


Queen B

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Classes, Cliques, Dancing, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hate, Parties, Popularity, QUEEN B, Rich Life, Romance, Secret Relationships, rich system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 174,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: Transferring to Belvoire University, Thailand native student Lisa Manoban looks forward to being able to have a new start at the exclusive University. But arriving, she soon realizes that not all is what it seems. Defined by family backgrounds, the campus is ruled by a system in which the rich students rule while the poor students grovel at the bottom of the barrel. And the one with the most power is the Queen B, Jennie Kim.Just what happens when Lisa meets the Queen B herself?Hate? love? When does the line exactly blur at the two emotions which are always entwined?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 214
Kudos: 565





	1. Welcome to Belvoire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this story takes place in a University called Belvoire University which a super, ultra rich university where rich students practically have everything at their disposal and with extra benefits while poorer students struggle. I don't want to spoil too much but this is the direction I am going with. Hope you all enjoy!

The airports are always bustling with activity. People arriving from long journeys while others are rushing off to catch their flights. Among the people in the airport was Lisa Manoban, her hair tied back in a pony tail, dyed blonde after she decided to was time for a new look to fit with her new move to Korea with her transfer to her new University. Of course, her mom nearly just about killed her the moment she walked through the door with her newly dyed hair, but it was totally worth it. The transfer to Korea was exciting enough, so it encouraged Lisa to get a bi wild and dye her hair, wishing for a new look for her new start.

Lisa grabbed her luggage from the moving conveyer belt and walked out of the arrival section to see the many people waiting for their loved ones to walk through the doors. Lisa squinted her eyes as she looked among the face, wishing to spot the one which she has missed the most. Finally, she heard her name getting called and her face broke out into a full-blown smile when she saw the very familiar face with a sign in his hands as he waved at her excitedly. Without a second thought, Lisa hurried over and all but leapt into the man's arms.

"BamBam!"

"Lisa!"

BamBam immediately spun the two of them around, hugging the blonde tightly to him while Lisa did the same. BamBam was her childhood friend and they have been best friends ever since they were little. The two of them were like two peas in a pod growing up and he was so close to Lisa that he was basically considered her brother with how often he spent time at her home and with her family. BamBam pulled back and smiled widely at the blonde.

"It is so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you! Oh my gosh, you have changed so much!"

"Oh, really?"

BamBam glanced down at himself and chuckled light-heartedly. It was true, he has changed a lot. While the two of them did grow up together, Lisa was used to BamBam's baby face and casual street wear which he always wore growing up. But now, his baby face was gone and has now been replaced with a more defined face, with sharper features and a much more masculine look. His hair was perfectly combed, dangling over his eyes slightly and smooth skin, no acne like he had when puberty took its course. And he definitely was much more fashionably dressed, wearing a black sweater which went up to his neck with a black trench coat with black pants and shoes. He totally gave off a 'rich-boy' vibe and it has only been three years since she last saw him.

"Ummm, yeah, by like a lot. Wow, Korea really has changed you."

"Not really, I just keep up with the times. After all, I look amazing in everything remember." BamBam playfully winked at her and Lisa punched him playfully in the shoulder with a smile on her face. BamBam reached out and gently tugged at the end of her blonde locks, looking at it curiously.

"Like the new look. Although I am guessing it was not Mama Manoban's idea to dye it." Lisa shook her head.

"Nope, she just about exploded when she saw it the first time, but dad managed to convince her that it was okay. But just to be safe, I did spend the next two nights at Nichkhuns."

BamBam burst out laughing and shook his head. He ruffled Lisa's hair and then reached down and grabbed the blonde's luggage before she could do anything. "You are still the same as ever. But come on, the journey awaits."

BamBam and Lisa walked out of the airport and headed towards the car parking lot where they navigated through until they finally came across a black car which BamBam beeped open with his remote. Lisa's eyes widened as he popped open the boot and place her bags in it. BamBam noticed this and chuckled before taking Lisa's backpack from her.

"I saved up for it after I transferred. Got a few modelling deals and I managed to save up for it, along with the money that mom kept sending over. I told her not to worry but she was so stubborn."

"Well, your mom always worries about you even though you are all grown up. A mom will always be a mom."

BamBam smiled fondly before nodding. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Lisa got in on the passenger side and was taken away from the interior design. It has black leather seats with an astounding music system upfront. With BamBam and Lisa always loving and bonding over music in Thailand, BamBam always had music attached to him on some way. So of course with buying a car, he made sure that he would have an awesome sound system with it so that he can pound it with music that it makes the walls of the car shake from the intensity. Confidently driving out of the parking lot with his arm behind Lisa's seat as he reversed, her shifted gears before leaving the airport, music immediately playing off his sound system and playing the top 100 songs.

"Wow Bam, you really have changed a lot. No longer a Bangkok boy."

"I will always be a Bangkok boy. It's my roots after all." He answered back, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Lisa grinned before patting him on the arm as he drove.

"Yep and we love you for it. You are the Thailand prince after all. I'm sure you showed everyone here just how amazing we Thais can be." BamBam groaned and Lisa's words.

"Do you seriously have to call me that? We are way past High School now."

"Ah ah ah, not that far. We only graduated a few years ago and besides, quite a few of your old fangirls still visit my and your home to see if you are back yet."

"I don't have any fan girls."

"That is a lie and you know it. If those girls who followed you around in high school weren't fan girls, then what were they?"

"Deluded women who needed a hobby."

"Fangirls."

BamBam chose not to say anything and Lisa just grinned as she knew that she won the debate. After that, the two of them simply caught up with one another. They chatted about what had happened since after BamBam left to transfer to the same University which Lisa was going to now and how BamBam has adjusted and enjoyed Korea and how life is at University.

Lisa also took a chance to take in the sights as they drove through the city of Seoul, BamBam pointing out a few of the sights and also explaining the history behind some of them as well as pointing out the popular places to go to with students as well as other citizens in the city. She wishes that she had her camera with her but it was in her backpack which BamBam had put in the boot, so she guesses that she will have to take pictures another time when she does the full tourist experience later on.

BamBam had left Thailand just after he turned twenty as he was recommended by his teacher to Belvoire University, one of the most exclusive universities in Korea. BamBam was majoring in dance and wanted to do something in the entertainment industry as he knows that it will be the best way to make money so that he can send it back home to his mom who stayed in Thailand with his three younger siblings. He had the talent and looks for it and seeing that he did part time modelling to pay the bills for his housing and to save up for a nice car, Lisa would say he is on the right path of being successful.

Lisa herself was majoring in Photography, with it being something that she loves doing. Although she is also majoring in dance and that is what actually got her the chance to be transferred to Belvoire as well. She has always loved dancing, but she did love photography more. So after graduating from high school, she decided to focus solely on photography when she began college. 

BamBam majored in dance and hence why he had the opportunity before her to get into Belvoire. It was only after he left did Lisa decide to do a dancing major, her parents actually being the ones to convince her into taking up another major just in case photography did not fall through. Seeing that she already was great at dancing, Lisa figured why not and decided to do it. And that was the reason why she got the chance to transfer as well. Her performance videos were noticed by Belvoire and they offered her a scholarship which Lisa eagerly accepted.

Belvoire will open her up to new possibilities and she might get the chance to travel the world a bit with how well contacted the university seems to be. A lot of people seem to fare well with attending the university so Lisa has hopes that she will achieve well like them. She can only hope that she does.

It was almost quite noticeable when they started getting closer to the university. It was not completely out of the city, but it definitely was more secluded than an in-city university. There was a wooded area which they drove through which was sort of like a pathway until it finally drove into the campus. It seemed like a really high-class place. It had a sport fields and such and had state of the art buildings where Lisa could see students milling around. 

Lisa did notice that a lot of the students were very well dressed, almost as well as BamBam. Some were in fact dressed head to toe in high brands like Chanel, Gucci, Celine and a lot of others. Glancing down at her jeans and hoody, she suddenly felt really under dressed and poor all of the sudden, but hopefully she won't be judged too hard. She may be the new girl but she hopes that she will fit in soon. She has BamBam at least so she can say she has one friend here already.

BamBam kept driving until they arrived to what seemed like student dorms and he took a left and kept driving until he was at the end where he parked the car. He turned to her and pointed at the entrance of the building.

"This is the girls' dormitory. All you have to do is walk in there and tell them your name and then they should have everything sorted out for you. The university should have your documents delivered down already. But they should have everything, so you don't have to worry."

"You not going to come in?"

BamBam laughed. "No ways. Miss Ahn would kill me if I went in with you there. Even though it is the 21st century, quite strict rules when it comes to guys coming to the girls' dorms. Same with girls coming to the guys. Although outside the dorms is free game."

"Oh my gosh, you are disgusting."

"I never said I do anything!"

"You didn't have to. I now you well enough."

Lisa got out without sparing a glance at BamBam's offended look and went around to the boot and opened it to get her bags. BamBam got out and helped her carry it to the entrance before stopping at the door. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'll leave the rest of it to you. But I'm one call away if you need me." Lisa smiled.

"Thanks, Bam."

"Anytime."

The two friends hugged each one last time before BamBam headed back to his car while Lisa carried her stuff through the doors. It was a nice reception, decked out almost like a hotel would look like although it was just for a girl's dormitory. Lisa walked up to the desk where a woman was busy typing something into a computer.

"Excuse me?"

The lady immediately snapped up and turned to look at Lisa sheepishly waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The lady fumbled a bit with a few papers she knocked over and then smiled at her as she straightened herself up a bit. "I am Miss Ahn, but you can call me Hani. How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm Lisa Manoban and I'm a transfer student from Thailand."

"Oh, you're the new transfer! Of course, of course."

Hani shuffled around a bit, picking up a few folding and then paging through them until pulling out a few forms which she was looking for. She slid them over to Lisa and handed her a pent before standing up and pointing at the various papers.

"There are just a few things for you to sign. Each dorm room has two bedrooms, so you will be expected to share with another. You will be set up in room 251 and your dorm mate will be another foreign transferee as well. Don't worry, she has only been here for a year so I'm sure she will be more than willing to help you. She is a lovely girl, by the way."

"That's nice to hear." Lisa smiled and Hani smiled back before looking back at the documents.

"These are just the set of rules which the dormitory has and judging by the way that young man was looking at me when he was walking here tells me that he has at least told you the rule where no boys are allowed in here."

"Yep, he said that quite clearly." Lisa joked and Hani giggled slightly.

"Good, then that means my reputation precedes me. Anyway, meals are provided in the food hall, but you can prepare your own food in the kitchenette which is in your dorm room."

"Woah, we have your own kitchen?" Lisa asked, taken aback by the information. Hani smiled and nodded.

"Yes, some of the ladies here want to have some 'independence' so they decide that they will rather prepare everything themselves that get takeout or pre-prepared food. Although if you want my honest opinion, buying your own food is better. The food hall can be kind of stingy with portions."

"I'll remember that." She defiantly well, especially since Lisa loves her food. Hani nodded.

"There is a manual which you do need to read but otherwise, you just need to sign here, here and here and then you should all be set. Oh, and you will need to get your class schedule at the registration office in the University, but I think your roommate will be able to show you that. Just do get there before the end of the day, otherwise the paperwork will be a nightmare."

"Alright. Thank you very much." Lisa said, signing on the dotted lines on each document and handing them back to Hani who took them with a smile.

"Of course, and welcome to Belvoire university."

"Thank you."

Lisa shared one last smile with her before taking her bags and then walking down the corridor of the dorm which directed her towards the 200s. Lisa kept glancing at the number of the doors, some of them being open and giving Lisa a quick glimpse inside to see a few of the rooms and the few girls who were also staying in there. Some of the rooms were messy and some had music coming from them but otherwise they were pretty much like a normal dorm house, although a little bit more high class than the ones in Thailand which Lisa used to live in whenever she went to dance competitions with her dance team.

She finally managed to get to her dorm room, and she typed the key code in before the door clicked open and Lisa walked into the room and was completely taken aback. While Hani said it was a dorm room, she failed to tell Lisa that it in fact looked like a mini mansion installed in a small room. It was more like a suite and was quite open space with a living room and a dining room connected with one another with a leather couch and a plasma screen TV. The kitchen was also connected, quite small but pretty much perfect for two people to use and then of course the room lead to two corridors where the bedrooms were obviously located. Lisa stared at the interior design and walked in with wonder in her eyes as she took in all the features and furniture. It truly was a beautiful room, and she was curious on what her room will look like if this was what the living room looked like. 

Just as she was busy imagining her soon to be room, a door opened and in walked a girl with light blonde hair and chubby cheeks and with just a towel wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Lisa and just about screamed blue murder, making Lisa scream in retaliation at the sudden appearance. Both of them jumped back and the blonde girl gripped the towel tightly to her body while Lisa clung onto the kitchen counter which was behind her to keep her balance.

"W-Who are you!" The girl asked, an Australian accent slipping through her words as she looked at Lisa with wide eyes. Lisa stared back at her with wide eyes before slowly straightening up.

"I'm Lisa Manoban. I'm supposed to be moving in here today."

The girl didn't say anything for a few moments, simply staring at the blonde before her eyes suddenly blinking in recognition and her mouth forming an 'o'.

"Oh, that's right! Hani did say that I was going to be getting a roommate. I just...didn't expect you to arrive right now." Rose glanced down at her towel covered body and then blushed brightly before looking back at Lisa. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I would have screamed too if I saw a random woman standing in my house."

The girl smiled. "You did scream though."

"Yeah, because you screamed at me."

"You startled me."

"And you startled me, so we're even."

The girl giggled and shook her head before smiling at Lisa, her eyes looking at her brightly as she smiled.

"I'm Chaeyoung. But you can call me Rose. It's nice to meet you Lisa." Lisa smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Rose. I would usually hug you, but you're naked and I don't think I can handle such intimacy on our first meeting."

Rose burst into laughter before shaking her head again. "That's a good point. Well, I think I will go and change while you can go unpack. Your room will be that one down that corridor. Why don't you get settled in and then we can talk?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Great, see you in a few."

Rose smiled at her one last time before hurrying towards the opposite corridor where obviously her bedroom would be. Shaking her head and giggling to herself, Lisa grabbed her bags and headed towards the direction which rose pointed to and eventually found a bedroom which was obviously for her. Lisa stared in wonder as she took in the room, she was going to spend the rest of her university life in.

It was quite large, closet doors filling up the one wall which would be more than enough for Lisa's clothing while there was a balcony door on the further end of the room and a queen sized bed and a desk set up near it for studies. The interior design was modern but cozy at the same time and Lisa couldn't help but fall for it immediately. It really was different compared to her room in Thailand, but it was a welcomed change. After all, Belvoire wasn't an exclusive University for nothing. They at least knew how to treat their students.

Lisa began to unpack, having fun with finding new homes for her clothes and other things which she brought with her and by the time Rose came into her room to visit her, she was just about done with making the room her very own with her own personal touch.

"Wow, you're done already?" Rose asked, looking around at the room and the near empty suitcase which Lisa had on the bed.

"Yeah, just about. Just need to pack away a few of my books and then I will be done."

"Oh, there is a bookcase in the desk."

"In what now?"

Rose smiled and walked towards the desk and clicked something on the side of it and then pulled out a small bookcase from it, it expanding out like it was a drawer in the desk which appeared out of nowhere.

"No way, is that a magic trick?" Lisa asked, completely taken aback. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. Just a specially designed desk for students whose parents having nothing better to do than spend money on fancy desks."

"Damn parents with so much money." Lisa mumbled, and Rose laughed in response. Inspecting the bookcase for a few moments, Lisa then added her last few books and then cautiously pushed it back into her desk and the heard the audible _click_ in the desk to tell her the case was closed. Lisa took a step back.

"Some people have too much money."

"I know, but there are a lot of people like that here, so I suggest you get used to that."

"Guess I have no choice then."

"Nope, so better get used to it."

Lisa and Rose looked at each other seriously for a moment before bursting into laughter. Rose smiled and stuck out her hand to Lisa for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Rose Park and I am your roommate for this Year. Nice to officially meet you."

Lisa smiled and took her hand in hers and giving it a solid shake. "Hello, I'm Lisa Manoban and you are the first person I have has seen you naked at this University so far without even exchanging words yet. Nice to meet you."

Rose giggled before letting go of her hand and smiling brightly at the blonde.

"Well seeing that I am the first person you have seen naked, let me be the first one to say this too. Welcome to Belvoire University."

Lisa smiled.

"Thank you."


	2. Meeting the Queen

Rose was a nice girl. A really nice girl. And Lisa found herself becoming friends very quickly with the blonde. She was sweet and very kind, giving off a ‘girl-next-door’ vibe which just fitted her perfectly. The two of them chatted a little bit, getting to know each other while Lisa was getting used to her new rooms. Turns out she has been here a year already and that she was doing a music major, planning on becoming a singer in the future. Lisa lit up and immediately asked her to sing something but that caused the blonde to blush intensely.

“I-I’m not really that good.” She tried to brush it off, but Lisa knew that was a lie because you don’t get into the university by ‘not being good’. Lisa said it as she thought it and that just made the blonde blush even more before she finally relented and sang a small verse of Eyes Closed by Halsey and Lisa was completely blown away by the girls vocals. She. Was. Brilliant. She had a perfect, smooth voice which just kept Lisa in her seat, staring at her in amazement as the blonde closed her eyes as she sang, getting more into the song. Once she sang the last note and opened her eyes, she was at first worried at the slack-jawed expression on Lisa’s face, but Lisa immediately waved off her growing insecurity.

“No no no, you were…amazing. You are such a good singer!”

Rose blushed and shyly looked away, a smile on her face despite her useless attempts at brushing off Lisa’s compliments. Lisa immediately would not accept such talk and grabbed Rose’s hand and forcing her to look at her in the eye, a serious expression on her face.

“You are a great singer Rose. You’ll definitely be a star in the future. Just remember me when you’re famous.”

Rose laughed and looked at her with a smiling face, her eyes bright. “Okay. I will.”

“I’m your number one fan, so you better remember me.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but my dad has already taken that position.”

“Then I will be your number two fan. Second is the best after all.”

Rose just laughed and Lisa just smiled in response. The two of them spoke some more until Lisa remembered that she had to go to the registration office to get her schedule. Rose checked her phone and nodded before standing up from Lisa’s bed where they had been sitting for the last hour just getting to know each other.

“Then we better start going before it gets too busy. While the campus is very nice to look at, it actually gets really packed when other students decide to make a stampede.”

Laughing, Lisa got up off her bed and quickly freshened up before following her out the room and out the dorms, waving goodbye to Hani who smiled widely at the two roommates already bonding.

While BamBam did have to drive to the dorms, they actually were not that far from the campus. It was just a small walk to the buildings, and it was very lovely, trees and nature surrounding the two students as they walked along the pathway. The two of them chatted while they walked, telling stories about them growing up and discussing their interests. The two were becoming fast friends and Lisa cannot believe she hasn’t met someone like Rose before. Guess you could say they were almost fated best friends.

As they got closer to the campus, all the other students which were lulling around came into view and Lisa couldn’t help but feel self-conscious again, not wearing branded clothes like they all were. As they walked through the campus, Lisa couldn’t help but feel the stares of the other students on her, catching some of them eyeing her up and down like a cat would to a mouse that it has just cornered. Rose must have noticed the stares and the way Lisa would self-consciously tap down her clothes of non-existing winkles because suddenly she was looping her arm through Lisa’s and waking in sync with her.

“Ignore them. They’re just a bunch of stuck up rich kids that have nothing better to do than stare.”

“Do I really look that bad? That guy literally crinkled his nose.”

“No way. You’re gorgeous.”

Lisa blushed at Rose’s words, but she appreciated them, sharing a smile with the blonde before continuing towards the administrative building Rose was leading them to. While the building itself looked very majestic from the outside, it was quite modern on the inside. It was tiled and was pristine and clean, almost shining as the two students walking through. There were a few others milling around, some students and one or two of them being professor which how formally they were dressed and the whole aura of intelligence glowing from them.

Everything about the place just screamed old money, but with a modern twist. However, Lisa couldn’t help but admire it. Eventually she and Rose got to an office where another woman was sitting behind a counter with glasses and her focus entirely on the computer screen in front of her. She lifted her head when she heard their footsteps and smiled when she saw the two of them.

“Rose! How lovely it is to see you!”

Rose smiled and nodded, offering a friendly wave. “It’s nice to see you too Mrs Lee. I hope you haven’t been too busy.”

Mrs Lee batted her hand in the air and shook her head. “If I wasn’t busy in a university, then I would be worried. These students year really need to learn a sense of responsibility. Not everything can be bought with money.”

Rose giggled and Lisa couldn’t help but giggle too. Mrs Lee then noticed the Thai beside the blonde and then smiled curiously at her. “And just who might your friend be?”

Lisa stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Lisa, I’m a new transfer here. I came from Thailand and Hani told me to get to administration before it gets too late.”

“Well, you came to the right place dear!”

Mrs Lee smiled before turning to her laptop and tapping on her keyboard before asking for Lisa’s name, surname, and majors before tapping on it some more and then making a victorious sound when a window popped up.

“Ah, here you are! Lisa Manoban, Dance and Photography major. My, we have another artist on our hands!”

Mrs Lee looked teasingly at the blonde and Lisa just smiled as she turned back to her screen and then started clicking on it and tapped a few more times on the keyboard before clicking on a large option on the screen and then the loud sound of a printer working could be heard. Mrs Lee swung around and glided along the floor on the wheely chair which she was sitting on and then pulled out the papers which she had printed. She wheeled over back to where Rose and Lisa were and placed the papers on the counter.

“All you need to do is sign these documents and then I can get them into the process, and you will be fully registered by the end of the day. You will get a notification when it happens. But here is your class schedule, your professor’s names, your campus map and of course, your training schedules for your dance classes.”

Lisa nodded and thanked her as she slowly read through the document while Rose curiously pulled her schedule towards her and looked through it as Lisa began to sign where necessary on the papers. Mrs Lee explained some of the terms which the blonde didn’t understand and then wheeled around on her chair again and then placed a card attacked to a neck carrier.

“And this will be your student ID card. You will swipe this when you enter class and swipe it again when you leave. You must also have it with you when you are on campus, as well when you write tests or exams. If you do not have your card, then you will not be able to write. Same for your classes. If you don’t scan in with your card, then you will not be registered in the lesson, as well you will be denied access. So always have it with you. Understand.”

“Wow, uh…yeah, I understand.”

Lisa took the card carefully and then put it around her neck and glanced down as it hanged. One little card holding so much power…it was scary. Mrs Lee smiled and then took the papers which Lisa just signed and read over them before nodding and then placing them on a pile beside her before turning back at them.

“That is all for the moment. I will be sure to put your papers through the process. Once again, you will get an email from the university when it has been finalised.” Lisa smiled.

“Thank you very much.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day girls and Lisa, welcome to Belvoire.”

“Thank you.”

Lisa smiled at her for one final time before grabbing her new things and then walking away from the counter, Rose following her while still reading through her class schedule. They were walking through the main reception when Rose finally spoke again.

“It looks like we have two classes together. English and Music.” Rose smiled widely as she looked at the blonde and Lisa smiled back in return. Rose offered her the schedule back and Lisa read through it as they exited outside the door. She has quite a few classes, but they all seemed evenly space and she even had Friday’s off which was nice. And early long weekend for her every week.

“Is the Music teacher nice?” Rose nodded immediately, a wide smile on her face as they walked on the grass in the main campus yard.

“Oh yes, Miss Kim is wonderful. She actually used to be a singer before she decided to come teach at Belvoire. She graduated here and she decided that she wanted to give back to the younger generation and so she teaches here.”

“Really? She used to be a singer?” Lisa asked in amazement and Rose smiled and nodded. Rose then pulled out her phone and tapped on it a few times before showing her a video on the internet of a beautiful woman who sat on a chair solely in the spotlight and who began to sing incredibly. Lisa’s eyes widened as she reached the high notes perfectly and demonstrated such great control during the whole performance. She looked at her blonde friend.

“That’s her?!” Rose nodded excitedly.

“Yep. Taeyeon is an incredible singer and she still sings sometimes when she truly wants to. She always says, ‘You can never escape music, it surrounds us everywhere. But it is up to you with how you contribute to it’ and she says that once a singer, always a singer, so she does still sing even though she doesn’t do it professionally anymore.”

“Wow, so this university has celebrities in it too.” Lisa said out loud, looking at the video again before handing Rose back her phone. They continued walking and talking, Lisa much more focused in on what Rose was saying than noticing the looks she was getting the other students. But then a scream shattered through the air and Lisa and Rose snapped their heads in the direction that it was coming from.

It came from a circular bench where a group of girls were sitting, decked in obviously designer clothes and another girl, dressed a little bit more simply than them, covered in what seemed to be coffee, the plastic cup at the girls feet while her clothes was drenched in the drink. The girl looked like a freshman and she looked like she was just about to cry from the small gathering of students that began to form around her and the table of girls. Curious and shocked, Lisa decided to join the crowd, followed by a concerned but nervous Rose.

The freshman was pretty. She had thin eyes which were almost feline-like, and she had a small face. She was dressed in a blouse and a pink skirt, elegant and wavy which was similar to Rose’s ‘girl-next-door’ look. She had a pretty face, and her hair was done up in a high pony-tail which emphasized on the girl’s slender neck. Her eyes looked watery however, and she looked like she was just a few seconds away from burst out into tears. But no one was focusing on her, instead they were focusing on the girl who had a steely, knife cutting glare on her face as she stared at the freshman.

The girl was older, and Lisa could not deny she was beautiful. Ethereal even. She had a goddess-like face and she just screamed elegance and beauty. She had smooth, white skin and a petite face, but with dark eyebrows and dark eyes which were dagger cold as she glared at the freshman. She could literally freeze continents with her glare. She was dressed head to toe in Chanel and with the way she held herself told Lisa that she was extremely confident. She sat with other girls at the table, all just as beautifully as she was and dressed in designer clothes as well. They all looked at the freshman with a mixture of annoyance and contempt. One however had a look of pity in her eyes as the freshman quivered under the gaze of the main girl.

“Just how stupid can you be?” The girl had a cutting voice and even Lisa felt like she should bow down and beg for forgiveness to the girl. The freshman bowed her deeply and trembled.

“I-I’m so sorry Irene. I thought that-“

“If you thought then you wouldn’t have gotten my order wrong. I told you _precisely_ what I wanted, and yet you tried to trick me with a wannabee drink.”

The girl, now known as Irene, sneered, and looked at the freshman with a disgusted look, like she was lower than the dirty under her very expensive heels. A scoff came from the girl sitting beside her, the girl flicking her hair over her shoulder as she looked at the girl with similar disgust as Irene.

“Honestly. She had one thing and she messed it up. Pathetic.”

“Don’t need to point out the obvious Joy.” Irene said to her friend, not looking away from the freshman who was turning red from the whispering and laughs coming from the crowd.

“Honestly. You can’t even do a simple thing right. Just how on earth did you manage to get into Belvoire? Its so disappointing that they just let anyone and anything in here. The standards have dropped so much.”

Irene eyed the empty plastic cup which the coffee had come in and the small ice cubes which were melting into the grass. She glanced back up at the freshman and scoffed conceitedly before looking away.

“You are such an eyesore. Such a snivelling disappointment. Leave my sight before I do something even worse than throwing coffee to the trash.”

Chuckles could be heard among the crowd, pointing and snickers directed at the freshman whose face was now streaking with tears as the dam finally broke from her eyes. The condescending smiles that were directed at her, the shaking of the heads and whispers of how she does not belong, it all just pushed all of Lisa’s buttons. And before she could even stop herself, she was pushing through the crowd and hurrying over to the freshman, her hands gently touching her arms.

“Hey, come on, don’t cry. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

The freshman was surprised to feel someone touching her and she looked up and her surprise was evident in her eyes despite her crying face. Lisa looked at her with kind eyes and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

“What’s your name?”

“Y-Yeji.” She stuttered out.

“Well Yeji, you shouldn’t be hanging around someone who wastes such perfectly good coffee. You never know when the bean monster will come out crawling out of their ass and shoving them into the ground to make crappy coffee beans.”

Despite knowing the angers, Yeji laughed and a few others in the crowd actually laughed as well, some ‘oohing’ at the comment and then Lisa heard the same sneering voice which was just heard behind me.

“Excuse me?”

Lisa turned around and was met with the full-blown continent freezing glare, Irene’s eyes boring into hers as she turned around and looked at the newcomer. Lisa didn’t stand down or feel intimidated at all.

“You heard me. No one should put up with someone who has a snob stick so much up their ass that they can’t even taste good quality coffee unless the coffee bean monster shoved their head in the sand and making them mimic an ostrich.”

While this certainly wasn’t the time of first impression which Lisa was hoping to make at the new university, she could not just stand and watch an older girl publicly humiliate a young girl like Yeji and then no one helping her.

Irene clearly was not used to hearing such words from someone like her, because her cold eyes were suddenly blazing and she stood up from her seat which actually made the crowd take a step back from the intense look on Irene’s face as she glared heatedly at the blonde.

“And just who do you think you are to say something like that to me?” Her voice was dangerously angry and while Lisa’s survival instincts told her to run away, her mind was stronger and she stood her ground and she protectively stood in front of Yeji and nudged her gently away as she returned Irene’s gaze.

“Lisa Manoban. And I don’t care just who you think you are, but I won’t let someone like you bully someone and publicly humiliate them. No one deserves it.”

“You have no idea just who you are talking to.” She took a threatening step forwards, but Lisa did not show any fear as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, and she continued the glaring contest with the Ice Princess.

“And I don’t care. You can’t push people around and I won’t allow it.”

The girls at the table scoffed and shook their heads, Irene even joining them as her eyes scanned Lisa’s outfit up and down before her lip curling up in disgust as she looked at her in the eyes again.

“And just where do you crawl out from? A dumpster? Is this what this is? Dumpster trash helping dumpster trash?”

Irene briefly looked over Lisa’s shoulder to where Yeji was standing but Lisa took a step forwards to get her to focus her attention back on her, protectiveness overwhelming her.

“No. It’s a human being helping another human being. It’s called empathy. Although clearly it is not something that you could understand because the scientist who made you just added a mountain load of spice and forgot sugar and everything nice.”

Laughter burst out into the crowd and the look on Irene’s face was murderous. Her friends behind her mouths were in an ‘O’ and they glanced at Irene in surprise and shock at Lisa’s words. Even Lisa could pat herself on the back for that. Irene’s face was turning red and her mouth moved but nothing was coming out, leaving her absolutely speechless at the blonde’s words. Lisa smirked victoriously.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe a technical misfunction in your brain? Have you nothing else to say to me?

“Maybe not her, but I do.”

A voice cut through the crowd and the laughter was cut off immediately and instead hushed whispers could be heard as Lisa turned around and eyes widened at the woman who entered the scene now.

She was stunning. Incredibly beautiful. While Irene was beautiful, Lisa couldn’t help but find this woman much more beautiful than her. She had long, cholate locks and feline eyes which were the focal point of the girl’s face as they were done smoke-eyed and her dark eyes were staring intensely into Lisa’s as the crowd separated for her like the Red Sea, followed by two girls behind her who were almost just as beautiful as her. The one had long black hair and a pretty face, an almost bunny-like look to her due to her two front teeth slightly resembling a bunny as she exposed her teeth. She was decked in YSL and was holding a bottle of water while she looked at the scene in front of her. Beside her was another girl who was stunning. She had long raven hair and dark features, her jaw slightly defined and dressed in Dior. She had crossed arms and she was looking at Lisa with a pointed look but not saying anything, instead choosing to watch than participate.

The girl was dressed in Chanel, a dress which emphasised on her immaculate body, stopping just after her mid-thigh, letting the world witness her beautifully toned legs that were hitched to black high heels. She had a small purse hanging off her handbag which had the Chanel symbol patterning on it and she crossed her arms across her chest as she tilted her head to the side as she stood in front of Lisa, her eyes focused solely on her.

Her feline eyes slowly scanned Lisa up and down, taking in every detail of her body and clothing. Lisa couldn’t help but feel like she was being X-rayed and this woman was seeing through to her very soul. Lisa tried not to squirm under the gaze, standing taller as she looked at the girl in return but immediately returning back to those feline eyes which eventually settled on her doe ones.

“Another foreign transfer? Belvoire really is scurrying for students, aren’t they?”

It wasn’t question, more like a statement. And Lisa couldn’t help but bristle at the sneering tone she had but the feline only kept staring, her eyes glinting quite dangerously. Warning Lisa off like a rattle from a rattlesnake.

“Although they must have been desperate to scoop you up from where you’re from. Let me guess, a small village?”

“Bangkok if you must know and there is nothing wrong with it.”

The smirk that formed on the Feline’s face just set off Lisa’s warning bells. She did not look at all affected by Lisa’s tone, in fact, she seemed delighted. She took a step forward and she swears that she heard a sharp intake of breath from the crowd as she eyed the blonde almost curiously, but a hidden contempt behind her eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with it. Although it seems they were really scraping along the barrel to find someone like you.”

Lisa clenched her fists. “And just who the hell are you?”

The girl raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, glancing behind Lisa to look at the Irene and the others and then back to her. Murmurs could be heard in the crowd and from the off-cut conversations Lisa heard, it was clear that she was missing the picture. How could she not know who this girl was? Everyone was shocked and when she glanced to where Yeji was, standing with Rose who was touching her shoulder comfortingly, they both had wide eyes. Rose looked like she wanted to step in, but something was holding her back, her eyes lingering on the brunette and the two girls behind her.

“Jennie Kim, and my father just happens to be one of the co-owners of the very University you dare to taint with your filthy backwashed feet.”

Lisa looked at the girl in shock, her feline eyes staring intensely at Lisa with unhidden contempt now. If Irene’s glare could freeze contents, then Jennie’s glare could burn the world to ashes. She stepped forwards again and Lisa actually could not help but take a step back, the sudden intensity of the feline’s glare getting to her as Jennie leaned forward slightly, uncross her arms so one hand rested on her hip while the other hung on her side.

“I seriously need to tell my father to stop allowing such filth into our University. It was so great until it started accepting outside students.” She suddenly reached out and snatched Lisa’s student card, bringing it close to her and thus pulling Lisa by the neck as she the contents of the card. She scoffed before locking eyes with Lisa again, their bodies much closer now. “Lalisa Manoban? Ha, well Thai girl, you just made a big mistake messing with the top class. While you may be used to some backwashed college in Thailand, you have no idea just what is in store for you here. Prepare yourself Lice.”

She then tossed the ID card in her face but then turned around and grabbed the water bottle from the bunny girl, uncapped it and then suddenly poured it on top of Lisa’s head, shocking the blonde and causing laughter coming from the crowd. She shook the bottle a bit for the last few drops and then dropped the plastic bottle on her head which then bounced to the ground. Jennie smirked.

“Consider that my welcoming to _MY_ University. Ciao.” She looked over her shoulder and indicated with the Irene and the others with her finger to follow her and then turned around to the two girls behind her, the bunny-teeth girl, and the raven beauty. “Jisoo, Nayeon, I believe an appointment at the clubhouse is in order. Call the staff and tell them to prepare our usual.”

“Yes ma’am.” The black beauty answered, lazily nodding her head, and then tapping the bunny girl who was turning around. “Do make sure not to frighten them this time Nayeon.”

The bunny girl which Lisa now knows as Nayeon, scoffed. “I did not frighten them. I simply told them how to do their jobs properly.”

The other girl, clearly being Jisoo, shook her head and instead followed Jennie as she sashayed through the crowd, the students separating for her again just as they did when she arrived. Irene and the others followed, Irene giving her one last icy glare before following, the other girls sniggering as they walked past her. The girl which she remembered being named Joy, paused for a moment just to take a quick photo of Lisa’s drenched self. She grinned.

“Instagram story material.” And then she left.

Lisa closed her eyes tightly, trying to control herself with all of the emotions which she was feeling at the moment. Her shirt was sticking to her chest and she could feel the water droplets falling down her face and neck, making it very uncomfortable standing there. She could still hear some murmurs and chuckles, but she tried to block them out.

_Breath. Just breathe._

“Okay, that is enough.” Another voice could be heard, and Lisa opened her eyes to see another person pushing through, this time a guy who had dark hair and a leather jacket on, a scowl on his face as he walked towards Lisa. Lisa flinched when he got close but then she got surprised when he suddenly removed his leather jacket and draped it on her shoulders, covering her up. He then looked up and looked at the crowd and growled. “Well what are you all looking at! Shows over. Beat it!”

And just like that, the crowd dissipated and it just Lisa, Rose, Yeji and the guy left. Rose left Yeji’s side and walked towards her, worry in her eyes as she touched Lisa’s arm.

“Oh my gosh Lisa…are you okay?”

“Does she look okay, Rose?” The guy asked her, his eyebrow raised as his dark eyes looked into hers. Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes and lips in a thin line.

“I’m asking her, Jackson. Not you.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and Rose instead turned back to Lisa; worry expressed in her eyes again. Lisa sighed and nodded, pulling Jackson’s jacket closer to her.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just water, that’s all.”

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” Yeji suddenly rushed forward, still all coffee stained and her similar feline eyes like Jennie’s looking at her with half tears in them. She grabbed her hand and held it tightly as she stared at Lisa. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved! I should have gotten the right order. I am so sorry! I-“

“Hey hey, its okay.” Lisa interrupted the freshman, tapping her gently on the shoulder. Despite the uncomfortable stickiness of the wet clothes, Lisa smiled comfortingly at the freshman. “You are the one who got doused in coffee. Honestly, I am shocked that no one came to help you. Its not right what she did to you.”

Yeji sighed and shook her head, lowering it as she looked at the ground. “Its not really a shock. It’s just how things are done around here.”

“What do you mean?” Lisa asked, confusion in her eyes as she looked at Yeji. Rose sighed beside her and Lisa looked at her and the blonde bit her lip in defeat before crossing her arms.

“Things…aren’t exactly normal in Belvoire.” Rose started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lisa looked at her for more answers and the Australian sighed again.

“I guess you can say there is…a certain system in Belvoire.”

“A system?” Lisa asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Rose sighed and nodded.

“Yeah. A type of system determines just how your life will be in Belvoire based on your family and popularity?”

“Wait…what do you mean exactly?” Lisa asked, totally confused.

“It means that if you are from some rich, high-class asshole family, it means that you get the golden eggs and everything else while the rest of us have to beg for scraps at the bottom.” Jackson interrupted, disgust clear in his voice as he crossed his arms and growled. Lisa turned to him in confusion and then at Rose for clarification. The blonde bit her lip and then nodded in agreement to the dark-haired man.

“That’s basically it. If you are from an established or rich family, you get…certain benefits in University. And if you are not from an as rich family…then you tend to be treated quite differently than those who are rich.”

“Wait…is there some kind of class line in this place?” Lisa asked. Jackson chuckled and shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face as he looked at the blonde.

“Class line is putting it lightly. It’s a blatant segregation. If your mommy and daddy aren’t millionaires, then you are good as ants to these stuck up snobs.”

Lisa looked at him wide eyed and Jackson just shook his head before threading his fingers through his hair. Rose sighed and Yeji sniffled slightly, tugging at her shirt which was sticking to her because of the coffee.

“So then…that girl Irene…”

“She is one of the high-class girls. Her dad is a world-renowned doctor while her mom is a bit time lawyer. She is one of the big names around here. And is also one of Jennie’s best friends.”

Jennie. That feline girl.

“And Jennie is…” She waited for another explanation and Rose was the one who gave it to her.

“She is the top. Out of all the students, she is the one on top. She is the Queen of this University and there is no one more powerful than her.”

“Wait a minute, are you saying that whatever she says, goes?”

“Its more than that,” Jackson interrupted, looking around the campus to see all the previous students scurrying off and oddly leaving the open courtyard completely empty. “Whatever she wants, she gets. Whoever she wants, she gets. And if she wants someone gone, then they are gone. She literally as the University at their needs and she and her friends have knives in their hands, ready to slit anyone’s throat who decides they are not worth it. She is more than just a Queen B; she is just the Queen. Period.”

“And whenever she wants something done, there are no questions asked. Her dad is one of the co-owners of the school, she literally has free reign over her kingdom.” Rose said, glancing around at the said ‘kingdom’ which the brunette seems to have.

“No one can touch Jennie. And anyone who dares try to go against her, then it is a guaranteed expulsion, as well with some after-effects.” Rose said. Lisa looked at her bug-eyed.

“After-effects? What after-effects.” Rose shook her head.

“We never know. But just that once Jennie gets you out of Belvoire, there is no guarantee of you coming back, or going to any other university at that.”

“No way, one girl can have all that power?”

Lisa could not believe any of this. This sounds like something from a story or a movie. A classic mean girl who everyone fears. But why the hell is Lisa getting an arch-villainess vibe from that brunette? She was beautiful, rich, and looks like quite feared by the student body.

“Yep and you want to know what just happened out of all of this?” Jackson asked, a sarcastic look on his face as he looked at Lisa. Lisa shrugged, looking at him curiously. Jackson grinned. “You basically challenged her reign when you saved miss freshmen over here. Brave, but stupid and we all know what that means.”

Lisa glanced at Yeji and Rose and both were looking at her grimly, Yeji with tears in her eyes and Rose with a pale expression while biting her lip nervously. Lisa looked back at Jackson with wide eyes, the two reactions clearly meaning that it is only bad news. Jackson grinned sarcastically.

“You just pissed off the queen.”


	3. Chapter 3

This was not how Lisa was expected her day at Belvoire to be going. While she did manage to get herself registered and fill in all the necessary documents, she did not expect to receive the full, intensive break down of what exactly happens at this University. She went head to toe with the Ice Princess of the school, only to then come face to face to the supposed Queen B of the school.

Jennie Kim.

Her name itself just tells the blonde that she is someone to be noticed. The girl’s face is still in her mind. Not a blemish or flaw on her face or body, enticing feline eyes that just enrapture you on the spot. Lisa certainly found herself getting rooted to the ground when the feline brunette fixed her gaze on her. Everything about her screamed rich and powerful, as well as the vibe that she is not someone to be messed with.

But at the moment, Lisa could not care about that as she washed herself under the shower, grumbling as she rinsed her hair of the soap suds of her shampoo. After the whole stand off thing with Irene and Jennie, along with getting doused with probably ripped off purified water, Rose thought it would be best for them to retreat back to the dormitory and to lay low for the rest of the day.

Yeji was incredibly apologetic to the blonde for getting herself noted by Jennie, but she was grateful for her kind efforts. It is not every day for someone to stand up to one of the ruling people of the university and it sounds like Irene is second to the most powerful in the university to Jennie. So, it was not every day for her to be taken on by someone else. And that someone was surprisingly Lisa, the foreign transfer who does not know the rules of the University yet.

Lisa brushed off Yeji’s apologies and simply said she will do it again if the freshman runs through the similar experience again and the blonde meant it. No one deserves to be bullied and treated like dirt like Yeji was being treated by the Ice princess. And if she sees someone else getting bullied like that, Lisa already knows that she will step in to help. Everyone needs a helping hand when facing a problem and Lisa intends to be that hand which everyone needs.

Jackson shook his head and chuckled, ruffling up her already wet hair before offering to walk Yeri to her to someplace where she could wash up and with a bright blushing face, Yeji nodded and found herself getting lead away by the black haired rebel who waved farewell to the Australian and Thai transfers.

By the time Lisa and Rose arrived at the dorms, practically everyone in the dorms already knew about the confrontation which Lisa had with Irene and Jennie. Some of the other girls who were living in the dorm popped out of their rooms to catch a look at the woman who decided to confront the two girls leading woman in the university. Some even smiled and complimented her for doing so, earning thumbs ups and even some high fives which the blonde accepted with confusion.

Rose didn’t say anything but lead the two of them back to the dorms, opening it up with her ID card and then opening up for the two of them. She headed towards one of the cupboards in the room and pulled out a few towels and handed it to the blonde who was busy trying to tug at the wet shirt which was sticking to her abdomen.

“Go on and take a shower, we can talk after wards. I’ll order us some food.”

“You can order food?”

Rose chuckled and gave her a ‘really’ look. “You have seen some of the students here. Is that really a question?”

Lisa shrugged and chose not to answer as she walked towards the bathroom while Rose went to the kitchen to look at the various takeaway menus which she had. Lisa quickly undressed herself, grimacing as she pulled her wet clothes off her and quickly got into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit her skin. While it was nowhere as bad as Yeji’s coffee stain, the sensation of wet clothes was not pleasant, and she just wanted to distract herself as she began to wash her hair and her body.

Once she was done, she quickly got dressed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt and dried off the rest of her hair with her hair dryer before finally exiting her room to see Rose sitting in the living room in sweat pants and a shirt as well. She turned around when she heard Lisa’s footsteps and she smiled as Lisa looked at her outfit in confusion.

“We are indoors and don’t plan on leaving again any time soon. Comfort is the most important thing and what is better than having a comfort buddy with you?”

Lisa smiled and joined the blonde on the couch, crossing her legs under her and leaning back into the seat and sighing out in relief as she began to relax. Rose mimicked her and stretched out on the couch and poked the blonde gently on the leg as she leaned on the armchair. Lisa glared at the offending foot.

“Watch it.”

“My foot was here first.”

‘Well, I’m sitting here.”

“I was sitting here first, so therefore my foot was here first before you plonked down on its couch.”

“I’m offended by your foot.”

“And my foot is offended by you, so it is a two-way street.”

The two roommates stared at each other for a few moments before bursting out into laughter, both shaking their heads at their ridiculous banter.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

“Touché.”

The two of them then sat in silence, simply relaxing for a few moments as the day’s events replayed through their minds. Lisa could feel the Australian’s gaze on her, but she chose to ignore it for a moment as she thought back to how she interacted with the students in the school. How they all just hovered together like sheep, but there was a distinction to their flocks. They only stayed in the one group, not interacting with others. And just judging on their clothes and the way they held themselves, Lisa could spot the line that it was all due to the different classes of students.

She finally turned to Rose and the blonde was already gazing at her, holding her head up with one hand as she leaned her elbow on the armchair behind her as she was leaning against it. The blonde looked at her with a tight-lipped smile.

“You want to talk about it, don’t you?”

“…Yeah.”

Rose sighed and sat up, still leaning against the armchair but looking at Lisa a bit more straightly. She bit her bottom lip for a few motets, her eyes flickering between Lisa’s eyes and the door, as if she was expecting the explanation or an easier way to say what she was going to say easier.

“The one thing which is very obvious is that Belvoire is not like most universities.”

Well that part was fairly obvious. Lisa was tempted to say that, but she instead kept her lips shut and looked at the Australian girl as she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

“It was built for students who were mainly interested in the Arts and Entertainment. A lot of A-listers contributed to the construction of the University and mostly it was their kids and relatives who attended the school, along with only the top of staff who had experience and knowledge of the modules they taught. But of course, they offer other classes, but arts and entertainment is the biggest one.”

Lisa nodded and Rose took another breath before continuing.

“But anyway, more and more students began to enrol in Belvoire and with most of the Student body only being kids of the founders and owners, they decided to open it up to more students. So, anyone could enter the university as long as they had the qualifications and talents to get in. So, you could a common college student in your town, but if you had the skills and intelligence they were looking for, then you can get in without a doubt. Belvoire likes to look for talent and to be able to broaden their reputation with having the best accomplishments from students they deem acceptable to enter the university.”

Lisa nodded, thinking back on when she the document in the letter box back in Thailand which told her that Belvoire was offering her a scholarship to attend their school.

“And while I do agree that Belvoire really can help someone into getting a better future right after graduation, there is a certain…system which is set in place which is a sort of ‘inside joke’ of sorts which only the students and the entire school body knows about.”

Rose bit her lip again, pausing as she looked at the blonde who was looking at her seriously, leaning forward slightly as she listens intently to what the blonde had to say. Inside joke was just putting it lightly to what happens in the university.

“While it is great that anyone can get into a university, your opportunities and chances really do depend on who your family is.”

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but continued to listen as Rose spoke.

“If you are from a rich family, or have some sort of influence in the university, then you get certain chances and opportunities which ordinary students like you and me won’t have. They have better textbooks, better equipment, practically better everything which the university provides for them. They also get chances to experience certain things which will help them in their future. Like they will be able to attend events where established people go to and mingle with them to already get a foot and practically a few steps into the door to secure their future. They also get better equipment when studying, like laptops, tablets and then personal tutoring from professors or outside tutors who can help them in any way they can. They get to rub elbows with the elites, as well as setting their future in concrete all because of their rich family reputation. While the rest of us from ordinary families…we get nothing of the sort.”

Lisa jaw dropped as she heard all this. Her eyes were bugged out a bit. Was she hearing this correctly? Was she really hearing this correctly?

“Wait, are you telling me…that if you are rich, you get the best of the best of the education here and much more than that…while if you are poor, then you just get the basic essentials?”

Rose looked at her grimly. “Basically yes.”

Lisa snapped back like she was slapped. Seriously? This really happened in this school. Thinking back on what she has seen today, she does remember seeing the looks she was getting from other students, particularly the ones who were dressed all fancily and all branded. She also noticed that rich dressed students stayed with one another, all in groups while students in outfits like her stayed together. Even Yeji was dressed considerably simpler than to what Irene and her friends were wearing. And the way that Jennie looked at her like she was the dirt at the bottom of her high-priced heels, it was clear that students like her did not like the fact that common people attended the university.

“And…That girl…Jennie Kim…just who is she?”

Rose sighed and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger as she closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. Lisa looked at her intently, unintentionally clenching her fists. She doesn’t know why she wanted to know so badly, but she had to know just who this feline woman was. The way that the crowd immediately silenced when she entered the picture told the blonde that she was someone to be weary of. And with her saying that her father was the co-owner of the school, that told her that Jennie had some sort of hold on the students at Belvoire and she wanted to know to what extent did that control go.

“Jennie’s dad is Kwon Jiyong, one of the biggest business tycoons in the world. He has a grip in almost all the businesses in the country, as well in a few in other countries. He has been a prodigy since childhood and his family has been in the business world for generations. Her mom is Sandara Park. She is practically her husband’s counterpart. Her family has had a long line of businesses under their belt, as well as various connections to other business, some rumoured to be not quite legal. They both literally rule the business world. And they happen to be one of the co-owners of the Belvoire.”

Lisa’s eyes widened. So basically, Jennie was the princess of two massive business tycoons? What the hell! But Lisa then noticed the word used to describe their hold on Belvoire and curiously asked her roommate.

“Wait, co-owners? Who is the other owner?”

And that was when Rose hesitated. She bit her lip again and opened her mouth a few times to speak but then chose against what she was going to say. She let go of her twirled her and instead went to rub her neck, her fingers nervously rubbing the spot under her ear as if she was reminded of something which was there. She didn’t speak for a few minutes before finally answering.

“Jisoo Kim. She’s Jennie’s cousin and her dad is Jennie’s dad’s brother.”

“Cousin?”

Well Lisa did not expect there to be a cousin and Rose seemed to hesitant to speak again but she nodded, knowing that the blonde is now curious.

“Yeah, cousin. She was actually with Jennie earlier. The girl with raven hair? The one that stood behind her next to Nayeon, the one with bunny teeth? Yeah, that’s her.”

“Is her dad a businessman too?”

Rose slowly nodded. “Yeah, he and Jiyong were born from a business family, so it was inevitable for the two of them to be businessmen. His name is Taeyang, and he is mostly involved with airlines and Entertainment industries, being the main shareholder to most of the entertainment companies in the country and even a few branches overseas. His wife in Min Hyorin, and she actually used to be some kind of big-time actress. Turns out the two actually met when Taeyang had meeting at one of the entertainment companies and saw her walk9ing through the building. Apparently, it was love at first sight.”

Rose has a slight smile on her face and even Lisa would admit that it actually was a cute story. But as she looked closer to Rose’s face, she noticed that her expression was that of reminiscing. Like she was retelling the story that she has heard before. Rose lifted her gaze and noticed Lisa’s eyes on her and immediately went to change the subject.

“A-Anyway, Jennie’s dad and Jisoo’s dad both own the company, essentially putting Jisoo and Jennie both at the top of the control line. Of course, with Jennie being the person she is, she makes sure to rule the campus with an iron fist and if there is anyone who even dares trying to go against her, she has the connections to be able to get them out of the university, and do much more damage than that if she really wants to,”

“No way…she sounds like some sort of Hitler!”

Lisa was completely shocked at this revelation and all Rose did was bitterly smile.

“That is essentially what she is. That is certainly one of the nicknames she has which she doesn’t know about of course. Because if she did, everyone who calls her that will be tossed out of Belvoire quicker than they can say ‘sorry’.”

This was messed up. It was incredibly messed up. But it seems to be the norm here. And with all the power which Rose has described the Queen B has, Lisa just realised something really important.

“I just messed up big time, didn’t I.”

“Yep, you have practically asked for a death sentence.”

“Oh great.”

Lisa huffed, crossing her arms, and slumping back into the couch while Rose giggled at her pout. Lisa processed the information, biting her lip in thought until she jumped up again, looking at Rose for answers.

“What about the teachers? Surely they can do something!”

Unexpectedly, Rose burst out into laughter, shaking her head, and titling her head back as she laughed.

“The teachers? They are practically in the rich kids’ pocket! They provide special treatment to all those rich kids. If they don’t then it is a kiss goodbye to their jobs here at Belvoire. Of course, there are an odd few who treat everyone relatively equally but there is only so much they can do. Teacher’s policy, ‘Keep the thoroughbreds happy’ and that is as far as they can go. So, don’t get your hopes too high if you think they can stop the rich kids and the Jennie’s reign. Jennie practically owns the school and that means she owns the teachers as well.”

“Just what is wrong with this school!”

“I ask the same thing every day.”

Lisa groaned and slumped back into the couch and Rose tapped her with her foot in what was supposed to be in comfort. Rose smiled.

“You’ll see tomorrow. Just wait and enjoy your last night of sanity. It will all change tomorrow.”

* * *

Lisa had to try not glare at the chuckles she heard around the corridors as she walked alongside Rose to her first class. Clearly yesterday’s scene is still amazing and while most of the poor students looked at her in sympathy, they did nothing to try hush the rich students who all just smirked at her, stupidly laughing with each other while not hiding their sneering face from Lisa.

Rose patted her arm comfortingly, hoping that it would ease the blonde a little, but she knows better than to think it will help. Peer opinion matters most in Belvoire and Lisa has really set herself off in the deep end with the entire thing. First day was not going as smoothly as the blonde had hoped.

Thankfully, it was Photography class first so Lisa could at least be excited about one thing. With Rose knowing the University better than she does, she offered to take her to her first class, which was located on the far end of the University than where the dorms were so she was thankful for the blonde. Rose lingered at the entrance of the classroom, looking at the blonde in concern.

“You sure you’ll be okay.”

Lisa smiled. “It’s okay Rosie, I’m a big girl and I’m sure I’ll be fine. And if a few snooty rich kids want to take me on, then I will punch them right in the nose.”

Lisa playfully raised her fist and Rose just laughed at her determined face. She quickly hugged her before hurrying off, music class being the first thing she had that morning. Smiling, Lisa quickly scanned her ID card at the small little monitor near the door and walked through and then she was completely taken aback at what she saw.

It was separated by two stories, a stair case leading up to the upper floor where it was decked with arm chairs and desks which wound around the side of it, a small tablet attacked to it and personal bag and camera holders attached to the side of it. On the upper floor walls, there also appeared to be various screens where you could edit photos and such as well as doing special affects from what Lisa could see. But then on the ground floor, there were just normal tables and desks with normal chairs where you could sit on, plain and simple like you usually would in a classroom. But the shocking part to Lisa was the vast difference between the two levels of the same classroom. And judging by the types of students sitting at each level, it was pretty clear who sat who.

“Seriously, even in the classroom?”

Class difference even in class. Guess Lisa now understands what Rose meant when she said that rich students and poor students are treated differently. The rich students could pass for models themselves, the one most outstanding being the guy sitting in the centre arch chair at the front. He was dressed in white pants and a white collared shirt with a grey blazer, looking the very part of a rich boy who obviously had everything handed to him in life. He had messy black curls which nearly covered his eyes entirely and he had a boxy smile on his face as he spoke with his friends who were almost as handsome as he was. Guess being rich means you can also be really attractive.

“Guess I better go where I belong.”

Lisa mumbled to herself, heading towards one of the plain tables which was to offer to the less rich students. She sat down on the seat and pulled out her camera which she has brought all the way from Thailand and which has been her trusty friend ever since she graduated high school and her parents gifted it to her.

She could hear some f the rich kids snickering, obviously recognising who she was but the blonde showed no sign of acknowledging them. She instead chose to wait for the class to begin and instead focused on her camera which was a little bit dusty from the trip. She was so focused on her camera that she jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was a girl who was tapping her, a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at the blonde.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?”

Never being one able to say no to people, especially to someone who looked really friendly, Lisa smiled. “Sure! Go ahead.”

The girl smiled and sat down beside her, also pulling out her own camera which looked like a similar model to Lisa’s and then shuffled through her bag before pulling out a notebook which already seemed a bit withered with writing. The two of them didn’t say anything for a few minutes until the girl then turned and held out her hand to Lisa with a friendly smile.

“I’m Seulgi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lisa smiled, relieved that the girl was being as friendly as she looked. She took her hand and gave it a firm shake, her smile never leaving her face.

“I’m Lisa, nice to meet you too.”

Seulgi grinned widely and pulled her hand away before nodding towards the noise from the upper level. “Yeah, I already know who you are. It is not everyday that someone makes a big impression on their first day at Belvoire.”

Lisa immediately groaned and covered her face with her hand as she shook her head. “I already know what I did and from everyone around here, they do not seem eager to let me forget.”

“Yeah, Belvoire tends to do that to some people. By some, I mean all.”

“Great, glad to be the new entertainment.”

“If it makes you feel any better, by next week, something else will happen and you will probably be out of the public eye afterwards.”

“Yay, so just have to suffer for a week.”

“Maybe, unless you plan on making a bigger bang than you already have.”

“Hard pass.”

Seulgi giggled and Lisa just smiled, just glad to be making a new friend after such a disastrous day yesterday.

The two of them chatted some more, simply discussing about photography and the different types of things they have photographed and getting to know each other. Seulgi seemed like a really nice girl. She was a little bit quiet but she certainly opened up quickly to the blonde, which made the Thai happy since she was making a friend in class and in the University who did not seem to be that bothered at Lisa’s stupid actions yesterday. In fact, she seemed kind of happy that she did do what she did with defending Yeji. Apparently, the girl is a very sweet girl and Seulgi has bumped into her a few times and she likes the young freshman. It also turns out that Seulgi and Rose know each other, being friends themselves after bonding their love of music. Turns out Seulgi is also a dance major so she thankfully will have another friend in her other class which makes her feel more comfortable that she won’t be surrounded strangers that are judging her by her brave yet idiotic display.

They were busy talking about the type of dances which dance class has to offer when a petite girl with shoulder cut hair came over to Seulgi, a bright smile on her face and a curious glint in her eyes as she walked over and tapped Seulgi on the shoulder.

“Hey Seuli, I missed you this morning.”

Seulgi turned around and smiled sheepishly at the petite girl. “Sorry Chaeyoung, I really wanted to catch the sunrise this morning, so I left early. Please don’t be made at me.”

Seulgi held her hand up at the petite blonde for mercy and the petite girl rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

“Sure sure, ‘sunrise’, yeah yeah yeah, okay. Oh, by the way! I’m Chaeyoung! Nice to meet you!”

Chaeyoung held her hand out to Lisa and Lisa immediately shook it, grinning at the interaction she had Seulgi just had.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lisa.”

“I know, and I must say, good job with what you did yesterday. Though if I was in your place, I would have punched those two bitches right in the nose.”

“Chaeyoung!” Seulgi chastised. Chaeyoung looked at her with an offended look.

“What? I would have!”

“You and your need to fight.” Seulgi shook her head, reminding Lisa of a disappointed older sister who was fed up with a younger sibling. Well looking at thein interactions between the two girls, it seemed that was the type of dynamic between them.

“Whatever. Anyway, its great to meet you Lisa. I like your vibe; I think we’ll be great friends.”

Lisa just smiled. “Great to know.”

After that, the teacher walked in and everyone soon started to settle down as they began to do register. Turns out the main rich boy’s name was Taehyung and apparently, he is one of the best students at class. Seulgi and Chaeyoung gave her a downlow of everyone in the class, and it seems that the best trio in the class was Taehyung, JB and Johnny. They were incredibly talented and were the professor’s favourite students, so obviously they got extra attention when it came to their work. unfair, yes but what else could they do about it? Nothing at all.

But surprisingly the professor paid attention to the poorer students as well, so Lisa did enjoy interacting with them while listening to the class notes and slides. Eventually class ended and Lisa had to head off to her Art History class. Yeah, boring theory but with her photography major, it was something she had to do. But luckily Chaeyoung had it too and she had her own tour guide to the class. Seulgi has her lesson in the evening but she was more than happy to walk with the two of them to their class, talking the whole way while other students bustled around. But of curse it couldn’t go peacefully.

“Well if it isn’t the wannabee musketeer.”

Irene was standing in the middle of the corridor with her friends hustled around her, their sling bags delicately hanging off their shoulders and the other students walking around them as they made their way to their classes, the rich posse not at all caring that they were locking the corridor and the other students too scared to try bump past them.

The Ice princess was dressed all on brand as she was yesterday and her make up and hair was done perfectly, making her basically resemble a goddess as she crossed her arms and glared icily at the blonde in front of her. Lisa groaned and looked at her with tired eyes.

“Seriously? You of all people? Couldn’t you just stay in hell for one day?”

Both Seulgi and Chaeyoung chocked back their laughs, something which was not missed by the Ice Princess. Her eyes hovered over to Seulgi beside her and she bared her teeth as she scanned her friend head to toe with her dagger cutting eyes.

“I see you have made some friends. Such a surprise considering how toxic it would be to be near you.”

“I’m not a mirror Irene, best not talk about yourself like that.”

“You insolent brat.”

Irene glared icily at Lisa, but the blonde didn’t find it within herself to care. She could see Chaeyoung bouncing on her toes, eager to see if one of them would throw a fist while Seulgi moved to face her and then lightly touched her on the arm.

“Just leave it Lisa. You have to get to class, remember? Now is not the time to confront others.”

Lisa noticed Irene’s eyes glancing down at Seulgi’s hand on Lisa’s arm and she scoffed as she chose to glare at Seulgi instead.

“Stop involving yourself. It is not your place.”

“Sorry Irene, but I believe it is when it is my friend you are bullying.”

“Oh, aren’t you a brave one.” Irene’s eyes flashed and she stepped forward so that she was invading Seulgi’s personal space. Her eyes scanned her friend intently before raising a hand and gripping Seulgi’s jaw, squeezing it slightly as she stared at her directly in the eyes. “Don’t forget your place.”

Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but she felt Seulgi pat her arm while staring directly at Irene’s face, not saying a word at all as Irene stared at her. It surprised Lisa at how calm her friend was being, considering that the ice princess showed no signs of letting go. From what she knows so far about the girl, she is a bit more on the shy side, but she was showing absolute fearlessness right now in front of who supposedly is one of the top dogs in the school. Irene held her gaze for a few moments before finally letting go, scoffing before shouldering her bag.

“Let’s go.”

She says to her friends, the few of them frowning but otherwise following her orders as they walked past them, Irene making sure to toss one last glare at the Thai before strutting off down the corridor. Their eyes followed their movements, Seulgi’s eyes lingering on the ice princess while Chaeyoung groaned.

“Aww, no punches?”

She yelped when she suddenly was socked in the arm by Seulgi, complaining immediately while the girl rolled her eyes and continued walking, choosing not to say anything else about what just happened. And like sheep, Chaeyoung and Lisa followed her, the incident not spoken off and instead changed to a different conversation.

* * *

Art History class was interesting. Not because of the work, but of her petite friend’s change of persona when she entered the classroom. She was still spunky and feisty as Lisa has gotten to know her to be, but she did notice the girls lingering gaze towards the upper level of the class. It was the same set up as her Photography class, an upper level decked with armchairs and tablets instead of textbooks, but the thing which Chaeyoung was interested in took the form of a delicate looking girl with black hair and a pretty face and looked very much like a ballerina.

When Lisa asked her about the staring, the dark-haired girl jumped and blushed intensely, not realising that she was getting caught in her gazing. Lisa raised an eyebrow and immediately smiled once she realised just what she was witnessing.

“You like that girl?”

“Shhhhh!”

She immediately shushed the blonde and glanced back to the ballerina girl if she had heard Lisa, blushing intensely as she turned back.

So yeah, turns out that the feisty petite Chaeyoung had a crush on one of the rich students in class. Mina was her name and making Chaeyoung blush is her game. Although she remained oblivious to her friend’s existence, much to the heartbreak to her friend but there was nothing else Lisa could do but pat her shoulder and turn back to the professor who was droning on about one of the assignments they had to do in the year.

After the class, Lisa found herself having a small break before her dance class, so she decided to take a chance to explore the campus a bit. Chaeyoung decided to tag along, blushing when Mina strolled past her without giving her a single glance and hurrying away from Lisa, who began to laugh at her dreamy look. Chaeyoung and her spoke as they walked, Chaeyoung pointing out some of the rooms and classes that were going on until they were interrupted by a booming voice.

“Hey Lisa!”

Lisa and Chaeyoung turned around and saw it was Jackson thundering through the crowd with a grin on his face. The students hopped out of the way for him, but he didn’t show them any acknowledgement as he met up with the two girls.

“What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing, just walking around a bit.”

“Want to meet some of my friends then? They are interested in meeting you, want to know about the brave but stupid blonde who decided to make headlines at Belvoire.”

“You don’t mince words, do you?”

“Never in my life.” Jackson then turned to face Chaeyoung. “Hey Chae.”

“Hey Jack.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Chaeyoung, but the petite girl just grinned at him which made him roll his eyes before walking along with them, leading the way to go outside to where his friends were waiting for him. Turns out that Jackson and Chaeyoung were friends as well, the two of them having a sibling-like relationship like Seulgi has with Chaeyoung. Guess Chaeyoung was just the adoptable type of younger sister everyone wants.

Jackson led them outside and walked towards some circular benches which were set out on the grass courtyard where other students were sitting around and waiting for their next classes and talking with their friends. Jackson waved his hand at a table who waved back and when they got closer, Lisa’s eyes widened as she spotted a familiar face.

“BamBam!”

“Hey Lisa!”

BamBam smiled widely as he got off the bench and hurried towards her and pulled her into a big hug which knocked her off her feet and dangled a bit in the air before he placed her back down. He grinned widely as he looked at her.

“Look at you! Making such a big impression on your first day!”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot.”

BamBam laughed before playfully ruffling her hair and then high fiving Jackson and patting Chaeyoung playfully on the head.

“Hey Chaeyoung, still short as ever?”

“Shut up you Thai Tree!”

“Original. Keep going shortie.”

Laughing, Jackson and BamBam lead them back to the table where their other friends were. Lisa was surprised to see the mixture of students there, some obviously dressed richly while others were dressed simply. Lisa recognised JB from her photography class and he smiled as he greeted her.

“Hey Lisa, nice to see you again.”

“You know me?”

“Duh, BamBam doesn’t shut up about you.”

BamBam punched him in the arm, causing him to laugh but he smiled at her as he urged her to sit down beside him, letting his other friends introduce themselves to Lisa as well. The group consisted of Jackson, BamBam, JB, Jungkook, Chanyeol and Chen, all of them smiling as they introduced themselves. Jungkook was a little shy, blushing slightly as he introduced himself, but Lisa just smiled at him as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Jungkook.”

“N-Nice to meet you too.”

Turns out that Jungkook is like her, a poor student along with Chanyeol while the others were rich students. Lisa was taken aback completely when she found out that Jackson was in fact a rich kid as well.

“Wait, seriously?”

Jackson looked at her funny. “What? Did you expect me to be a stuck-up asshole?”

“Well…yeah.”

Everyone burst out into laughter at Jackson’s offended face and the darked haired boy glared at her as he crossed his arms.

“If you might know, not everyone here are assholes. Just most of them.”

“Yeah, we are a few of the good eggs.” Chen said, winking at her which made the blonde blush. JM playfully elbowed her and nodded towards the frowning Jackson who seemed to have an uncharacteristic pout on him which was strange considering her was dressed in Leather and had the whole bad boy look.

“Jackson’s dad is the police commissionaire. So, don’t make him too angry, otherwise he will get you tossed in campus jail.”

“Oh, shut up, there is no such thing.” Jackson growled, sitting on the bench, and frowning as he kicked JB in the arm. Lisa’s eyes bugged out as she stared at the rebel in question.

‘Wait, seriously? Your dad is the police commissionaire.”

Jackson shrugged. “Yeah. Why?”

“Well, its just that…you are so….” She indicated towards his entire outfit, the leather, and the piercing he has on his ear and Jackson rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

“So what? Just because my dad is all up there doesn’t mean that I have to exactly be like him. I’m the same as everyone else. I have blood, I have skin, I have feelings. Honestly, this whole school is stupid for thinking money makes you worth something. In the end, we all live and die. No money will help you in the afterlife. It’s your actions which will help you on judgement day.”

“Spoken like a true poet. You should write that down for your future novel.”

Jackson kicked Chanyeol and Lisa raised an eyebrow as she looked at the rebel. “Novel?”

“Yeah, Mister bad boy here wants to be a writer. Strange isn’t it?” JB Said, grinning as Jackson glared at him.

“Very.” Lisa trailed off, earning a glare from Jackson as well.

“I may look stupid, but I’m not stupid.” He growled.

“You said it, not her.” BamBam said, earning a laugh from the rest of the group while her Thai friend ducked a punch from the bad boy slash wannabee writer.

So, Lisa and Chaeyoung spent time with the group as they waited for their next classes. Turns out they are all friends despite being from different classes. While it was not normal, they didn’t care as they all got along greatly. They laughed and talked, welcoming Lisa very easily and asking about herself and all the things she did in Thailand. They also asked for some embarrassing stories about BamBam and like the great friend she is, she told all of the worst ones which had BamBam hiding in his arms in embarrassment while the others laughed.

Eventually, Lisa had to head over to her first dance class and was surprised when Jungkook went with her, finding out that he also was a dance major. It was a little bit awkward on the way as neither knew what to say but Lisa eventually asked him how he got into dancing and then the boy opened up, smiling and eagerly telling her how he started dancing when he was five years old. When they finally got to the class, he had opened up completely and Lisa smiled as he looked at her with bright eyes, noting how handsome and young he actually was once he got out of his shell.

He opened the door for her like a gentleman, a shy smile on his face and Lisa just smiled back before walking in, curious on what dance class would look like. But as she walked into the classroom, she had to bite back a curse as she saw just who was in there.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Jennie Kim, in all her essence, sitting on an armchair and looking directly at her with her feline eyes


	4. Chapter 4

The world has to hate her. She must have done something wrong in her past life because it cannot be a coincidence that she had Jennie freaking Kim in dance class. Nope. No way. Lisa refuses to accept this. This is a bad dream. It has to be a bad dream. If she pinches herself, then she will wake up and be starting her new day at Belvoire with her Australian roommate eating croissants in the kitchen as Lisa goes to the coffee maker for a much needed cup of coffee to get her day started. Yep, that is what is going to happen.

Lisa pinched herself and cursed inwardly as she felt the shooting pain in her arm as it finally dawned on her that this was in fact real and not a dream. The Queen B, Jennie Kim, was sitting on a table, her legs crossed and surrounded by similarly beautiful people like her. She recognised two of the people, the bunny girl Nayeon and then Chaeyoung’s supposedly non-crush Mina. Nayeon sat on the chair near Jennie while Mina sat a little bit further away from the Queen B, but still close enough that it was clear that she knew the girl. Jennie’s feline eyes were on the blonde, scanning her in head to toe. And then that damn smirk appeared again.

“Well well, looks like the trash has mixed up the dance room for the garbage room. It’s down the corridor, out the door and near the trailer dorms Lice.”

The people around her chuckled and Lisa immediately went red as their eyes were on her and showed no signs of sympathy or compassion, gleaming at her like sharks before they take a bite of their first meal. Lisa clenched her fists and glared at the feline.

“The only trash I see is the one right in front of me who thinks that she is better than everybody else.”

“Well I am better than everybody else. That is a known fact.”

Jennie just grinned, not at all phased by the blonde’s words and that just annoyed Lisa even more as the feline nonchalantly checked her nails before lazily glancing at her again.

“You’ve got the wrong room anyway. This is for dance majors anyway.”

“Well sorry for you, I am a dance major. So, I guess it’s worse for me because now I have to see your ugly face.”

“Ugly? I’m the ambassador of Prada Lice. If anything, I am a top ten grade A Beauty which is the envy of all those who are ugly. To put it simply, trash people like you.”

Lisa couldn’t help but scoff at that, choosing to brush the comment off because she just knows if she focuses on it, then she will fulfil Chaeyoung’s dream and probably deck the feline in the face.

“No makeup will be able to cover up that personality of yours. You’re so fake that you make barbie look more real.”

That seemed to make the feline bristle, her eyes narrowing at the blonde who couldn’t help btu smirk as her words managed to affect her in some way. She heard a few chuckles coming from the other students who were watching the confrontation but they immediately silenced themselves when Jennie’s posse turned and glared at them, the feline’s eyes still on Lisa as if she was the only thing she had in mind for a target.

Jennie looked as if she wanted to say something, but then the guy next to her wrapped an arm around her and pecked her on the cheek, whispering something in her ear which made the feline turn to glare at him for a moment but then finally relaxed, tossing one last glare at the blonde before turning away and began talking to the rest of the rich students who were near her.

Lisa felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see Jungkook motioning to her to go take a seat and even though she would love to see what else the feline would say or do, she decided that it would be just to let go. She can be mad all she wants, but if she keeps it up then it will just consume her. Like her mother always said, ‘you can boil water in a kettle, but if you leave it on the stove then you will just destroy the kettle’. She has no plans on destroying her kettle.

She walked into the classroom and noticed that it was fairly ordinary, looking like a dance class would. There was a small stage at the front where obviously the professor would be and a few chairs for the students to sit on. But of course, with Belvoire being all class distinction, at the back of the class were couches and a few tables for the rich kids, where Jennie and her other rich friends were sitting at. Lisa could feel a gaze burning at the back of her head but she chose to ignore, instead going down to sit at one of the desks with Jungkook joining her, unsure on what to say as Lisa brooded at the desk.

But she did not get to brood for long as the other students who were at the desk came to meet her, introducing themselves while with smiles on their faces. It was impressive that Lisa managed to get away from the feline’s wrath as all of them have experienced a terrible experience with her in dance class before and they hope that Lisa will be able to be one of the few who manage to leave unscathed. Whatever that means.

She met a Japanese transfer as well, Momo and she was finding herself becoming friends with the girl quite quickly. She was chic and sweet, and she was also at Belvoire on a dancing scholarship, being scouted by Belvoire themselves while she was performing at a local concert in her hometown. She greeted Jungkook, who blushed at the greeting but otherwise chatted along with Lisa, making herself comfortable by sitting at the table in front of her and turning her chair around so that she could speak to them.

And of course, it turns out that Jennie is the best student in the class, being ranked number one in the class ever since freshman year. The blonde had to admit that she was surprised by the feline being interested in dance. With her parents being some big business tycoons, she would have thought that she would be doing something along that line a work as it sounds like she has a whole legacy to take after. But Momo gave her the down low about Jennie and how the feline was in fact very passionate in the class. She trained a lot and it showed in the performances she gave in class. But she does get quite a bit of help from the ‘rich privileges’ that students like her get, which of course miffed the blonde to know end and even Momo did not hide her disgust of it.

Also turns out that the guy which wrapped his arm around Jennie was the second best in class as well as the feline’s boyfriend, Kai. His parents apparently were very buddy-buddy with Jennie’s parents, his father being a partner to one of Jiyong’s businesses and his mom being the CEO of a very large entertainment company. He and Jennie have been childhood friends ever since they were little and of course that branched out into a relationship when they reached college. The two of them were basically King and Queen of Belvoire and nothing could get in their way if they found a threat. They dealt with it immediately.

“So crazy is dating crazy. How wonderful.”

Momo laughed and shook her head, smiling as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the said couple sitting at the back and then back to Lisa.

“Yeah, you could say it is something like that.”

While she was chatting with Momo and Jungkook, Lisa just about leapt out of her skin when the professor entered the room. Her eyes bulged out and she found her jaw dropping as she looked at the very young and very handsome man that stood on the small stage at the front. It was freaking Taemin, all-star super famous Idol and singer. He was dressed causally in jeans and a white collar and his hair was dyed green and he had a bright smile on his face as the students in the room stood up to greet him.

“Morning everyone. Nice to see you all once again. It has been a while.”

“That’s because you have been on tour Prof!”

One of the rich students with a bright smile said, playfully dancing on his seat which earned a laugh from the rich students and then a playful smack by the guy next to him who had plump cheeks and a smile which made his eyes take the shape of crescents. Taemin smiled good-naturedly and laughed.

“Yes, I suppose that is why I haven’t been able to be in class as much as I’ve wanted, but I am on a small break so I now have time to spend with all of you.”

The class cheered and Lisa still was in shock that the singer was in front of her. She was knocked out of her trance when Jungkook elbowed her slightly in the arm and looked at her with a smile.

“Don’t get too starstruck. He gets shy if you stare too much.”

Lisa blushed immediately and snapped her jaw close immediately, trying to fix her appearance which cause Momo and Jungkook to laugh quietly. Taemin then began to speak to a class a little bit more when the doors suddenly burst open and BamBam came tumbling in. He grinned sheepishly at Taemin before scratching his head.

“Sorry Prof, I had to talk to one of my other professors.”

Taemin smiled good naturedly before saying it was okay and allowing BamBam to take a seat, grinning at Lisa who looked at him in bafflement. How on earth could she forget that BamBam was also in Dance class. That was the entire reason he came to Belvoire in the first place. BamBam took a seat next to Momo, fist bumping with her before settling down while Taemin continued to talk.

Most of the time, it was just the rich kids talking to him about the tour he had just been on and he was more than happy to discuss what happened and how the whole experience was. While he was a super big star, Lisa was happily surprised to find him being so humble. He was young and sweet, and Lisa couldn’t help but admire him, not as a professional dancer himself, but as a person. Though she did wonder how on earth he managed to get along with such stuck-up snobs like these students. Guess he kind of had no choice being a professor. But that did confuse Lisa. Just why on earth was he professor here when he was a famous celebrity? He will have to ask Momo or BamBam after class.

“Now I know that you all want me to tell you everything, but I do think some work does need to be done in this class.”

Groans were heard all through out the class and Taemin just grinned as he brushed off the annoyance of students. Lisa couldn’t help but sit on the edge of her seat. It is not everyday that a celebrity is in your classroom and with how talented Taemin is as a dancer, her dancer side couldn’t help but absorb everything he said. She did love dance after all, even though she wishes to pursue photography, and from a dancer’s point of view, she can learn a lot from him.

“Now now, I know that you all don’t want to, but I do have an announcement which might just change your minds.”

Curious, the students eased up on their groaning and instead perked up as Taemin looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“While we do have a lot of assessments in class, I have decided to make things a little bit more interesting. As I said, I am currently on a break from tour, but I am preparing in making a new comeback. I am in preparation of releasing my latest single and with it, I need backup dancers.”

His smile let excitement ripple through the class and Lisa shared a glance with Jungkook as they turned back to look at Taemin. The idol smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

“And I have decided that I’ve wanted some students to be my backup dancers. So, at the end of the semester, I will be holding a final assessment for all of you. If you can perform my choreography perfectly, then you have a guaranteed spot of dancing with me in my Music video, as well as my comeback show.”

Holy Crap. This was huge. Lisa was completely shocked by the news and so was everyone else as cheers and excited chatter began in the class, everyone excitedly imaging themselves getting selected to be one of the dancers for Taemin’s comeback video. Taemin simply smiled, letting them all excitedly discuss the prospect and Lisa just looked at Jungkook who had an excited smile on his face.

‘You hear that Lisa! We can be in a music video!”

He was excited, his smile sort of reminding her of a bunny and Lisa couldn’t help but smile back. It was exciting. It certainly was not something which Lisa expected when coming to this university but just imagining dancing beside Taemin in a music video was exciting, especially since he has such a great stage presence and keen choreography.

“Can’t wait Taemin. It’s going to be so much fun.”

Lisa’s ears ringed as she looked back to see Jennie smiling at Taemin, not even using his professor title as she smiled victoriously, which was matched by Kai who had an all-knowing smile on his face. The rich kids smiled as well, cockily eyeing the poorer students who suddenly frowned as the realisation dawned on them. They can try their best in trying to put on the best performance of Taemin’s choreography, they knew that the rich kids were practically guaranteed a spot because of their special treatment. And seeing her classmates downtrodden expressions, that just made fire blaze through Lisa’s body.

_That damn Jennie thinks she has the spot guaranteed already!_

Lisa was annoyed now, beyond annoyed. And the way Jennie smirked just made her blood boil even more. What a spoilt brat. Immediately expecting the role without even learning the choreography yet. And Kai looked just as cocky, obviously with his families influence and overall dance talent, he expected the role immediately. What an ass.

But Taemin didn’t say anything, he just smiled and looked at her knowingly. A secret message went between the two and Lisa doesn’t know if it was just her who noticed it but Momo’s disgusted scoff made her think that she wasn’t the only one.

“Unbelievable. Spoilt brat.”

“Well, you know how Jennie is. What she wants, she gets.” BamBam said, his lips in a frown as he glanced at the Queen B before looking away in disgust. Jungkook shook his head and crossed his arms, his eyes dark in anger. She was actually surprised seeing him looking angry, it was certainly different from the shy guy look she has seen on him so far. She could tell he was angry with his fists clenched and how red they were going so he was clearly refraining himself from saying something out loud. Sympathy filling her, she reached out and patted his arm. While it didn’t help much, she did notice him relax his fists slightly, so she did do something worthwhile.

“Of course, it will be a lot of fun. And I want to emphasis that what I am looking for the most in the dance is precision, agility, and perfection. You all know how I am about the details and I fully expect you all to embrace the song as if it is your own.”

“Yes sir!” The class called out and Taemin smiled before he decided to continue on with the class.

While Lisa did listen to him intently to what he was teaching, Lisa couldn’t help but feel her gaze travelling over to where the woman in question was sitting. She was surprised to see the feline listening intently to what Taemin was saying, like a diligent student would and even when Kai tried to wrap his arm around her, she actually brushed him off her and shot him a pointed glare before turning back to listen to what was Taemin was saying.

While Momo did say that Jennie was the number one student in the class, it seems the words ring true that Jennie is interested in dance. She listened to Taemin like he was spouting the worlds most traded secrets and she didn’t want to miss a single word of it. She even had a tablet out and seemed to be typing in notes into it of what Taemin was saying and Lisa just raised an eyebrow to that. She acted very much like a spoilt brat and there is nothing which can change Lisa’s mind about it. Yesterday’s scenario is still in her head and she did not have the kindest things to say or think about the feline. But seeing her in a different setting like this strange. She felt for sure that it was an illusion.

Lisa’s attention was brought back when Taemin concluded the lecture and Lisa glanced at her phone in confusion as she noticed that it was not nearly time for the class to end. She looked up to see Taemin grabbing a laptop out from the small desk which was just below the stage and he switched it on and proceeded to put in a flash drive into it and then grabbed a remote and switched on the projector which was in the room. He tapped a few times before turning around and smiling at them.

“Seeing that my choreography will be the final assignment and you all will need time to prepare for it, I have the video and song prepped already with a few backup dancers at my studio filling in the spots which will be open to all of you. I want you to watch and get a feel of the song, as well to watch the dance movements and presence I am expecting you to do. I will send out the song to you at the end of day, but remember, if you play leak it out to anyone, then my company will be coming down on you harder than an anchor at sea. Understand?”

His face shifted into a serious one and Lisa actually gulped from the intensity of it. Order understood. Everyone nodded in agreement and then his face shifted into a smile again. His hand went to the laptop and clicked on the video file he had chosen.

“Then watch and learn.”

 _Famous_. That was the title of the song. And Lisa was completely taken aback by the choreography. While the song itself was powerful, the choreography was precise and powerful, but having an air to elegance to it. She could see why Taemin was giving them a whole semester to learn it because it certainly was not an easy dance. The backup dancers played a huge part to the choreography, magnifying the stage presence of Taemin by tenth fold. Lisa intently watched the movements and even mimicked some of them in her seat. She was not the only one as she saw Momo and BamBam doing the same in front of her and even a few more of the students who sat in the same section as them. When the video finished playing, everyone couldn’t help but applaud the performance, completely impressed by the song and choreography.

Taemin smiled and minimised the video before standing up.

“Alright, now if the back section will lead into the practice room, we can begin rehearsing.”

Wait. What? Lisa’s head shot around to where the rich kids were standing up and heading towards the side of the room, Lisa noticing that there was another door there. Taemin opened it and walked through, followed by the others who all shot smug looks at Lisa and the other students who clearly were not allowed in. Lisa noticed the feline catching her eye and had a smirk so wide that she practically resembled the Cheshire cat before she walked into the room with Kai following her, the door getting shut behind them.

“Okay, just where are they going? Lisa asked. Jungkook scoffed before shaking his head in disgust.

“Into the practice room. Taemin often gives them special treatment and gives them one on one sessions in performances. So clearly he is giving them first-hand advice on how to do the dance.”

“What? That’s unfair!”

“Its Belvoire Lis, everything is unfair for people like us.” BamBam said, looking equally disgusted as he looked at the door which the rich kids had just walked through.

“What is with this school! I swear this isn’t legal!”

“Doesn’t matter. Whatever goes, goes. And with Taemin giving them first-hand advice, just what use is it for us to practice when they obviously are going to get the parts.”

Famous began playing from the room, obviously Taemin now teaching them the dance and Lisa couldn’t help but bristle at the sound of it. Seriously? Even a nice guy like Taemin showed favouritism as the other professors. Wow. Looks really are deceiving. Talk about two faced.

Clearly the other students agreed with BamBam’s statement as they all sighed and slumped into their seats, all sharing the same thought of not being able to star in Taemin’s music video as the literal star is showing the richer students on how to do the dance. But then Momo shook her head and stood up.

“Nope! I refuse to accept this! You all can sulk, but I am practicing! I refuse to let them take another performance from me!”

The Japanese girl got out her seat and then began to push away some of the desks and chairs away to make herself some space and then began to dance right there, trying to remember the dance which Taemin had just shown them.

Motivated, Lisa stood up and then went to the laptop which she saw the video they had just watched. She clicked on it and the song and video began to play in the room, giving Momo and Lisa a chance to watch the video again and to see which move happened when with the music.

BamBam smiled and decided to stand up and practice himself, who was soon followed by Jungkook and then the other students begin to get up. They pushed the desks and tables to the side of the room and began practicing, all trying to remember the dance movements.

Lisa smiled when she saw everyone beginning to practice, but she then decided to focus on herself again. She sat in front of the laptop and intently watched the video again, eyeing each movement before standing up and climbing up onto the small teacher stage and stretched as she ran through the choreography in her head. She waited until the song ended and then asked for one of the other students to click the video again before she began to focus, closing her eyes and steadily breathing until she heard the song beginning got play again.

And then she found herself getting lost with the music. Her body almost had a mind of its own. She was intently focused on her movements and tried her best to keep the rhythm as she memorised the dance movements. She was completely lost into it, so much so that she did not realise that everyone had stopped rehearsing themselves and were watching her with wide eyes. She was hitting each movement perfectly and she had only watched the dance video twice.

She finally finished with the eye covering pose, pant as the choreography was harder than it looked. She was surprised when she suddenly heard applause from her classmates and stared wide eyed as they cheered whooped for her.

“Lisa, that was amazing!”

“Oh my gosh, you nailed every single move!”

“You’d swear you came up with the choreography!”

“Damn Lisa, way to make an impression. Always knew you had it as a dancer.” BamBam grinned at her like a proud older brother and Lisa couldn’t help but blush at the compliments and cheers of her classmates.

“How do you even get to the core move so quickly, I’m off by a second.” Momo asked and then just like that she was suddenly getting asked for advice on how to do the dance, surprising the blonde as she wasn’t expecting the attention at all.

“What is all the noise about?”

They all looked up and turned to see Taemin standing at the now open doorway, curiosity in his eyes as they saw some of the students looking over his shoulder behind him. She spotted Kai leering in the back and he had a disgruntled look in his face, obviously because their professor was drawn away from their lesson from the noise outside.

“Prof! Lisa got the whole choreography! She memorised it all!”

“Oh really?” Taemin looked at Lisa with interest, his eyes calculating as his eyes scanned her body before looking at her in the eyes. “Do you mind showing me?”

Wait, was the Taemin asking her to show him the dance which he literally asked them to perform at the end of the semester? No way, someone pinch her.

“Ouch!”

Lisa jumped and turned to BamBam, who was grinning widely while Lisa rubbed the spot on her arm which he had just pinched.

“What? You said to pinch you, so I did.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yep. Now go one! Show him the power of the Thais!”

Lisa was suddenly very self-conscious and with Taemin walking closer and indicating for her to get on the stage, she looked around to her classmates who were smiling widely at one of them getting noticed by the idol himself. Lisa did notice that even the rich kids were coming out of the private room and Jennie’s eyes were glaring right at her as she pushed her way past the others so that she could see just what the fuss was.

“If you would please.” Taemin asked, indicating with his hand for her to get into position. Well, in this situation, guess she couldn’t exactly say no. Sighing, she walked back to the small stage and level her breathing before nodding at Taemin to play the video again. He did and music began to fill the room again and Lisa let her body take control again.

Everyone was shocked at how perfectly she was nailing the dance. Some were even looking at the video with Taemin in it and then glancing at Lisa who reflected the moves perfectly. She has memorised it already. She had memorised it all. Even her expressions showed her fierce stage presence, and she could clearly show her duality with her dancing. It was like a different side of her has come out and they were so shocked at the fact of the prodigy dancing in front of them.

Lisa finally finished with the final pose again and it the applause was immediate, the poorer students cheering for her, and much to her shock, some of the richer students also clapping and smiling at her performance. She was great. Extremely great. She was brilliant.

But the glare from Jennie told the blonde that she felt the exact opposite of her classmates. She was not clapping or applauding. She didn’t seem impressed at all. She was furious. If looks could kill, then Lisa would be dead. But Lisa chose to ignore the glare as she heard Taemin make an impressed sound.

“Two times you watched the video. Is that right?”

Lisa nodded. Taemin made another impressed sound before smiling widely. He held his hand out towards the rich students and the room they were just practicing in.

“Would you like to join our session? I’m sure we can find ways to improve the dance with you.”

Lisa was shocked. Did she seriously just getting invited to one of the sessions where only the rich kids had? That she was not expecting, and neither were the others as they all looked at Taemin in shock. The rich kids looked even more shocked than ever, but no one was more shocked than Jennie. Jennie stared at him as if he had grown a second head and she kept glancing between him and Lisa, trying to find the thread which was connected between the two of them.

Lisa glanced at her friends, who all looked a bit disappointed but then smiled at her as she made eye contact with them. This was once in a lifetime opportunity. Not just anyone got invited to join the rich kids’ session. In fact, it has never happened before. Lisa just did the impossible.

“No thanks.”

Lisa looked at Taemin in the eye as she refused the offer, smiling innocently as he blinked in surprise, not expecting the refusal from the blonde. A stunned silence filled the room and now the shocked looks were on Lisa as everyone stared at her in utter shock. Was she mad? What was she thinking about refusing a chance to have Taemin giving him his utmost attention? Lisa smiled before shaking her head.

“I think I will take my own chances. Don’t want some special treatment getting me the part. I want to get it on my own merit. I hope you understand that.”

Taemin was still looking at her in surprise, still processing the fact that his offer had been rejected. But then he smiled. He looked at her with a new interest, slowly nodding as he stepped away.

“Of course. A noble way of thinking. Well then Lisa, I look forward to your progress.”

Lisa smiled back. “And I look forward to proving my worth for a part in the dance.”

* * *

Leaving the dance class, Lisa did not think that anything was going to happen besides going on with the rest of the day. So, she of course did not expect to suddenly be slammed into the wall by the one and only Jennie Kim.

The feline was blazing, her eyes glaring heatedly at Lisa as she gripped the blonde by the neck and held her against the wall with surprising strength. She was digging her nails into her skin and she looked one breath away from completely exploding.

“You bitch.”

She spat the word out and Lisa just stared at her, holding the feline’s wrist in an attempt to pull her hand off her but the feline showed no signs of slackening her grip. If not, she even tightened it.

No one expected the Queen B to react like this. So, the students who were walking out all stared at her wide eyed as she pinned Lisa to the wall. While they did continue with the dance class, everyone could feel the blazing glare which Jennie tossed at Lisa once she refused Taemin’s offer to join them. She especially was moody the rest of the lesson which terrified even her friends. Kai was even wary as Jennie glared at Lisa, looking like he was considering touching her shoulder but was deliberating if losing a hand was worth it.

“Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Jennie continued to glare at Lisa, who swallowed thickly and a little difficulty. This girl was strong, and it surprised he blonde to no end. The way the brunette was looking at her made the blonde feel like she had committed a heinous crime. Her nails pricked her skin, and she was certain that there were going to be crescents, or even blood, left behind once this was over.

And despite everyone fearing for the blonde, the Thai girl in question just could not pass the chance of talking back to the brunette.

“Lisa Manoban, Thai transfer. That’s who I am.”

Jennie did not appreciate her smartass remark and pulled Lisa towards her before slamming her back into the wall, her head bashing the wall and making the blonde groan in pain. Jennie then suddenly leaned in, practically nose to nose with the blonde, and snarled.

“Don’t think for one moment that one compliment from Taemin means that you are getting into that video. I swear, if you even try snatching my spot away from me, then I will end you and toss your remains into the ocean where you will become fish food. You understand me?”

Lisa didn’t say anything and that infuriated the brunette even more as she pulled the blonde forward and slammed her back into the wall, causing the blonde to groan in pain again.

“I said do you understand me!’ she screamed hysterically, every nerve in her body trembling as she stared at the infuriating blonde in front of her.

Lisa blinked the fuzzy dots which appeared in her vision away and looked intently at the feline, noting how her nostrils were flaring and her teeth were bared like a dog ready for a fight. She knew she had to tread carefully because she had no idea what the brunette was going to do. No one seemed to know what was running through her mind except the brunette herself.

“Jen-“

“Don’t Kai.”

The man shrivelled back slightly, uneasily watching the two as he threaded his finger through his black hair nervously. The brunette didn’t take her eyes off the blonde at all. She was close enough that Lisa could small the Chanel perfume she was wearing. And she could feel the warmth of the brunette from her body. She was quite close. A bit too close for the blonde’s liking.

She gripped Jennie’s grip more firmly, her fingers moving along her arm until she finally found the spot she was looking for. Jennie yelped when she suddenly felt electricity shoot through her arm, ripping her hand away from Lisa and cradling her wrist which Lisa had managed to press a pressure point. Se glared at the blonde who was choking back on the air she finally had back and rubbing her neck which now had bright red lines on where the brunette’s fingers were. Lisa glared at the brunette before standing up properly.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say that you are jealous.”

“Jealous? What could I possibly be jealous of!”

“Of me.”

Lisa found it within herself to smirk and that infuriated the brunette even more. Lisa’s head snapped to the side while her cheek erupted in pain. Jennie’s hand was red from the slap and she raised one quivering finger at Lisa, who was now clutching her cheek in shock as she stared at the girl.

“Don’t you ever say I am jealous of you. I am better than you live. So much better. Don’t think for even a second that you are better than me. Because that is a sin itself which will toss you in hell.”

And with that, Jennie whirled around and stormed off down the corridor, the students immediately parting for her and Kai hastily hurrying after her, followed by Nayeon and a few others. Everyone watched her storm away, all nervously looking at her and then back at Lisa who was just wincing as she rubbed her cheek. She felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see Jungkook looking at her in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Lisa winced.

“I think I need some ice.”

* * *

“Yep, that is definitely going to leave a bruise.”

Rose winced while Lisa groaned and held the packet of peas against her cheek. The Australian was shocked beyond belief when she met up with Lisa later that day and saw the very clear handprint on the blonde’s face. Turns out that the brunette can really pack a punch and the slap was equivalent to a Bruce Banner punch. The girl had one heck of an arm.

“While I expected things to be different in Korea, I did not think things to be _this_ different!”

Rose chuckled and sat down beside the blonde on the couch in their dorm room. She got the story from BamBam and Jungkook, eyes widening as she heard the story that not only did Lisa impress Taemin, but that she memorised the entire choreography by only watching the dance video twice. Not even Jennie has been capable to do that and she was the best student in dance.

“In some twisted away, you should be proud of yourself.”

Lisa looked at her with a blank look. “Proud of getting slapped?”

“No, proud that you actually made the Jennie Kim jealous and self-conscious.”

“Oh wow, what an achievement.”

Rose giggled and leaned into the couch while gazing at the blonde who was still icing her cheek, wincing in pain at the cold sensation from the packet.

“You don’t understand. Jennie prides herself on being the best and even with her bitchy attitude, she excels really well in dance. Even though she has a business major, she still excels with dance and finds a way to balance the two and still remain the best. It is not easy with her majors, but she manages to do it. And she has always been an amazing dancer. She has never, ever been threatened by anyone before with her dancing because she has always been the best with getting classes and that. But you are the only one who has managed to better her at the thing she prides herself on the most. It’s impressive.”

“Or it’s a death wish. I swear if we were alone, she would have beaten me to death right there.”

“Nope, she would hire people to do that. Hence why it is also impressive that you actually managed to get slapped by the queen herself.”

“Oh yay, I will never wash this cheek again.”

Rose just giggled at Lisa’s sarcasm and the blonde just frowned as she kept icing her injured cheek. Proud? Hah, there is so way she is proud of herself. She got herself bitch slapped by the Head bitch and has become the talk of the campus again as the dance class spread word that Lisa had actually memorised a choreography by watching the dance video only twice and that not even Jennie has even memorised the entire dance yet. She outdid the prodigy. That was not something which happened every day.

Lisa remembered the way that Jennie glared at her and how she pressed herself close to the blonde against the wall. She was furious, but Lisa does remember the Chanel scent which was on her. It smelled nice and Lisa couldn’t help but want to smell it again. Clearly it was something only owned by the brunette and she would have to be seriously dumb to get close to the brunette again to just smell her perfume. Lisa shook her head.

“Just what is with that girl? She is so infuriating.”

Rose smiled and nodded her head.

“Who knows. Jennie Kim is Jennie Kim, and only she knows what she is doing and what she is feeling. Best just stay out of her way for now. Unless you want your other cheek to have a matching slap mark.”

“I’ll pass thanks.”

Lisa leaned back into the couch and sighed.

Just what was her life going to be like now that she has been thrusted into the world where Jennie is the ruling Queen, and she is the foreign transfer daring to invade it. Once thing which Lisa does know for sure, is that life is no longer going to be simple now that she has meet the individuals at Belvoire University. Especially since she has met Jennie Kim and has been the only one to ever upstage her.

Well then, lets just see how things are going to go.

Things can’t get worse.

Or can they?


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa’s performance in class did a bigger impact than she thought it would. She wasn’t expecting such a big reaction to come from the dance, she was just doing what any either dance student would do and danced. But apparently memorising the dance at an astounding speed, getting offered a chance at a rich person privilege and then rejecting said offer, can guarantee that one will become the talk of the campus. And with the known fact that the Queen B herself was threatened by the Thai girl that she confronted her in the corridor and then slapped the stupid and smart out of her, Lisa literally found herself becoming a somewhat mysterious knight on campus.

She found herself getting greeted by other students and some of the other dorm dwellers would come over to her and Rose’s dorm and simply wanting to get to know the blonde and asked just how the entire scenario went down. Lisa was careful of course, but it was a way for her to make friends and become more friendly with the students who were in the same financial class as her. She doesn’t know if they see her as some kind of role model or something because she was anything but that, but she was glad to make the students feel somewhat more confident. The fact that Lisa proved that a rich student could get noticed and offered a chance to a privilege was somewhat inspiring.

But while it has been all great to be able to make friends with more people and to have the fist impression stain on her slightly removed, it does not mean it was all sunshine and rainbows. Because even though she has appealed to the poorer public, the rich public was anything but impressed.

The cheers she had gotten from the richer kids from class was only a fluke. They were just caught up in the moment. But now it seems that the rich public were not happy to have the serenity of the campus abrupted by a transfer student, a transfer student who practically just went to head with the Queen of the campus.

The first time when Lisa realised what predicament she was in was the time when she found herself getting dumped with ice coffee all over her head and clothes when she was walking down the corridor from class and suddenly two rich students stormed up to her and all but decanted the entire caffeinated drinks on top of her, glaring and smirking darkly at her as she looked at them in shock before storming off. At first, she thought it was just two rich kids just being asses, but when similar events began to occur, she realised that it was more than that.

It was a message. She just disrupted the system, and they didn’t like that. More specifically, Jennie didn’t like it.

While she has gathered enough information from everyone about the feline, Lisa has understood that Jennie has almost never been bested before. While she was at the top of her business major, with her cousin being on par with her, dance was something which she held to heart. She was incredibly talented and has even starred in music videos with celebrities, attended VIP shows and has even made her music which has been used by entertainment companies.

Her whole life she has been known as a prodigy and it is a well-known fact around the campus that Jennie was perfect at almost everything. Even at the beginning of Freshman year, Jennie joined the dance class and had perfected each assignment and choreography even though she joined the class mid-way through the year. She has won awards from the university for her business and dancing. Two completely contrasting majors and yet she has perfected them all. She was a literal prodigy and everyone either cops out of a competition or assignment when they find out that Jennie is participating. With her talent, as well as her influence, Jennie wins everything.

But the fact that Lisa did something which even she had not done yet was just a dagger stabbing the brunette in the ego and then twisting it while added sea water to the wound. Jennie was furious and she was not going to let some commoner take over everything she has owned ever since freshmen year.

Probably the worst thing which has happened is that the brunette and her entourage seem to have a personal vendetta against her now. And that includes Irene, Nayeon, Jisoo, Joy, and Yeri. While Irene she already knew had a vendetta against her because of confronting her on bullying Yeji, the others simply decided to become sheep and follow through on the brunette’s hate for her. Although Lisa will admit that she may have stopped caused Joy and Yeri’s hate when she was running through the corridors with BamBam chasing after her because she had snuck super-hot sauce into his food and he was planning revenge and happened to bump into the two girls, causing them to spill the ice coffees they were drinking all over themselves. Lisa only realised what had happened when she heard the two girls shrieks as she ran away, pausing only for a second to see the two outraged girls and then ran away when she saw BamBam gaining on her.

So yeah, she has found herself finding some enemies although Lisa doesn’t want any to begin with. She is really considering if it really worth being in Belvoire. She could always transfer back to Thailand and forget she was ever here. But then that would mean that she had given into the system. That she just is just running off with her tail between her legs, being the transfer who couldn’t handle the heat from the forest fire in the form of Belvoire University. And also, imaging the smirking face of Jennie Kim as she watches the blonde runaway was just something which motivated her _not_ to leave. She will not let Jennie have her way with her leaving. She was going stay and teach that feline just what happens when you piss of Thai. Thai powers activate!

Well, that is what BamBam says all the time whenever she sits with him and his group during her free time and after class.

Jackson was completely amused by the whole thing, along with his rich friends who weren’t assholes. Yeah, they were rich and reeked the benefits of being rich at Belvoire, but they are decent people and Lisa appreciated their friendship and found herself finding them endearing. Turns out that not all the rich kids are snooty, stuck ups. There were a few good eggs in the basket, and she appreciates the friendships that she has formed with them.

Her rebel, friend Jackson did sort of find himself becoming some sort of knight in leather armour to her. No one dares to even try pull something on Lisa when Jackson was with her. Even though Jackson interacts with poorer students, which apparently is a huge taboo thing which these rich kids because apparently associating with lowly people like them is a supposed stain on their reputation, Jackson literally doesn’t give flying kite about decorum.

“I like good people. Bad people are bad. And I don’t want to be friends with them. Money shouldn’t judge a person, their soul should.”

But even though he is extremely poetic, especially since he does an English Major, people are still extremely scared of him. Turns out that his rebel look isn’t just a look, but he doesn’t not hesitate to smack the stupid out of people who he completely detests. Mainly Kai and his friend group who is friends with Jennie. Yeah, Kai and his group also have climbed on the band wagon with making Lisa’s life hell but with watching them hesitate when Jackson is near her is totally worth it. Well, almost.

But while a lot of the rich kids do the dirty work, Jennie does make sure that she is making her message clear by showing up herself to give Lisa a taste of the feline medicine. Just like she had just now.

Lisa was familiar when the smell of caffeine now, but it was not pleasant as it caused her shirt to stick to her clothes and sometimes even wet her pants which an even worse feeling. Lisa has actually prided herself in being able to dodge most of the attempts by now. She is actually impressed with herself with how well her reflexes were. But Jennie just happened to catch her off guard. She was leaving English with Rose and had turned the corner to suddenly be met face first with a Starbucks Ice coffee.

Luckily, Lisa had closed her eyes this time, so she at least was spared the pain of caffeine in her eyes. But hear the chuckle from the noticeable feline was enough to make her open them again and glare at the brunette in question who was smirking at her, her posse behind her like they always were. Irene was smirking icily and Nayeon and Joy were snickering while Yeri held her phone up, catching the moment of Jennie’s caffeine attack.

“Oops, my hand slipped.”

Yeah right it did. Jennie smirked at her, crossing her arms, and cocking her hip as she looked at the blonde, waiting for her reaction. Well Lisa would like nothing more than to return the slap which the feline gave her, she knows that she will be the better person in this.

“Oh, that’s alright. It must be a twitch dysfunction or something. Everyone has their flaws, I guess.”

Jennie’s eyes immediately narrowed, and Lisa just smiled politely at her as she tugged at her shirt to try stop it from sticking to her chest. Rose was shocked beyond belief and immediately went to grab the tissues which she has in her bag and tried dabbing at Lisa’s shirt to try get coffee off.

“I actually did you a favour. That was Starbucks. Now your shirt is probably the most expensive it will ever be.”

Lisa rolled her eyes at the feline and grabbed one of Rose’s tissues and dabbed away the coffee droplets on her neck and skin.

“Oh, how kind of you. Guess the Wicked Witch of the West does some have some generosity in her.”

“Why you-“

Jennie looked like she was ready to slap the blonde again and Lisa did take a cautious step back but what had actually stopped the feline was her cousin walking up to them with a Starbucks ice coffee in her hand. She was panting slightly and looked at Jennie in annoyance.

“Seriously Jen? You couldn’t wait for me? What kind of person leaves behind their own cousin just to chase after another?”

“Jisoo, not now.” Jennie turned around to glare at her cousin and Jisoo just rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink and then glancing at Lisa who was drenched in the Starbucks drink which her cousin had bought a few minutes ago. Jisoo sighed.

“What a waste of perfectly good coffee.”

She said, taking a sip from her drink again and then her eyes moving over to Rose who was looking at her with an unreadable expression before looking away and continuing dabbing at Lisa’s shirt. Jisoo released the straw from her lips, her teeth slightly biting the edge of her straw as she gazed at Rose, out of focus for a few second before suddenly turning her head back to her cousin who was reaching for her drink. And just like a ninja, Jisoo slapped her hand and protectively pulled her ice drink of reach from the brunette.

“Oh, hell no, you’re not having my coffee!”

“Jisoo, give it here!”

“Not a chance! You chose to toss yours on Lisa and you are not going to toss mine! This is my drink! Mine!”

The two cousins immediately began to bicker, and Lisa couldn’t stop the grin which appeared on her face. While Jennie was glaring at her just now, it was funny seeing another person confronting her who would not get the death penalty from the brunette.

While Jisoo was part of Jennie’s entourage, she was actually not all that bad. Turns out she is actually one of the nicer rich students that there are on campus. Yeah, she is the daughter of the other co-owner of the campus, but she was actually more accepting. She sorts of reminded Lisa of Jackson, as Jisoo did not mind speaking to poorer students, but she also didn’t actively seek out their company. She was civil, and that is the most that Lisa can say about her.

She heard a small giggle and turned to see Rose smiling while she dabbed away at Lisa’s shirt and it seemed the blonde wasn’t the only one who noticed. Jisoo and Jennie stopped bickering and looked back at the two, Jennie’s eyes narrowed while Jisoo looked almost taken aback, her eyes on Rose again.

“Got something to say, chipmunk?” Jennie growled, taking a step towards Rose who now realised that she had been heard. She took a step back and held her hands protectively to her chest, still holding the napkins which the two were using to salvage Lisa’s shirt. She shook her head.

“Nope, nothing at all. Don’t mind me.”

“Well I do. Everywhere I look, you are stuck to Lice’s side. A fucking leech. We have so much disgusting vermin scurrying around campus now.”

She took another step forward towards Rose but was stopped when she felt a hand on her elbow, pulling her back. Jisoo looked at Jennie with narrowed eyes, showing the first sign of annoyance before tugging the feline back.

“Lay off Jennie. Stop being a bitch for once.”

“I am warning you Jisoo-“

“Just who are you warning? I’m older than you if you do not recall.”

“Don’t you try pull the age card on me-“

“I can and I will.”

And then she suddenly pinched the feline’s ear which made the brunette yelp and clutch at her injured ear while Jisoo glared at her, her glare almost as scary as Jennie’s. She then looked at Lisa and Rose, her lips in a thin line before looking back at her cousin.

“We have an assignment to do. We’re going on.”

“Jisoo-“

“No excuses.”

And then she actually grabbed Jennie by the arm and dragged her away, pulling her past Lisa and Rose where Lisa was met with one last glare from the feline.

“Bitch.” She growled. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“Right back at yah.”

And Jisoo pulled the feline away before she could retort, the others following her but Irene and Nayeon taking a chance to bump harshly into Lisa’s shoulder, almost making her topple in Rose’s arms before following the Kim duo.

“Wow, another shirt lost. Man, I should really just send the dry cleaning to that woman. She is the reason for most of their stains anyway.”

Lisa irately pulled at her shirt, inspecting the fabric which was staining in the familiar brown of a coffee stain. She turned to look at Rose and raised an eyebrow as the Australian’s eyes were lingering on the retreating group, her face with an unreadable expression. She glanced at the group as well and then turned back to her friend in question.

“Rose?”

Her friend’s eyes fluttered, and she snapped herself out of the trance she was in, her eyes widening when she locked eyes with Lisa, caught off guard at being caught staring.

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just thinking.” Lisa wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but she was distracted by Rose’s hands again as the blonde inspected her shirt before shaking her head. “Looks like its another one for the trash can. Come on, lets go back to the dorms and get you cleaned up. We have another shirt funeral on our hands.”

* * *

While Lisa has supposedly become the personal victim of Jennie Kim, the blonde has learnt that bullying was in fact the was the norm at Belvoire. Because of the class distinction between the rich and poor, it was mainly the poorer students who became the victims to the rich kids.

It was not a sight which Lisa enjoyed seeing. Her friends have actually had to hold her back from stepping into a fight to defend one of her fellow poorer classmates. It was unfair how these rich kids used their status and family names as a way to make someone else’s life miserable. Lisa literally felt like she was in high school again and all these rich kids are acting like the stupid jocks and cheerleaders who think they own the school and can do whatever they want. Except in Belvoire, the uniforms are replaced with Chanel and Gucci, and its literally controlled by a rich system where the rich kids could all just get away scot free with everything while the poor students suffer the consequences.

If Lisa weren’t herself and looked as intimidating as Jackson, then perhaps she could do more than she could right now. She has helped a few students when she could, literally darting into the confrontation, shoving the bully back and then just grabbing the student and running. Cowardly yes, but it was effective in just getting away. There was nothing else Lisa had to back herself up but her words and her long legs which helps her with running away.

Though Lisa does pride herself on her creativity, she tries to avoid the feline Queen B as much as she can because she does see her quite frequently because of her Dance Major, as well as the feline sometimes prowling for her on the campus. Also, the feline is a negative energy and negative energy is not something she appreciates. Bad people mean bad things and Lisa does not like bad things, therefore, avoid at all costs.

But Lisa could not help herself when she saw the brunette, along with Nayeon and Joy, early in the morning picking on one of the dancers which Lisa recognised from dance class. Chungha was actually in the same dorms as Lisa and she has gotten to know the girl, also knowing her as she was one of the poorer students in dance class. She was super talented as well and Lisa has actually caught her in the middle of dance sessions at the dorm when she practices in her room. She comes up with her own choreography and Lisa is seriously impressed with her talent. If she just had the same attention as the rich kids from Taemin, then she would be a professional dancer or choreographer by now. But alas, the rich system rules and Chungha barely has her chance to shine like she deserves.

Lisa’s sub-conscious was telling her that she should mind her own business because she knows that her entire day will be ruined if Jennie’s sees her now, but her moral side was overpower her sub-conscious. How can someone walk away when they see someone else suffering. That makes you just as bad as the bully and Lisa is no bully.

So, despite her survival instincts telling her not too, Lisa storming over to save her friend who was getting shoved by the Queen B herself.

“You are nothing, you hear me Wannabee? There is no way you can ever make in life as a dancer.”

“Jennie, please just leave me alone-“

“You don’t tell me what to do! I do what I want to do!”

Jennie raised her hand to slap the girl and Chungha covered her face as she prepared for the strike but that was the moment when Lisa swooped in and grabbed the feline’s hand before she could swing it.

Jennie was completely taken aback, not at all expecting someone to grab her and, in her shock, she actually stumbled forwards and found herself falling into Lisa. Lisa immediately went to grab her by the hip, levelling the brunette to stop her from falling while she pulled the feline’s arm in the air to prevent her from slapping her or Chungha, her hand tightening around the delicate wrist. Getting her balance back, Jennie raised her head and stared wide eyed at Lisa who just narrowed her eyes in response.

“With someone with so much money, I would expect you to be able to afford some manners.”

Jennie’s lips separated in shock and Lisa took the chance to push the brunette away from her, dusting her shirt from the wrinkles which she had gotten as the brunette’s free hand had been clutching a handful of her shirt to stop herself from falling, effectively pressing her body against the blonde’s.

Jennie stumbled backwards in Joy’s and Nayeon’s arms, all of them taken aback from the sudden intrusion of the blonde. Hastily standing back up, the brunette straightened herself up and glared so intensely at Lisa that the blonde is surprised that she didn’t burst into flames. Chungha was shocked at the appearance of the blonde as well, but she slowly uncovered her face and stood up straight, looking at Lisa in gratefulness.

“This doesn’t involve you lice.”

“I believe it does when it is one of my friends who you are bullying.”

“Bullying? Moi? Please, I am simply telling Wannabee here the truth. Honest criticism.”

“Well if I recall, you aren’t a judge or a professor, so your opinion really does not matter much.”

“Lice, you have no idea just how wrong you are.”

Jennie stepped roared and grabbed Lisa by the front of the shirt, stepping into her space again and baring her teeth as she glared at the blonde. Lisa’s nose tickled and she could smell that Chanel perfume again. She hasn’t been this close to the brunette for a while. Not that she is saying that she misses it. Nayeon and Joy stood behind the brunette, both having arms crossed and bodies tensed as the readied for Jennie’s words to them on what to do.

“My word is law here and with one phone call, I can have you expelled right out of school. You, along with this Wannabee dancer and your pathetic Leech friend. You have no idea who you are messing with. You are really starting to piss me off.”

Lisa tried to show no fear at the extremely threatening voice of the feline. She clenched her jaw and instead glared back at the feline, the two’s noses practically touching.

“If I didn’t know better Jennie, I would think you are obsessed with me.”

Not at all expecting those words, Jennie snapped her head back with a disbelieving look. Joy and Nayeon’s faces mimicked her shock looked at the blonde as if she had grown a second head with how bizarrely she was speaking. Lisa grinned and grabbed the wrist which was attached to the hand holding her. She squeezed it tightly and took note of the glance Jennie had at the touch and then back at Lisa’s face.

“If I really piss you off so much and you can’t stand me being here, then why haven’t you made your phone call already? Surely with someone of your status has the ability to get me expelled. So why haven’t you yet?”

Jennie’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to want to come out. Taking her chance, Lisa continued speaking.

“I really try not to hate people. It’s bad for your health. And at the rate you’re going, you might just be admitted to hospital for the criminally insane. Just one word of advice Jennie, Karma is a bitch, and I can’t wait to see it bite you in the ass.”

She then ripped the brunette’s hand off her and then suddenly threw her bag which she was carrying with her at the brunette’s chest. Jennie hastily caught it and looked at it in bewilderment, sharing glanced with Joy and Nayeon before looking back at her.

“What the hell?”

“Safety protection.”

The three of the them flashed her a confused look but that was when Lisa jumped forward and delivered a swift front kick into the back, effectively kicking Jennie and thus kicking Nayeon and Joy as Jennie fell back and took the other two with her to the ground. Whirling around, Lisa grabbed Chungha’s hand and immediately started running away.

“Come on Chungha!”

“Coming!”

The two of them sprinted away, both ignoring the screams which were directed at them from behind.

“Lice! You are dead! Do you hear me! DEAD!”

“We are going to get you wannabee!”

“We are going to get you two!”

Lisa and Chungha couldn’t help but laugh as they ran away, completely disappearing from sight of the three bullies, who all just screeched and rubbed their sore backsides and clothes which were dirtied by the damp morning grass which they had fallen on.

* * *

Both Lisa and Chungha were panting by the time they had stopped running. They were unsure if those three Madonna’s were going to chase them or not so just to be safe, they ran off to the to the Starbucks side of the campus.

Yep, Belvoire had its own Starbucks on campus. With coffee being one of the big essentials for university students, the parent body made sure that there was a coffee shop for the students, the biggest and best kind of coffee that money could buy of course. It was also the home of the many ice coffees that have been killing all of Lisa’s favourite shirts.

It was still early so the coffee shop was just setting up and preparing for the day, barely any students there and thus giving some sort of safe haven for the two dancers. Lisa was panting, resting on her knees while looking behind her to see if any of the girls had followed them.

“Do you see them?” Chungha asked, still panting from the run. Lisa shook her head.

“Nope. Guess their heels are made for running.”

Chungha laughed and stood up straight before looking thankfully at the blonde. “Thank you, Lisa. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

Lisa shook her a head, a kind smile on her face. “Don’t mention it. I’m sure you would have done the same if I were in your place.”

Chungha just smiled and hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and giving the Thai a hug. Lisa was surprised, but she quickly returned it before Chungha pulled away, a wide smile on her face and slightly pink cheeks.

“You’re amazing Lisa. I just want to let you know that.”

Lisa blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, nervous all of the sudden. “I’m not really that amazing but thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you.”

Chungha just smiled, her cheeks going slightly pinker before she looked back to the direction they had run from and then pulled out her phone from her bag. She sighed before shaking her head.

“I better get going. I was supposed to meet Somi for a morning meeting. She is probably wondering where I am.”

“Oh, what meeting are you having?”

“Oh, just a club meeting. We have a small music club which we started. It is still pretty new but hopefully we can get some more members soon.”

That caught Lisa’s interest. “A music club?”

Noting Lisa’s interest, Chungha nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Seeing that Belvoire already has a dance club which is VIP members only, Somi and I decided to start a smaller club where the rest of the students could maybe join. Singing, dancing, all sorts. It’s kind of a mess at the moment and we don’t have a lot of members, but it is a start.”

Lisa hummed in interest. It was true that Belvoire did have an official dance club and squad, but like Chungha had said, only the rich kids were allowed in it. And yes, that included the King and Queen themselves, Kai and Jennie being the star dancers and leaders of the club.

“Hmmm, do you think…that maybe I can join?”

It would be nice to be able to dance a little bit competitively and to be able to dance inn a group again would be wonderful. She loved her dance group back in Thailand with BamBam, so to be able to find a group here would be wonderful. Especially with people she would like and would be open to have her and accept her for who she is.

Chungha’s eyes widened and she looked at the blonde slack jawed for a few moments before shaking out of her trance and then smiling widely.

“Of course! We would be lucky to have you! Just for dancing, right?”

“Hmm, well I am a photography major, so maybe I can be the club photographer or something?”

“That’s sounds like a great idea! Oh my gosh, I did not expect this. Somi is going to be so excited!”

Lisa laughed at Chungha’s sudden excitement and she smiled at her which the raven dancer returned back with fall force.

“I hope it will be okay with Somi though.”

“Oh, Somi will love the idea! I know she will. I better get going and tell her. But talk to you about the details. See you later!”

Lisa waved goodbye to the raven dancer and she started away with a smile on her face, going to the meeting spot she had promised with Somi. Lisa couldn’t help but smile excitedly. It will be great to be able to dance with others again and not for marks, but for enjoyment. Dancing is supposed to be fun after all and she misses just being able to dance to music and have a great time.

Lisa turned around and began to walk, feeling slightly naked without her bag which she had thrown at Jennie but trying to brush it off. She wonders how she is going to get that back now. Damn, maybe she should have thought her confrontation more through. Knowing that feline brunette, she has probably tossed her stuff into the campus fountain. Ugh, great. Now she has to go fishing.

Lisa sighed and tucked her hands in her pocket as she looked around the are but then paused when she spotted something odd. It was near the building of the Starbucks and she squinted to see a figure pressing their hands to the wall while hunching down slightly. Her curious nature being the better of her, she walked towards the figure and as she got closer, she realised that there was not just one figure but two. The one person was getting pinned to the wall, cowering while the other figure pressed themselves closer.

There was no one in the area beside the Starbucks employees in the building which was busy setting up and Lisa who was left behind after Chungha had run off. Her instincts were telling her that something was not right, and she walked closer to the two figures and gasped when she saw that the person getting pinned to the wall was in fact Seulgi.

She was wide eyed and she seemed to be trying to look away from the figure in front of her but then one of the hands removed itself from the wall she was being pressed against and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at them. The figure in front of her leaned closer into Seulgi’s face and then Lisa saw Seulgi’s hand going to the person’s shoulders, gripping them tightly as if she were trying to fight against them. Lisa couldn’t believe this. Someone even dares to try bully a sweet soul like Seulgi? She doesn’t care who it is, but Lisa is going to kick their ass! The blonde immediately sprinted towards Seulgi and the figure, her eyes blazing as a protective feeling filled her

“Hey, get away from her!”

The figure whirled around to look at the blonde and anger filled Lisa even more as she recognised the face immediately.

“Irene!”

Lisa hurried over to the two reached out and grabbed Seulgi before pulling her away from the wall and the Ice Queen and then protectively pulled her behind her as she glared at the raven beauty.

“Lisa!” Seulgi exclaimed, her scared voice called as she gripped Lisa’s arm tightly which was holding onto her arm.

“Lisa.” Irene’s voice was furious, and she glared intensely at the blonde before shifting her gaze to where Lisa was holding Seulgi’s arm. Lisa glared at the raven beauty before taking a step forward, letting Seulgi’s arm go so she could fully confront Irene.

“Just what do you think you are doing with Seulgi?!”

Irene gritted her teeth. “It is none of your business.”

“It is my business when you are bullying my friend. Can’t you rich people just leave us alone! What is your deal with tormenting innocent people like Seulgi!”

Irene scoffed and shook her head, clearly not seeing Lisa’s word as any worth. She looked over Lisa’s shoulder to look at Seulgi with an icy gaze.

“Don’t forget our agreement.” She coldly said, turning around and walking off coolly without sparing Lisa a single glance. Lisa growled before shaking her head in disgust, watching the Ice Queen walk off before turning to Seulgi who was watching the confrontation with wide eyes. Her hair was slightly ruffled, and Lisa noticed that her collar was slightly ripped. Lisa immediately reached out and touched her shoulder.

“Are you okay Seulgi?”

“H-Huh?”

Seulgi jumped at the contact, looking at Lisa in surprise before slowly calming down and then nodding. “Y-yeah I am. Thank you for…stepping in.”

Lisa nodded and gently patted her on the shoulder. “Of course, Seulgi. I couldn’t leave you here with her. Who knows what she would have done? She has hurt you already.”

Lisa touched Seulgi’s ripped collar and Seulgi jumped at the touch and then inspected the damage herself, a deep frown framing her face. Understanding the pain of wrecked shirts, Lisa simply gave the girl a quick hug before pulling away and looking at her in concern again.

“What agreement was she talking about anyway?”

“H-Huh?”

“Agreement. She said don’t forget your agreement with her. What agreement? Is she blackmailing you!”

Lisa felt protectiveness fill her again and she whirled around in the direction which Irene had just walked off to. When she gets her hands on that beauty, she was going to do more than damage her face. While Lisa is not usually an aggressive person, all cards are off the table when someone messes with her loved ones. And with someone like Irene blackmailing and threatening someone like Seulgi, she was ready to throw some punches. And maybe some kicks too.

“N-No Lisa, nothing like that! We just have a project together, that’s all!”

That caught Lisa’s attention. She turned around and looked at her friend weirdly.

“A project?”

Seulgi hastily nodded and bit her lip nervously as she glanced in the direction the Irene had walked off to as well.

“Yeah, we are in the same class for business. And the professor decided to give a project with rich and poor mixed. And I have the luck of being matched up with her.”

Oh no. Poor Seulgi. Lisa immediately wrapped an arm around Seulgi and hugged her.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Seulgi. That must be tough.”

“Y-Yeah.” Seulgi sheepishly looked down at her feet, kicking the ground slightly with her shoes before weakly smiling at Lisa. Feeling the need to comfort the girl, Lisa indicated with her head towards the entrance of the coffee shop.

“How about I buy us some hot chocolate. Nothing is better than chocolate to make you feel better.”

Hesitating for a moment, Seulgi then eventually smiled and nodded excitedly. Smiling back at her, Lisa bent down and picked up the bag which was discarded on the floor, obviously Seulgi’s which had been ripped away from her when Irene decided to pounce on her and held it out to her friend with a smile.

“Let’s go then.”

Seulgi smiled and took her bag from her before slinging it on her shoulder and following Lisa into the Starbucks, the smell of coffee and freshly baked goods immediately meeting their noses as they walked in, making their moods lift almost immediately.

Nothing but a good cup of coffee to start your day.


	6. Chapter 6

“Number 48!”

“Here! Thank you!” Lisa called out, getting up from the table and walking to the guy who called out her coffee order. BamBam got up to follow her and grabbed one of the trays of coffees while Lisa took the others. She smiled at the coffee guy. “Thanks, Sungjae.”

Sungjae, who Lisa and the others have gotten to know as they come often to this café when they can after classes, smiled and grabbed a handful of small packaged cookies and placed them on the tray with all the coffee drinks.

“You’re welcome. On the house, as always”

“Thanks, Sungjae, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

Sungjae winked and smiled before turning to look for the next order for the next customers. Both she and BamBam grabbed the coffees and headed back to the table where the others were waiting.

After ironing out a few details and then spreading the word to a few others, the small dance club which Chungha was telling Lisa about two weeks ago has finally gotten together. While it is still fairly new, she did meet up with Somi and Chungha and she had to admit that they have put a lot of thought into it. They have it all planned out and Lisa is sure that the club will be a great success, especially since Chungha will be coming up with the choreography and then Somi will be working on some of the music. Sitting there and waiting for them was officially the members of the new dance club. Chungha, Somi, Momo, Jungkook, Lay, Mark and then of course, BamBam and Lisa. Lay and Mark were part of their dance class and is also one of the rich students and with being friends with Chungha, they were more than happy to join. Lisa and BamBam placed the cups on the table and each person took their drink before continuing their discussion that they came for today.

“I’m just saying, it would be nice if we have some place to train which isn’t super early in the morning or super late at night.” Mark said, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. Chungha side and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I know, I know. I’m trying to sort something out. I am called the local dance studios as well as the gyms, but either they are too pricey or too far and also with everybody’s timetables, it’s hard to find a time and place where we can all meet, as well to have the equipment that we need at the same time.”

“This is seriously so stupid. You’d think we would at least have some sort of place for practice with being students at Belvoire, but no, of course we don’t.” Lay grumbled and Lisa couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

Their whole problem is that they can’t exactly use the dance practice rooms at Belvoire unless it is early in the morning, or very late in the evening. The rich kids have the rooms booked during the whole day and a lot more appropriate times, giving them the access and opportunity to practice without sacrificing sleep or study time, unlike the poorer students who have to sacrifice sleep and effort to be able to practice at midnight and after hours.

They were all meeting up to try discussing and compromise again, trying to find a way to get a practice venue which will suit them all. They have all tried calling some friends and favours but so far, they have come up with nothing. It was super hard to be able to get resources when their families are not so high up and successful like the rich kids who just snap their fingers and get what they want. Hell, Jennie, and Kai even have their own dance rooms with their names on it. And Lisa knows this because she has walked past it when she has gone super early in the morning or late in the evening I and spotting the feline still dancing despite it being past her time of practice. While she can’t stand sight the sight of her, Lisa couldn’t help but linger a few times as she passed the room, watching the brunette dancing and watching herself intensely in the mirror. She was very talented, something which Lisa couldn’t help but admit. She has been taught to never lie and she will not start, even if it means acknowledging the talent of the woman who hates her guts.

“We could maybe ask the school for a set place for us to dance. Maybe some kind of deal?’ Lisa suggested, only to be met with an annoyed Chungha.

“I’ve already tried that, and their response was, ‘while it is a good idea, we cannot cut time into the other students’ slots. I’m sorry, but you will have to practice in your assigned slots’. So, in other words, I must just get stuffed.”

“Damn, once I’m rich and successful, I’m going to sue their as for unfair treatment. Let them suffer from my lawyer wrath.” Lay declared, his jaw clenching as he spoke. Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. While he was a dance major, he was also taking up law just in case dancing doesn’t work out. Smart and brave, yet also stupid considering that it is his schedule and timetable is the hardest to work around because of all his law classes.

“Please split the bounty with us. We all deserve a piece.” BamBam said. Lay smiled and held out his hand and the two shook hands between them.

“Deal.”

Every laughed and Lisa noticed that Jungkook had his arms crossed and looked hard in thought. With getting to know him, Lisa has learnt that Jungkook is actually very passionate about dance and he wants to be a singer after university. Hence why he was a dance major and a music major, sharing classes with Rose along the way. The two actually got along, both of their shy natures being something they had in common and so the two of them have become friends. Lisa looked at him concern and poked his arm to get his attention. He got rattled as he looked up with wide eyes.

“What’s up Kookie? What are you thinking so hard about?”

Every turned to look at the boy in question and his bit his lip nervously before sighing. He sat up a bit straighter in his seat and licked his lips before letting out a breath.

“I…think I have an idea on a spot where we could practice.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” Somi said, looking at him with interest. Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed again.

“Remember that Belvoire built a new building for the music and dance department? They made an expansion and upgrade with everything last year?” Everyone nodded besides Lisa who wasn’t here last year and Jungkook continued. “Well, they haven’t done anything to the old building. They have kind of just left it and its kind of abandoned. But it is still in good condition and just needs a little bit of cleaning up. It has a dance room and music equipment, everything that we need. I think we can use it since no one else does.”

Silence filled the group, everyone looking at him in disbelief. Unsure if anyone was going to ay anything, Lisa spoke up. “How do you know this Jungkook?”

This time, Jungkook couldn’t help but look sheepish. He kept rubbing his neck and ducked his head down in what appeared to be in some kind of shame. “I have been using it to practice for some of the assignments we have been getting for a while.”

“You completely and utterly selfish prick!” BamBam smacked Jungkook upside the head and the others couldn’t help but throw their empty coffee cups at him with angry expressions. Lisa couldn’t help but join either. She was annoyed! She could have saved up on so much sleep with Jungkook had let in on his little secret. But nope, he just had to keep it to himself. Jerk.

“You have known about this the whole time and you didn’t think to tell us!” Momo said, scowling at him. Jungkook looked embarrassed.

“I thought that maybe we would have found something else by then, I was going to suggest this if we really had no option.”

“Oh, so if we didn’t you would have still kept it to yourself! You asshole!” The boys proceed to ruffle up Jungkook as they sat on the table, causing some disapproving looks from the other customers and the manager, but laughter from Sungjae who was still calling orders.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Chungha calls everyone back to order, pulling Mark and Lay by their hoodies to get them back into their seats and off of Jungkook. She looked at him with annoyed eyes but then shrugged. “Well, at least you told us now and I honestly think it is the best option that we have. So, for that, thank you Jungkook.”

She shot Jungkook a grateful smile and the boy couldn’t help but blush before nodding, finishing off the last bit of his coffee with a large gulp. Everyone turned to look at Chungha and she pulled out a large paper pad and a pen, ready to take notes.

“So, you said it needs some cleaning up right? What do we really need to do?”

“Ah, well you know, dusting, sweeping and some new furniture maybe. There are some things which just need some sprucing up.”

As Jungkook explained what needed to be done, Chungha wrote down the chores and then began to talk about the timetables of each other and the possible schedule that they could have if everyone made a compromise. Lisa could sense the excitement in the air. Even though everyone looked super focus, Lisa could tell that they were excited. They finally had a training venue! And to top it off, practically free because it is on campus and an abandoned building and the only costs that they will have is just the cleaning supplies which Chungha has written down. Lisa was excited for this, along with the others.

“Waiter! We want our usual!”

Their discussion paused when they heard the voice, they all are very used to. They turned and saw Yeri and Joy walking into the café, arms linked and shopping bags in their hands as they walked towards Sungjae with their sunglasses on. Momo groaned.

“Oh, come on, why them of all people?”

Lisa couldn’t help but agree. While they haven’t done anything yet, a headache us guaranteed seeing that the two girls are probably the loudest and most spoilt woman you have ever met. Sungjae showed no annoyance however as he smiled at them and asked for what they wanted. Yeri gave her order and then glanced around the café as Joy began to give hers and then spotted their group sitting near the window. Yeri smirked. Oh no, the devil is coming over.

“And just are you losers doing here?” Yeri asked, resting her hand on her hip as she looked at them as they stared at her in disbelief. Momo raised her eyebrow.

“Losers? Really? What are we, in high school?”

“A loser is a loser, high school or no high school.” Yeri said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Momo choked back a laughter and shook her head.

“Then a bitch is a bitch, no matter what context they are in.”

Yeri narrowed her eyes dangerously and glared at Momo, who glared right back at her. Lisa looked past Yeri and saw that Joy wasn’t joining in on their banter, glancing at Yeri but instead of joining in on the harassing, she opted to stay near the counter where Sungjae was making the drinks.

“So, what are you doing here? You never answered my question.” Lisa turned back to the blonde and raised her eyebrow.

“We’re in a coffee shop. What do you think you do in a coffee shop?” Yeri looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lisa rolled her eyes. “Get coffee genius.”

Yeri glared at her. “I don’t appreciate your tone Manoban.”

“And I don’t appreciate your presence. I was enjoying my coffee thank you without you screeching in my ear.”

“Why you-“

“Come on, can’t we just be nice now.”

Jungkook stood up from his seat and laid his hands out between the two of them, trying to calm the situation. While Jungkook has been annoyed plenty of times, he was being wary of the place they were in and knowing the two blondes, neither of them will back down from a verbal smack down and he would hate for either of them to get hurt just because of their stubbornness.

Yeri and Lisa turned to him and Lisa just sighed before shaking her head. She knows what he is trying to do, and she understands it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down while Yeri eyed Jungkook up and down, taking in his blue jeans and red hoody. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

“Who said you could talk to me?”

Jungkook looked at her blankly and then shrugged. “No one, but you didn’t exactly say I couldn’t, and you did ask us a question, so I would like to guess that I kind of have the liberty to.”

“Well, not just anyone can talk to me. You should know better than that.”

“Of course, I will be sure to remember that next time we cross paths.”

“Didn’t you just hear what I said? I told you-“

“Yeri, our coffees are ready! Come on, lets just leave. We have some more shopping to do.” Joy called out, thankfully stopping whatever Yeri had to say to Jungkook, who was just calmly talking to the blonde to not make her blow up on Lisa. Lisa was surprised that Joy didn’t join in on the confrontation as she and Yeri almost do everything together. But instead she stayed near the counter and watched as Sungjae worked. Lisa noticed that Sungjae was holding a red marker in his hand and wrote something on the lid of the coffee cup before handing it to Joy with a smile on his face.

“Enjoy.” He said with a wide smile and Joy stared at him for a moment before taking her drink and whirling around and walking out the café without a word. Yeri flashed the group one last look before hurrying to get her drink and following Joy out the doors, not saying a word to Sungjae words to come back again soon.

“Oh, look at that, I can breathe again.” Momo said, causing the others to chuckle. Jungkook sighed and took a seat and was immediately playfully punched by BamBam.

“Nice going officer, good job stopping a cat fight with my Thai friend and Barbie.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t have hit her!” Lisa defended herself, earning a playfully wink from BamBam.

“Sure, you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Ah it was nothing. Not worth getting upset about it.” Jungkook said, shaking his head before turning his attention back to Chungha, waiting for her to continue. And after that, Chungha went back into writing and everyone adding their two cents to everything that was being discussed.

///

After discussing what needed to be done, everyone had split up and gone to do the various things which Chungha assigned them to. Lisa and Jungkook volunteered to get the cleaning supplies for the room and so they went to the mall which was nearby. Catching a taxi, Jungkook and Lisa made their way to their mall and went searching for the necessary items.

After a while, Jungkook was carrying a few bags while Lisa was walking just ahead of them ticking off the items which they had gotten just as they turned the corner and she lifted her head to see where she was going. She stopped suddenly and Jungkook bumped into her from the back, nearly toppling to the ground as he hastily regained his balance.

“Lisa, why did you-“

“Quick, hide!”

Lisa shoved him back around the corner they had walked around and then peeked out from behind to look back at what she had seen. Curious, Jungkook stepped around and peeked over her head and raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing. Jennie and Kai walking through the mall holding hands, Kai carrying a few shopping bags while Jennie held her purse in her other hand. He glanced at Lisa

“Are you seriously hiding us from them?”

“Do you want to be spotted by them?”

“Well-“

“Think about that carefully.”

“Hmm.”

Jungkook did have to admit that Lisa had a point. The feline has been more agitated towards the blonde of late. The incident with Chungha had really riled up the feline and Lisa knew it would be better for her own safety if she just avoids the brunette when she can. She has nearly suffered quite a few near deaths because of Jennie hunting her down at times. Hence why Yeri was probably bitchier towards her. She is such a sheep.

But this is the first time she is seeing Jennie with just Kai in a relaxed sense. On campus, they are practically always together, him with his arm wrapped around her or holding her hand as he walks her to class. The perfect ‘it’ couple on campus and the King and Queen of the world. Guess even they have their dates on weekends and as she watched Kai whisper something in Jennie’s ear which earned her a slight smack from the brunette, Lisa realised there was another side to the brunette when she isn’t surrounded by the popular crowd.

The two literally look like any other couple, of course both branded in Chanel and Gucci. They look like any other _rich_ couple and Kai seems to be wrapped right around the brunette’s finger as she pointed at the Chanel shop with an excited smile on her face and Kai smiled back at her before letting himself getting pulled into the shop by the feline. Now that was surprising. Usually Lisa is used to a sneer or a scowl from the brunette. The only smile she has seen from her is the mocking one she tosses at her, or the very cold one which promised her a very painful death. But this one was just a happy one shared with a loved one. It was odd to see something like that on someone like Jennie.

“Can we go now? They’ve gone inside the shop. I’m sure they won’t notice us.”

Lisa snapped out of her trance and looked at Jungkook who looked slightly annoyed at her. Flushing at the ridiculous action they were doing, Lisa nodded and then they stepped around and continued walking, Lisa glancing at her list to see which shop they needed to look for to get the rest of the supplies.

They passed the Chanel shop and Lisa could not resist the temptation to glance in and she saw the couple near a couple of shirts which Jennie was inspecting. She held a Chanel shirt against her chest and asked Kai what he thought of it on her. He smiled and said it looked perfect and the gummy smile spread across the feline’s face, something which surprised Lisa yet again as it was one which she had never seen before. Jennie then went up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Kai’s lips, the man immediately cupping her neck to keep her in place before pulling away, both of them smiling at each other before Jennie turned around to look at the shirts again.

Lisa couldn’t help but scowl at the sight before darting off on her way, a little quicker than she was before. Jungkook was confused at her quicker pace but he hurried after her and looked at her in concern.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just want to get away before she notices us.”

“Right, anyway what do we need to get next?”

“Brooms and packets. I think a shop should be near here somewhere.”

The two of them continued on their shopping, getting everything which they needed and then meeting up with the others outside one of the restaurants they promised to meet. After checking that everyone had everything, they all agreed to meet at the building later in the day and Lisa couldn’t help but sigh in relief as her feet were killing her from all the walking. She made sure to take the long way round so that she wouldn’t run into the brunette and her boyfriend. She doesn’t want her weekend getting ruined, it has been pretty good so far.

///

Lisa let out a groan as she closed the dorm door behind her. Her feet were dying, and nothing sounded better than to lay down on her bed and watch one of her dramas she has just gotten. She jumped slightly when she heard the Australian voice entering the room.

“Wow, was the meeting that bad?”

There was a teasing tone in Rose’s voice, but also a hint of concern as Lisa looked up to see her Australian friend sitting on the living room couch with her guitar, keyboard, and laptop around her. A few papers were everywhere, and Rose was dressed in a hoody and sweatpants, her comfort clothes which she wears when she is loafing around in the dorm. Lisa shook her head and dumped the cleaning supplies on the floor before walking towards the couch and slumping down on the spot which wasn’t occupied by Rose’s things.

“Quite the opposite in fact. We have found a training venue.”

“Oh really? Where?” Rose asked excitedly. Lisa twirled a piece of her hair.

“Turns out that the old music building was abandoned after the new music building was built and is still in good condition. Turns out Jungkook has been practicing there instead of at the University training rooms so we have decided to use that. Just had to go shopping to get some cleaning supplies because we’re going to clean it up later today.”

“Oh yes, I think I know which one you’re talking about. It’s kind of near the wooded area. Wow, you guys are using that one? That’s great, I’m so glad you guys have somewhere to dance now.”

Rose flashed her a sincere smile before turning back to her laptop where she had a recording, editing and music making app running, various audios lined up in it. Curious, Lisa sat up and picked up one of the papers which was on the couch.

“So, what are you writing this time?” Rose jumped up and immediately tried to snatch the paper from Lisa’s hands but the blonde anticipated it and pulled it out of her reach and brought her foot up to press it against Rose’s chest to prevent her from stealing it.

“Why are you trying to take it!”

“I’m not finished with it! Give it back!”

“Let me read it!”

“No, give it!”

All of a sudden Lisa found herself in a wrestling match with the Australian blonde on the couch, her continuously trying to take the paper back while Lisa was trying to read all the lyrics. Hearing Rose singing and playing her instruments was a common thing in the dorm. The girl was going to be a singer, so of course she would be practicing writing her own songs and playing her instruments. She often plays late at night when she is unable to sleep and Lisa was still astounded with how amazing the blonde was at singing. She literally had the voice of an angel and it was unbelievable that she isn’t a singer already.

She was shy when it comes to her work though, but it has become a working progress with hearing her demos and songs. While she does mainly do covers of songs for her assignments for music class, she has been doing more song writing and coming up with original songs and Lisa has been impressed by all of them. She has a lot of short audio clips of her singing too, like little notes of lyrics that she had come up with which she saved. And as Lisa left earlier today to go for the meeting, Rose had set up her little music making studio in the living room to relax and play around while Lisa was gone so Lisa kind of knew what she was walking into when she got home.

Eventually Rose had one and snatched the paper back, leaving Lisa with a bruised ego and a bruised head as Rose had hit her to distract her long enough to get the paper back. Lisa pouted as she rubbed her head.

“I just want to see what you are planning on singing next.”

“Well, I’m not finished yet. I need to change the lyrics.”

“What? But they seem prefect just the way they are now?”

“No, they’re not, they need work.”

“Oh, come on Rosie, just let me hear it. I promise I won’t say anything bad.”

“Then you are practically promising that you will lie if it is. No thank you.”

“Please Rosie Posie. Pleeease.”

Rose looked at her sternly, but Lisa pouted and gave her best impression pf a puppy dog as she begged to listen to Rose’s new song. Rose always struggles and puts up a fight whenever Lisa asks to listen her songs. She struggles being vulnerable and letting others listen to her original songs, but Lisa is slowly trying to help her to let people listen to her songs. She was super talented, and Lisa knew she would be a successful singer. She just must let herself be heard. Rose rubbed her hands nervously before sighing.

“Okay, but its not that good. I…I’m struggling with it a bit.”

“It’s okay Rosie, I’m sure it sounds amazing.”

Rose looked at her with red cheeks before moving towards her laptop where she spent a few minutes working on, editing, and doing all sorts of stuff which Lisa knew nothing about. The blonde shifted in her seat and pushed the papers away from her as she waited for her roommate and what felt like forever, Rose eventually turned back to face her.

“It still needs work. I’m not happy with it yet…I shouldn’t even be showing you.”

“It’s okay Rose, it’s okay.”

Rose bit her lip, her cheeks tinting before she finally sighed and pressed play for the audio to work. The piano entrance immediately caught Lisa’s attention, getting her interested in the song and her head immediately began to bop as the beat dropped. The song played and Rose’s voice sounded wonderful in it, but Lisa began to focus on the lyrics and her eyebrows started to scrunch together as the song continued to play it. Once it eventually ended, Rose turned to her and saw Lisa’s expression and immediately was worried.

“It’s terrible, I know. I shouldn’t have done it. It was stupid, I-“

“No no no, Rose, it was great. Really, it was amazing.” Lisa reached out and touched Rose’s hand as she went to her laptop. She squeezed in comfortingly but looked at Rose with a slightly concerned looked. “It’s just that…the song sounds so personal. Like…you experienced something like it in real life. Did you…experience something like that for real?”

Rose’s lips thinned and she looked at Lisa before looking away, deep in through. She pulled her hand away from the laptop and squeezed Lisa’s hand back, biting her lip before she eventually nodded.

“Yeah…I did…once.”

Her voice was soft, and Lisa’s concern heightened as Rose didn’t elaborate on what she meant. Lisa bit her lip as well, unsure on what territory she was venturing in but eventually she did ask Rose got a faraway look in her eyes.

“What happened?”

Rose glanced at her and didn’t answer immediately. Lisa thought she wasn’t going to answer at all but then Rose sighed and glanced at her clasped hand with Lisa’s.

“I was…we were…happy at a stage. It was wonderful. I had so much fun with them. They just…got me on so many levels. I couldn’t believe that there as someone who got me so much like they did. I…thought that we had something beautiful together.”

Rose was lost in memory and she had a small, sad smile on her face as she thought back to her past relationship. Lisa gazed at her intensely, watching Rose face as she shifted through emotions. Happiness, tenderness and then sadness. She noticed Rose swallow and her breath slightly shakier as she continued.

“We both wanted each other. We were honest from the beginning. But…our circumstances just wouldn’t let us.”

“Circumstances?” Lisa asked carefully and Rose nodded. The Australian let out a sigh before leaning her head against the back of the couch, her temple against it as folded her legs under her and her eyes lingering on her holding hands with Lisa.

“We had two different ideas for a relationship. They wanted to keep us a secret, but…I didn’t want to hide. I wanted to proudly hold their hand in pubic and tell everyone that we are in a relationship. But they didn’t want that. They just…wanted to keep it all hidden. I…just couldn’t handle that. We tried at first but…I just couldn’t stand it. So, I broke things off eventually. I just couldn’t stand hurting myself and my relationship because of all the sneaking around and secrets. I know that we were different, but…I didn’t want to be a secret.”

Rose trailed off, obviously being unable to say more. Sympathy and concern filled Lisa and she leaned forward and wrapped the blonde up in a hug, hugging her tightly as Rose trembled slightly. She could swear that she heard a small sob, but Rose’s quickly swallowed it and let out a shaky breath before sighing. Lisa stroked her hair as she hugged her.

“It’s okay Rose. It’s okay. You did the right thing. You shouldn’t be treated like a secret. They should have realised how lucky they were to have you.”

“Yeah…it’s just…still so fresh.”

Obviously, this relationship was not from long ago, but Lisa kept the questions to herself. Rose has opened up a wound which was still bleeding to Lisa’s request and Lisa felt guilty as she was the one who asked about the lyrics. So instead, she hugged the blonde harder before pulling away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. But seriously Rose, you deserve someone to be proud of being in a relationship with you. You deserve that. You deserve to be treated right.”

Rose smiled sadly back at her before pulling Lisa into a hug again, hugging her tightly while thanking her softly. She then pulled away and started fanning her face to try get rid of the tears which were forming in her eyes. She got herself under control and then smiled at Lisa.

“So, what are the plans with the club? What did you guys all talk about at the meeting?”

Going along with the change of subject, Lisa began to retell what they were all talking about and how they reacted when Jungkook told them about the building, and then going on about Yeri and Joy and then seeing Jennie and Kai in the shopping mall.

///

The building was fairly. A bit more of an old-school construction to it but still fairly modern. They had all met up at the music department before walking to the building was fairly spaced away from the campus. It was slightly hidden from the woods but still clearly visible. It didn’t at all give a haunted vibe and it just in the need of a makeover and clean, which they were here to do. Chungha smiled as she looked back at all of them.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get to work!”

It was a small building which was used for the less involved singers back then, this building used for poorer students, but it had all the space they needed. The dance room was great and wasn’t as dirty as Jungkook has cleaned it a bit himself when he practiced here alone. But they all busted out the brooms, dusters and polish and set to work. There was still furniture like couches and tables inside and Somi had actually found a small studio which song writing and recording to take place. Lisa swore she saw stars in the raven’s eyes as she eagerly began exploring the room instead of cleaning it.

Lisa had brought her camera along with her and started snapping photos of the members working and cleaning, catching the moments of hard work and also silliness like when Lay was chasing Momo with a dead spider her found and Mark and Jungkook both terrifyingly trying to dust cobwebs in a corner as they were terrified a spider would turn up there. Chungha couldn’t stop smiling as she cleaned, clearly excited that this place would clearly be theirs to use and Lisa couldn’t help but smile as well. This was coming together so nicely.

Everyone also posed for photos and eventually, after a few hours of work, they all were standing proudly in the dance room which they could finally call their own. The mirrors were clean, and the windows were open, bringing in the sunlight and life which was once deprived from it. Chungha smiled widely as she turned to face all of them, and Lisa could see the pride in her eyes as she spoke.

“Welcome to the brand-new home of Connect Dance club!”

Everyone immediately cheered and began to hug each other. While sweaty and all covered in dust, everyone was still so happy, and this was just the beginning of a dance club. Hope and excitement were filled in the room and Lisa just couldn’t help but call for a group photo and set the camera on a table and setting a timer on it before rushing back to the group and then posing with all of them.

“Everyone say dancing!”

“Dancing!”

And the camera flashed and the happy moment of the first memory of the dance club was captured. Things were beginning and Lisa couldn’t wait to see where this club would take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bodies moved along the dance floor as Super Junior’s ‘Super Girl’ blasted through the speakers. Lisa was watching herself intensely in the mirror while she moved according to the choreography. Jungkook and Chungha were currently in the centre, dancing to the lyrics before the drop of the second chorus. Noticing the reflections of everyone else in the mirror, Lisa could tell that everyone was just as focused as her to perfect the choreography.

Dancing as a group is different than dancing alone and it does take an incredible amount of teamwork to be able to pull off a dance, especially with one like Super Juniors. But with BamBam and Lisa being part of a dance group back in Thailand and Chungha being a really could teacher/ choreographer, everyone managed to get the moves fairly easily. But of course, rehearsing like they were actually performing was a different thing.

They have made minor mistakes, something which each other would point out if they were watching, usually Chungha or Lisa, but otherwise they were doing pretty well. For the dance practices, they decided the best way to practice different dance movements and concepts was to practice the ones which have already be made. Anything can be turned into a dance but being comfortable with the move is what is important. A dancer must feel comfortable with their body, therefore practicing different moves will make the dancer more comfortable with it before a bog show. And that is what they were wanting to achieve.

The final chorus dropped and the seven of them bundled together, pushing their hands out and in repeatedly as the choreography, moving their feet side to side and then clicking their hands side to side as they had memorised before finally turning around and walking off towards the back of the dance room where they paused and then turned around to put their hands out to the mirror in a pose, the music finally fading out.

“Wow guys, that was amazing!”

Somi entered the dance room, clapping while she smiled widely at them. Immediately breaking from their pose, everyone let out a huge breath and panted as they tried getting some air back after the intense dancing. Chungha smiled as she thanked Somi, the girl coming from the music studio to be able to watch them dance. That was one thing which the Music major loved doing, watching all of them dancing and doing the final number. She was the one who would get the music for them anyway, so she might as well see the end product once they have all memorised the choreography.

“Thanks, Somi, I think we’ve finally gotten it.” Chungha said, bending down and grabbing a towel before dabbing at her forehead to get the sweat which had formed.

“We better have, otherwise I will walk out this door and you will never see my beautiful face again.” Mark said, flopping down against the wall and sitting on the floor as he drank from his water bottle. Chungha turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh really? You do realise it will affect you more than us, right?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, this is the clubhouse for the Connect Dance Club and is only for us, seeing that we are the ones who found it and cleaned it up. So only we can know about it. And if you want to leave the club, then that means that we have to kill you to keep it a secret.”

Chungha looked at him while she said the words so causally, and Mark’s eyes widened as he glanced around the room to look at the others. Lisa couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head when Mark glanced at her, looking at Chungha and noticing the playful glint which flickered in her eyes. Mark raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

“Forget what I said, I’m staying, I’m staying.”

“Great to hear! I would hate to dirty my nails.” Chungha said, a bright smile on her face before turning around to talk to Somi. Mark just shook his head again.

“And people say’ _I’m_ scary.”

Momo laughed and looked at Mark in disbelief. “You? Scary? Boy, you are like a little puppy.”

“I am not!”

Momo smirked. “Are so.”

The two of them then began to bicker, something which the two of them are prone to do. They almost reminded Lisa of siblings, the constant back and forth that the two banter all the time.

“Get together already you too. There is no rule in the club against dating members.” BamBam said, smirking as the two members in question spun their heads around and looked at him in disgust.

“No way would I go out with a girl like her!”

“No way will I go out with a boy like him!”

Both of them shouted at the same time and then they turned to glare at each other.

“Just what is wrong with me!”

They shouted at each other at the same time again, prompting them to start arguing again. BamBam smirked proudly as he watched the two arguing and Lay raised an eyebrow at the Thai.

“You really love stirring up trouble.”

BamBam looked at him with innocent eyes. “Me? Never.”

Lay gave him a straight look. “Somehow, I just don’t believe you, so I am just going to ask my secondary source. Lisa, am I right?”

Lay directed his question at the blonde and Lisa immediately nodded as there was no statement truer than that. “Totally, he once broke into the principal’s office in our high school and filled it up with so many balloons that when he finally opened it, they all just rained down on him.”

“No way, seriously?” Jungkook asked from his spot on the floor. Lisa nodded.

“Yep, and it took about a month for them to figure out that it was him. He had detention for two weeks, plus he had to scrape the gum from under the desks in half of the classrooms in the school.”

“That was child slavery. They had no right.” BamBam said, crossing his arms as he pouted angrily. Lisa scoffed.

“Oh please, it was not. You only regretted it when your mom found out.”

BamBam immediately shuddered and went to cup his backside as he thought back on the punishment which he had gotten from his mother once she was informed by the school by what he had done.

“The wooden spoon is a powerful weapon.”

Everything then burst into laughter at his words, even Mark and Momo easing up from their argument to join in the laughter.

“But anyways, I think we have pretty much nailed the choreography. Guess we have Lisa and Chungha’s constant nagging to thank for that.”

Lay said, winking at Lisa and Chungha who has now joined them on the floor with Somi leaving the dance room to head back to the music studio. Both of the girls frowned and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“We were not nagging; we were just pointing out what you were doing wrong.” Chungha said, defending herself and Lisa.

“Which was a lot of things according to the two of you.” Mark said, rotating his head to stretch it out. Chungha huffed and Lisa just shrugged before she heard her name getting called.

“Like you Lisa. You got so technical. I have no idea how you spotted some of the mistakes which I was making.” Lay said, crossing his arms and looking at the blonde in disbelief. BamBam laughed.

“Lisa has always been a perfectionist. When we were younger, she used to bring a big ruled to our dance practices just so she could measure the exact degrees our arms and legs had to go.”

Everyone burst out into laughter, imagining a younger Lisa doing that. Flames immediately erupted in Lisa’s cheeks and she glared at BamBam while trying to defend herself on why she did such a thing. She was young and innocent, so sue her! And of course, they began to tease her about it.

“Awwww, little bittle Lisa getting so technical. Sure, you in the right major Lisa? Not math class so you can measure the degrees a pencil is when in 60 km/h wind in a test paper?” Lay said, grinning boyishly as he teased her. Lisa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“If you want me to get technical, then I have no problem to reveal that you mimic the lyrics while you’re dancing and that when you arrive early to practice, you are singing into your phone like it is a mic as if you are at a concert while making facial expressions in the mirror.”

Lay’s eyes widened in horror as he thought he was alone during those times, but clearly, he did not notice Lisa sneaking in during the times when he was at the clubhouse first. Everyone immediately began to laugh and poked fun at the music and law student. Lisa could help but grin as he watched the boy subjected to teasing, his cheeks bright red as she blushed. Jungkook couldn’t help but get up from the spot on the floor to walk over to the couch Lisa was sitting on at the back and offering her a high five with a wide smile.

“Nice going.”

Lisa smiled and smacked his hand with her own. “Thank you very much.”

They both sat there while watching the teasing session, smiling and laughing at the words and actions which Mark and BamBam started to imitate of what Lay possible looks like in the mirror in his little ‘concert’ practices before Chungha finally called the practice to a close.

Waving goodbye to the boys as they all split up to go to their respective dormitories, Lisa found herself walking back with Chungha and Momo, Somi staying behind to continue working on a demo she had to make for music class. The three of them walked towards the dorms, chatting amongst each other as they walked.

“So, you really plan on starting your own dance studio?” Lisa asked Momo, the Japanese girl smiling before nodding.

“Yeah, I want to set one up in Japan and one here as well. I seriously want to get the younger generation more interested in dancing and I know I am good enough to be able to teach them. My sister and I plan on running it together. Her in Japan while me in Korea.”

“Your sister dances too?” Chungha asked.

Momo nodded. “Yep, she is in a dance academy in Japan. She was offered a scholarship here too, but she is happier there. And quite frankly, I am happy for her. I can imagine what she will be up to if she had to deal with what we have to deal with.”

Momo said, clearly indicating to the unfair rich-poor dynamic which only this university had in place. Lisa looked at her questionably.

“Doesn’t she know about it already.”

Momo pursed her lips. “To a degree. I obviously can’t tell her everything about it otherwise she will fly down here and give the whole student body a piece of her mind. She is a feisty one, that sister of mine.”

“Guess she gets it from you then.” Chungha said, earning herself a smack on the arm by Momo. They all chuckled and kept walking. The three of them discussing what they wanted to do in the future. Chungha wants to be a choreographer, a professional dancer in the music industry. She just loved dancing, and nothing will make her happier to be able to perform her own choreography, and then teaching it to others.

“So, you want to teach all them boy groups and girl groups your dances?” Momo said teasingly, winking at her and Chungha just rolled her eyes in response.

“I’ll teach whoever wants to be taught. As long as they are willing, then I will help them. You can’t teach an unteachable student.”

“I know quite a few of those in mind.” Momo said, clearly indicating to the few rich students who were very pompous in dance class. Surprisingly enough, Lisa could not place the Queen B in them. Despite being an absolutely nightmare, dance class was a class which she was very focused in. She has overhead her speaking to Taemin when she stays behind class or is exiting out the back-practice room. She listens to him intensely and asks him questions about movements and dance. It is almost admirable.

The three of them arrived at the dorms, greeting Hani as they walked in and then said their goodbyes before heading off in different directions to go to their rooms. Lisa walked to hers and unlocked it, letting herself in into her unusually empty dorm. Usually when Lisa walks in from practice, Rose would either be eating something in the kitchen while having the TV on, or she is strumming along to her guitar while humming up a song she has either written or is just singing. But then Lisa checked the schedule which was stuck on the fridge and saw that Rose had an early morning music class today, hence why she isn’t here.

Lisa shrugged and opened the fridge door to grab some orange choice and some of the leftover fruit and yoghurt left inside and then made herself a fruit salad while she watched videos on her phone. She hummed Super Girl out loud as she watched videos, the song being the type of bop which you can’t get out of her head. Lisa has to admit, Super Junior really were brilliant to come up with the song. Yet another hit to their already long string of successes. She can’t wait for their next comeback; they are one of the boy groups which she does follow.

After eating, Lisa went to the bathroom to shower, being all sweaty from dance practice and got changed in her room before grabbing her camera. She didn’t have any classes this morning so she decided that now would be the best time to get some photos for her photography assignment. With the theme being ‘Natural Beauty’ Lisa figures that she will probably find some good things on campus. After all, they are partially surrounded by a wooded area so there is plenty of nature around them for her to be able to take photos of.

So, she set herself outside the dorms, greeting a few of the girls which she saw which were leaving for class or planning to go out. She walked along the campus, snapping photos of whatever caught her interest. Students were walking around, some rushing off to class while others were sitting or walking around with their friends. It almost looked like any other university. Except of course the cliques between rich and poor are formed, and the scathing looks which the rich kids flashed the poor kids did not go unnoticed.

Lisa got quite a few of them as she was walking around the campus, but she spared them no glance. They didn’t really matter much to her anyway. She has learnt to be able to pick out the ones who will most likely cause her trouble, the ones who usually are the ones jumping her on Jennie’s behalf. But she doesn’t seem to spot any of them, so she seems to be in the clear zone for now. Hopefully, it will stay that way.

She took photos of the infrastructure of the building, as well as the flowers and natural elements which were surrounding the building. There were a lot of beautiful things on campus and Lisa couldn’t help but smile each time she took a photo. She even snapped a few of a few students who were laying on the grass, chatting and laughing with one another. That is a type of natural beauty isn’t it? Just being comfortable and happy with your friends. Beauty isn’t just limited to nature after all.

Lisa took a few photos at the campus fountain, zooming in on the water droplets coming out of the temple. She then followed the pavement trail which led towards the wood area again but was a clear pathway to the dorms. Lisa has sort of memorised the map of the campus, so she knew that the direction she was going in was towards the rich dorms, home to all the rich students and obviously much better conditions what they have. While Lisa hasn’t been there personally yet, it has been described to her enough times that they certainly have better housing than the poor kids. Although their accommodation was just fine on its own.

Although there could be dangers being around this area as she does not know just which snooty rich student will come out, Lisa didn’t stop walking along the pathway, keeping a look out in the natural beauty that was the sights for the pathway. Her head perked up when she heard a chirp and looked up to see a beautiful hummingbird flying around in the wooded area, drinking pollen from various plants.

Smiling widely, Lisa trailed a little bit off trail and carefully followed the Hummingbird while readying her camera to catch a picture of it. She stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration as she waited for the perfect moment as the hummingbird was flying around a particular bush which had vibrant red and orange colours. Eventually it chose its meal and was fluttering in front of it as its beak dipped into the flower and Lisa managed to click her camera just in time to get the perfect picture.

Smiling to herself, she pulled the camera away from her face and went to look at the picture she just took. The quality was amazing, and the natural light of the morning reflected the Hummingbird’s colours on its wings, making the photo look even more ethereal.

“Perfect, now I just need to-Woah!”

Startled by Lisa’s yell, the Hummingbird flew off into the woods and Lisa stumbled as she tried to stop herself from falling face first into a bush. Clutching her camera for dear life to her chest, Lisa, managed to stop herself from falling and then whirled around to see just who had shoved her from behind. She groaned.

Narrowed Feline eyes were staring at her, pale hands resting on hips on top of a Chanel outfit, matching bag, and heels as usual. Jennie Kim looked hard at Lisa; her nose scrunched up slightly as if Lisa was a sight which she could not stand.

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing?” She said, her voice haughty. Lisa straightened herself up and narrowed her eyes at the feline before lifting her camera slightly and dangling.

“Taking photos. What does it look like?”

“Looks to me that you are snooping around in a place where you don’t belong.” The brunette responded, crossing her arms as she looked at the blonde suspiciously. Lisa scoffed and shook her head.

“What? You own the woods now.”

“Actually, yes.” She said smugly. Lisa could have smacked herself. Right, her and her cousin practically own the university because of their fathers. Great way to make yourself look stupid Lisa. Lisa shook her head, choosing not to say anything to further her embarrassment, her cheeks already turning slightly pink.

“Whatever. What are you even doing here?”

“I asked you the same thing and you have yet to answer me.”

“I already did! I’m taking photos!”

“For what? Are you that peeping tom we have been trying to find!” Jennie’s voice suddenly raised, and she suddenly took a step back from Lisa as if she was some sort of threat. Lisa’s jaw dropped at the accusation.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“So, you are! The peeping tom who has been hanging around our dorm! Oh, you are sick Lice, I can’t believe-“

“Hey hey hey hey! Do not flatter yourself, there is no way that is me. As if I would want photos of you and your friends.”

“Just what is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what is said. My film is better used on things more natural and not fake.”

“You bitch! Give me it!”

Jennie then reached out to grab Lisa’s camera, but the blonde immediately jumped back and held the camera protectively to her chest.

“What the hell?” She said at the brunette and Jennie took a step forwards ad tried to grab it again.

“Let me see it!”

“No!”

“So, you are the peeping tom!”

“I am not!”

“Then let me see!”

“No way in hell!”

The two of them were actually dancing around with one another, Lisa scurrying away from the brunette’s reach while the feline kept it up trying to grab Lisa’s camera.

“I’m not your peeping tom! Leave me alone!”

“Then why are you taking photos! Let me see!”

“I’m taking them for my photography assignment okay!”

Lisa leapt back again out of the brunette’s reach and held her camera above her head in case the brunette decided to tackle her. Pausing from her movements, Jennie looked at her in suspicion before lowering her hands and crossing her arms while looking at the blonde.

“What assignment?” She asked. Suspiciously looking at her, Lisa lowered her camera before she was holding it with both hands again.

“My photography assignment. I need to take photos which fit the theme.”

“Which is…” Jennie trailed along, waving her hand for the blonde to continue. Stilling eyeing her suspiciously, Lisa answered.

“Natural beauty.”

“Natural beauty? Well then I am the perfect model for that.”

A smile spread across Jennie’s face and she flicked her hair over her shoulder before resting her hand on her hip and titling to the side in a supposed pose. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“You will get full marks if I feature in the project. I am a natural beauty after all.” Jennie said, smirking as she twirled a strand of her hair with her other hand.

“Ugh no thanks. You’ll crack my screen.”

“Excuse me?”

This time it was Jennie’s jaw which dropped, staring at Lisa in disbelief as the blonde flat out refused featuring Jennie in her photos. Lisa shook her head as she emphasised on her point.

“There is way in hell you are featuring in my assignment. I don’t want a curse on my portfolio thank you very much.”

“Why you ungrateful bitch!”

Jennie suddenly lunges forwards and grabbed Lisa by the shirt, surprising the blonde as she was not expecting her to actually leap for her. She tightened her hold onto her camera, pressing it into her chest while one hand clutched at one of Jennie’s wrists in an attempt to stop her from gripping her shirt. She failed miserably.

“I don’t know just who you think you are Lice, but you seriously are crossing the line with me.” Jennie and Lisa were practically nose to nose, the brunette’s eyes resembling a dark storm as she glared at the blonde.

“What line, I am aware of no line. I’m just being myself.”

“And that is just your problem. You seriously are ruining yourself. I have had it with your stupidity. Get with the program otherwise I will get you tossed out of Belvoire!”

“I am not ruining myself. I am being unapologetically myself. It just seems you are the only one who has a problem with me.”

“Oh, I have a problem with you.” Jennie growled, gripping Lisa’s shirt even tighter and forcing the blonde onto her tiptoes, once against shocking the blonde with her surprising strength. “My problem is that you are here. You don’t belong here. I can’t believe admissions even let you in here. This is more thoroughbred only, and you are tarnishing Belvoire’s name with your filthy feet.”

Lisa’s eyes narrowed as she decided to let go of her camera and to grip both of the brunette’s wrists to try get them of her. She failed again, but she did grip them tight enough that she knew that it would hurt the brunette.

“I belong here just as much every other student does. You can’t decide who stays and who goes.”

“Oh, I can Lice, I most definitely can.” Jennie smirked, an evil glint going through her eyes, but Lisa carried through.

“If you really wanted me out of here, you would have done it already. You seem like the person who always gets what she wants anyway. But I think I know the reason why you want me out of here so badly.”

Jennie’s eyes hardened slightly, and Lisa put her weight down so that she could stand back on her feet. Despite knowing that the brunette was a ticking time bomb, Lisa couldn’t help but smirk as she looked at the feline.

“You’re threatened by me because all of the sudden Taemin is noticing a poor kid instead of you. You can’t stand having a rival that is better than you.”

And just like that, Jennie let go of Lisa and then suddenly slapped her right across the face, the force so strong that it shoved her backwards onto the ground. On instinct, Lisa grabbed her camera as she fell, landing painfully on the ground while her cheeks throbbed painfully as she looked up to see the brunette towering over her, her face stormy and her eyes glaring fire into Lisa’s soul. Lisa couldn’t help but flinch as Jennie raised a finger at her.

“Don’t…for even a moment…think you’re better than me. You are not. You do not threaten me and don’t even try consider yourself as my rival. Because you’re not. You’re nothing. Absolutely nothing. Know your place.”

And just like that, Jennie whirled around and stormed off, out the little shrouded area and back onto the pathway heading towards the university, her heels clicking against the pavement as she stormed away. Lisa’s heart beating quickly, for the first time actually shocked and scared of what had just happened, Lisa slowly raised her hand to touch the sore cheek which has just been slapped. She winced as the pain increased tenfold when she touched it.

“Why always the face? Why?”

Guess she is going to need some more ice.

* * *

Lisa arrived at dance class and took a seat next to Jungkook as she waited for Taemin to arrive. She could feel Jennie’s burning gaze in her but deciding that she didn’t want to ruin her day, she chose to ignore it. It has been two weeks since the little confrontation in the forest and Lisa’s face was still slightly tender from the slap. The girl really can pack a punch. It surprises her every time. The girl but weight lift gold bars or something because she is surprisingly really strong despite her feminine stature.

Rose was surprised when she arrived back from class and saw Lisa sitting at the couch nursing her cheek with a pack of peas again, but she then quickly deduced what the cause of it was.

“Jennie?”

“Who else?”

And the blondes left it to that. Rose at least helped her covering up the bruise with make up, so it wasn’t as noticeable, and she has been pretty okay afterwards. She made sure to avoid the brunette though, unsure what she was going to do. But surprisingly, the brunette was pretty chilled the last two weeks. Probably because she didn’t have a chance of doing anything due to the blonde avoiding her. The only time she sees her is in dance class and during hen, all Lisa gets is death stares. Although Lisa has slightly noticed that the brunette appears more tired, exiting the back-dance room as students start coming in for class. It seems she is practicing more, even while during class time. She wonders why that is.

But thankfully her bruise is practically gone so she does not have to worry about a handprint being printed on her face anymore. She greeted her friends and chatted with a few of them until Taemin finally entered the classroom and greeted them all.

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make.” Everyone straightened up from their seats, looking at the idol in interest. “In order to prepare you for any possible opportunities of dancing with others, or creating a choreography, I have decided an assessment is in order.”

Everyone immediately groaned at the mention of an assessment and Taemin laughed at their obvious displeasure.

“Now now, don’t sound too excited.” His eyes twinkled as he waited for them to focus on him again. “This assessment will be done in duos. I will give each duo a choreography and I expect you to have it memorised and prepared for the assessment, which will be due in three weeks from now.”

Murmurs went through the class and students began to give each other glances to non-verbally ask If the other would be their partner. But before they could dib on each other, Taemin interrupted them.

“Your partner while be your seat partner, while the others at the back, you may choose your partner.”

The poor kids immediately groaned but glanced at their next-door neighbours to acknowledge the fact they are partners. Momo groaned in front of Lisa as she hid her face behind her hand.

“Why do I have the luck of being with this idiot?”

“Hey! At least you aren’t with Mark!” BamBam exclaimed, determined to defend himself from Momo’s words. Lisa couldn’t help but chuckled but then turned around to see Jungkook smiling at her. He held out his hand to her.

“Guess we are partners then.”

Well, Jungkook isn’t a bad dancer and she gets along with him great, so Lisa did not get the short end of the stick when it comes to partners. So, smiling widely, Lisa reached out and shook his hand, playfully winking at him.

“Nice to meet ya, partner.” She finger snapped at him and Jungkook giggled before pulling his hand away. Lisa glanced backwards and noticed the rich kids partnering up with each other. But her eyes did zero in on Jennie whose fingers were entwined with Kai’s as they say together and waited for Taemin to continue. Well of course they’ll be together, they are the two best dancers in the class. Tweedle Dee is always with Tweedle Dum after all.

“Alright alright. However, to give you all some motivation, each duo from each section will receive the same song. This means that you all will have a little competition and some motivation to do well, as each winner will get a special prize from me.”

Taemin’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, and it took a few second before the poorer students groaned again. Of course, some rich and poor competition. What eels was new. And with the smug looks which appeared in the rich kids faces, they seemed more than pleased that they already had the winning prize for themselves.

“Now, with all of that out of the way, I will give you your songs now.”

Taemin had the partners sitting together so that he could see who was together with her and then he picked up a list from his bag which obviously included all the sings which he had planned for them. He began to read the names of the songs and assigned them to the respective rich and poor group who will be doing the dance, some people groaning of the song choice or some cheering because of the song choice. It all kept continuing until she heard a sentence she was not expecting.

“Jennie and Kai, you two will be performing ‘Trouble Maker’ by Trouble Maker, along with Lisa and Jungkook.”

“What?”

“What!”

Both Jungkook and Lisa whirled around to look at the two rich kids who were the top of the class. Kai and Jennie stared at them, smirks on their faces while Jungkook and Lisa looked at them in disbelief. Troublemaker. A song done by Hyuna and Hyunseung. A duo song which the four dancers will be performing. Jungkook and Lisa versus the King and Queen of the campus.

The universe really knew how to slap people in the face, just like Jennie Kim as her eyes bored into Lisa’s while Kai smirked at Jungkook.

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know, if you run now, there might be a chance to survive.” Chaeyoung said, looking at Lisa from over the table.

Looking up from her books, Lisa looked at Chaeyoung weirdly. “Why on Earth would I run away?”

Chaeyoung looked at her as if the answer were obvious. “So that you can escape the fiery Queen B and her plans to squash you.”

Lisa scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. She, Chaeyoung and Seulgi planned to have a study session in the Belvoire library for one of their photography theory test which was coming up and she had just given the short art Major the details of what happened, surprised when she came storming to her when she was setting up her books at the table and demanding to know just what was going on. Lisa had forgotten yet again that word travels fast in Belvoire and the news that the woman who was noticed by Taemin and memorised his choreography by only watching it twice, as well as being the opposing force towards the head bitches in charge, was dancing against the King and Queen of a campus. Practically everyone knew at the end of the day. Rose included as she started praying for the blonde the minute she returned to the dorm that night.

“That girl is not going to squash me. I am going to beat her.”

“Yeah, and I’m tall.”

Lisa glared at the short girl and Chaeyoung just shrugged and sucked her lips in to show off her dimples.

“Your lack of faith in me is insulting.”

“I don’t have a lack of faith in you. If the two of you were on equal ground, I would definitely say that you have a chance to beat her. But in case you have forgotten, things aren’t exactly equal at Belvoire.”

She did have a point there. The upper level of the library was reserved for the rich kids and even that was fancier than the ground level the poorer kids were. She could see through the glass barriers that the rich kids had plush sofas, as well as computers for homework and super organised bookshelves for them to get books. While the level Lisa and Chaeyoung were on was just tables with wooden chairs, and long rows of Bookcases with no clear indications of what genre and what topics are where.

“Dance is dance. It’s all up to interpretation.”

“Yeah, and you have the King of dance himself judging you. Jennie is going to go all out as usual, along with Kai. So, you and Jungkook really have to work your asses off to get something at least as half decent as what the two of them have planned.”

Lisa frowned, unsure on how to react to the new information. While she is not entirely certain about how practical assessments like this are done in Belvoire, it sounds like there is more to the story than to just dancing. She will have to ask Jungkook later when they have rehearsal. He has been here longer than her so he will know what Chaeyoung is talking about.

“Where is Seulgi anyway? She is supposed to be here by now.” Lisa asked, hoping to change the conversation but also genuinely curious on where their other study buddy is. Chaeyoung smiled and waved her hand in the air.

“Oh, she is probably just getting her daily dosage. She’ll be here soon, I’m sure.”

“Daily dosage?” Lisa looked at Chaeyoung in question. “Is she sick or something?”

Chaeyoung had a secretive smile, telling Lisa that she knew something which the blonde did not know.

“Something like that…” She trailed off, snickering slightly as she decided to look back down at her textbook where she had highlighted an entire paragraph which she did not understand. Lisa looked at her questionably before shrugging and looking back down to read her textbook as well. Silence surrounded the two of them for a while before Chaeyoung raised her head again.

“I am serious though. I know a guy who would be a great getaway driver and will get you at the airport in less than twenty minutes.”

“For heaven’s sake Chae, I’m not running away! Jennie is not that scary!”

“Pfft, yeah right. That woman can take down grown men with just a stare.”

“You make her sound like some sort of monster.”

“Ummm, its Bitchzilla we are talking about right now. Why are you defending her anyway? I thought you hated her.”

“I don’t hate anybody. I _strongly detest_ someone, but not hate.”

“Pfft, sounds like the same to me.”

“You are hell bent on me running away from Jennie, it is almost obsessive.”

“Hey, I just don’t want my friend to get killed.”

“She isn’t going to kill me!”

“Ha!” Chaeyoung tossed herself back into her seat and looked at Lisa with a disbelieving look. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while the blonde just glared at her. “Jennie Kim can do many things and she has plenty of contact. She can get rid of you and make sure she looks squeaky clean.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I’m sure she won’t go that far.”

“Dude, she has never had a rival before. You are the first one to ever best her at something. She does not take those things kindly, or do you need a reminder of all the hell she has put you through since being here?”

Lisa scoffed. “Jennie has plenty of rivals, Taemin just doesn’t notice them because they don’t have money falling out of their pockets.”

“Still…you are in the red zone at the moment and from what everyone has been saying, she is ready to run you over like yesterday’s roadkill.”

“I’m ending this conversation; it is just giving me a headache.” Lisa said, trying to brush the girl away but Chaeyoung just grinned, sitting on the edge of her seat like she is about to indulge herself in a gossip circle.

“Oh really? I’m just getting excited from all of this. I am just barely getting started.”

“Hey Mina!” Lisa suddenly called, lifting her hand to wave in the air. And like lightning, Chaeyoung whirled around and started frantically looking for the raven ballerina, looking at the second story to see if she was standing at the glass balcony or surveying some of the books on the ground section. But sadly, the ballerina was nowhere in sight and Chaeyoung turned around to see Lisa grinning widely at her.

“Is your neck okay? You turned around so fast; I swear I heard it click.”

Chaeyoung immediately started blushing and Lisa cackled as she began poking fun at the girl, teasing her endlessly and irritating her just as she had been doing to the blonde. With Chaeyoung being a blushing mess, desperate to bury herself from being caught with such a cheap trick and Lisa being uncharacteristically evil, they didn’t notice that Seulgi had entered the library until she called out to them at the table.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.”

Lisa turned around to look at her friend and smiled, immediately pulling out the chair beside her for the raven-haired girl to sit next to her.

“No problem. Did you get your medicine?”

Seulgi looked at her in confusion. “Medicine?”

“Yeah, Chaeyoung said that you were probably getting your daily dosage so that was why you were running late.”

Chaeyoung immediately snorted into her hand, trying to stop herself from laughing while the other two girls turned to look at her. Lisa looking at her in confusion while Seulgi shot her a glare.

“Right…yeah…yes, I was getting my daily dosage. That’s right. Again, sorry I’m late.”

“It’s no problem Seul.” Lisa said, eyeing the two of them warily as her gears were twisting in her head. Was she missing something?

Seulgi pulled out her book and soon the three of them were studying together, going over each chapter of the topic and asking questions an answering them if the other did not understand it. Writing notes, high lighting and page turning was all that could be heard between the three, all of them learning for their test.

Chaeyoung had asked a question and Seulgi was leaning over the table to point out the section she had missed which contained the answer when Lisa noticed something on the raven-haired girl as she leaned over the desk. Seulgi was wearing a loose top so when she leaned over the table and pointed a Chaeyoung’s textbook with her one arm, the shirt fell off slightly on the shoulder closest to Lisa and it was where Lisa noticed the small purplish bruise on the girl’s skin.

“What did you do?” she asked. Seulgi looked at her in confusion.

“What do you mean what did I do?”

Lisa pointed at the purple mark on her shoulder, leaning closer as she tried getting a closer look at it. Seulgi glanced at where Lisa was pointing and she immediately pulled her shirt back over it, hiding it from view while a pink flush dusted her cheeks.

“I-I…I, um…. I fell!”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “You fell?”

“Y-Yeah, I was busy in the forest taking photos for our Natural beauty assessment and I accidently tripped and fell on a rock.”

“A rock?” Somehow Lisa did not believe that. And Seulgi stuttering and blushing told the blonde that it was something more than that. Lisa could hear the amusement in Chaeyoung’s voice as she spoke next.

“That’s a pretty interesting rock.” Chaeyoung was snickering and she was looking at Seulgi teasingly as the raven looked between the two them with pink cheeks. She clearly knew that they did not believe her story, but she was offering nothing else to explain the bruise on her shoulder. And Chaeyoung and Seulgi seemed to be sharing a private look with one another, which told Lisa that Chaeyoung probably knew more than what she was letting on.

“It doesn’t seem like a bruise you would get from falling on a rock though.” Lisa said, taking note of Seulgi’s uncomfortable squirming in her seat and the blush which just seemed to be getting brighter by the second.

“I-It was a small rock! Very precise!”

“Very precise indeed. Seems to have had a bite to it too.”

This time Seulgi glared at Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung just smiled widely, looking like a cat who caught the canary. Humming out loud, Lisa shrugged before settling back into her seat and turning back to her textbooks.

“Okay then. It was a small rock then.”

She knows that it isn’t the truth, but it is clear that Seulgi doesn’t want to tell her what it really is. But from what Chaeyoung was saying and as she had looked at It closely, she knew that it wasn’t from a fall. In fact, it seemed like a recent bruise, not a faded one seeing that they had handed in their assessment a few days ago already. But everyone is entitled to their secrets in a way. Seulgi will share with them if she really wanted to and if she was ready to do so. But it seems like Chaeyoung knew more than what she was saying.

The three of them then slowly went back to studying although the other two had struggled as Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at odd times, grinning at Seulgi who just glared at her in return. It was about half of hour of peace before Chaeyoung decided to change the topic again.

“By the way Seulgi, you heard about Lisa’s upcoming dance battle with Jennie, right?”

Seulgi nodded.

“And what advice do you have to give her about it?”

Seulgi thought for a moment before turning to the blonde and speaking in a serious tone. “Chaeyoung knows a guy who can get you to the airport in twenty minutes.”

“I am not freaking running away!” Lisa exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she looked at her two friends in disbelief, especially at Seulgi as she had not expected her to say the exact same thing which Chaeyoung had said.

“There is no shame in running away Lisa. It is just survival.”

“Both of your lacking faith in me is extremely insulting.”

“I just don’t want my friend getting taken out, that’s all!”

“She is not some sort of Mafia princess! Chill already!”

“Well actually, her mom is-“

“I don’t want to hear it!”

The three of them then started arguing, Lisa trying to defend herself and tell them that she was not going to run away and fly back to Thailand to avoid the dance battle with Jennie and Kai while Chaeyoung and Seulgi kept telling her that they did have faith in her, but they also thought that survival was better than pride in this instance. They ended up getting scolded by the librarian soon afterwards and had no choice but to scurry off to the other end of the library to finish their study session.

* * *

After the Study session and heading back to her dorm for a quick change of clothes, Lisa was walking towards the dance club building to get to practice with Jungkook. The both of them had classes in the morning, so they decided to meet in the late afternoon to rehearse and go over the choreography which they had to do. Trouble Maker by Trouble Maker. It was a well-known duo song and the use of back up dancers was one of the key points in the real-life performance. So, Lisa does wonder how they are going to be able to deliver a performance which will be better than the King and Queen.

Lisa entered the building and headed towards the dance rom where she could hear some music coming from it. She entered the room and saw Jungkook sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to his phone as he watched the performance of Trouble Maker. His eyes were taking in every detail and he was so focused that he didn’t even notice the blonde had walked in until she had tapped him after calling his name didn’t work. He jumped at the sudden touch and he stared at her wide eyed while she laughed at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just you didn’t notice me when I called your name.”

“A-Ah, I’m sorry.”

He blushed and apologized, bowing his head at her. Lisa brushed his apology off and shook her head.

“No, it’s okay. You were watching the performance just now weren’t you.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Jungkook picked up his phone which he had dropped on his lap and his cheeks went a little bit pinker as he paused the video before looking at her.

“I-I just was noticing how much we actually have to…touch in the choreography. I…um…wasn’t sure if you were aware of that.”

Lisa shrugged. “Well, yeah. I have seen the dance plenty of times. The performance is great to watch.”

“But um…we have to do it.”

“Yes, and?” Lisa looked at Jungkook in confusion and he licked his lips nervously and swallowed before glancing at his screen where it was paused where Hyunseung was holding Hyuna’s arm and was sliding his face down her arm.

“And we have to touch each other. A lot. I just…don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”

“Oh!” Oh, now she gets what he is meaning. He is worried that she is going to be disgusted with him having to touch her during the choreography. Shame, he was blushing so hard right now and looked so nervous. Lisa’s couldn’t help but feel pity towards him. Smiling softly, she reached out and touched his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

“It’s okay Kookie. We are professionals, is fine. We’re doing this for our assessment, and it is important for us to follow the choreography perfectly. Yeah, there will be a lot of touching, but I trust you and you can trust me. If I feel uncomfortable, I will tell you. As long as you tell me the same. Is that a deal?”

She removed her hand from his shoulder to offer her hand and he glanced at it before smiling, reaching out and shaking it.

“You can never make me feel uncomfortable Lisa.” He said sincerely, looking into her eyes as he said that. Lisa does admit that sort of made her heart skip a beat, but she covered it up with a smile before removing her hand and then taking a seat next to him and grabbing his phone.

“So, let’s watch it from the beginning. I need a reminder of what the dance is like.”

Jungkook nodded and let her start the performance from the beginning again. They both intently watched the movements of each other idols, taking in notes of what they have to do at each music beat and what movement they are expected to follow. It may look like an easy dance, but physically doing it is a different story. Being part of a duo was not easy as you had to consider your partner’s movements along with your own and the two of you have to match each other’s pace in order to be in sync with the music and dance.

The two of them eventually got to the dance floor and began attempting the dance moves. But the moment Jungkook first touched Lisa, he flinched, uncertainty hitting him again as he looked at Lisa in concern. Lisa sighed.

“Jungkook, seriously, it’s okay. It’s all part of the dance. I trust you.”

“R-Right. Sorry.”

Lisa smiled, easing his nerves. “No problem. Come on, let’s try again.”

Lisa was not expecting them to get it perfectly the first time. She is not used to doing duets herself, so she wasn’t performing like she usually does when she just has to memorise a certain individual part. So, she and Jungkook were both making mistakes and stopping halfway to try perfect the move. They also set up Jungkook’s phone on the small table on the side of the room so that they could rush to it anytime to look over a move again.

“Jungkook, seriously, you need to loosen up, you can’t dance so stiffly.”

“Sorry, it’s just I’m not used to doing dances like this.” He tried to excuse himself, messing up yet again as they were trying to dance again, them attempting to the move where Lisa rubs her hands down his chest. While Lisa can certainly tell that Jungkook was very well built, he was way too tense for her liking. A dancer needs to be relaxed in order to carry out a dance and him being so tense and stiff limits his dancing and so limits her own.

“You’re probably going to do dances like this when you are a big famous singer, so you need to start getting used to pulling off this kind of concept and dance.”

“W-What! I-I’m not going to do a dance like this in the future!”

Lisa scoffed. “Oh please, with a guy as handsome as you, you are obviously going to do some sexy concept in the future to give your fans what they truly want. Don’t even try deny it.”

Jungkook immediately blushed at Lisa’s words and the blonde couldn’t help but smirk slightly at his reaction. He knew what she was saying is right, but he couldn’t help but blush as she commented on his handsomeness and the indication that he will do a sexy concept when he does become a singer and idol. He didn’t say anything, and Lisa took that as a victory.

“I thought so. Now come on, just think of me as practice for the future duet partner you will have to show off your sexy concept with you International playboy.”

“Oh, shut up.”

He glared at Lisa, but he did relax a little, chuckling at her which caused the blonde to laugh along with him.

They then got back into things. With Lisa being a perfectionist, she did point out the mistakes that he was making but then he would argue back and point out the mistakes she was making. It was a sort of back and forth between the two, both being a perfectionist in their own way. But eventually, they managed to get the skeleton of the dance together and with it only being the first day, it was impressive to the both of them. Lisa glanced her eyes at the clock on the wall of the dance room and her eyes widened when she saw the time.

“Oh my gosh, we were here for five hours!”

Jungkook glanced at the clock as well and was shocked as well at the amount of time that has passed. They both looked out the window and noticed the pitch-black darkness on the campus, the only light being the streetlights set around campus for the evening classes students.

“Wow, time flies when you’re having fun.” Jungkook said, making Lisa chuckle. She raised a playful eyebrow at him.

“And were you having fun Jungkook.”

“Of course, I was dancing with you.”

Jungkook said that so smoothly and it took effect on Lisa as she blushed at the words. He too also blushed once he realised what words slipped out of his mouth. Lisa smiled and shaking her head and grabbing her hoody which she had brought with her earlier.

“Well, I think it would be safe to call it for the day. I think we have done quite well considering it is our first day.”

“Yeah, we really work well together.”

“I think so too.”

Both of them shared a smile and gathered up their things before switching off and then exiting the building, the evening air nipping at them. The two of them began to walk until Jungkook grabbed her arm gently.

“Hey, how about I buy us some dinner?”

Lisa’s eyes widened. “What?”

He blushed slightly. “It’s just that its late and I’m sure that you are too tired to cook something now. Besides, the cafeteria is still open so why don’t I treat us to some dinner.”

“You really don’t have to-“

“I want to. Really.”

Lisa gazed at him for a moment, his eyes sincere as he asked her. He just seemed to have a puppy look in his face that she would be cruel to say no. So nodding, she smiled and agreed for him to treat them to dinner. Jungkook smiled his bunny smile and then pulled her by the arm to follow him, letting go once she started following. They chatted along the way to the cafeteria, Jungkook knowing his way as he has been there longer and with the blonde never being there before.

It was a pretty large building, a little bit off campus and closer to the richer student dorms. There was one entrance with glass doors which opened up automatically like they would at a mall. Inside was pretty nice, it was big and spacious, with chairs and tables set up with one another like you would find in a restaurant. But even in the cafeteria there was separation between the classes. In the middle of the cafeteria was a wall where there was a wooden door in the middle of it which led into the rich seating cafeteria.

“They can’t even let up of the class system with food?” Lisa asked in disbelief and Jungkook chuckled in disgust.

“Yep, and of course they have a five-star chef preparing their food, along with fancy seating and all of the sort.”

Lisa glanced at the seating which was provided on their side and then at the kitchen area, which Lisa now noticed was a sort of buffet set up. Lisa glanced back at Jungkook.

“The food is good thought, right?”

Food is the body’s soul. Good food means good soul. Please let there be good food. Jungkook laughed and then nodded happily.

“Yeah of course. It may not be by a five-star chef, but the food is great. Trust me.”

Deciding to believe in her friend, she followed his lead as he walked towards the buffet tables, grabbing a tray for himself and handing one to Lisa who thanked him before grabbing a plate. The food which was being served did look delicious. It ranged from various pastas to roasted meats along with roast potatoes and vegetables. For it being part of the ‘poor’ section, it was actually really good food.

“If you want something specifically, you just need to order from the front. You’ll just have to wait a little bit.”

“What kind of things can you order.”

“Oh, you know, like pizza, hamburgers, wraps, Tramezzini’s, stuff like that.”

“So, things you can get from a restaurant?” Lisa teased and Jungkook laughed.

“Yeah, basically.”

The two of them laughed and dished themselves up some food. Lisa helped herself to some roast lamb and potatoes with some green beans while Jungkook grabbed some beef and made himself a makeshift hamburger with two buns. Lisa laughed at his actions and Jungkook just scrunched his nose at her playfully before heading to the cashier to pay for their meals. Lisa waited for him at the side and then followed him to one of the tables where they sat down and began to eat.

There were a few other students sitting around, some of the evening students who were having some dinner and some who simply were too lazy to cook for themselves for the evening. Lisa didn’t know any who were sitting there, so she just kept her attention on Jungkook as he spoke to her, asking her questions and then discussing what he thinks is needed in the dance. The two of them ate while discussing the dance, pausing to be able try demonstrate some moves they were suggesting while sitting in their chairs.

Lisa could tell Jungkook was really passionate about dance and she felt herself bonding with him on that. Lisa is passionate about dance too, it being second to her passion to photography. With Jungkook wanting to be a singer, he had to master all aspects of dance and singing, hence why he is so passionate the whole time in class. Even in music class which she shares with Rose he is super focused, listening to every word which the professor said.

He was a wonderful guy and Lisa can totally see him doing well in the music business. He has all the charms and with everyone getting a chance into the world after attending Belvoire, she knows for certain he will do well. He would do even better if he were just born on the right side. Lisa honestly thinks he even rivals Kai, something which does get spoken of in the poor dance class but not something for the King to hear himself. If he is anything like his girlfriend, Jungkook will be a dead man just like Lisa is a dead woman.

The two of them were so involved in their conversation that they didn’t notice the very people they are competing against exiting through the wooden doors. They both had also been practicing for the dance, both dressed in adidas training clothes. Kai was the one who noticed Jungkook and Lisa talking to each other, so he nudged Jennie and indicated with his head to their direction. Eyes immediately zeroing on the blonde and the brunette as they laughed at something that Jungkook said. She gritted her teeth. She immediately began to stalk over, quickly followed by Kai as they approached the table. Jungkook was busy telling her about the one time when he participated in a flash mob when they were interrupted by a voice.

“Well look at this, a romantic date in the slums.”

They both turned around to see Kai and Jennie standing in front of them, arms crossed and looking at them with sneering smirks. Both Jungkook and Lisa outwardly groaned. Just why did they have to see these two on the day they didn’t have to see them?

“I must say, this is a weak effort even at your standards. But I guess having no money limits actions of love.” Kai sneered, chuckling as he wrapped her arm around Jennie’s shoulder and pulled her into him. Jungkook glared at Kai.

“Go away.” He said. Kai laughed and raised an eyebrow at Jungkook in disbelief.

“You talking to me?”

“Who else would I be talking to? I not talking to Jennie, so that only leaves you.”

“And just who gave you permission to use my name?”

Jennie took a threatening step towards Jungkook, leaving Kai’s embrace with her eyes narrowed dangerously. Jungkook shifted his gaze to her and his eyes were narrowed as well, not saying a word in case the feline would explode. So instead, Lisa stepped in.

“Well how would you like us to address you then if we can’t use your name?” She said, shifting the brunette’s attention to her. Jennie smirked smugly before flicking her ponytail over her shoulder.

“Any of the following names. Your highness, your royalty, my queen, Master, superior one, the one and only-“

“Bitch? Is that one of the options?” Lisa asked, not caring at all about the repercussions of calling Jennie that. Kai’s temper immediately flared, and he pulled Jennie back from the shoulder and pulled her behind him before stepping forward, reaching out to grab Lisa.

“What the hell did you just call my girlfriend?” He growled, going to grab Lisa by the shirt. But he was intercepted by Jungkook who shoved his arm away and then stood up from his seat and kicking it away from him and putting himself between Kai and Lisa as a shield to the blonde.

“Don’t you lay a finger on her.”

“You want to get punched instead? Okay.”

Kai then grabbed Jungkook by the shirt, roughly bringing him forward as he threateningly glared at him. Jungkook immediately grabbed Kai’s shirt in retaliation and swung him away from the table to get him away from Lisa. But Lisa shot out of her seat and hurried to them to try stop them.

“Just leave us alone already! Go count your gold or something!”

Lisa reached out to grab one of Kai’s hands to get him to off of Jungkook, but she was then stopped by a delicate but strong hand grabbing her wrist. Jennie painfully squeezed her grip on Lisa and Lisa immediately winced as the feline glared at her.

“Don’t lay a hand on my man. I don’t want him getting dirty from your touch.”

“Oh, get a bloody life Jennie!”

Lisa surprisingly ripped her wrist away from the brunette and in a moment of anger, pushed her so that she stumbled backwards, barely saving herself from falling. Kai noticed this and he immediately shoved Jungkook away and went to go for Lisa but Jungkook kept his hold Kai’s shirt, pulling him back to him and snarling in his face.

“I said don’t lay a finger on her!”

“Beat it already!”

Kai tried pushing Jungkook again, but the brunette boy kept his hold and even surprised everyone by shoving the King back and taking a protective step to Lisa so that he was half shielding her.

“Just leave. We don’t want any trouble here.”

Jennie obnoxiously laughed before shaking her head in disbelief. “Oh, you have already started trouble here Jeon. And you have just made more troubles for the both of you.”

Jennie glanced at Lisa to flash her a glare before looking back at Kai who fixed his rumpled shirt before glaring at the two of them.

“You have just crossed a line laying a hand on me.”

“You laid a hand on me first, therefore it is self-defence.”

“That is not what my lawyer will say.”

Kai smirked and Jungkook’s fists clenched as he restrained himself form punching Kai’s smug face. Lisa reached out to touch his arm to try get him to calm down. She can only imagine just what damage Kai can do, especially since she has seen what Jennie can do. The feline smirked at them before holding her hand out to Kai, who immediately stepped towards her and grabbed it, entwining his fingers with hers. She shot the two of them a smug smirk.

“No matter how big you talk or act, you will always be in the slums no matter what. Don’t get too big for your boots. But we don’t need to waste any more unnecessary energy here. We will just grind you up into nothing on the due date. Until then losers.”

She turned around and walked towards the exit, pulling Kai along behind her, who gave one last one handed shoved to Jungkook which caused him to stumble into Lisa behind him before smirking and leaving the cafeteria.

There was just silence left behind in the cafeteria. Those who had witnessed the confrontation were wide eyed and some even had their phones up and were texting, no doubt recording the altercation between the King and Queen and the two Underdogs.

Jungkook’s jaw clenched as he glared at the door they had just exited and he turned around to loo at Lisa, who was equally as angry as he was.

“We have to beat them.”

Lisa nodded.

“Agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble Maker was pounding through the speakers while Lisa and Jungkook repeatedly danced to it. Their movements were sharp and graceful at the same time, their faces set in concentration as they twirled and danced, not at all showing the hesitance and shyness that had shown before in their earlier practices. They looked intensely at the mirror as they stared at it as if it were the audience they were going to perform for. Sweat was dripping down their faces but they showed it no noticed as they kept dancing, each doing their respective individual dance before being joined by the other again. And then finally, they ended off with a pose of Jungkook leaning down as if to kiss her and Lisa using her body to block the view and using her arm to use as a barrier so that the two do not actually touch lips.

It was silent in the dance room for a few moments before they heard clapping from around them. The others from the dance class were their audience as the two danced, watching them as they practiced and giving them critique when needed. Lay and Mark whooped at their performance, clapping enthusiastically as Jungkook and Lisa separated, panting from the dance.

“That was great! I really felt the chemistry. You guys were great!” Lay complimented, smiling widely.

While usually when they would receive compliments, they would thank them and blush slightly, but in this case both Jungkook and Lisa frowned and shook their heads in disagreement.

“No, I went off the tempo for a split second before the chorus. I delayed the dance by a few seconds. Taemin will notice that. We have to do it again.” Jungkook said, Lisa nodding along with his decision.

“You’re right. I also messed up a bit towards the end. I really need to get that angle right, otherwise it will not bring the effect to the dance at all.”

“Oh, come on you two! Just have a break! This was the ninth time already!” BamBam said, picking up two waters and marching towards the two and shoving them into their hands. He seriously was acting like an older brother like this, although he did use to act like this when the two of them danced back in Thailand.

“Bam, you have to-“

“But nothing! Rest is important too! The two of you have been going non-stop for a week already. We’re telling you already, it is perfect. There is nothing else you can improve.”

“Not enough. You know that Jennie and Kai will go all out like usual. We have to beat them. My pride as a man will not accept losing. We just can’t lose.” Jungkook said, his jaw clenched as he glared down at the water in frustration.

Lisa totally understood where he was coming from, also having fire in her veins which were urging to burst out and consume everything in sight. Since the incident in the cafeteria with the King and Queen of Belvoire, the two of them have been practicing intensely. They don’t even use their breaks after classes to relax, they both just head straight to the dance club to practice. Some might say they are overdoing it but both of them knew that they weren’t. In this situation, they had to do something to reach perfection. This isn’t a normal university with a dance class, it was Belvoire university and a very unfair system where the rich rule while the poor struggle. They wanted to win. They wanted to beat the two people who believe they have already won.

“Kook, what else can you do? You have perfected the dance. The two of you could dance it backwards if you wanted to. There is seriously nothing else you can do.”

“Yes, there is. There has to be.” Jungkook said vehemently, glaring at BamBam. Lisa sighed in frustration, wiping away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

It was true with what her best friend was saying. The two have perfected the dance. Even with themselves being perfectionists, they know the have perfected the dance, but it is the knowing that Jennie and Kai have already one upped them is what has set them into a training frenzy. It turns out that in practical assignments like this, everyone goes all out, and it is seriously treated like a performance. They go to the University hall where graduation and other high-class events take place and use the stage there. It apparently is a huge thing with this dance practical and to make it even more pressurising, everyone tends to go all out for this. This meant that the rich kids used whatever resources their had to put on an outstanding performance. This included dressing for the part in designer wear, setting up a stage set up and then of course, hiring back up dancers. The rich kids do this all the time, which earned them the top marks in the class as Taemin looks for the performance element, as well as the dancing element.

The poorer kids are another story. They don’t have the resources which the rich kids have so they have to come up with some kind of ways to be able to try outdo the rich kids. But so far, no such thing has happened. Taemin is very critical and the rich kids use that to their advantage in their dance practical. They look every part of professional as you could get and so they automatically get high marks, setting a high standard which the poor kids just can’t reach. The others have shown Lisa the past performances which Jennie and Kai have done together, as well as the individual performances. They were outstanding, looking every bit as professional dancers like Taemin is. Hence why Jungkook and Lisa were desperately trying to find a way to get their presence known.

“The two of you can practice all that you can, but we all know you have it memorised, as well as yourselves. You need to figure out how to meet the standard which the Royal Couple is going to set.” Chungha said, sitting on the couch while looking at them in thought.

Lisa sighed and took a seat on the floor, her mind going miles per minute in a way to try figure out a way to do that. Chungha has a point, along with everyone else. They all have been practicing hard for their assignments and have been respectively rehearsing, but they too were drawn up to a blank on what to do. While they also had to compete against rich kids, they sympathised heavily for Jungkook and Lisa because they are dancing against the prodigies in class.

They have all even helping each other when they can, but it seemed to be a secret agreement for them to help Jungkook and Lisa in whatever way they can. They already knew their fates against their competitors, but Jungkook and Lisa really took the cake in this scenario. If there was even one percent chance of them being able to actually beat the King and Queen at their own game, then they definitely think that Jungkook and Lisa have what it takes.

“Well, the first thing you have to take account is the fact that it is partially a group dance. While it is a duet dance, back up dancers really fill up the stage. As well as the stage setup. Because as we know of the Royal assholes, they have some sort of thing planned to really wow Taemin.” Momo said, scrolling through her phone.

“That is true. I hate to admit it, but they have everything planned out as well. They practically have one foot in the door already with winning the dance off.” Mark commented, scratching his head cautiously. Jungkook slammed his fist against the floor, making everyone jump slightly at the loud sound of it.

“They still have one foot out of it. We can beat them. We have to.”

“Kook-“

“No. We have to beat them. I can’t stand those assholes looking down on us like we aren’t even considered competitors to them. They’re underestimating us and I hate it when people do that.”

Everyone understood how the brunette was feeling. No one likes being underestimated. Lisa reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing it before flashing him a comforting look.

“It’s okay Kookie. We’ll figure this out. We have two weeks to come up with something. We have time.”

Jungkook looked at her, a wounded expression crawling along his face. “But is it enough? Unless someone here is from Hogwarts, we can’t magically pull something which we have no resources. Jennie and Kai are packed with money. They literally can do anything. We need to do something which even they haven’t thought of.”

Silence filled the room, Jungkook’s words hitting everyone in a different way. This was the most frustrating thing about being in their position. No matter how talented they are, they aren’t noticed simply because they didn’t have the money. Those privileged rich kids literally had everything going for them, while the others had to work for some sort of recognition. Belvoire can open so many doors for a student, but it is all determined by the class you were born. And unfortunately, they all were born in the wrong class.

An unfair feeling settled in the air and everyone couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. What on earth could they do in this situation? They have helped each other out as much as they could. But can they honestly beat the royal couple who have the university eating out of their hand? They can already picture their smirking faces on the day of the practical. Their eyes gleaming in victory as they tore down the two dancers which they had promised to. Lisa and Jungkook were nothing compared to them. Absolutely nothing.

…

..

.

A knock at the door interrupted them out of their thoughts and they all turned to see Rose and Somi peaking out from the door. The two girls have been working here on their music ever since they had cleaned up the clubhouse. Lisa had told Rose about the clubhouse and what they were making of it and the Australian couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be able to work in a studio where she could leave her instruments and record her original songs with proper equipment. Somi was more than happy to have the Australian with her, becoming fast friends with the blonde and the two of them often playing together in the studio while the others danced.

“Hi everyone.” Rose started, opening the door slightly as they edged themselves at the threshold, unsure if they were allowed inside. No one said anything, simply gazing at the two girls before slumping their head back in defeat again.

“Oh, come on. Just go in!”

They all lifted their heads again when they heard Jackson’s voice and they then noticed the dark-haired man pulling the door away from the girls and literally pushing them and himself inside the dance room.

Another thing about the club house is that Jackson has made it his own little home there. The friends of the members there knew of the clubhouse but have taken it upon themselves to keep it a bit hush hush, preserving the little bit of privacy and advantage which the poor kids had. And Jackson happened to enjoy hanging out at the clubhouse as it also gave him some peace and quiet to be able to write his books which he has been attempting for two years already.

He looked around the dance room, his mouth fixed in a frown as he took in the defeated faces of the dancers, as well as the unsettled air in the room. “Just what the hell are all of you doing?”

“Soaking in the taste of defeat.” Lay said, leaning his head against the armchair he was sitting next to. Jackson frowned at that and then turned to look at Jungkook and Lisa, who were wearing similar expressions.

“Don’t tell me you are giving up before it has even started.”

Jungkook looked up at his friend and clenched his jaw. “We’re not giving up. It’s just…we are stuck.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Stuck? Stuck on what?”

“On reality.” Lisa answered, lifting her head to look at him too. The dark-haired man stared at them in bewilderment and glanced at the others in the room before settling back on them.

“Why? What’s the problem?”

Jungkook let out an empty laugh, no humour in it at all. “What’s the problem? The problem is that we are working our asses off, but even though we have done everything we could, we know that we won’t be able to match Jennie and Kai’s performance. They’ll have outfits, stage setup and backup dancers. Us? We have nothing.”

It was the truth and the truth hurt when it was said out loud, just as it did as Jungkook just said it. Lisa hates to listen and believe Jennie’s words, but she was seriously brought to a standstill. How can they beat someone who has everything to their disposal?

Jackson frowned and immediately stormed over to Jungkook and smacked him upside the head. Startled, Jungkook snapped his back up to him and Jackson scowled as he crossed his arms, a pissed off expression on his face.

“Don’t start that shit. Don’t you even try. Who said you have nothing? You have resources just as much as those two assholes have. You just aren’t looking right.”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lisa looked at him in question, along with everyone else. Jackson noticed this and scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Seriously? None of you have thought that just maybe that you all can get a level up on those rich bastards?”

“In case you have forgotten Jackson, we don’t exactly have money like you do.” Mark piped up, which earned him an intense glare from Jackson. Jackson pointed at him threateningly.

“I did not choose the household I was born in, but I choose how I will act. Don’t even try put me in the same category as those rich bastards.” He then turned back to Lisa and Jungkook. “Jennie and Kai may have stage set up and outfits, but you two have the same thing too.”

They both looked at him confusion and Jackson rolled his eyes. “In case you have forgotten, there are other clubs and classes in this university, not just dance. And as I know, there is a stage and lighting club, as well as a fashion department in Belvoire. And I am sure, with a little convincing and deal making, that you two can use that to your advantage.”

Lisa’s eyes widened as Jackson pointed that out. There was a sound and lighting club in Belvoire. They were obviously the ones responsible for lighting and presentation at events and at performances such as this. And fashion design was one of the big things in Belvoire, a lot of the rich kids doing it as they obviously wanted to wear a brand made by themselves. She also knows quite a few poor kids who also do it. They had resources. They could actually ask for their help to prepare for their practical.

The realisation wasn’t only on Lisa’s face as Jungkook began to connect the dots as well, along with everybody else in the room. Jackson smiled smugly as the light went off and they looked at him with renewed vigour.

“Dumbasses.” He said, shaking his head while smiling. Jungkook and Lisa looked at each other excitedly, the newfound possibility of actually matching Kai and Jennie’s standard exciting them. The others began to talk as well, excitement in the air but then was interrupted again but by Rose and Somi.

“And I think we can also help with the performance.” Somi said, a shy smile on her face as everyone’s attention went to them. Rose nodded.

“We know that Jennie and Kai have already have the performance memorised. Step by step and move by move, but there is one thing that the two of you have which they don’t.”

Jungkook and Lisa cocked their heads at Rose, confusion in their eyes. Rose then smiled.

“Vocals.”

There was a pause on the room, before everyone immediately cheered, their approval in Rose’s suggestion. Jungkook smiled widely and it was only Lisa who was left out of the loop. Vocals? What?

“Wait, hold on a second. What do you mean by vocals?” Lisa said, confusion on her face. Everyone looked at her and Rose smiled softly as she looked at her roommate.

“What I mean is that Jennie and Kai only do dancing. They are just dancers. But Jungkook is in a music major, the same as Somi and I. And based on your singing in the dorm, you can sing just as well as he can. If the two of you incorporate vocals in the dance, then you will definitely stand out more than they can.”

“Hold on, are you saying that we have to sing?”

Rose’s smile made Lisa pale. “Yep.”

“Yeah, no.” Lisa immediately refused. Nope, no way is she singing in front of the class. Singing is something you should do in the comfort of your own home. And the stage is not Lisa’s home.

“Come on Lisa, this can really give us an edge to the competition. Think about it, no one will expect it. We can really beat them if we do it. Taemin is a singer too. He will respect the risk.” Jungkook had turned to her, his eyes pleading and determined as he spoke. Lisa looked at him with uncertainty. While he certainly is training to be a singer, Lisa has absolutely no idea how to sing, much less to sing Hyuna’s parts in the song.

“I’ll help you with vocal training Lisa. I promise that I can prepare you for the performance.” Rose said, a promising smile on her face as she looked at her blonde roommate.

Everyone looked at the blonde in expectation, excitement bubbling in the air as they waited for her answer. Lisa bit her lip. This will really be out of her comfort zone. She has never sung a live performance before. So, this seriously was taking a huge risk. But thinking back on the videos she has watched of Jennie and Kai; she has to admit that Rose has a point. The two only just dance. They never sing. They have identical facial expressions and body movements to the original artists, but they don’t sing. With Lisa and Jungkook singing at the practical, it will seriously set a standard. A standard which Kai and Jennie hasn’t set at all.

“Okay.” Lisa finally agreed, sighing before she nodded her agreement. Everyone immediately cheered, excitement filling them as the possibility of getting an edge in the practical just was overwhelming. In his excitement, Jungkook lunged forward and hugged her, shaking slightly in excitement as he hugged her.

“We’re going to do this Lisa. We’ve got this.”

And Lisa responded to the hug, smiling as the thought of beating the Queen B and her boyfriend filled her mind. They’re going to do this. They’re going to beat them.

* * *

After further discussion and talking with one another, Jungkook and Lisa finally set off respectively to the sound and lightning club and the fashion department. Jungkook volunteered to go to the sound and lighting, accompanied by Jackson as Jackson had a friend in the club. Lisa decided to head to the fashion department to try find someone who could design and make some outfits for her and Jungkook.

She headed to the fashion department and waited for a little while until some fashion students arrived and flashed their cards at the entrance to allow entry into the building. She then slipped in after them and made her way through the building, noting the architecture and set up which was also class differentiated.

The classrooms were similarly segregated like Lisa’s other classes. The rich kids had comfortable desks to sit at with some high-tech technology attached to them, laptops, and some iPads which they were using for design ideas and virtual sketching while normal students sat at the front in normal desks with books, papers, and pencils to design from. There were separated rooms where production could be done but it appears only rich kids were allowed access to them due to the occupants in each room being dressed in head to toe.

Lisa also did a double take when she walked past a few classrooms as she recognised a few well-known designers in them, obviously being the professors of the class. Guess it is the norm to have celebrities in Belvoire university. There were also some private lessons in some classrooms, only consisting of rich kids while they were being lectured about the insights of the industry. Guess they were using their privileges to get a further grasp of what is expected in the fashion industry. Spoiled brats.

Lisa didn’t really know what she was looking for, but she was hoping to maybe spot one of the girls who she knows does fashion in the dorm. She probably looked like a lost chicken, but she did not care. She was not going to leave this building without having some kind of fashion design student helping her. She had to do this, for her and Jungkook.

Lisa was busy walking around the corner, her eyes wandering around her surroundings instead of in front of her, which caused her to bump into someone. Both of them gasps at the impact and both stumbled to try gather their footing again. Lisa immediately began to apologise as she turned to face the person she bumped into.

“Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was-“

“Lisa?”

Jisoo was looking at her in surprise, snapping the blonde to attention as she had just bumped into Jennie’s cousin. The raven beauty was busy talking to a few designer students, all decked in designer clothes who were looking at her in confusion and disgust. Just what on earth was someone like her doing at the fashion department? Lisa froze on the spot, unsure on what to do. The designer girls glared at her and Jisoo was surprised to see the blonde there.

“I-uh…I didn’t know that you did design.” She lamely said, glancing at Jisoo as she was the only one which she did recognise in the small group. Jisoo shook her head.

“I don’t. I was simply visiting and checking in on a few individuals who help keep up with the fashion trends.”

“Fashion trends?” Lisa asked, eyeing the other students wearily before focusing on Jisoo. Jisoo nodded.

“Yes. I am a business major after all, and it is expected for me to be aware of the ins and outs of the fashion industry. But seeing that our discussion was interrupted, I believe it would be best to discuss it later.”

Lisa’s eyes widened and so did the other students as one of them piper up. “Jisoo, we can still talk. Just toss her out of here. She isn’t even supposed to be here. How did you even get in?”

The girl turned her glare to Lisa, making the blonde gulp slightly as she hadn’t thought of an explanation if someone had asked that question. But before she could answer, she was saved by the raven Kim.

“It’s okay Jessica. We can discuss it late. Fashion is always changing as you say and I’m sure you will have more feedback for me later. Don’t worry. Besides, didn’t you say that you had a practical in a few minutes?”

Jessica nodded stiffly and flashed one more glare at Lisa before saying goodbye to Jisoo, walking away with the others who also flashed Lisa another glare before following her down the corridor and around the corner. Lisa huffed.

“They way they were acting, you’d swear I am some kind of disease.”

Jisoo laughed, making the blonde remember that she wasn’t alone and smiled at Lisa before shaking her head. “While I do agree with you, you do have to remember that quite a few of the students here have been born with a gold spoon in their mouths. They don’t know any better. In their mind, their blood bleeds gold.”

“And you’re not one of them?” Lisa blurted out, immediately wanting to slap herself for saying such bold words. But Jisoo laughed again before shaking her head.

“Fortunately, my family is a bit more down to earth than others. My dad has taught me the importance of respect of others, something which others have clearly lacked.”

“Like your cousin?” Dammit, Lisa should just sew her lips shut. But Jisoo just chuckled again.

“Exactly like Jennie.”

There was a pause of silence between the two of them, neither unsure on what to do or say until Jisoo finally broke it again.

“What are you doing here? I know that you aren’t a fashion Major, so I am certain that you snuck in. Do you have some bad intentions?”

Jisoo’s eyes glinted as she asked her questions, playfulness in her eyes which Lisa was not used to seeing in a Kim. While Jisoo did spare her from getting tossed out like a pair of old jeans by the other designer students, she doesn’t think she can truly tell the raven her true intention of being here. For all she knows, she could run off to Jennie and tell her their plans and cause their advantage to slip away. She bit her bottom lip, unsure on what to say.

“If it makes you feel any better, I won’t say a word to Jennie. That girl has been on my back for ages, a lot more than usual these past few weeks.” Jisoo said, interrupting Lisa from her thoughts. Lisa cocked her head.

“More than usual?”

Jisoo suddenly smiled, a cat like grin which almost resembles the same one which Jennie has when she is having fun with something, which is usually on her face when a younger or poorer student is suffering. It immediately made the blonde wary.

“Yep. For some odd reason, I have become her venting bag. And while I can’t tell you what exactly she is venting about, I can say that you have been mentioned quite a few times.”

Lisa immediately narrowed her eyes and that made Jisoo laugh. She clearly was not going to tell the blonde what she was talking about, but the seed getting planted in her head that tells her that the feline is gossiping about her behind back just set the blonde off in so many ways. Damn brunette. Talking behind her back.

“Why don’t you walk with me? Tell me about why you are here. I promise you won’t get kicked out if you are with me. I am sure you know the hierarchy of things.” Jisoo offered, holding out hand behind her as if to invite her. Lisa hesitated for a moment before finally nodding, walking off with the raven as they began to speak.

Lisa told her the basics of why she was there. While she didn’t tell her exactly of what plan she and Jungkook had, she gave enough information that the raven understood what she was trying to do. She was of course fully aware of the competition which her cousin and boyfriend had with Lisa and Jungkook, along with the rest of the school as it was huge news for the two to be competing against the two best dancers in the lower ranks. The raven hummed thoughtfully before clicking her tongue.

“I might just be able to help you in this department.”

Confused, Lisa allowed herself to be led further into the building where she then entered a private cubicle, one with a student inside playing on a tablet and doing a virtual design session. The girl looked up, her glasses resting cutely on her nose while she was bundled up in a cashmere sweater and a plaid skirt. The girl looked up in question at the entrance and her eyes widened when she saw it was Jisoo entering the room.

“J-Jisoo?” She asked, taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes and putting them back on as if she was checking it was not a dream. Jisoo smiled before nodding, crossing her arms as she looked at the girl.

“Hello Suju, I believe I have a proposition for you.”

Lisa could clearly see why Kim’s are a monster to deal with. Jisoo had a very good way with words as she spoke to Suju, taking on a very charismatic front that you would find in a businesswoman. Suju was a designer student as well, being part of the rich class. But she was relatively down to earth which surprised the blonde. She was hesitant at first as she did not know what the repercussions would be for doing outfits for people like Lisa and Jungkook, but Jisoo managed to convince her to agree into making their outfits. Probably with the promise that her outfits will make a bang to the performance and get her name out in the public, Suju agreed to do it. She exchanged numbers with Lisa so that they could contact each other and set up a meeting for both her and Jungkook.

“Thank you again Suju, we won’t forget this.” Jisoo said, smiling as she waved goodbye to her as she left the cubicle. Suju nodded and waved at Lisa who smiled and waved back at her, a fondness for the rich girl developing in her chest. Jisoo then turned to Lisa after closing the door and smiled.

“Well, I believe that sorts out that problem on your side. Let’s hope that Jungkook will be able to do the same thing.” She smiled as the two of them began to walk again, going at a leisure pace with no destination in mind. Lisa nodded and simply walked beside the raven, unsure on what to say.

The blonde can honestly say that Jisoo was the nicer Kim. If she had to choose being locked in a room with either Jennie or Jisoo, she would choose Jisoo. Hands down. Jennie will probably throttle her before five minutes even pass. But with the feline now in mind, Lisa couldn’t help but ask the question which was nagging at her.

“Why did you help me?”

Well, she certainly could have been more tactful. But her question did catch the raven off guard and Jisoo turned to look at her with a perplexed look before it slowly shifted into one of thoughtfulness.

“I guess you can say I want to even things out in the playing field.”

“What do you mean?”

The two of them were still walking through the corridors, them being practically empty due to classes going on. Jisoo hummed out loud before continuing.

“As everyone knows, Jennie is a very talented dancer. As well as Kai. And the two of them are a monster duo together. They make sure that they pass the standards which are already set. Jennie in particular keeps making higher standards. My cousin does tend to go overboard but it pays off in her dance. But because of the standards she has set, she has gotten a bit comfortable and quite frankly, too big for her boots. I guess I want to help you because I want you to remind her that she can’t get too comfortable. That not everything is not set-in stone.”

“Woah, that seems kind of harsh.” Lisa commented. Jisoo shook her head.

“You don’t understand. Jennie has always been in love with dance. Ever since she was little, she always dreamed of being a dancer. But with her dad…Jennie is expected to take over his side of the business. So, when it comes to dance, she goes the extra mile to be perfect. She will bully those she sees as a threat as she wants to be the best at dance than ever was. Probably because she wants my uncle to notice her potential in dance. But I don’t like how she has become lately in it. She used to love it when she was little but now, she has gotten too comfortable being on top. Now she uses it as a way to feel superior. But you’re really talented. So much so that Jennie actually feels threatened for the first time in her life.”

That made Lisa stop in her footsteps. She looked at Jisoo and then pointed at herself while looking at the raven in disbelief. “Threatened? By me?”

That made Jisoo laugh and the raven nodded before continuing. “Yes. In fact, the way she has been practicing ever since you arrived has increased double. For some reason, you have set off her buttons and she has been working harder than ever. So, I guess me helping you is my way of showing my support to you.”

Jisoo smiled again and reached out and patted Lisa’s arm, her eyes glinting brightly. “I’m rooting for you. I hope that you can knock some sense into my cousin that there can be someone better than her and push her into getting better. Not getting comfortable in her position.”

“Woah…you are some cousin, aren’t you?”

Jisoo laughed again, tilting her head back slightly before looking at Lisa with fondness in her eyes. “Well, I am the older one between the two of us, her being a year younger than me. So, I guess it is just in my nature to look out for her. We don’t have siblings after all, so we are practically all we have for each other.”

“Huh.” Lisa said, the new information getting processed through her mind. She was just imagining now little Jennie Kim dancing around in a little tutu in her big mansion. Somehow, it just brought a smile to her face.

The two of them then started heading towards the exit, Jisoo having card access to enter the building with being the daughter of one of the co-owners of the school. But along the way to the exit, she seemed to get a little nervous and the blonde noticed her nervously rubbing her hands together before finally glancing at the blonde.

“By the way…”

“Yes?” Lisa asked, her attention now on her. Jisoo licked her bottom lip and slightly swallowed.

“How is Rose?”

Well, that is a bit random. Lisa cocked her head slightly to the side and gazed at the black-haired beauty. She looked a little nervous, and almost concerned as she waited for an answer. Lisa clicked her tongue before speaking.

“She’s okay. She’s a little bit stressed at the moment, but-“

“Why is she stressed? Is she hurt?” Jisoo interrupted, her eyes widened. Lisa blinked in surprise at her interruption before shaking her head.

“No, she’s not hurt at all. She just has an assignment due soon where she has to submit an original mashup. She gets really shy when it comes to her own work so she has been really indecisive wit which songs she should use.”

Jisoo relaxed as Lisa spoke and the blonde did notice a small smile crawling along her face as she spoke about her being shy about her original work. The two of them were near the exit and Lisa couldn’t help but ask what was on her mind.

“Why are you asking? Do you need something from her?”

Jisoo’s eyes widened and she took a startled step back before immediately shaking her head, her cheeks quickly turning pink.

“No! I mean, no. No, I don’t need anything from her. I was just curious how she is. That’s all.” Lisa opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask why she wanted to know about Rose, but the raven beat her to it. “I believe I must go. I have a business assignment to do. Good luck Lisa, I hope that you and Jungkook do well.”

Jisoo flashed her a quick smiled before flashing her card at the door and quickly hurrying out the building before Lisa could say anything back. Confused, Lisa hurriedly went to stop the door from closing and walking out the building, her eyes on the retreating black haired beauty who just left her in bewilderment.

“Am I missing something?” Lisa asked herself out loud, shaking her head while looking around as if the answer would present itself to her.

It didn’t.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when she eventually met up with Jungkook again, Jackson and him talking as Lisa walked up to them. They were sitting at their usual table and when she approached, they both had wide smiles when she arrived. Jungkook stood up and held her hand out to her, his bunny smile never leaving his face.

“Guess who just got the sound and lightning on our side.”

“Wait! Really?!” Lisa asked, her eyes widening. Jungkook nodded.

“Yep, Jackson and I spoke to them and they agreed to help us with the lightning and the stage set up. They even plan on using a smoke machine!”

“Jungkook, that’s so awesome!”

Lisa immediately high-fived him, matching his wide smile and then giving him a quick hug before turning to look at Jackson, who was smiling smugly.

“Am I a miracle worker? Or am I a miracle worker?” He said, resting his head on his two arms as he held them behind his head. Lisa rolled her eyes and pulled away from Jungkook and went to go and smack the leather jacket man on the shoulder, her smile never decreasing.

“Yeah yeah smartass, thanks for this. It really means a lot. We have no idea how we can repay for this.” She said sincerely, genuinely thankful for him helping them realise that they weren’t as hopeless as they believed. Jackson simply smiled.

“There is one thing you can do to repay me.”

“Really? What?” Jungkook asked, stepping beside Lisa, and looking at Jackson intently. Jackson winked, a playful grin crawling along his face as his eyes glinted.

“Just kick their ass for me.”

Both Jungkook and Lisa had matching grins.

“No problem.”


	10. Chapter 10

You never truly know someone until you put yourself in their shoes. And Lisa found this the hard way when she found out how exactly Rose was as a vocal coach and teaching her how to sing Trouble Maker two weeks before the practical assessment.

A normal person would usually be sleeping in on the weekend, catching up on the much-needed sleep which has been stolen from them during the weekday classes. And usually, Lisa is one of these people. But oh no. Not today. And not until the assessment is over. Because the Thai found herself running around Belvoire’s campus with an Australian blonde who very much resembled a military sergeant with how she was ordering Lisa.

“Keep the tempo! Expand your chest! In through the noise! Project your voice!”

Lisa was singing the lyrics of Trouble Maker while running, while Rose was riding beside her on her bike, dressed in exercise clothes just like the Thai. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she looked very much like a sports model, but the fierceness of her instructions truly did strike in the militant route.

“Keep going Lisa! Louder!”

“This is as loud as I can go!”

“No, it is not! Sing! Keep the beat! Pronunciation is key to this song! _Trou a ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker_!”

“ _Trou a ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker_!”

Lisa sang back, panting while her legs were killing her as she kept running. One of the first lessons which Rose taught Lisa in the art of singing is that you must have great control over your lungs, and you must be able to control your voice at all times. As Lisa will also be dancing with Jungkook while singing, she has to be able to balance her voice so that it doesn’t sound shaky while she dances. While she has always respected idols, she respects them even more now because she has been struggling with maintaining her voice while dancing. Hence why Rose has made the blonde run every morning and night to practice stamina, control, and balance.

Rose is a seriously strict teacher, and she has been making Lisa practice in her time where she doesn’t have dance practice or classes. The Thai literally found herself having no free time at all anymore because with how much Rose is pushing her. But she supposes that it is all for a good means. Anything to beat Kai and Jennie at their own game. And even though she did go hoarse for the first few days, she has actually gotten better. But what Rose always says, ‘you can always improve!’, and so she is still pushing herself. Letting herself be the student to her roommate.

Though she isn’t the only one who has been helping out. The dance club have helped each out a lot as well. They have all been focusing on their respective dances and they all have been taking turns to rehearse their dances in front of everyone and then everybody would give their critique. Chungha and Lisa were the most vocal ones of course, making everyone laugh as they would not meet the expectations of the two dancers. but it was all coming from a good place. When it comes to dance, it is needed to be a perfectionist. And so, it actually helps them a lot to have Chungha and Lisa pointing out the mistakes and then helping them to correct them.

But the best thing which they have planned is the scenario of backup dancers. Before Lisa came, everyone mainly stuck to themselves in the performances, not having the resources that the rich kids had to supply their own setup and stages. But Jackson had so thankfully pointed out the thing which they have all been blind to. Each other.

Yep, that’s right. It was sort of a unanimous decision for everyone to agree to be the backup dancers to Jungkook and Lisa’s dance. While the two had tried to protest against it, they all refused to hear it. The two of them were literally the only ones capable of being able to beat the two rich dancers, so they were more than happy to contribute anyway they can to try help them beta them. It will literally be revolutionary if the two beat them, so they would be more than happy to contribute to the revolution.

They also decided to add in a special surprise to truly catch Taemin’s attention. Thinking about it, it brings a smile to Lisa’s face as she kept running. She was actually looking forward to the final showdown. She has been practicing hard for it and rehearsing with Jungkook has been so much fun. He may be a shy guy, but with how long Lisa has gotten to know him, she feels so much closer to him. He has opened up a lot and she find herself loving his company. And he appears to feel the same a the two of them have been hanging out with each more than usual.

He has also participated in Rose’s vocal training, helping her out with some techniques and hints on how to match the tempo. He helps her out a lot when they are in dance class. Rose has been sitting in as well and it overall like a huge assessment going on in the clubhouse. But it was fun. Nothing is worth winning if it is easy. Working for it truly does make it worthwhile. Lisa could feel it in the air with the clubhouse. They were all looking forward to the final assessment. It will truly be a show to remember.

“Speed it up, we must keep your voice projected. Control it! Quick breaths! Keep going!”

Under the blonde’s command, Lisa sped up her running while belting out the lyrics. She was entirely focused on her task. While she may not be a trained singer, she has been complimented by the others that she does in fact have the talent to be one. But the Thai would much prefer to listen to singing than participating. But she has been enjoying the vocal training. It was different and that was fun. Turns out she is a pretty good rapper as well, which R0ose has commentated and that she has even playfully asked for the Thai to feature in some of her original songs she is writing. Lisa would do it if she really wanted to. She is her friend after all.

“Niga nareul itji motage jakku ni apeseo tto!” Lisa sang, keeping the rhythm while running, focusing very well on the control of her voice. She was doing a good enough job as Rose kept cycling, not shouting instructions while the song of the son was playing in her pocket so that Lisa knew when it was her cue to sing. She and Jungkook pre-recorded the song so that Lisa will be able to get into the contempt and rhythm of the sing with Jungkook’s voice supporting her, so she was appreciative of that fact.

“Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok!” She sprinted and leapt over a rock, truly getting into the rhythm as she projected her voice, letting herself get heard by the early life of the morning while Rose kept cycling. The Australian blonde began to smile as Lisa was finally getting into it, her song reaching the level she was expecting and maintain it without getting shaky.

“Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo!” They were getting closer to their usually break spot near the forest where a bench and fountain were so Lisa got more confident as she kept running.

“nan Trou a a a ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!” They arrived at the stop, but Lisa didn’t stop there. She leapt onto the bend and turned to Rose like she was the audience and then did the last few dance moves before the finale.

“Trouble Maker.” She cocked her hips and rotated, her face taking a seductive stare while Rose watched her with a smiling face. Jungkook’s voice saying the final line before her. “Trouble maker.”

And then flashed the final pose, grasping her imagining partner’s head and then leaning in for a kiss, exactly as she has practiced with Jungkook and the music faded. Rose immediately started clapping, Lisa moving out of her position with a wide smile on her face, sweat beading down her forehead.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

And that was the first time Rose actually had complimented her during al the training she was doing. Lisa smiled. She is going to do this.

* * *

Rehearsing and training has been fun. It was the last week before the final assessment and Lisa would be lying if she said the nerves were getting to her. But it wasn’t the bad type of nerves. She was just excited. And so was Jungkook. The last practice they had was definitely the best, along with the others backing up as they had planned. Lisa truly was feeling confident in the dance and what was even better was her and Jungkook meeting up with the sound and lighting club, along with Suju to get their outfits.

Lisa is still smiling at Suju’s flushed face when she was measuring Jungkook. Seemed that the quiet rich designer girl had a crush on the poor dancer boy Jungkook. So much so she even pricked him a few times when she was measuring his outfits on him. Jungkook yelped each time and Suju immediately began to apologise with him trying to calm her down with a blush on his cheeks. He was such an innocent puppy sometimes. She doesn’t think he even realises the effect he seemed to have on the girl. Ah, she’s sure that he will figure out eventually. Emphasising on the eventually.

The stage and lighting were also super organised, and she found herself getting along really well with the guys. Turns out that Jungkook and Lisa have a little fan club from them as they seemed super into the stage set up, trying their best to outdo what Jennie and Kai have planned. Turns out that Jennie and Kai think themselves too good to use people as the likes of the sound and lighting club, so they get their own personal staff who takeover the room and use it, much to their annoyance.

Lisa totally agrees that it is not right, and so with them asking for their help, it will also showcase their skills which they are never allowed to do because of the strict rules which happen in Belvoire between the rich and poor. Guess everybody is a winner in this situation. And it truly shows just how people wanted Lisa and Jungkook to beat the two top dogs of the university.

But now it was the night before the final assessment. Jungkook and Lisa had rehearsed in the hall where the assessment would be taking place with vocals and stage setup, along with everybody else as the backup dancers. They rehearsed and rehearsed until they finally felt that they were ready for tomorrow. Suju and Rose had sat in on the rehearsal, along with Jackson who seemed he was going to be the judge like Taemin, and even brought a notebook and pretended to make notes as they performed.

The outfits felt great onstage and the others kept up perfectly with the choreography. And Lisa has to admit, her voice sounds perfectly matched with Jungkook and the boy no longer showed any shyness or fear whenever he touched her during the dance. It felt like they were the two artists who made the song and Lisa was just overwhelmed with pride with how far they have come.

After the rehearsal, Jungkook and Lisa changed out of their outfits and handed them back to Suju who complimented them on how amazing it looked and how she was just going to make a few adjustments to them before dropping them off to them tomorrow before the assessment.

“Thank you so much Suju. It truly means a lot for you to do this for us.” Lisa said, smiling at the girl. Jungkook nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you. You really are talented.”

Suju immediately blushed at Jungkook’s compliments and began to flounder around in her embarrassment. Jungkook was completely dumbfounded, something which BamBam and Jackson began teasing him about, but otherwise everything was perfect. They spoke to the sound and lightning club and they were already, eager to put it all together at the big performance. And the best thing was when Rose hugged her and pulled away to wipe away a fake invisible tear from her face.

“I have never been so proud, my young grasshopper.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lisa grumbled, pushing Rose away from her playfully. But then she pulled her back and gave her a big hug. “Thank you, Rose. You have been a really good teacher.”

“Nonsense, you have always been a good singer. I was just tuning you in for the big day.” Rose winked at her and the two of them laughed, giving each other another big hug.

With everyone in good spirits, they decided to celebrate with a dinner out in the town, to good fortune and success for tomorrow. The girls had all headed out together to go to their dorms to get changed until Lisa remembered that she forgot her phone back in the change room in the hall, so she told them to go on without her and that she will meet them at the front of the dorm after she gets back.

So, she hurried back inside and entered the hall room. It was one of the many large rooms which the university contain. Some award ceremonies and rich class events happen in this room. It was apparently the room they always use for final assessments like the one they were doing now, so chairs were set up for the class for tomorrow, all equally plush to the poorer kids could at least have a taste of comfort as they watch everyone’s performances. The stage was set at the back and it was quite large, giving everyone plenty of space to dance. It was almost intimidating when Lisa had first got on but now, she was eager to fill it. She is excited for tomorrow.

She walked through the doors beside the stage and went into the charge room and saw her phone on the bench where she had left it. She grabbed it and was going to leave immediately, but she was then prompted to go stand on the stage. She whistled the intro of Trouble Maker as she made her way onto the stage.

The surface of it had some dust and footprints on it from today’s session, but it showed that it was used. Lisa’s footsteps echoed slightly as she walked on it, looking around the great hall in awe. She was just imagining if she was an idol and she was performing for a large crowd like Taemin does. How so many people come to just see him. She wonders how that would feel like. For people to pay money to see her. It is overwhelming.

“Checking out your deathbed early?”

Lisa immediately tensed when she heard that familiar voice and she slowly turned around to see her competition in question walking onto stage. Jennie was dressed in a black dress and black high heels, looking like she had just come from a party of sorts. Her face was made eyes and really made her feline eyes the focal attraction. Lisa couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of the brunette. She really was a beauty. A beauty that was like no other on this world. Lisa scoffed and shook her head.

“Are you sure that’s not what you’re here for?”

She heard Jennie laugh. “Nope, just checking out the battlefield where I will be victorious.”

“Funny, because that is what I was doing.”

“Ha! Please, don’t tell me you think you can actually beat me?”

Jennie had walked towards her now and Lisa turned just as she had reached her. The brunette was definitely more beautiful up close, but Lisa absolutely did her best to shove that thought to the back of her mind where all the nasty things were stored. No way was she going to admit that. Nope. Goodbye thought!

“Is it really that shocking if I say yes?”

Jennie’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, Lice because it is a false hope filled thought. There is no way that you are going to beat me.”

“Are you psychic? Did you see that in the future?”

“No, but-“

“The you don’t truly know that you have won. Therefore, it is all fair game when we are on here tomorrow.”

Jennie burst out into laughter, surprising Lisa slightly as she threw her head back and laughed. Lisa’s eyes zeroed in on the white neck which was exposed and unconsciously licked her lips while Jennie reared her head back and smiled, the gummy smile she has seen so few times.

“You can’t possibly be that naïve Lice. You surely must know by now that it is hopeless for you and Jeon.”

“You don’t lose a chess game unless you take out the king. And my king is still standing.”

Jennie raised an eyebrow. “If that is your thought, then I have you surrounded and at my mercy.”

“Your position is not set-in stone like you think, Jennie.” Lisa noticed how the brunette stiffened when she said her name. “Everyone is replaceable. Even you.”

That was when Jennie’s eyes glinted and Lisa clearly hit a sore spot as Jennie suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Lisa by the shirt she was wearing, scrunching it up while bringing their faces nose to nose.

“I am not replaceable. I am the best. I am the best at everything. No one is better than me. No one!” Her voice got louder towards the end and her cheeks were going red at how riled up she was getting. But Lisa looked at the brunette carefully, not at all phased by the sudden contact. She instead took in her features, noting how her jawline was flexing and her eyes were shifting, glancing at both of Lisa’s eyes as her fist tightened up in her shirt. Lisa defiantly hurt a sore spot, and yet she wondered why.

“Just who hurt you so much that it made you into someone who thinks they have to be perfect?”

Jennie was not expecting that. The fire in her eyes dimmed and her eyes fluttered in surprise as she pulled her head back, looking at Lisa in shock. Lisa could even feel her loosening her grip on her shirt, completely shocked at what the Thai had just said. Lisa pushed forward.

“Nobody’s perfect, just so you know. So just why are you trying to achieve that so much?”

Jennie’s jaw clenched again, and the fire slowly began to return again as she once again tightened her grip and pulled Lisa close to her so that they were nose to nose again. Her nostrils were flaring, and her eyes were locked with hers as she shakily growled at Lisa.

“Don’t forget your place Lice. I am better than you. And never forget that.”

She then shoved Lisa hard, causing the blonde to stumble over her feet and fall to the ground in a painful heap. She then whirled around and stormed off, her heels clicking against the stage floor as she stalked away. Lisa grabbed her sore butt and rubbed it, looking at the back of the brunette in shock before slowly standing up.

“Just what is it with you?” She asked out loud. Not getting an answer or a reply, but a complex atmosphere as she watched Jennie stalk towards the exit of the hall and slammed the door behind her. The Thai was left on her own to her own thoughts, the same one which was swirling around her head as she eventually got off the stage to leave as well.

_Just what was with Jennie Kim?_

* * *

Today is finally the day. It is happening. And Lisa was exposed to the true standards which are set by the rich kids. Instead of heading to the normal classroom, the dance class arrived at the hall with Taemin waiting there already, going instructions to the sound and lighting people who were busy setting upstage. He turned around and smiled as he greeted everyone. He made everyone take their seats and then began to read of the rules and expectations of the assessment.

“I am looking for the best performance between the two. So, dance like you have ever danced before. I will announce the winner of each song straight after the performance. And to sweeten the deal, the winner of each song will attend with me to the SM annual event where all my label mates and various other artists will attend. I am sure you will be able to impress some people up there if you win.”

He winked and the rich kids immediately began to excitedly talk about attending the event, Kai and Jennie being the centre of it all as they spoke. Jungkook and Lisa eyed each other and then noticed the others glancing back at them, nodding their heads. They were going to be fine. They were going to be perfect.

“Alright. Now that that is established, shall we begin? Here is who will go first.”

He then began to read the order of which people would perform, the rich kids going first as usual. Lisa noticed the focused looks which her friends set on their faces. They may already know that they may not win their performances, but they had faith in Jungkook and Lisa. They just had to wait. And like a grand finale, it was going to be the two of them against Jennie and Kai at the end.

And so the show begins.

It was shocking with how much effort the rich kids had put into their performances. Lisa couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the relatively plain performances of the poorer kids as they didn’t have fancy lighting, holograms, and all sorts of other extras which the rich kids had at their disposal. Hell, Jimin and Mina even had acrobats in their performance as they danced a ballet, the both of them gliding along the stage like swans on a lake.

Lisa was beginning to get a bit antsy the closer it came to their turn and she didn’t realise that she was biting her nails when Jungkook reached out and grabbed her hand, gently lowering it from her face and then holding it in her own before squeezing it, looking at her worth soft but determined eyes.

“We’ll be okay. We can do this.”

Lisa looked into his determined eyes and couldn’t help but relax. She squeezed her hand back and nodded, smiling softly which he had returned. The two of them then turned back to the show to watch Mark and Momo dancing to a haunted version of Crazy in Love, representing a toxic relationship. Lisa couldn’t take her eyes off the two. They definitely had wonderful onstage tension and their facial expressions and body positions were so haunting and lunatic, really catching the concept of the song. They were so talented.

Chungha and BamBam versus Hoseok and Nayeon, them dancing to Red Moon by KARD, were before them and that is when Lisa got the text from Suju that she was outside with their outfits. So, glancing around to see if anyone was watching, Lisa motioned to Jungkook and the two of them snuck off to the exit of the hall and slipped out to meet Suju. The girl was waiting for them anxiously a few metres away and yelped when she saw them appear.

“I-I altered them a bit. But they are still as perfect as they looked yesterday.”

“Thank Suju.”

“Thank you.”

They both said respectively, grabbing their outfit bags and then flashing her genuine smiles. They were about to turn when they heard another voice stopping them.

“Hey guys!”

Jungkook and Lisa turned around to see Rose walking towards them with Somi, both with wide smiles on their faces. Both of them were shocked.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jungkook asked. Rose raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to support you!”

“Yeah, we want to first witness account of seeing you beat Jennie and Kai.” Somi said, smiling widely.

“Aww guys!” Lisa cooed, immediately pulling the two girls into a hug. Jungkook just smiled and nodded politely to them, his bunny smile on point. They thanked Suju once again before turning around and sneaking back in, just in time to see Hoseok and Nayeon’s turn to perform.

But while they were sneaking in, Lisa felt a gaze on her and turned to see those feline eyes she saw last night on her, burning like coals. She eyed the outfit bag in her hands and then raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering what on earth Lisa had planned, but the blonde ignored it. She instead grabbed Jungkook’s hand and urged him back to their previous seats. Jungkook was surprised by the action but let himself hold hands with her, following like a puppy and taking a seat beside her. Neither of them lets go afterwards and that is when Lisa felt a more heated gaze burning at the back of her head, but she dared not to look back. She was not going to give anything away.

Nayeon and Hoseok were brilliant, their sound and lighting were on point and they truly looked matched each other well. Their outfits were on brand and their back up dancers filled up the stage due to it originally being a group song. All the back up dancers were so professional looking and were obviously knowing what they were doing. That just made Lisa think of the final assessment which Taemin had for the end of the semester, the one for the audition for his music video. Was she going to be one of them? She hopes so.

BamBam And Chungha were then next afterwards and while they performed brilliantly, they still lacked to fill the entire stage like Nayeon and Hoseok did, so they unfortunately did not win the battle. But they did look in Lisa and Jungkook’s direction and did a small smile, secretive and meaningful while everyone else smiled in return. It’s almost time.

During their performance, Kai and Jennie had left to go get changed and after Chungha and BamBam’s performance, the professional stage and lighting hired by the two royals went to work. Lisa’s eyes widened as they saw the construction of the stage set up. It probably took fifteen minutes tops before it resembled a sort of warehouse, metal beams constructed off on the side and then a bright screen at the back which generated a hologram of a city night life. Guess they were going for the street gangster vibe for the dance.

Everyone knew when it was time for the performance to start as like the others, the lights dimmed down, leaving the room in absolute darkness. Taemin reclined in his seat at the front, his notepad ready and his eyes set on the stage as he waited for the two to begin. And just like one would at a music show, the lights begin to brighten and the silhouettes of the royal couple were seen on the stage.

The intro of Trouble Maker began to play in the speakers and the clicking motion began as Kai started off the dance. And then just like that, the stage suddenly lit up and the two were seen fully by everyone.

The couple were stunningly dressed. Kai had a black tuxedo on, a red bowtie tied at his neck as he immediately put on a seductive expression like Hyunseung does in the live performance. His hair was sleeked back, and he looked like the epitome of a James Bond agent, having the looks and finesse to match it. And then there was Jennie.

Jennie was stunningly beautiful. Lisa literally felt her jaw drop when she saw Jennie on stage. She was dressed in a tight-fitting white dress, exactly like Hyuna’s onstage and her hair and make up was done and giving her an unbelieving sexy and mystery look. Jennie is a beautiful woman by default but with makeup and complimenting outfits, she was just ethereal. She was like a goddess on the stage, and everyone else were her worshippers.

They danced exceptionally. Lisa could not spot a flaw at all in the choreography. When people said that the two of them were the best dancers, they were not lying. They were terrific. Their chemistry of electric and they just danced to the song as if it were their own. It was astounding. It was unbelieving on how talented they were. And Lisa truly wanted to watch more of it. But then she was tugged by Jungkook.

“Lisa, we have to go get changed.”

Lisa didn’t want to. She wanted to keep watching. Jennie’s eyes were seductive and enticing, seducing the entire audience as she danced. The back up dancers of their filled up the stage and they were hitting the dance perfectly. The song was no longer belonged to Trouble Maker. It belonged to Jennie.

“Lisa.”

Jungkook called out to her again and Lisa shook herself out of her trance. She nodded and quickly followed Jungkook as they snuck their way out during the mid-performance. She wanted to see it end but she knew she had to prepare. They had to beat that.

They both snuck into the change rooms, the song echoing through the walls as they both respectively got changed in the changerooms. When they were dressed up, they headed to the backstage to watch the rest of the performance from the side, their eyes lingering on their counterpart.

Kai and Jennie were hitting the choreography perfectly and they finally ended the song with a passionate kiss on the lips like the original artist, but actually kissing this time. Lisa could hear the disgusted groans from the poorer kids but howls and hollers from the rich kids. Guess the power couple struck again. Both Jennie and Kai smiled at each other as they pulled away and Lisa couldn’t help but frown as she saw the light look in Jennie’s eyes as she stared at Kai.

_Gross, what does she see in that guy?_

_Woah hold up. Why do I care?_

Lisa shook herself out of her head and walked away from the side of the stage to the back to meet with the sound and lighting who snuck inside to prep them with their headset microphones. Both of them could hear Taemin’s praises as they noticed the backup dancers leaving the stage and heading towards the back exit.

“Exquisite you two. Truly wonderful. The most outstanding I have ever seen.”

“Thank you Taemin.”

“We only aim to please.”

Ugh, she can already picture their ass kissing smiles, especially Kai’s. But she is also picturing Jennie’s gummy smile which she rarely has the chance to see. She probably enjoyed the dance. She could see it in her eyes. She enjoyed it.

“Wonderful. Well, thank you very much. Now next will be Lisa and Jungkook.”

Lisa heard Jennie and Kai leave the stage and then walk past the place they were hiding behind. They didn’t even notice them at all, holding hands and cuddling as they walked away to go get changed back into their normal clothes. Cocky pricks. They probably thought they have already one. Well, they will show them.

Once the royal couple left, that was when the sound and lighting club went to work. They immediately began constructing their stage set up and judging by the surprise sounds coming from the rich kids, they were not expecting Lisa and Jungkook to have a set up construction like they did. That made Jungkook smile and Lisa couldn’t help but smile back. They even chuckled when they heard Jennie and Kai returning to their seats and then noticing the stage set up.

“What the hell?” Kai said out loud. That immediately made Jungkook chuckle and Lisa had to swat him to not give their position away.

Once they got the okay from the sound and lighting members, they flashed a thumbs up to them before waiting for the lights to dim down before making it onto stage. Lisa squinted in the dark to see where everyone was, and she smiled as she noticed the multiple empty seats in the hall. The others have gone to get ready as well and they haven’t even been noticed. Surprise attack then.

Lisa quietly took her steps up on the constructed stairwell and saw Jungkook waiting on the opposite side, looking at her. She raised her firsts and whispered to him.

“Fighting!”

He immediate smiled back and mimicked her. “Fighting.”

They made eye contact with the backstage member and nodded. It was time to begin. And like that, the lights began to brighten, and they were finally being exposed to everyone who were waiting for their performance. The music audio which Rose had made for them began to play and Jungkook then began to whistle. It’s time.

_** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Dolb1hcCU} ** _

It was very clear that everyone was surprised to hear Lisa and Jungkook physically singing the song, not at all expecting live vocals to be included. Even Taemin was surprised as he almost fell off his seat when he heard Jungkook’s voice start the song, soon followed by Lisa’s one as she began to join in.

Everyone in the audience stared in shock, literally on the edges of their seats as they were listening to the song for the first time by other students in the class. And no one was more shocked than Jennie and Kai.

Kai had his jaw dropped, staring at disbelief as the two begin to kick off the choreography, doing it as perfectly as they did. And Jennie was just staring at Lisa, her eyes widened and full blown in shock. She was digging her nails into the arm rests of her chair, her eyes never straying from Lisa’s as the Thai continued to perform.

And nothing was more satisfying than when the other finally filled in their background dancer positions. The girls were dressed in black dressed while the boys were dressed in black suits, partnering off immediately with each other as they assisted in the dancing. It was hilarious when they suddenly appeared onstage because that is when everyone, including Taemin, glanced to where they were sitting before and were shocked to see the seats vacant and the occupants now onstage as the backup dancers.

Jungkook and Lisa danced perfectly while maintaining their vocals throughout the song. Lisa spied Somi and Rose at the back of the room, pressing themselves against the wall as they did not want to be spotted. She could see Rose’s proud look from where she was standing, and she was so happy to make her friend so proud. She is the one who trained her two weeks before the performance, so she owes this all to her.

It was finally the ending scene to the dance and Jungkook gave one more intense look to everyone before walking to Lisa where she was standing, the whistling and gasps of breath in the song playing in the background as he gathered Lisa in his arms, staring at her intensely while she went to cup his cheek. And when the final gasp from Jungkook’s lips left, Lisa turned her head, and he dipped his head down to look as if they had just kissed.

…

..

.

Clap

Clap

Clap. Clap

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The claps started slow but then they began to increase, and cheers could be heard, the two of them turning to face everyone again and seeing the poorer kids all up from their seats and cheering like wild people. The rich kids are stared at them in astoundment and some even clapped along with the others, unable to resist.

They killed it. They really killed it. And judging by Taemin’s face, he thought so too.

“Very, very well done.” Taemin said, the cheers lowering as he looked at them with gleaming eyes. He looked at the duo before trailing his eyes over to the others who stayed on stage with them, breathing heavily form the dance. He smiled before looking back at them.

“And I see you two had some help.”

Lisa couldn’t help but shrug. “Guess we had the resource, so why not use them?”

Taemin smiled at her answer and chuckled, shaking his head at her sassy tone. “Very true indeed. And the surprise effect of vocals…now that is something I have never seen before.”

Jungkook grinned and Lisa did the same, their eyes glancing at the competition who were just as shocked of their performance as everyone else. Kai’s face was still in a state of disbelief, but Jennie’s eyes were blazing, her eyes locked in Lisa’s which the blonde broke to look back at Taemin who cleared his throat.

“Well then, I suppose a decision needs to be made.”

He stood up from his seat and turned around to face everyone, particular at Jennie and Kai who were now waiting for his announcement. While they held the masks of expectation, Lisa noticed their cracks. They look wary and worried.

Were they…actually feeling threatened?

It seems so and Lisa wasn’t the only one who noticed. She felt Jungkook slightly nudge her and flash a small smirk which she chuckled at. This is probably the first time they have ever felt threatened. It was nice to see.

“While both performances were truly spectacular. I do have to choose one.” Taemin paused, building some tension as everyone looked at him, awaiting his answer. He looked intensely at Jennie and Kai, who were now sitting on the edge of their seats.

“The winner of the Trouble Maker duet is…”

.......

......

.....

....

…

..

.

“Lisa and Jungkook.”

...

..

.

What?

The words didn’t quite hit Lisa, and neither did they hit Jungkook. The two of them were just frozen on the spot, not truly taking in what has just happened. It was only when the poor side cheered, and their dance mates enveloped them in hugs from behind did Taemin’s announcement truly hit them.

They won. They actually won.

They won!

They immediately smiled and turned to one another and hugged each other tightly, overwhelmed with their achievement. They actually did it. They beat Jennie and Kai, the two best dancers in class. They beat them. They actually beat them. And it seems that they were not the only ones in disbelief.

“WHAT?!”

Jennie shot up from her seat and screeched like a banshee as she stared at Taemin in shock and anger. Kai looked equally as mortified, not truly taking in the fact they had been beaten. But Taemin looked at Jennie calmly and raised an eyebrow.

“A problem Jennie?”

“Hell yes there is a problem! What the hell do you mean by Lisa and Jungkook?”

“Exactly that. They won between the two of you.”

“No, they didn’t! We were better! We were the best! We are the best!” Jennie was screeching, shaking her head as she refused to acknowledge what just happened. Taemin narrowed his eyes and immediately the air went chilly as the professor took an intimidating air.

“I believe I am the one who makes the final decision in this class, and my decision is that Lisa and Jungkook were the best performance between the two of you. Now take it like an adult and move on, otherwise you will never survive in the industry if you throw a tantrum because you were beaten by someone who was obviously better than you. Everyone is replaceable in dance, including you.”

Damn, he probably just hit every single sore spot of Jennie Kim and he didn’t even care that he did. Lisa was slack jawed at his cold words and so was Jennie, rearing back as if she had been slapped by the idol. But Taemin showed no other feeling, turning around and smiling genuinely at the two of stage.

“Congratulations you two, I am very impressed by your performance. And might I just add, the two of you might just make great idols if you keep at it.” He winked at them playfully and then turned back to the class.

“Class is dismissed. I will send your marks accordingly via email. Other than that, congratulations and well done on all of your performances, I was impressed by all of you.” Listening to his words, everyone began to stand up and clear out, while Jennie and Kai stayed rooted at their seats, still in shock of Taemin’s words and decision. The professor noticed this and sighed. “Jennie and Kai, a private moment if you please.”

Lisa didn’t see or hear what Taemin was going to say to the royal couple because she was swept up in hugs and congratulations by everyone, including a headlock by her very best Thai friend BamBam.

“I knew you could do it!”

“Bam! Don’t ruin my hair!”

“The performance is over. It doesn’t need to be perfect anymore!”

“Get off me!”

Despite her friend’s antics, Lisa couldn’t stop smiling through it all. She was just so happy. The struggles for the three weeks just felt so accomplished now. They had actually done the thing which has never happened before. They had beaten one of the rich kids at a dance off, the first time that ahs ever been done. And not just any normal rich kids either, but Kai and Jennie, the King and Queen of the campus.

Damn, it just felt so good.

After a few more congratulations and hugs, everyone went to the changerooms to get changed. Slipping on her normal clothes again, Lisa let out a breath of relief as she walked back into the hall. Despite enjoying the dance, she was just happy that it was over. It was tiring preparing and stressing over it the whole time.

“Lisa!” An Australian accent reached her ears and Lisa turned to see Rose hurrying towards her, followed by Somi, with a wide smile on her face. She leapt and hugged her roommate so tightly that she swears that she busted a rib. “You were amazing! I am so proud of you!”

The hall was empty now, all the rich kids and poorer kids out the room and Taemin was nowhere to be seen. Guess he was busy talking to the royal couple. So no one commentated on the two music majors being there and Lisa just hugged the two of them while smiling widely.

“Thanks Rosie, it’s all thanks to you for teaching me how to sing and organising the music.”

Rose waved her hand in the air. “Nonsense, you have the talent. I just fine tuned you like my guitar.”

“And you did that very thoroughly and strictly.” Lisa said, remembering all the runs and exercises the Australian made her do. Rose laughed.

“Hey, it helped you win.”

“That it did.” She said, hugging her friend again.

After hugging Somi and Rose respectively, all of them gathered their bags and heading towards the exit door of the hall to head back into the main building. They were making plans on having a celebratory dinner out in town again, eager to celebrate their success. But Lisa paused just as they were at the door.

“What’s wrong Lisa?” Momo asked, looking at the blonde in confusion. Lisa winced.

“I am feeling some murderous intentions on the other side of this door.”

Everyone turned to the door, looking at it warily while they all were thinking the exact same thing. _Jennie_. And most likely accompanying her, Kai.

Not good. Definitely not good.

Taking in a deep breath, Lisa picked up her bag and handed it to Rose. “Please be a good friend and take it to the dorm for me.”

Rose looked at her in confusion but nodded and took the bag from her. Following her lead, Jungkook handed his bag to BamBam and asked the same. Everyone looked at them in confusion as the duo straightened themselves out and stretched their necks before letting out a determined breath.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Lisa twisted the handle and opened the door, leading the way outside the hall with Jungkook following closely behind her.

…

..

.

It probably wasn’t even fifteen seconds when Lisa saw a hand flying her way. But already feeling about what was about to happen, Lisa ducked the blow immediate and heard a loud smack which led to a loud screech in the air.

“OW!”

Jennie was clutching her hand which had hit the wall behind Lisa, throbbing as Lisa had ducked her blow. Lisa immediately straightened up and noticed Jennie and Aki standing there in the foyer waiting for them, surrounded by the other rich kids in the class who were watching expectantly.

Guess they didn’t take losing very well.

Kai tried to follow Jennie’s lead and threw a punch at Jungkook, but the brunette ducked and pushed the dancer away from him, giving him enough space between the two of them. They both turned to look at each other before nodding.

“Every man for himself!” They screamed simultaneously and then darted in opposite directions, leaving their friends and the rich kids behind.

“JUNGKOOK”

“LISA!”

Both of them sprinted away while their counterparts began to give chase, each going in opposite directions as the two poor victors were literally running for their lives.

* * *

It was definitely an interesting sight for all of Belvoire to see. Never in their lives did they ever believe that they would see their very own Queen B sprinting after a poor student. Especially not Lisa Manoban who has seemed to be causing a lot of changes since arriving to Belvoire. But they defiantly jumped out the way when they saw the two barrelling their way through the corridors and through the building, one screaming blue murder while the other was shouting threats.

“Stop right now if you know what is good for you!”

“You catching me is not good for me!”

It was a good thing that Lisa had long legs because she is pretty sure that it is her only saving grace while the feline hasn’t caught her yet. She was sprinting through the building with the brunette hot on her heels and she was praying to very god, goddess, and deity in the world to please spare her from the wrath of Belvoire’s Queen B.

“Think of your judgement day! Think of your judgement day!”

“Shut up!”

She has no idea how long she was running but she didn’t care because she knew she couldn’t run forever. She burst through the exit doors which led to outside and she leapt the dull staircase and kept running, not breaking her balance at all as Jennie followed her. Everyone outside was not witnessing the chase and Lisa was desperately looking for a way to escape the clutches of the brunette.

And then just there, she saw her saving grace in the parking lot. Jackson’s black Mercedes had just been parked and the leather jacket boy was getting out the car while slinging his bag over his shoulders to get to class. He could save her. He needed to. Lisa immediately changed course and started sprinting for him, screaming her head off as Jennie followed.

“Jackson! Jackson!”

The dark-haired boy lifted his head and smiled when he saw the blonde heading towards him. He raised his hand to wave.

“Hey Lisa! How was the-“

“Start the car! Start the car!” She screamed, sprinting full speed towards him.

Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked pretty confused by the blonde’s words. But then he looked around and saw the raging brunette beauty chasing after the blonde, murder in her eyes. His eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh shit!”

He immediately leapt back into his Mercedes and started it up, roughly reversing out of his parking space and hurriedly opening the passenger door just as Lisa arrived at the parking pavement. Lisa all but dived into the car, head landing in Jackson’s lap and her feet dangling out the door space but neither of them cared as Jackson immediately sped off, leaving the parking lot in the dust, along with the feline brunette who was cursing in the parking lot.

“You bitch! I’m going to kill you when I see you again!”

Lisa quickly righted herself in her seat and reached for the car door and slammed it shut, heaving a groan as she finally settled into her seat. The car was driving on the road now and Jackson glanced over at Lisa with a shaky smile.

“So, I’m guessing you won.”

“Yeah.” She said, leaning her head against the headrest. “We won.”

“Congratulations then.” He said, a chuckle leaving his lips as he kept driving. Lisa couldn’t help but join in, shaking her head as the feeling of victory settled in.

“Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Things have certainly taken a turn since that fated day of the dance assignment. As it is usually Jennie and Kai who are the two ruling individuals in the dance world and on campus, it was certainly a shocking turn events for it to be heard that the two had been beaten. Especially when they were beaten by two poor students, who has now had a surge in their popularity all of the sudden.

Lisa and Jungkook did not think further of what would happen if the beat Jennie and Kai. When the moment happened, they were over the moon about it. Even though afterwards they were both respectively chased by the two, both of them narrowly escaping their claws. But then afterwards, word spread out about their victory and the royal couple’s defeat.

Turns out that a video was taken of their performance, and they had a feeling that it was one of the sounds and lighting members as they wanted to have physical proof of their stage set up and how great their skills were, and then was sent out to the whole student body. By the next day, everyone had seen the video and the popularity of the Lisa and Jungkook suddenly skyrocketed.

People who Lisa didn’t know were greeting her, and she was getting things like food and flowers and all sorts of other gifts with a lot of congratulation cards attached to them. She has started being treated like some sort of celebrity at the dorm, a lot of the girls there cheering for her when she walks by or trying to start a conversation with her. It was all very fast and surprising, making the blonde embarrassed at the sudden attention but she at least wasn’t alone in it. Jungkook was in the same boat. He seemed to have Fanclub formed and she has caught them quite a few times following him to class or trying to snap a picture of him with their phones. He also got quite a few gifts and lunches from girls and he was completely at a loss at what to do.

Though it is not just them though. The other members of the dance club have also had a surge of popularity. Once viewers got passed the two lead singers and dancers, they saw Chungha, Momo, Lay and the rest of them dancing in the background, fitting the choreography and aesthetic perfectly. And as a result, they have also gotten more popular as they contributed to the downfall of Jennie and Kai.

Just the other day, Momo had completely ploughed through the crowd when they were all outside hovering outside of dance class, a tight grip on Mark’s wrist and a scowl which could scare demons back into hell.

“Outta the way you assholes!”

And the others scurried after her, letting her lead the charge as they escaped the dance class, being motivated to escape due to the angry rich kids behind them.

That was another thing which changed. It seemed that the defeat of the royal couple had started some sort of revolution in the class system. Watching Lisa and Jungkook’s victory seemed to be some kind of motivation to the poorer students and they had begun to take a stand for themselves. Speaking up in class, taking on the rich kids, they were determined to beat them just as Jungkook and Lisa beat Jennie and Kai.

Yeji the other day had actually flat out refused to get a coffee for Irene, even though the ice princess ordered her to. But her courage lasted for only a few seconds before she ran off before Irene could sink her claws into her. Slow progress Lisa guesses. But also, the poorer students were taking stands in classes. They were determined to be noticed by the professors and they did not care if the rich kids were going to try to stop them. They will be victorious just as Jungkook and Lisa were!

But of course, it didn’t happen like they had hoped.

It was definitely a fluke for Jungkook and Lisa, but for others not very likely. With the rich kids still having control over the campus, they quickly squashed whatever resistance the poor kids were putting up. They had money and resources, so obviously they had more cards to play than the poor students, but that doesn’t mean that that the rich kids weren’t on guard.

The change in the system was not comforting and the rich kids were definitely more tense than before. They did not like the change which was occurring. They preferred it the way it was, where they held all the cards. But now, since the disruption in the chain, things are beginning to crumble and they were all unsure on how to deal with it. But there is someone who is dealing with it.

Quite violently if you must add.

Lisa was sorely mistaken when she thought that she would be free of an angry Jennie after the practical. But she was so, so wrong. Jennie is known for her temper and Lisa has seen it first-hand at an angry Jennie, especially one who appears to be a sore loser.

She had lost count how many times she has run away from the brunette. The moment she sees her, Lisa turns around and sprints the other way, with her immediately giving chase to the blonde. It was a whole hunting game on a new level. Because now Jennie was out for blood and she wasn’t the only one.

Like sheep, friends of Jennie and Kai have rallied together and have stopped at nothing to make all of the dance club’s lives a living hell. Nayeon and Jennie share a class with her so has to suffer through their glares and harsh words when they are in class, but outside the classroom makes the blonde feel like she is in the Hunger games. Irene and Yeri are absolute panthers and one wrong step, Lisa will literally be fresh meat for them.

Her friends don’t let up and the bullying which Lisa faced before has just increased by ten times. Same for Jungkook as well. Kai is just as ruthless as his girlfriend and Jungkook has actually been ambushed quite a few times by his friends. He manages to escape though, sometimes with a few bruises, but he is fine either way, but it is just proof how far gone that royal are. The others are also picked on to by the rich crew and it is a whole new standard now.

They just wanted to win the dance battle. Not start freaking World War 3.

With the newfound popularity of the dance club and its members, the dance club has actually grown. A few more dance students have joined the club, as well as some music students, so Somi and Rose were no longer the only music majors in the club. Jackson still uses it for his own personal escape, but that was fine. He was the motivator for their actions of all.

But he did then pose as the sergeant on the day when Jennie and the rest of her posse found the club.

With the club newfound popularity, it obviously reached the ears of the rich kids and with some of them not being very happy to hear such news. And that mainly took the form of Jennie and Kai. And they definitely left some memorable times.

Such as one the club were taking a break from rehearsing one of their dances when BamBam glanced out the window and saw the Chanel dressed Jennie along with Yeri, Irene, Nayeon, and Joy. Kai was also with her and he had his friends Baekhyun and Sehun with him, menacing looks on their face as they followed the Queen B who was heading for the club. BamBam immediately leapt up to his feet.

“Danger! Danger! Alert! Alert!”

Everyone immediately snapped their heads at what he was pointing at and all their eyes widened when they saw the storm heading towards their club house.

“Jackson!” They all yelled simultaneously.

Jackson rushed into the dance room, his workstation in the other room falling to the floor in his hurry and he stared at them with wide eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?”

They pointed at the window and he looked through it and his eyes widened when he saw the group approaching the building.

“Lock the doors! And close the curtains! Don’t let them see you!”

Like soldiers following their commander, they all rushed out to follow his orders. Rose and Somi shot out of their studio room and immediately started helping, rushing to lock the door just as the group reached it and Jennie started rattling the door handle to try open it.

“Open this damn door right now!”

“Hurrrryyyyyy!” Lisa screamed, scurrying to close the curtains with Momo and Lay.

Everyone in the building was quickly closing up, getting glimpses of the rich kids as they stormed around outside like a hungry back of wolves. The boys began to kick the door, banging hard against the windows that they were threatening to break from the force.

“Open the damn door!”

“We know you low lives are in there!”

Lisa and them were in the main dance room and quickly ran to close the last curtain when suddenly Lisa was face to face with the queen herself. Her face was printed with darkened fury and she immediately slammed her fists against the window as she glared at Lisa.

“Lice! Let me in here right now!”

“No way in hell!”

Irene and Nayeon joined Jennie and immediately started banging against the window too, joining Jennie in their demands to let them in but it lasted only so long. Momo and Mark quickly closed the blinds and Lisa saw Jennie’s face go red as they closed, her eyes not leaving Lisa’s until the curtain finally covered her face.

“Open this damn building up!”

And so, they waited. Like people in a bunker, they all sat in the dance room, all too terrified at what to do as the rich kids rampaged outside.

“Assholes!”

“Low lives!”

“Let us in!”

“Blood hell let us in!”

“Open this door if you know what is good for you!”

“We’re going to kill you!”

Three hours. Three hours they sat in the dark and closed off building while the rich kids rampaged outside. They all huddled in a small group in the main dance room and waited. Jackson had a pack of cards, so they did play some card games while they waited out, flinching when they heard a heavier threat than usual or a particular loud bang. They didn’t break any windows luckily but that doesn’t mean they didn’t crack some.

Jennie in particular was the loudest and Lisa knew that her words was directed at her. It was complete madness at what was happening. All because she beat her in a dance practical. It was crazy. Jennie Kim was crazy. Along with those other rich sheep.

When they finally let up and left, they were all hesitant to go back out. For all they knew, they were waiting for them to creep out like rabbits out of their burrow. Not a chance. So, they waited another hour before deciding to take a risk. And unwilling to wait around, they all waited until the last person was out before they all sprinted for their respective dormitories, not daring to look back in case they would be caught off guard by one of their predators.

Lisa almost wishes that she were back in Thailand because she certainly wouldn’t be suffering through all of this then.

It was another day for the blonde as she was walking to English class with Rose, yawning as she was already tired from running away from a few lackeys this morning. Rose smiled at her softly before gently pinching her in the side, making the blonde jolt and smack her hand away with a glare. Rose looked at her innocently.

“What, just thought to give you a small wake up call.”

“Not appreciated.” Lisa grumbled, causing Rose to laugh in response.

The two of them kept walking, the chatter around them increasing as they headed closer to the languages building but Rose’s sudden hand on her arm halted her in her tracks. Lisa looked at her confusion.

“What?”

“Entourage, twelve o’ clock.” Rose said, staring straight ahead of her.

Lisa turned her head and looked and groaned almost immediately when she saw just who was at the door. Irene and Joy were busy glaring at some of the students who were scanning their cards and walking through the entrance, all nervously shuffling from the two rich girls’ glares. Yeri and Nayeon were busy on their phones, both laughing at something Nayeon was showing them while the other two kept up their ice princess masks.

“Seriously? Again? They literally chased me this morning.” Lisa groaned, clutching at her hair as she stared at the girls in exasperation. Luckily, they haven’t seemed to notice them yet but that didn’t mean they were out the clear yet. They still needed to go to class and they were guarding the only entrance of the building. It was literally a lose-lose situation for them.

“What do you want to do?” Rose asked, looking at her worriedly. Lisa sighed.

“I have no idea. Is turning invisible an option?”

Rose smiled. “Only if you are the invisible woman from Fantastic Four.”

“Dammit.”

Both of them looked helplessly at their situation, trying to think up of some ideas of how to get about this. Until they were interrupted by another voice.

“If you’d like, I can help you.”

Both of the girls turned around and saw Jisoo Kim standing behind them with a satchel hanging from her shoulder. She was decked in YSL as usual and looked as beautiful as ever with her hair perfectly brushed and not a wrinkle on her clothes. She smiled softly as they finally acknowledged her presence.

“I know what they are doing, and I think you can agree with me that it is a lose-lose situation for you if you try go through that door. So, can you let me help you? I would hate for the two of you to miss class all because of my cousin and her friends.”

Lisa noticed that Rose suddenly tensed beside her, staring at Jisoo with a look she couldn’t quite decrypt. And she also noticed Jisoo’s eyes lingering a bit on her Australian friend, her features softening slightly. But from what Lisa can see, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. She glanced at Rose again, worry flashing her eyes before turning to the raven again.

“If it’s not too much trouble…”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Jisoo said, her features strengthening at Lisa’s acceptance. She glanced at Rose again and the Australian slowly nodded before fixing her bag strap.

“Yes…thank you for the help.”

“Of course, I will do it in a heartbeat.” Jisoo said, flashing a smile at rose before turning back to Lisa. “Follow me then.”

Glancing back to see if the entourage noticed them, thankfully they didn’t, Lisa and Rose followed Jisoo as she led them around the building. Lisa thought at first that she was leading them astray but then she noticed another entrance to a building, albeit a bit hidden by a few trees. Lisa always thought it was just part of the landscape garden while it was in fact another entrance to the building. Lisa watched wide eyed as Jisoo raised her card to the scan and jumped in surprise when a robotic voice actually spoke.

_“Access granted, Jisoo Kim.”_

The door then slid open and Jisoo stepped inside and held her arm out against the door so that it would not close behind her and urged them to follow.

“Come on, don’t want to be late for class, do you?”

Lisa quickly hurried to follow but Rose took her time, not at all wide eyed or surprised like Lisa was. She almost seemed like she was used to it. It was odd.

But then as Jisoo let the door shut behind them and began to take the lead, Lisa took the chance to admire the corridor. It was narrower than the normal corridors in the building, but it had a modern sleek to it. The walls were decorated, most with pictures of past graduations. But the one thing which Lisa did notice was the types of people which were in the photos. They were all dressed in branded clothing and they all had the same type of air which Lisa has grown to tolerate during her time at Belvoire.

It was the photographs of all the rich kids graduates. Lisa was surprised as they kept walked and she nudged Rose to get her attention. The blonde turned and looked at her with a tense look.

“What?”

“Just what is this place?”

“It’s the passageway for the more privileged students to use whenever we are in a rush or simply want to avoid the crowd.” Jisoo answered instead, glancing at them while flashing a small smile. Lisa’s eyes bugged out.

“Woah, that sounds like total spy stuff there. Secret passageways?”

Jisoo laughed. “Not really. All the buildings have it. Why else do you think the more privileged lot are always on time or never spotted in the crowds during the rush of classes?”

Now that she had pointed it out, that now made total sense. Jennie and the rest of the rich kid crew were always at the classes before the others, and they are almost never in the crowds when rushing off to do something. So, guess they had yet another advantage which Lisa found totally unfair.

“Spoilt brats.” Lisa muttered out loud. She jumped when Jisoo laughed at her.

“I guess you could say that we are, but if we have the benefits, then why not reek them?”

Jisoo’s eyes glinted playfully and Lisa couldn’t stop the smile crawling along her face. Jisoo was definitely very different from Jennie. While the brunette was the living incarnate of the devil, Jisoo seemed to be the guardian angel of everyone else. It was almost hard to believe that they were related. But if you put them side by side, you could see the Kim resemblance. Beauty definitely ran through the family, Lisa could admit.

Silence followed the trio for a while, none of them knowing what else to say. Lisa took the moment to monitor her two companions and she could not deny that something was up with them. Rose was staring straight ahead, her posture tense and rigid, very much unlike her usual behaviour. She didn’t say a word or spare a glance at the leading Kim, whom Lisa noticed would glance over at the Australian with what almost looked like a longing look. Jisoo eventually noticed Lisa’s stares and quickly looked away from Rose, gathering her thoughts for a few moments before looking at the Thai.

“By the way Lisa, I wanted to thank you.”

That caught the Thai by surprise. And it also seemed to catch Rose’s attention.

“Thank me?” Lisa asked in confusion. Jisoo nodded, a small smile crawling along her lips.

“Yes. Because of you, you have managed to change my cousin for the better?”

“I did what now?”

Lisa’s deadpanned voice made Rose immediately giggle, and Jisoo’s eyes immediately snapped in her direction, almost eagerly as if she were drawn by the sound. But when Rose noticed the raven’s gaze, she coughed and tried to control herself. Jisoo then looked back at Lisa, humour sparkling in her eyes as she too found Lisa’s tone funny.

“You changed my cousin for the better. And for that I thank you.”

Lisa scoffed. “If you call her turning into a wild banshee and the living female incarnate of the Devil a change for the better, then you are just as crazy as she is.”

Jisoo immediately burst into laughter, clutching her stomach as her voice tinkled through the air. Both Rose and Lisa stared at her like she had grown a third head and Jisoo shook her head with a wide smile on her face as she eventually righted herself.

“Sorry! Just your description of my cousin is very much on point on the outside.” She grinned widely at Lisa, her eyes sparkling as she took in the Thai’s confusion. “What I mean is that you have actually made my cousin to start working at it?”

“Huh?”

Lisa could have said something better than that, but she was totally not expecting such a thing coming from Jisoo. Neither did Rose. In fact, this was the longest that Rose has actually been looking at the raven. She had been avoiding any eye contact the whole time they have been together, despite Jisoo helping them from being mauled by the entourage. Jisoo’s eyes sparkled and she tucked her hands into her jacket’s pockets as they kept walking.

“Jennie has been pushing herself a lot harder lately. While she always has been a practice freak with her dancing, she has been putting in a lot more effort lately. She has even began dancing in her room again, something which she only does when she feels threatened and the last time, she felt threatened was back in the beginning of middle school. It is quite a sight to see.”

Lisa just stared at the raven with that reveal of information. She had no idea on how to react to that. Jennie is working harder? Why? She is already a shoe in for a lot of the dance practicals. No doubt will she make Taemin’s audition for his music video. So why on earth was she pushing herself all of the sudden? Jisoo seemed to have noticed her confused look as she just smiled and patted her shoulder.

“All I am saying Lisa is that you’ve lit the spark in Jennie again. It has been so long since I have seen her so motivated. Well, more than usual that it. You are good for my cousin and I hope your relationship with her will grow and flourish.”

“What relationship?” Lisa deadpanned, but Jisoo had a twinkling look in her eyes which she couldn’t decipher. She was holding out on something and the blonde was unsure on how she should make of that.

Jisoo responded by reaching the end of the corridor and scanning her card once again before stepping aside to let the two walk past her. When they walked out, they were in one of the main foyers where the classes were being held and looking back, she realised that they came through the door which was located in between the teacher offices on the current floor. Lisa always thought the door was some kind of staff meeting room or something. Guess that is how the rich kids get to and from class without needing to deal with the whole crowd of students.

“I think you have fifteen minutes until class. Better get moving.”

“Oh right!”

Jisoo smiled as Lisa and Rose bumped into each other in their haste to recollect which classroom they were going to before finally agreeing on which way to go. Jisoo walked with them, greeting anybody who called out her name. Lisa couldn’t help but be in awe of the older Kim, still in disbelief that she is related to Jennie. Maybe it was the way her parents brought her up, cause Jennie was a downright spoilt brat compared to Jisoo. Or maybe its just her being a year older than all of them. Maybe, but the blonde is still in disbelief of it all. Eventually they were right in front of their English class and Jisoo stopped at the doorway and smiled.

“There now. Arrived nice and safely. I’m sure it beats getting attacked by Irene and them.”

“You have no idea.” Lisa mumbled, shoulder her backpack. But then she surprised both Jisoo and Rose when she stepped forward and wrapped up the raven in a hug, a smile on her face as she did so. “Thanks a lot, Jisoo. You really helped us out a lot.”

Jisoo tensed at first at the sudden contact and she looked over the blonde’s shoulder to look at the Australian blonde, who glanced away when she noticed Jisoo’s eyes on her before she slowly hugged the blonde back, patting her shoulder for extra measure.

“S-Sure, it is no problem.”

Lisa pulled back and smiled, patting her shoulder before adjusting her backpack again and turning to Rose.

“Come Rosie, let’s go.” Lisa said, indicating with her head before walking through the door, eager to get to class now. She heard Rose softly thank Jisoo for the help and began to follow her but then as the blonde kept walking, she heard Jisoo’s voice again.

“Rose, please can we just talk?”

Curious, Lisa glanced back and saw Jisoo holding Rose by the elbow, a pleading look on her face which matched the tone she had spoken with. Rose’s face hardened and she tugged her arm away from the raven, Jisoo almost tightening her grip before loosening it and letting Rose’s elbow out of her hand.

“What for? There is nothing to talk about.”

“Pas-“

“Don’t.”

Rose raised her finger threateningly at the raven, her eyes set in a glare this time. Jisoo glanced down at the finger before looking back at Rose with a helpless look in her eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you. Not now and not ever.”

She then stormed away from her, brushing past Lisa who stared after her in bewilderment. She turned back to look at Jisoo, who just had a helpless, longing look all over her face, watching Rose’s retreating figure. She blinked rapidly when she noticed Lisa’s gaze and smiled shakily before turning away and Lisa swears that she saw her hands going to wipe her eyes.

Just what on earth?

Lisa walked to the desk which she shared with Rose, her friend already unpacked and ready for the lesson to start. She cautiously sat down, unpacking her bag while glancing at her roommate, unsure about the reaction she just had with Jisoo. She placed her books on the table and prepped all her pens and pencils before glancing back at the Australian.

“Rose?”

“Yes?” She asked, glancing at Lisa. Lisa bit her lip.

“What just happened with you and Ji-“

“Nothing happened Lisa. Nothing at all.” Rose quickly dismissed, turning her head to look back at the front and waiting for the professor to appear. Lisa just couldn’t stop digging though.

“What does she want to talk to you about?”

Rose shrugged. “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Ros-“

“Please Lisa, just drop it.” Rose turned to her and looked at her with pleading but serious eyes, literally begging her to stop talking. Lisa closed her mouth and eyed her carefully before slowly nodding.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” Rose relaxed slightly, her words coming out as a sigh of relief before she turned back, idly playing with her pencil with her fingers. But Lisa was still convinced there was something more to that.

Just what was Jisoo and Rose to each other?

Before she could think any further, the professor came in and started calling order to the class, so Lisa had no choice but to store that question back into her mind. Maybe sometime she can ask Rose about it and her friend will come clean about it. Better not to push her based on the reaction of the questions she was asking.

* * *

After English class, both Rose and Lisa left the building, thankfully to know guards being outside. Rose was unusually quiet during class this time, as the blonde usually is whispering to Lisa and the two would laugh at the jokes the two of them made while making sure not to get caught by the professor. Lisa had a feeling that it had something to do with the small confrontation she had with Jisoo outside the classroom but for her roommate’s sake, she won’t bring it up again. Rose will talk when she is ready.

They had a small break now between classes, so they were planning on heading to the coffee shop to get a refill of their caffeine or to head back to the dorm to chill a little bit when they heard some murmurs around them suddenly arise. Both looked forwards and then noticed that storming out the main building was Jennie, with a slightly annoyed look on her face while being followed by the entourage. Lisa immediately ducked behind Rose, peeking out from her shoulder as they watched the brunette storm. Rose looked back at her with annoyance.

“What do I look like? A wall?”

“Yes, a tall, blonde one which can hide me.”

“Well, I am not a very effective wall because she has just noticed you.”

“What?!”

Just as Rose had stated, Jennie had noticed the duo and had now changed her course and was heading right for them. Lisa tensed, her grip on Rose’s shoulders tightening as she locked her legs, ready to bolt if the brunette was going to throw the first punch. Jennie stormed until she was finally in front of them, her arms crossed and eyes glaring.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?”

“We literally just left class.” Rose answered, glancing back at Lisa with an annoyed look before turning back to Jennie. Jennie scoffed.

“I never asked you. But seeing that the two of you are here, I might as well tell you in person of the news.”

“News? What news?” Lisa said, popping her head out and slightly stepping away from Rose as she looked at the brunette with a suspicious look. Jennie suddenly had a smirk on her face, one which looked as sharp as a knife. She raised her hand and pointed at the two, glee swimming in her eyes.

“That you and your stupid club done.”

“Done? What do you mean ‘done’?” Lisa said, narrowing eyes as she stepped away fully from Rose and dully facing Jennie. Jennie just smirked again.

“Just like that. Done. Don’t think that you are on top anymore. Because nobody beats me. No one, not even you.”

“And yet you have been throwing a tantrum the whole time because I beat you at the practical.”

Jennie’s eyes flashed and Lisa leapt to the side as Jennie went to grab her. Her teeth gritted and she glared intensely at Lisa before she pointed a threatening finger at them.

“You didn’t win. Taemin had a lapse of judgement. He obviously pitied you.”

“Oh yeah, he totally pitied us. Guess it was because we sang the song instead of being a common generic dancer like you and lover boy.”

Jennie did not take lightly to that comment because she immediately went to leap at Lisa but surprisingly Irene grabbed Jennie by the arm and held her back.

“Don’t bother Jennie. They are done for anyway. They will lose their foundation completely. You’ve ruined her and the rest of them just like they deserve.”

Lisa couldn’t help but squint at that comment and even shared a look with Rose, who also had a sceptical look on her face. Jennie tensed but then slowly relaxed, scoffing before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“You’re right.” She looked at both Rose and Lisa as if they were ants at her feet which she was about to squash. Her smirk appeared and this time Lisa definitely knew something was up because of how dangerous the smirk was. “I’ve done what has to be done. I don’t need to worry any longer.”

She pulled her arm out of Irene hand and flashed one more smirk in their direction before whirling around on her heel and began to walk away.

“Come on, I am in the mood for some celebrating. Breakfast at Solos?”

“Definitely!”

The others agreed, all flashing victorious smiles at the two blondes before following Jennie towards the parking lot where all their cars were. As they retreated, Rose and Lisa shared a look and they both were feeling the same thing.

“Somehow I have a bad feeling about this.”

Rose nodded. “Me too.”

And they turned back to see the flashy cars leaving the parking lot, music immediately blasting from them as they sped out the parking lot and out of the campus.

* * *

It was after the end of the day and classes and when the two roommates were heading to the clubhouse did, they realize just what kind of threat that Jennie was sending them. Because she definitely just smashed the foundation of the dance club.

Usually, the club house would be filled with laughter and chatter when they enter the clubhouse, but instead they were met with silence. They both new something was wrong, so they headed to the main dance room where they always practice and that is when they saw all the club members sitting there in a circle, solemn sombre looks on their face as they stared at Chungha who was sitting in the middle of the circle with a piece of paper in her hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Lisa broke the silence, looking at everyone worriedly as they all raised their heads and looked at her. Chungha’s face tightened and she turned the paper around and showed it to her.

“Jennie Kim is what happened.”

Lisa squinted her eyes to read what was on the paper and her eyes widened when the words taunted her.

**_ xxx _ **

**_ Construction Notice _ **

**_All club occupants of this building are authorised to leave the building with immediate effect_ **

**_Construction of the new nature observatory will occur in two months’ time_ **

**_Any resistance will be met with disciplinary action_ **

**_Notice by the headmaster of Belvoire University_ **

**_xxx_ **

And after reading the letter, Chungha brought out another letter which was written out in elegant cursive, but very much being as smug as the owner of the handwriting. Lisa’s fists immediately clenched as she read it, the words taunting her very much like the writer did earlier today.

_Maybe now you will all learn your place in Belvoire and society. Taking on the Queen was a big mistake on your part. Filth needs to be reminded that they are still filth no matter how high the pile gets. Better have learned your lesson or things will just get worse. Know your place._

_Ciao._

_~ Jennie Kim_


	12. Chapter 12

“This is ridiculous! You have no reason to do this!”

“Miss Chungha, please calm-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I want answers!”

Chungha’s voice could be heard in the administrative section of the building as she confronts one of the secretaries of the area. She and Somi were busy trying to reason with them and get them to give them an explanation of the sudden turn of events while Lisa, Jungkook and BamBam sat near the waiting area, all watching and listening in to the conversation while waiting. It was absolute madness that this happened. It was so out of the blue. They had it organised with the university and everything, and yet, they have had it swept under their feet.

“I’m afraid that there is nothing can be done. A donation has been given you see, and a new nature observatory is going to be built where your clubhouse is located, therefore Belvoire is authorised to tear it down to start construction.”

“We had no fore warning of this! We had an agreement! As long as we manage the upkeep of the building, then we can use it for our dance club. How can Belvoire go back on its word like this!”

“You have to see the bigger picture Miss Chungha. Students in the biology and science department will be able to benefit in their studies if the observatory is built. We have to think of their needs and future.”

“And by them, you mean those who have heavier pockets than everyone else, don’t you?”

The secretary didn’t answer, but it was clear all over their face that Chungha hit the nail right on the head. Chungha was shaking because she was so angry and she was just so close to lashing out at the secretary before Somi took her by the arm and pulled her away, also restraining herself from blowing her temper while the secretary took a big sigh of relief from their departer from their counter. The others looked at them solemnly as they walked towards them.

“And?” Jungkook asked. Chungha shook her head.

“They say there is nothing they can do. A huge donation has been given and a nature observatory is going to be built instead. And seeing that the building is still owned by Belvoire and no property transfer agreement was made, they can do whatever they want. There is literally nothing we can do.”

“There has got to be something we can do!” Lisa said, looking at them with exasperation. She was one of the people who were the most upset by the sudden turn of events. She has always loved dance and with it being one of her majors, it was a very personal thing for the clubhouse to be taken away. They have all literally poured their blood, sweat and tears into making the building more operatable again. It became a small sanctuary for all of them. One which allows them to escape from the caste system placed in Belvoire.

But now it was getting taken away from them. Their escape and dream holder.

And all because of one Jennie Kim.

It was no doubt a personal attack against them all, but especially towards Jungkook and most importantly, Lisa. Because they had beaten Jennie and Kai at their own game, this is the vengeance which is being casted onto them. Just one conversation by the brunette, and now their dance club is crumbling down. All because of one, rich girl.

Jennie Kim.

Lisa’s fists immediately tightened, and a heat filled her body so strong that she felt that she was going to explode. This is because of her. All because of her. And seeing her friends and members looking so defeated and downtrodden was just so torturous that she could scream. Being impaled by a thousand arrows would be better than seeing the pain of her friends. It was just unspeakable of how heartbroken they are over this notice.

Lisa snatched the notice which Somi was holding and read over it again, her jaw clenching as the words taunted her as she read them.

**_ xxx _ **

**_ Construction Notice _ **

**_All club occupants of this building are authorised to leave the building with immediate effect_ **

**_Construction of the new nature observatory will occur in two months' time_ **

**_Any resistance will be met with disciplinary action_ **

**_Notice by the headmaster of Belvoire University_ **

**_xxx_ **

She traced the words with her finger, reading each word carefully as if they would disappear if she focused hard enough. Just one sheet of paper crushed all of their goals and dreams. It was the one place which put them on the same league as the rich students. They finally had a place to practice without limitations or restrictions. They didn’t only get to dance in the late evenings or super early mornings. They didn’t have to work with subpar conditions. They didn’t have to leave when a rich student barged in and kicked them to use the space for themselves. The clubhouse was their own little paradise. Where they could just dance to their hearts content.

And now it is getting taken away.

But A small lightbulb flickered when she traced the signed signature at the bottom of the page. One that was signed personally by the headmaster. Headmaster…

“That’s it!” She exclaimed.

Everyone jumped at her sound exclamation and she turned it around to show them all, smiling while she pointed at the signature.

“The headmaster is the one who signed this notice, right? Then he is the one who has a final say on everything. If we can convince him to change his mind about the construction or to choose a better location than where the building is, we can still use the clubhouse!”

They all looked at her in shock, her words slowly sinking into them before their faces began to light up. Chungha nodded and took the paper from her hands to read through it before smiling.

“You’re right. We can try convincing him. He has to think of all students in Belvoire. And with such a success rate we have been going so far, we can definitely make an impact.”

Smiles were shared around everywhere and Chungha turned around to head back to the secretary, who immediately paled when they saw her approach again. But this time, all of them followed as they wanted to show they were all a united force, as well to emphasise their points of why they should meet the headmaster. Chungha placed the noticed back on the desk and looked at the secretary seriously.

“We want to see the headmaster.”

“P-Pardon?!” The secretary squeaked. Chungha smacked her hand on the paper and leaned forward, her eyes narrowed.

“We want to see the headmaster. He is the only one who is capable to make such a decision and we want to carry out our request to him.”

“I-I’m sorry, but we cannot do that.”

“Why not!” Lisa stepped in, standing beside Chungha as she glared at the fumbling man as he fixed his glasses that were threatening to fall off in his panic.

“Because we were given strict instructions to not give you ay access to him. He is a busy man you see, and he must not be bothered by such small requests.”

The words hit them all like a slap and they all stared in bewilderment at the secretary who surprisingly didn’t stutter over his words this time. They glanced at each other and then at him, eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean, ‘strict instructions’?”

He paled even more and covered his mouth in shock, realising that he let slip some information they didn’t need to know.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Oh, that is definitely not nothing.” Jungkook stepped forward this time and smacked his hand on the desk as he glared at him. “Who gave you these instructions?”

“I-I can’t say-“

“You better! We want answers!” Chungha yelled, drawing attention by the other people who were in the admin section. The secretary eyed around anxiously, noting the crowd which was listening in on them.

“I-I-“

“We deserve the same opportunities as all the students in Belvoire. This special treatment is getting out of hand! The headmaster has a responsibility to listen to all student requests! So why can’t we speak to him!” Lisa yelled, glaring hard at the man who was close to tears by the ominous aura which was building up behind all of them.

“Miss Jennie said that you will only cause more trouble than you already have!”

“Jennie…”

Lisa uttered the name, her tone hard and taken aback, as everyone else was. They all stared at the secretary in shock and he heaved out a sigh as they physically backed off from him. Lisa’s hand slowly formed a fist.

Of course. Jennie. She would do whatever to get the threat out the way. And even denying them access to speak to the headmaster who could save all of this. It was just another trick in her book to show them just where they belong in society. At the bottom.

Lisa glanced at the corridor which led to the elevators. Like all the other buildings, your card grants access to each building and section of the admin building. And to be able to get to the headmaster’s office, your card needs special access to be able to get the elevator to move to that floor. Otherwise, it will just remain immobile and you will need either a staff member or another student to lead you there. And none of them had access to the headmaster floor, unlike the staff and admin employees.

“N-Now if you are all done. I believe it is time for you to go. I-I’m very busy and you are just causing t-trouble!”

“Trouble huh?” BamBam said, leering closer to him which made him squeak again. BamBam levelled him with his hard stare, the kind which sent the guys that tried to bully Lisa when they were in elementary school together running for the hills which how terrifying it was. “You don’t know just what kind of trouble you have put yourself through.” BamBam growled before finally walking away.

Everyone followed and Lisa just couldn’t stop the hollow, eating out feeling she was having at the moment. All of this has happened because of her. She is the one who has confronted Jennie over and over. It was explained to her a while ago that there is a certain hierarchy to this University, and yet she ignored it. She challenged it the moment she stopped Irene bullying Yeji. And when she met Jennie. Everything has changed since she has met Jennie. And not for the best kind.

They all hollowly walked out of the admin building, a sense of hopelessness filling them all and tugging them along by a lead like dogs. There was no way out at what was about to happen. Their clubhouse was going to be destroyed and turned into a nature observatory for the Biology and science rich kids, no doubt a privilege for them in their studies while the poorer students have to make do with the resources offered to them by the school which is standard. And they are all going to have to go back to training in the school practice rooms which are provided at the allotted times. Late in the evening and early in the morning. They were back to square one. Back at the bottom of the well with no way to get out.

They stepped out the building and walked along the pathway, no words said to each other as the situation sank into them. They were going to lose their club house and their dance club was essentially going to break up because of no ideal place for them to practice. It was hopeless.

The chatter of students reached their ears but none of them noticed but then the name of the person who was the cause of all of this was heard when murmurs went through a few others. Lisa lifted her head and locked her eyes on the sight, the wide smile on Jennie’s face as she smiled and laughed at something which Nayeon had said, her hand in Kai’s as he walked beside her. Her other friends were with her, a long with a few of Kai’s and they all seemed to have arrived from somewhere as they were walking away from the parking lot. No doubt treating themselves to some fancy breakfast as celebrating for single-handedly destroying the dance club hopes and dreams.

And seeing the brunette, something in Lisa just stirred. Her heart was beating faster and the heat which was in her chest that was in the admin building has returned, but much stronger than before. Just all the words which the brunette has said and what others have said about her just began to fly through her mind.

_“Know your place.”_

_“Lice.”_

_“You’re nothing.”_

_“You don’t belong here.”_

_“Do you really think you can beat Jennie Kim?”_

_“My cousin is different since you’ve arrived.”_

_“You’ve changed her.”_

_“You’re good for her.”_

_Good for her._

_Good for her.._

_Good for her…_

_Good for her…._

“‘Good for her’” for her my ass.” Lisa growled, her eyes flashing as her body just began to move on its own, heading right towards the group which were making there way through the campus.

“L-Lisa?”

“Lis, where are you going?”

“Wait a minute, Lisa!”

Lisa ignored the calls from her friends, her eyes locked on only one person. The closer she got to her, the more the fire raged and soon all Lisa was seeing was red as she kept storming over to the person who was responsibly for all of this. Others began to notice the blonde’s journey and murmurs began to scatter as they all watched the blonde storm over to the Queen B and her entourage. Jennie turned her head and was the last one to notice Lisa’s presence as she was suddenly shoved to the floor.

Gasps spread through the campus, everyone covering their mouths as they watched the blonde transfer student literally shove the Queen B to the floor, winding her completely and knocking her literally on her ass. They were shocked. Irene, Joy, Nayeon, Yeri all stared at Lisa in shock, looking down to see their friend paralysed on the floor as she stared at the blonde in shock. Did she…seriously just push her? Kai was taken aback completely, and he glanced between the two women, his friends frozen in their footsteps as someone had just in fact attacked the Queen B of Belvoire.

Lisa gritted her teeth, her eyes blazing as she stared at the brunette with all the anger she had in her body. She has never been so angry before in her life. She tries her best to not let it possess her, as anger is not good for the soul or mind. But the build up of everything which Lisa has taken in has just erupted in one shot and it is all being shot back at Jennie, the woman who wants her away all because she had beaten her in a dance practical. It was ridiculous. But Lisa’s mind was too chaotic at the moment. She was angry. No more than angry.

She. Was. Livid.

“You are a real bitch Jennie Kim!”

Jennie’s eyes blinked in shock and her jaw went slack as she stared at the blonde who was literally shaking on the spot in all her anger.

“You couldn’t just accept one loss could you! You couldn’t just once accept that someone had beaten you at something! Instead of growing up and taking it like an adult, you act like a child and lash out and destroy everything else around you! What kind of professional does that? None, that is what!”

She bared her teeth at the brunette, the words just belting out her mouth like bullets from a gun. Everyone was just frozen in place as she literally began to cuss out Jennie, the person who held the most power on the campus. But some sense came back to Jennie as she sat herself up and glared at the blonde.

“You dare to push me?” Lisa laughed.

“You deserve so much more than that! Compared to what you have done to others, that is _miniscule_ to what you deserve. You know, a lot more people would respect you if you didn’t use all your power and money to get what your want. You might actually find your more humane side if you didn’t bury it with that big, fat, branded head of yours!”

Jennie narrowed her eyes and stood up, and that seemed to knock more sense into the others as her friends protectively stepped closer to her while Kai took a threatening step towards Lisa, his face in a glare.

“How dare you talk to Jennie like-“

“Oh, shut up lover boy. Just who are you fooling? Some big hotshot like you thinking you are worth anything once you leave university. Reality check big boy, people don’t like assholes. You may be a big shot here now, but I guarantee that you are screwed in the real world. Act all big and macho with me all you want, but I know that you are just a little boy who acts big standing behind daddy’s money. You wouldn’t survive without it. And that makes you pathetic.”

 _Oooohs_ , were immediately heard in the crowd but Lisa chose to ignore it. Instead, she turned back to the shocked Jennie who just stared at her with wide eyes as Lisa took a step towards her, making the Queen B to take a step back, fear flashing through her eyes as Lisa raised a finger at her.

“You really have crossed a line. Big time. You literally have everything at your disposal to achieve great things at this place, and yet you still squash others who are trying to make a name for themselves without the aid that you and all these other rich assholes have. That is just sick all on its own. And the fact that people have put be on the pedestal of possibly being a rival of yours is insulting. I never want to be point in the same association as you because I no way want to be compared to you. I don’t even want you name to be in the same line as mine.” She took another step forwards and Jennie’s eyes widened as Lisa invaded her space, her eyes never leaving hers as she lowered her hand. “With all this constant struggle, it just makes me realise it isn’t even worth it. You aren’t worth competing against.”

And with that, Lisa whirled on her heel and stormed off, leaving the campus, and leaving behind a slack jawed Jennie and a gobsmacked entourage as they watched her storm away, everyone watching her with their phones raised, having captured the entire scene on camera. She was heading for the dorms, not slowing down even when her friends immediately began to chase after her.

“Lisa-“

Lisa brushed off Jungkook’s hand that touched her elbow and she turned around to glare at him, immediately making him back off from the intensity of it.

“Not now.”

She turned back around and kept storming towards the dorm, barely acknowledging Hani’s greeting as she stormed through the reception and headed towards her dorm. BamBam and Jungkook immediately slammed on brakes when they were at the front entrance, knowing better to follow, especially since Hani’s eyes suddenly lasered in on them.

“No boys allowed.” Hani growled. Both of the boys paled.

“Yes ma’am!”

And they darted away, Chungha and Somi watching them run off before looking at each other and sighing. It would be best to leave the Thai alone for now.

Lisa slammed open the door, making Rose squeak in surprise from the loud sound, almost dropping her guitar which she was playing along to not so long ago. She looked at Lisa in shock, noticing how angry she looked, and she placed her guitar on her lap before turning around fully to face her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything’s wrong, that’s what!” Lisa snapped. She immediately began to take off her jacket as she stormed to her room, wanting to get rid of this anger in the best way that she knew. She heard Rose curse and stumble over herself as she began to follow, standing at a safe distance at the blonde’s door frame as Lisa began to shed her clothes and put on some running clothes and shoes.

“What happened? Why are you so angry?”

“Because of this damn university!” Lisa said, angrily tightening her shoelaces as she was putting on her shoes. “I am sick and tired of how this place operates! Its atrocious and stupid! It takes one girl to completely ruining the club and cutting off any chance of us to try save it!” Lisa went to her makeup table and glared angrily at the mirror as she fixed her hair up in a high ponytail. “Jennie is so far gone, I’m not sure if she is even human! She has even stopped the staff and everyone from letting us meet with the headmaster to try change his mind! One woman causes all this shit! I’m sick of it! She is just a downright spoilt brat who can’t take criticism!”

She whirled around and stormed towards the door and Rose quickly darted out the way to let her out and followed her as Lisa stormed back into the main living room and grabbed her phone before connecting it to ear pods she was carrying.

“Where are you going?”

“For a run! Sitting still is the last thing I want to do!”

And she shoved the ear pods in her ears before storming out the front door and slamming shut, walking until she was at the exit of the dorms and broke out into a full run, her heart and mind raging as music began to pound into her ears at full volume.

Rose lingered on the spot, staring at the door in bewilderment. Lisa was by far out of her normal behaviour. The Australian has never seen her so angry before. And what she told her was finally settling in. Just how far Jennie was going to completely ruin Lisa and the rest of the dance club just to keep them in line and below her heels so that they don’t pose as a further threat to the caste system which is implemented in Belvoire.

Rose bit her bottom lip in thought. She knows she is not as resourceful as all the other students. She can’t make a sudden large sum of money to appear to save the dance club. And she is an important enough person to be able to get access to the headmaster’s office as the student’s ID card needs to have the privilege access added to it.

But… she knows someone who does.

She didn’t think that she would call the again. Especially since how things were left between them. But Rose knew she had to do something. She can’t let her friends and members down like this. If there is even a possible chance of helping, then Rose will grab onto it with both hands. So, she walked back to the couch to pick up her phone, going to her contacts and scrolling through them until finally finding the one she needed.

Her thumb hovered above the contact name, thoughts going through her head as she bit her lip as she remembered the times when she would constantly talk to this contact late into the evenings and early in the mornings because they both wants to say good morning and good night to one another. They spent hours of talking…those were such sweet, innocent times. Rose resisted the smile on her face and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took a deep sigh before finally pressing the contact and bringing it to her ear. After several rings, her heart clenched when she heard the voice on the other side.

“Rose?”

“I need to ask you for a favour.”

* * *

Lisa had no idea where she was going. She was just running. And her blood was just boiling the harder she ran because of how angry she was. She knew that she was probably going to explode if she stayed back in the dorm and she probably would have killed poor Rose. She will probably apologize later once she has called down but all that matters right now is for Lisa to get rid of all this anger inside her. And the best way to do that is just to release it.

She was just running, the music pounding in her head as her music was on at full volume, motivating her hard as she kept running. She was just so angry. How could all of this happen? Lisa never thought that moving to Korea would be like this. That moving to Belvoire would be like this. But clearly, she did something terrible in her past life to be put through all of this now. Curse you past Lisa, curse you.

Lisa ran along the pathway, around the campus and through the woods which were in the area. While usually she would admire the beauty of the campus with her camera, she was much to angry to even contemplate what was in front of her. The few odd students who happened to be walking wherever she was running all but leapt out of the way, not daring to block the blonde’s path.

Lisa paused only when she leapt onto the rock formation in one of the resting areas in the wood, a small little hideaway from the campus where students could go sit and admire the nature while relaxing. She was panting, yet she still had so much anger in her. She wiped her forehead and groaned in frustration as she took her phone out from her pocket and hastily searched for a different song, one which was fast and upbeat, needing her spirits to be kept eye.

She couldn’t run forever. So, she knew just the right way to get rid all of this.

Changing course, Lisa soon found herself running in the clubhouse direction. It has been warded off a bit, just a bit of ribbon surrounding it and then of course the notice that construction would begin soon were on the windows and walls of the building. Lisa stormed up to the front door and turned the handle. Locked. But Lisa scoffed and went to the steps and fiddled with one of the tiles before it finally came lose and revealing the spare key which the dance club left there in case someone lost theirs.

Wearing the first smile since the whole blow up, Lisa grabbed it and placed the tile back before unlocking the door and walking inside. It was a bit dusty, but otherwise nothing has been done to it. Yet, that is. With that thought, Lisa’s anger boiled up again and she stormed into the main dance room and immediately headed to the speakers to connect her phone to it.

She didn’t need to stretch because of her running so once she found a song, she hit play and marched to the centre of the room and faced the mirror, letting her mind go and her body to take control of everything she was feeling at the moment.

_**{https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnoLAHMb6a4}** _

The music was like the pied piper and Lisa was just following it, her body moving to it accordingly. She didn't even have a set choreography, she was just dancing and slowly but surely, it was calming her down. The upside of dancing is that it is a way to express yourself and Lisa was letting her dancing do the talking as she locked and snapped her body, facial expression on par to how she was feeling. It was therapeutic in its own away.

Eventually, Lisa slumped down in the middle of the dance room, her music still playing but she had no energy to stand up and go pause it. Instead, she just panted and looked around the room, remembering each of the practices which she has had here. The debates, the laughter and chatter. It was all so much fun. And the photos which Lisa took of the place was amazing. It just caught the moment of happiness and hard work. It just…caught the image of family. That was what the dance club was like. Family.

Lisa went to wipe her face and found liquid. At first, she thought it was just sweat, but then she realised that it was in fact tears. She was crying. And they were getting heavier and heavier and soon Lisa couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her legs and hide her face in them. She wept as the thought of losing this place was becoming a reality.

And she thinks back to the person who was responsible for all of this. So many things have happened to the blonde because of Jennie. Most for the worse. Lisa sobbed as she hugged herself tighter.

“Just what is that woman doing to me?”

* * *

Eventually Lisa headed back to the dorms, finally getting everything that needed to be out, out. She felt more like herself again. She waved politely at Hani, who smiled now that Lisa seemed back to her usual self. Lisa greeted a few of the other girls she saw in the corridors before finally opening the door to her dorm. She walked in and closed the door behind her before looking to see if her roommate was in the room and was completely shocked when she in fact saw Jisoo Kim sitting on the living room couch with a glass of Iced Tea in her hands and Rose sitting on the other couch. They both turned to see the blonde staring at them.

“Hello Lisa.” Jisoo said, a small smile on her face. Lisa just stared at her in shock. This was probably the first time she has actually seen a rich kid in this dorm, but the surprising thing was the casual way Jisoo was dressed. She has only seen the raven dressed in designer clothes, but at the moment she was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody, not at all glamorous that she is used to seeing the raven wear.

“Um…hi?”

“Lisa, you’re finally back.” Rose said, standing up from her seat and heading towards her, Jisoo’s eyes following her from behind. She walked to the blonde and laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Are you feeling okay now?”

“Y-Yeah…I…sorted myself out.”

Rose could no doubt see the slight pink tinge around her eyes, a sign of her crying, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she went to give her a hug but thought twice as she pulled away with a wrinkled nose.

“No offence, but you stink.”

That made Lisa laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck while looking at Rose teasingly. “Well, what do you expect happens when you run? You don’t sweat?”

“Of course not, I’m a lady.”

Lisa just scoffed at that and held the gaze with Rose before cracking a smile, Rose soon following and the two of them erupted in giggles. It actually felt good to laugh now after everything. It was like having a hot drink after spending a whole day in the freezing winter air.

“I’ll go shower. I need it badly.” She then glanced at the raven, who was now running her hand along the couch armchair, a soft expression on her face as she touched the material. “Umm, not that I mind, but why is she here?”

“Go take a shower and we’ll tell you afterwards. I promise.”

Looking at Rose oddly, the blonde slowly nodded before taking one more glance at Jisoo before heading towards her room, a shower on her mind but also what the two girls were going to tell her once she was done.

After a quick shower and change of more comfortable clothes, Lisa walked back into the living room and went to sit next to Rose on the couch, looking at her expectantly while Jisoo was taking another sip from her drink.

“So… what did you have to tell me? Not that I mind Jisoo being here, it does seem kind of random.”

“Rose called me.” Jisoo said, placing her glass on the table and then looking at the two blondes. Lisa looked at her confusion.

“She did?”

“Yes. She says that she wanted to ask me for a favour, and I can never say no to Rose when she needs something.”

That seemed like an odd thing to say and Lisa turned to look at her roommate only to notice the slight blush which brushed across her cheeks. Lisa raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Jisoo and then at her. She has got to be missing something now. She has to ask Rose about this but before she could, Rose cleared her throat, trying to fight back the blush which was still coating her cheeks.

“She means that she can help us with meeting the headmaster.”

“Wait, really?” Lisa said, staring wide eyed at the raven who nodded in response.

“Yes. He is friends with my father and my uncle. So, it was a business decision, as well as a friendly one to put him in the headmaster position. And with my father being a co-owner of Belvoire, I have access to the headmaster’s office. I will be more than happy to organise a meeting with him and attend it will you and your club.”

Lisa just stared at her wide eyed, still in disbelief. “R-Really, you’ll do that for us?”

Jisoo nodded. “Yes, because…What Jennie did is not right. Rose has told me what she has done, and she has gone way over the line. When I see her, I am going to smack her so hard that she will be flying as if she drank a Red Bull, that is for sure. On behalf of her Lisa, I’m so sorry what my cousin has done.”

Jisoo bowed her head apologetically but Lisa immediately shook her hand, dismissing her apology.

“No, don’t apologise. You aren’t the one who did it. It should be her who apologises, not you. But thank you though Jisoo. You have no idea how much this means for you to help us.”

“Of course. Anything you need, I will help you. I will try my best and help anyway I can.”

Lisa smiled. “Thank you Jisoo.”

Jisoo smiled and nodded, before glancing to Rose who was avoiding eye contact the whole time. Feeling the raven’s gaze on her, she finally lifted her head and nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

“Yes. Thank you Jisoo. It really means a lot.”

Jisoo smiled, her face incredibly tender and looking at Rose as if she had spoken some sort of sacred prayer.

“I will do anything to help you Rose. You know that.”

Now Lisa suddenly feels like she was a third wheel on a date. Something was definitely up with these two. Like they had some hidden joke which Lisa has not picked up on. She will get to the bottom of it soon but seeing how cold Rose has acted in the raven’s presence lately and remembering the hurt look Jisoo had when Rose walked away from her after she had helped them get to class, Lisa decided to return the raven’s favour.

“Hey, I think I am going to my room to do some of my homework. So, you guys just relax and stay here. Thanks again Jisoo. Just when will we meet the headmaster?”

“I’ll message Rose. I still have her number.”

“Ah…alright then. See you soon then.” Lisa said, smiling softly before leaving the living room, closing her bedroom door behind her to give herself and the two woman some sort of privacy even though the blonde has no idea what is up with those two.

* * *

Jisoo lead the group through the admin building with Chungha behind her, along with Somi, Lisa, Jungkook and BamBam again. She remembers just how shocked the entire group was when Lisa told them that Jisoo was going to help them. It was obviously very shocking when the daughter of one of the co-owners were helping, and even more so when it turns out that it was Rose who had asked her for this favour. But the Australian skilfully avoided all questions they had for her and instead to focus on the points they were going to make to the headmaster in the meeting Jisoo has organised. And so, a handful of them decided to go, being the same ones who went to the admin building in the first place.

With all their documents and arguments ready, they all confidently walked through the admin building with Jisoo leading them all. She had greeted them outside with a smile, everyone still shocked at the fact that she was helping but thanked her for her help and began to follow. Chungha and her began to pick up a conversation, both smiling. Guess they were realising just how different the raven was from her cousin.

They entered the admin section and made their way towards the elevators when the annoying squeak of the secretary was heard again.

“H-Hey! What are you all doing here again!”

“Going to the Headmaster’s office, what does it look like?” Chungha said, glaring at him as they walked past. The secretary immediately began to sputter.

“No, you can’t! You have to have an appointment and access! There is no way you can!”

“I believe the appointment is made in my name and therefore, they are coming with me. Problem?”

That was the first time Lisa heard Jisoo use her stern voice and inf act glared at someone and at that moment did Lisa see the bit of Jennie which the raven has been hiding. Because the secretary turned pale and immediately shrank into his seat before shakily nodding.

“N-No Miss Kim. P-Please continue.”

“I intend to.”

And then she kept walking towards the elevator nonchalantly, not noticing the surprised looks from the others as they witness her getting annoyed. She did have some of the scary features which her cousin had. Though they couldn’t decide just who was scarier though.

“Are you all coming?”

“Yes!”

They hurried after her, although BamBam took the chance to threateningly drag his thumb across his neck and point at the secretary, which made him squeak in horror and literally dive under his desk. Lisa hit him for that, and he immediately laughed before heading into the elevator with the others. Jisoo scanned her ID card and pressed the lift number before the doors closed and they all headed up.

Lisa couldn’t stop herself from slightly bouncing on her feet, taking a deep breath to level her thoughts. This was a chance for them to save their clubhouse and their club. They can’t mess up now. They needed to stay strong. Lisa glanced and noticed Chungha’s hands slightly shaking so she reached out and grabbed it, squeezing it gently before smiling softly at her.

“It’s okay Chungha, we can do this.”

Chungha smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand appreciatively. Eventually the Elevator stopped, and they all stepped to what almost seemed like a reception area with a long corridor which most likely contained the offices of the headmaster and his vice, along with the head of certain aspects of the university.

“Ah Jisoo! Here for your appointment?” The secretary asked, smiling softly at the raven who nodded.

“Yes, I am here to meet the headmaster along with the others.” She said, indicating to everyone else. The secretary glanced at them and then nodded, smiling as she indicated towards the corridor.

“He is in your office. He is all yours.”

“Thank you Bom.” Jisoo said, smiling at the secretary before glancing at the others. “Let’s go then.”

Nodding their heads, they followed her and Jisoo opened the wooden door before walking through with the others following her. The office was designed very much with a novel aesthetic. There were various paintings on the wall and other things of art. There was a couch and coffee table on the side as well as a few bookcases pressed against the wall and a cabinet which held a few awards and photo frames. In the middle of the room was a large dark desk where a man was sitting at.

His hair was sleeked back, and he was wearing a suit. Lisa could tell just by looking at him that he was a tall man and even though he was older than her, he was still very much a handsome man. Not her type but definitely a type for many others. On the desk were papers and documents all over and he was busy typing something on his phone before he noticed them all coming in. He smiled.

“Ah Jisoo, so lovely to see you again!”

Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at the brightened man’s face. “Hello Mr Choi.”

“Ah, so formal as always.” He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment before smiling again and then glancing to see the others looking at him. He smiled again and spread his arms apart. “Ah, you have bought some friends. I am guessing they are the ones who truly want my appointment.”

“Yes Mr Choi.”

“Okay then.” He motioned for them to take seat, an interested smile on his face as he sat back down in his seat. “Please don’t be shy. I am here to listen to you. After all, if my friend’s daughter is helping you out, then there is a big reason why I should listen.”

They all stared wide eyed at the man and his antics, frozen in place as he acted so different compared to the intimidating stature he had. Jisoo rolled her eyes before snapping their attention back to her, her hand pointed at the man.

“Everyone, this is Mr Choi Seung-hyun. Headmaster of Belvoire.”

Headmaster. Him!

He smiled and leaned back into his seat, his eyes glinting playfully.

“But do call me TOP. Now, how can I help all of you?”


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, you see Mr Choi, that is the reason why we are here today." Chungha said, retelling the whole story from the beginning till the present, with the headmaster listening quietly as he sat at his desk. He smiled when Chungha finished.

“I see. But do call me TOP. Mr Choi makes me feel old.” He said, a teasing smile on his face, making Chungha flush from embarrassment as he looked expectantly at her.

“R-Right. Um…TOP, now can you see where we are coming from.”

“That I do. It seems like all of you have really been tossed in a loop.” TOP leaned back into his seat, sighing as he leaned his head against the back rest of the chair. For a headmaster, he really was lax and quite a few times the others glanced at Jisoo to see if this truly was the case of the headmaster and judging by her eye rolls and barely restrained sighs, it seems this was just the nature of the headmaster. A complete oddball.

“Yes, and I had meeting with one of the staff members of Belvoire that as long as we continue the upkeep of the building, then we can use it. So, for the university to go back on its word like this is really-“

“Was there a signed contract of the agreement?” TOP interrupted, raising his head and locking eyes in an perplex staring matching. Chungha frowned.

“Well, no-“

“Then there is no physical proof that such an agreement occurred, is there.”

Chungha’s eyes widened at his words, along with everyone else as he words cut them like a knife through butter. Chungha hastily tried to recover.

“Well, not technically, but there was an agreement-“

“I understand that an agreement occurred, but if this issue was to be taken to court for example, a verbal agreement holds no grounds, especially with a building which belongs to Belvoire. And since it was only a verbal agreement with a lower staff member, how can a judge pass judgment based on a student at the university versus a staff member?”

“Well, I-“

“I understand your frustration with this, but with no authority from a higher up, or the very least a signed contract of this agreement ever occurring, Belvoire is entitled to use the building for its own use. And that use is to become the new nature observatory for our Biology and Science students.”

“But that’s not right!” Somi stepped up beside Chungha, surprising everyone else by her loud exclamation. Her eyes passionately stared at Top as she clenched her fists. “There was an agreement and even you seem to know or at least believe that there was one. So why would you deny your students the opportunity to grow their skills and develop all because of some sudden donation?”

TOP frowned. “Well Miss Douma, a donation was given to Belvoire to expand our science and biology students’ skills. And with your dance club building being in the desired spot of the constriction of the observatory, it is only right that we use the land for something more practical.”

“Oh, more practical? Just some random donation was suddenly given days after there was a confrontation with the daughter of one of the co-owners of Belvoire?” TOP’s facial expression slowly shifted into one of discomfort and Chungha kept pushing forward, laying her hand on Somi’s hand which was still tight in a fist. “I’m sorry, but it is all but too convenient. Not to mention the little note which was left on the door when we arrived to see a construction notice on our dance club!”

Chungha took the papers which Somi had in her folder and took out the cursive written letter which was ingrained in all of their minds. Jennie’s handwriting was very clear, even from where Lisa was standing, and TOP seemed to recognise it too with the sheepishness which began to crawl along his face. He sighed before placing the note down and then leaning back in his chair.

“Again, this may seem coincidental, but I assure you, I am thinking off all of my students with this decision.”

“Is that so,” Jisoo spoke up for the first time since the meeting began and everyone’s eyes were on her as she raised her eyebrow at TOP, a cool mask on her face as she stared at the headmaster. “So, the observatory which is being built is for _all_ the students of the Science and Biology ward then? And not for the ones who have heavier pockets than everyone else? Am I right?”

TOP immediately shrank back into his chair and almost resembled a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother. It was hard to believe that he was the adult in the room, Jisoo taking on the more authoritative role with the narrowed glare she had on the man while TOP held a guilty look on his face.

“It seems to me that this sudden construction of the dance club building is a conflict of interest. Especially since we all know that it is my cousin who is responsible for this ‘donation’ to have occurred. Do not take use for fools Mr Choi, surely you have some level pf respect for your students.”

“Ah Jisoo, you seriously take after your mother when she gets angry.” TOP sighed, guilt fixed on his face as he glanced at Jisoo and then back at the other with his shoulders slumped defeatedly. “I admit, this is definitely had the involvement and Jennie and her family. This note is proof enough of that. And I apologise for trying to skip over that. But you must see things from my perspective. Belvoire is my responsibility and I have to ensure that my students are happy. And sadly, with the funds mostly coming from the more privileged families, I have a responsibly to ensure their needs and opportunities are provided. While I am a fan of dancing myself, I have no choice but to submit to the demands of the higher ups. There is only so much I can do.”

“That is rubbish! There has to be something you can do!”

Lisa just could not take it anymore and she stepped forward and stared intensely at the headmaster as he looked at her in surprise. TOP shook his head and sighed again.

“Miss Manoban, while I admire your dedication to the club along with your friends, it is simple unreasonable to turn down a donation like this. The only options which you have is to either find a new training facility for you and your club, or to simply out pay the donation which has been given. And unfortunately given all of your backgrounds, I don’t believe you will be able to do so.”

That was like pouring ice water on all of them, all of them staring at the headmaster in disbelief. So, in order to turn back the donation, or to be able to save their dance club building, they will have to pay more than the donation that has been offered. But with the unlikeliness of that happening, a sudden anchor of dread just fell on all of their shoulders. A nature observatory is no cheap thing, and they can only imagine how much it will cost to cover. There is no way that they will be able to pay it off, just as he said. They just didn’t have the ability or background to do so.

“Now, I hope you all understand just what kind of position that I am in. I admire the fact that you took initiative to try find some kind of growth on your own in your skills, but unfortunately, my hands are tied, so if that is all that you have to say…”

He continued to speak, but Lisa couldn’t help but not listen as he eyes trailed along the room, her thoughts a complete blank as the anchor of doubt kept dragging her down. The office definitely had a unique touch to it. A lot of artworks, which were clearly signed by the artists were hanged around the room and the room had an air conditioned which seemed to be used to preserve the painting. Guess rich people collecting paintings was a stereotype for a reason.

Her eyes trailed the painting and then trailed along the various furniture piece in the room. All mostly wooden but they fitted the aesthetic very well. Although TOP’s personality seemed to be anything but serious in general. His desk was also a mess, with various documents and paperwork sprawled all over it. But the one thing which caught her eye was the photo frame on the table, placed near the corner of the desk.

It was no doubt TOP in his younger days with what seemed to be with his friends. They were quite a unique looking pair of men. They all had a type of wild air about them, but at the same type, a type of air which just seemed to hold them above everyone else. Like they were untouchable in some way even though they were on earth just like everyone else. But as Lisa continued to look at the photo, she couldn't help but notice a similarity with the man with dyed yellow hair. He had almost cat-like eyes, almost similar to...a certain feline she recalls. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows.

Could he possibly...be Jennie's father?

She glanced at Jisoo, who seemed to notice the blonde's wondering eye, but she said nothing as she simply watched and listened to the conversation as TOP continued talking.

"I'm sorry that there is nothing else I can do. But I'm afraid my hands are tied and there is no way they can be untied. So, if there is nothing else to say, I believe it is time for you to leave. I have another appointment that I must get to-"

"Mr Choi, you have always been a fan of poker, am I right?"

Jisoo surprised everyone yet again when she spoke up and she stepped towards the table as everyone turned to look at her again. TOP nodded.

"Yes, you know from all the times I have been at your home with your father and the others on gambling night. I wipe your father out every time." TOP said, a fond smile crawling along his face as he glances at the photo frame. Lisa narrowed her eyes, eying the four men in the picture again. Just which one was Jisoo's father?

“Then you will respect anyone who can come out of a gambling match despite being seen as the underdog, correct?” Jisoo continued, her cool mask set in place as she gazed at the headmaster. TOP once again nodded.

“Of course, you should never underestimate the underdog. That is usually the time when they come back up and bite you.”

“Then let’s say, if a certain gamble was to take place at the moment, and the odds are stacked heavily against one, but they come out victorious, then you will respect them enough to come to a new agreement?”

TOP narrowed his eyes. “Just where are you going with this Jisoo?”

Everyone else was also interested in hearing where Jisoo was going with this. Lisa stared at the raven as she stepped closer to the desk, her cool mask in place as she kept her gaze locked with TOP’s as she reached out for a piece of paper on the desk and lifted it for all to see.

“So, if they make a bet with you right now to save the dance club, you will accept it seeing you always say you hold respect for underdogs?”

Everyone looked at the paper in her hand and eyes widened when they recognised the contents on the paper. Or more particularly, the image and details of the poster she was holding. **MUSIC AND ARTS FESTIVAL** was jumping out to all of them and they all knew immediately what it was about.

Every year, Belvoire holds a music and arts festival at the university. Lisa was explained the whole concept when all the posters and adverts began getting sent out and spread around the campus. It was a festival where a lot of alumni’s, teachers and even a few celebrities attend to witness the music, dance and arts which is provided by Belvoire. It was basically a way for the university to show off its brilliance by having various stalls, games and competitions presented on the campus. It was a huge annual thing and a lot of students looked forward to it. Famous celebrities like idols and actors, as well as CEO’S and Businessmen and women even come to the festival, most of them being alumni of Belvoire. It certainly was treated like the event of the year, especially by the richer students who always seem to make a profit from such a festival.

Everyone eyed Jisoo curiously as she stared head on with TOP, not a crack of emotion showing as she kept her gaze on the headmaster.

“As well all know, the Music and Arts festival is a big event each year for Belvoire. But one of the most outstanding events of the festival are the competitions. And as you know, there are always singing and dancing competitions which take place.”

TOP nodded, eying Jisoo cautiously as she continued to talk. The raven then glanced at the dance club members for a moment before looking back at TOP with an almost determined expression.

“If a donation overshadows the talents and skills of students that are fighting despite the unfair system is in place, then I think that it is only right that they win the right of their dance club in a way. In a fairer way that exceeds the expectations of money.”

“Jisoo, just what are you proposing?” TOP asked, caution in his voice as his eyes didn’t leave her. Jisoo’s posture impossibly got straighter and she almost reminded Lisa of a warrior Queen who was just about to lead her fellow warriors into a battle.

“I am proposing that the Music and Dance club enter the dance competition. And if they when, then they are given the right to keep the building, as well to have the construction of the nature observatory revoked, or simply moved to a different location which will not affect their activities.”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

Everyone stared at her in shock, the dance club even had their jaws dropped at Jisoo’s proposal. TOP was just as taken aback as they were but Jisoo showed no hesitance as she stood confidently in front of all of them.

“The dance competition is no easy feat, especially since auditions are held before the tournament and the final results are held at the festival. But, if the dance club can get passed the auditions and then perform at the festival, then I believe they should prove their right to protect their club building. As you said, the nature observatory is to expand the skills and opportunities of the science and biology students, but if the dance club wins, then doesn’t it prove that the dance club facilities are helping to expand the dance skills and opportunities for them? I so not think it is fair to favour one academic ward over the other. So, if they win and prove just how far they can progress with the dance building in their use, then they should be allowed to keep it as it helps them better their own future in the world of dance and music.”

Silence followed after Jisoo’s speech, her words sinking into all of them. No one dared to say a word, the confidence on Jisoo’s face not slipping for even a second as she kept her eyes on the man who had the only power to grant such a request. And he seemed to be mulling it over and over as he slowly sat down back in his seat, his eyes wide and jaw dropped at the raven.

Then he slowly smiled. And then he began to laugh. He clapped his hands loudly, laughing at the same time as he leaned back into his chair and looked at Jisoo in amusement.

“Well, that is now an interesting proposal. Certainly, out of the blue I must say.” He brought his hand to face and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, his smile getting even wider. “I like it. That certainly is a huge risk and bet to make, considering how it is often Jennie’s group and friends who often enter and most undoubtfully win. But…without a little risk, things just stay stagnant, don’t they?”

He then turned to the others, his eyebrow lifting at Chungha who snapped her mouth closed again and straightened herself up with the headmaster’s eyes on her now.

“Well, how about it then. Are you willing to risk your reputation and club on a big risk like this? Do you believe you’ve got what it takes to win a competition which is undoubtfully very hard to beat considering that recurring victors each year?”

Chungha was quiet for a moment. She then turned to lock eyes with Somi before turning around to look at Lisa, Jungkook and BamBam, the question very clear in her eyes.

Do they think they can do this?

It was very obvious from what Lisa has heard all about the festival that it was a very big deal. It was taken very seriously, especially from the richer kids. And most importantly, it was a way to get noticed and have opportunities presented to you by guests of the festivals. Many students have been recruited by various outstanding figures who attended the festival, and it was no doubt easier for the rich kids to get more foots in the doors in their future if they show off their brilliance in public.

The dance competition has always just consisted of the richer students. With Jennie and Kai being the best of them. They all are insanely talented, and no doubt had an advantage in the competition due to having personal resources on hand. Can they beat that? Can they defy all odds and do the impossible and beat the rich dance students and their own festival which is supposed to present them in the best light ever?

…

..

.

Hell yes.

They all nodded, fire in their eyes as they answered Chungha’s silently asked question. She smiled at them and turned back to TOP who was looking at her in interest.

“If it is the only chance that we have to save our dreams and futures as dancers, then yes. We will take the risk and come out with the best hand possible.”

TOP smiled widely at her answered and burst out into laughter again before clapping his hands.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting change of things! I like it. Alright then, I accept this bet. I hope that the odds will be in your favour. Do we have a deal?” TOP asked, holding out his hand for Chungha to shake. But Chungha suddenly narrowed her eyes at him, glancing at his hand for only a moment before looking back at him.

“Before we shake, I want a contract agreement signed. By you and me.”

TOP paused for a moment, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape before he laughed again, wagging his finger at Chungha playfully.

“Ah, clever, clever girl. You’re finally learning how things must be done to ensure certainty.” He smiled before pressing a button on his phone which made a slight buzzing sound. “Bom, can you come in here please? Bring your laptop too, there is something which needs to be type up quickly.”

Lisa and the others all watched and waited as Bom, the secretary which greeted them earlier, came in and brought her laptop where she sat down at the desk besides TOP and began to open a Word document and began typing up a contract for them to sign, Jisoo watching her as a witness and ensuring that it was fairly displayed out before Bom rushed out to go have it printed and then brought back the contract which was to be signed.

TOP smiled as he signed his signature on the allocated line and then slid it to Chungha and offered his pen for her to add her own signature. And as a witness of the entire deal being made, Jisoo signed a line as well, her being a trustworthy source on her own since she was the daughter of one of the co-owners. TOP then held out his hand to Chungha to shake.

“And as agreed in the contract, you and your club may use the dance club building to practice for the competition, the construction being halted for the moment. Now, do we have a deal?”

Everyone else couldn’t help but smile along with Chungha as she reached out and grasped TOP’s hand in her own, giving him a firm shake.

“We have a deal.”

The others all thanked TOP for his time and walked out of the office with rejuvenated smiles on their faces with Jisoo following them last. She glanced back when she heard her name getting called by TOP as he followed them out and he had an interested smile on his face.

“You know Jisoo, for someone being just as wealthy as Jennie and being so hell bent to save them just as Jennie is to destroy them, I am surprised you didn’t just pay off the donation yourself.”

Jisoo pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “Because I believe that money doesn’t solve all your problems. Besides, they aren’t some charity to be paid off. They would never forgive me if I just paid it all off for them.”

“They would never, or _she_ would never?”

Jisoo’s body froze as TOP’s insinuation and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to detect just how much he knows. But all TOP did was smile and raise his hands in mock surrender.

“I mean no harm Jisoo. You know me better than that. You are my god daughter and I just want you to be happy.”

Jisoo slowly nodded, her eyes still locked with his as he looked at her with a fond smile. “I may be old, but I do know when certain things happen in Belvoire. Just so you know, I support whatever you do and whoever you associate with. Not all things have to be so rigid like everyone else wants them to be.”

“…I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do, change only happens when one individual decides to make the first step.”

Jisoo nodded and bowed at him before leaving the office, following the others who had just noticed that the raven wasn’t following them. TOP stepped out of his office and leaned against the doorway as he watched the students pile into the elevator and hit the button before the doors closed, separating them from the headmaster section. He smiled as he clicked his tongue playfully.

“I am very interested to see just how those kids will change things around here.”

* * *

“We are either very brave or very stupid to think that we can pull this off. Ow! What was that for?!” Mark demanded, holding the back of his head whole glaring at Momo who no doubt was responsible for hitting him. Momo glared at him.

“Have a little faith in us, will you? Honestly, you are so negative.”

“I’m realistic! There is a difference!”

Everyone shook their head at Momo’s and Mark’s continuous banter, all of them slumped at the table of the usual coffee shop they hanged out at in town. The dance club, along with Rose were at the table, all having paper pads with them and writing down various things as well as a Music festival poster being in the middle of the table.

Everyone has been filled in with what happened at the meeting and now they were in the middle of a major brainstorm as they needed all the ideas, they can get to even come up with a concept to dance too, even more so that they need to pass auditions before anything else.

And most importantly, they sussed out their competition. Lisa was as well versed in the Music festival as the others, so she had gotten the down low from everyone as they all sat in the coffee shop. Turns out that there is a big grand prize for the winner of the dance festival, there being three categories in the dance competition. There is the Ladies category, the men’s category and then the group category. While they all were incredible dancers themselves, they certainly had steep competition in the competition as a whole, hence why they have decided to enter the group category and to win that as the whole.

Another thing was that Jennie and Kai once again reigned over the competition for ages. Jennie always wins the ladies category while Kai always wins the men’s category. And then group dances are a while other level. The rich kids in dance class are extremely talented but it is basically a bomb going off when they are all onstage together, especially with someone like Jennie being the leader of them all. The videos of their past performances were on the internet and Lisa was just blown away by each performance. They were talented, incredibly talented, and Lisa’s eyes just couldn’t look away at Jennie’s dancing figure and face as she leapt and bounded across the stage. She had the stage presence of a panther and she just captured the audience so perfectly; it was like she was just born to dance. And it just made Lisa’s mind go fuzzy at each individual and group performance she watched which had the feline in it.

If the dance club wins the group category, not only will they get a grand prize, but they will also win their right to keep their clubhouse and club. Literally everything was on the line for them and they couldn’t blow this one chance to reverse the changes which have happened to them. And also, this was a way to can public recognition for their talents. The evident thing with the dance competition each year was that it was only rich kids that qualified to participate, so it will be a huge thing for some poor students to be able to perform. And an even bigger blowout if they actually win.

“Once again, thank you Rose for getting Jisoo to help us. She really was the driving force with giving us this opportunity.” Chungha said, siling at the Australian who was scribbling something on her notepad. Rose immediately jumped and blushed at the gratefulness and nodded.

“By the way, how do you know Jisoo so well? I never knew you knew her so personally.” Lay said, curiously swimming in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at her. Rose blushed.

“Well, um…”

“You two friends or something?” Mark asked, grabbing Momo’s wrist to stop her from hitting him again.

“Yeah, how do you two know each other?” Jungkook asked.

“How long have you guys known each other?”

“You guys must be close for her to help us out like this based on just a favour.”

With all the questions going around the table directed at the Australian, Lisa noticed the flustered expression of her roommate and her constant attempts at trying to brush aside the questions but to no avail. The blonde couldn’t help but pity the Australian as she tried to explain her situation with the raven Kim.

“W-We were close at one stage-“

“At one stage? Why, what happened?”

“Did you guys fight or something?”

“Come on, you can tell us Rosie.”

“We’re your friends, we won’t tell anyone else!”

Rose bit her lip, beginning to get overwhelmed by the constant questions and nervously tapping her fingertips on the table as questions kept getting shot at her.

“W-We just disagreed on something in the past. It was something neither of us could agree on so…things just happened-“

“Come on, tell us more!”

“That can’t be all of it!”

Lisa decided to save her friend and immediately smacked BamBam and Jungkook on their heads as they were closest to her and narrows her eyes at them.

“If you have so much energy asking silly questions, then you have enough to come up with an idea of how we can win this dance competition.”

“Wow, you are scary Lis.”

“Yeah, you didn’t need to hit us.”

Jungkook and BamBam immediately looked like wounded puppies but then turned their attention away from her blonde friend, the others following suit as they didn’t want to annoy the Thai more than they already have. Rose flashed her a grateful smile and Lisa just winked at her before turning back to her notepad to try come up with an idea on what the dance club can do. The sound of pens and scribbles were heard for a little while, ideas being spoken out loud and rejected by everyone until they were interrupted by another voice.

“Batter up! Batter up! I’ve got your orders here! Who got what?”

They smiled when Sungjae headed towards their tables with a tray of drinks, all different from one another. He flashed a charming smile before placing them on the table in front of the respective order before stepping back with a grin and then a raised eyebrow when he noticed all the various scrunched papers and note pads on the table.

“What’s up with all the notes? You guys all have an exam or something? I’m sure its not exam time yet.”

Chungha shook her head. “No, it is for something which is far more stressful than exams.”

Sungjae’s eyes widened and he crossed his arms and he looked at them. “Really? Something more stressful than exams? Do tell.”

With them always going to that café shop every week and Sungjae becoming a good friend to them all, they decided to fill him in on all that has happened in the past time. And to say that he was shocked was an understatement. He barely interrupted them as they told the story, only doing so to get his story straight and to ask a question before listening to the rest. Once they all finished explaining, he let out a low whistle.

“Wow…that is so hectic. I am so happy I don’t attend Belvoire. That type of stuff would just give me a migraine.”

“You’re telling us.” Momo said, sighing as she slumped into her chair. Sungjae flashed her a small smile before holding out his hand to them.

“If you guys ever want to transfer, you can always go to Cube University. I guarantee it is a normal university. No where as crazy as Belvoire.”

They all shook their heads and smiled. “No thanks Sungjae. Even though you make it sound like a great place, I think we will stick to Belvoire. There are certain…benefits to it in some kind of sick way.”

Sungjae smiled. “Sure sure, whatever makes you guys happy. Just don’t stress yourselves out too much University is supposed to be our fun days before we enter the adult world. It is important for you guys to let go once in a while.”

“We’ll keep that in mind Sungjae.” Lisa said, smiling at the raven boy.

Despite him not being a Belvoire student, Sungjae was friends with a lot of the University students and even though he was just a normal university student at another university, he knew all that happened at Belvoire. It surprised Lisa most of the time with how well informed he was. A lot of students must come to the coffee shop with their grievances. Sungjae was just the type of person who gave you an ear to listen to, as well as a shoulder to rest on. He was a great guy and a great friend.

“Well anyway, is there anything else you guys want? Food or anything?”

“Nah, I think we’re good for now.” BamBam said, glancing at all the notes they have all written out so far. Sungjae smiled at that and then began to take off the coffee apron he was wearing.

“Well with that answer, that means my shift can come to an end. I have a date to get to after all.”

That immediately got everyone attention, everyone’s eyes bugging out at that information. “Woah there! A date?”

Sungjae smiled widely and nodded as he folded up his apron.

“Yep, my girlfriend is coming to pick me up now and I know better than to keep her waiting!”

“Since when have you had a girlfriend!” Somi called out after him as he walked to the back of the coffee counter to pack his apron away and say goodbye to the other staff, as well to slip in the back room to grab his phone and wallet, but as well as a bunch of red roses which were a brilliant red. He walked back to the table with a wide grin, his eyes almost disappearing with how wide his smile was.

“For a while now. I think it has been two years now.”

“Why is this the first time we are hearing this?” Chungha said, slamming her hand on the table as she looked at him in shock. Sungjae just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“You guys never asked.”

“B-But you flirt with everyone here!”

“Being friendly and being flirty are two different things Somi.” Sungjae said, wagging his finger in her direction.

Lisa was as taken aback by the news as the others and she hasn’t even known Sungjae as long as all of them had. The only one who didn’t seem as shocked as the others was Rose and that seemed quite odd from the blonde’s perspective. But Lisa’s eyes trailed the red roses and then noticed a small card attached to the bouquet.

“Hey, what’s on the note?” She asked, reaching out and flipping the small square to reveal its words.

_My Joy_

“Aww, that is adorable!” Lisa immediately cooed, flashing it to the others to see. The girls immediately cooed at such a cute message and the guys immediately began to laugh and tease the raven as he flushed slightly at the sudden teasing and cooing. But he then glanced at the window and immediately brightened up.

“Ah, she is here! See you guys next time! Good luck with your dance club!”

He then hurried out the exit, all of them turning to notice a flashing looking car pulling up in front of the shop. They all raised their eyebrows as they watched Sungjae hurry towards the car and open the passenger side with a wide smile on his face.

“Just how the hell does a poor student like Sungjae get a rich lady?” Mark said, quickly earning himself another slap from Momo. “What in the hell was that for woman?!”

“For being an idiot. Sungjae is a great guy. I say that any girl is lucky to have a kind and loyal guy like him.”

The girls immediately agreed with Momo and all watched as Sungjae bent down and held out the roses into the car and smile as they were taken and quickly stepped into the car and closed the door behind him. After a few moments, the car revved to life again and drove off onto the road, leaving the coffee shop behind.

“Wow, lucky dude. Hope I can get a rich girl like him! Ow! Chungha!”

“Shut up Lay, don’t be a Mark.”

“No one can be as awesome as me!”

“No one wants to be considering how low on the bar you are.”

“Say that to my face woman!”

While the bickering began again with the group, Lisa turned away from the window and noticed Rose gazing at where the car was as well, a perplexed expression on her face as if she were trying to figure out something. She noticed the Thai’s gaze on her and shook her head out of thought before smiling and turning back to the conversation where Chungha began to scold Lay and Mark for being idiots.

Odd

But Lisa shrugged and turned back to the conversation as well. No point on focusing on it. They had more important things to think about other than Sungjae and his supposed girlfriend he had been dating for two years.

* * *

A few things have certainly changed. Not only with the dance club being tossed a life jacket but Lisa’s reputation has also taken a change. With the confrontation that Lisa had with Jennie and the whole thing being video taped by everyone who watched it, Lisa’s reputation has skyrocketed once again in the public eye. Lisa has heard people’s murmurs as she walked past them on campus and it was still fresh news, especially since the after confrontations that have occurred since then.

Like the one right now.

Lisa was leaving Photography class with Seulgi and Chaeyoung, the two teasing the small girl about being caught sleeping in class as they were walking down the corridor when they suddenly were met with the sight which has started becoming more common lately.

Jennie and her entourage were once again taking up the corridor space, the feline waiting impatiently for the group of three as they were leaving class. Irene was beside her, her eyes zeroed in on them while Nayeon and Yeri were standing off on the side, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who got too close to them. Jennie narrowed her eyes as Lisa kept walking towards them, showing no pause or hesitance in her footsteps.

“Lice! Just what kind of stunt are you trying to-“

Jennie began to talk but immediately gasps when Lisa brushed past her, not making any eye contact or acknowledgement at the feline as she kept walking. A few snickers could be heard by Lisa’s cold treatment at the brunette but was immediately silenced by the glares from her entourage. Seulgi and Chaeyoung paused for a moment, unsure on what to do before quickly darting through the gap between the girls and followed Lisa as she kept walking down the corridor.

“By the way Seulgi, when do you want to meet up for the review over for the quiz?”

“Well, I’m busy tomorrow, but I think I can make it on Thursday.”

“Thursday suits me, how about you Chae?”

“Well damn, if the only hopes of me passing are free on Thursday, I have to be free on Thursday too.”

“You know if you just listened in class you wouldn’t have to depend on us to carry you through this right?”

“Yes, but I am the youngest between us three, so you have to treat me nicely.”

“Well, I think-“

“Lice! Just where the hell do you think you are going!”

Jennie’s voice reached Lisa’s ears as the brunette hurried to follow her, her face going red with either embarrassment or anger, but the blonde couldn’t care less as she continued on with her regular routine.

That is one of the changes which has happened. Lisa now completely and utterly ignored Jennie Kim. With the last confrontation they had in the middle of campus, Lisa found herself no longer wishing to spend so much energy on the brunette. She obviously was reacting in a way which triggered the brunette, so she was not going to react at all. The blonde treated the brunette as if she doesn’t even exist.

The first-time seeing Jennie since the confrontation was when she first started implementing her decision to ignore the feline. And mind you, it was not met kindly. Jennie was enraged and literally shoved Lisa to the ground just as the blonde had did to her. But instead of insulting her and shoving her back, Lisa just gathered up her stuff which fell to the floor and got back up and continued on like nothing had happened. She did this every time the brunette confronted her, and Lisa has gone out of her way to take routes where she won’t cross paths with the brunette. But that didn’t help much as Jennie has now purposely been hunting her out to start a fight.

Jennie does not take well to the silent treatment Lisa has learned. She had reacted quite violently each time she has met up with the blonde. Though Lisa does her best to show it does not bother her. She was not going to give a reaction to the feline. Not at all.

And once again Jennie reacted accordingly to the silent treatment and grabbed Lisa’s arm from behind and tugging her back. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was glaring at blonde as she dug her nails into her arm.

“This little act you are doing is getting so old. Grow up already.”

Well, hello there pot.

Lisa couldn’t help but scoff at the hypocritical words and Lisa must have been seeing things as she swears that she saw Jennie’s face brighten slightly at Lisa’s somewhat kind of acknowledgment to her. But then Lisa brushed her grip off her and turned around and kept walking, her head held up high while Seulgi and Chaeyoung hesitantly continued to follow.

Obviously not at all happy at the lack of reacting, Yeri rushed past the three and blocked the blonde’s path, eyes narrowed in a glare.

“What’s the matter? Going to run off to Jungkook again to protect you again?”

Lisa couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that and rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

“Why would I do that? He is no knight and shining armour to protect me. I can handle myself thanks.” She then raised an eyebrow and looked at the heiress. “And if you are so interested in Jungkook, then go find out about him yourself than always hassling and bringing him up with me.”

“There is no way in hell that I am interested in that street rat!”

Yeah right, whatever floats this woman’s boat. Or yacht probably. Ever since the video of the final performance Lisa and Jungkook had against Jennie and Kai went out, Yeri has seemed to almost focus on Jungkook lately. She, along with a few of her friend, have even cornered and tormented the poor guy when he comes out from class. And with him being a gentleman, he absolutely cannot lay a hand on a woman, so his next big plan was to just run. And the rate the heiress was going, you would almost think she had more than just an annoyed opinion of the brunette.

But it is very blatantly clear that any hopes of a relationship are futile. Basically impossible. Because apparently in Belvoire, it is a big taboo and scandal for a rich kid to even associate themselves with a poor kid. It is reputation ruining. While Jackson couldn’t care less as he is friends with the poorer kids, others do not take to kindly to the relations. In fact, they are disgusted.

Lisa remembers he witnessed a brutal rejection of one of the rich girls to a poor guy student. The poor guy was humiliated in front of the entire campus as she took the flowers, he presented her and dumped them on his head before shoving him to the ground. She and all the rich kids were laughing cruelly as phones were snapping photos and videos of the whole rejection. It was very clear what the unsaid rule was at Belvoire.

The rich stick with the rich and the poor stick with the poor.

Stupid but it was ironclad. All the couples on Belvoire were from the same class. Rich dating rich and poor dating poor. Never the two classes ever mixing.

It was tragic, really.

Lisa shook her head and shouldered her bag. “Whatever. I have somewhere to be and I’ve wasted enough time here.”

She brushed past Yeri, smirking quietly at the heiress gasped at Lisa bumping her shoulder. She kept walking and was quickly followed by Seulgi and Chaeyoung, the latter laughing at Yeri’s shock while Seulgi glanced back at the group before turning back to follow Lisa.

“Lisa, are you okay?”

Lisa looked back at her and cocked her head.

“Never better. Why?”

“Oh, um, never mind.”

Lisa shrugged and kept walking, trying her best to keep that feline brunette out of her mind as she had more important things to worry about. She needed to focus on saving the clubhouse. That was the only thing that mattered the most at the moment.

* * *

Lisa was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do right now was to have dance class. But it was her last lesson for the day and Taemin did not take too kindly to students who skip out. So, she walked into the classroom and headed to her seat, feeling the intense gaze from the back of class which has been directed at her for a while but ignoring it as she took a seat next to Jungkook who looked as tired as she did.

“Can’t this day be over yet?”

“Why, so you can start it again tomorrow?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. I’m too lovable.”

“Shut up.”

Jungkook just chuckled at the blonde’s displeasure but gave her the pleasure of silence and few moments of rest as the class waited for Taemin. Everyone in the dance club were equally as tired, nearly worn out from all the brainstorming they have been trying to do. Each and everyone one of them were laying on their desk, halfway to sleep when they sat up again when they heard Taemin greeting the class as he walked in.

“Hope you all have had a wonderful day so far today!”

Taemin was once again cheery and everyone either agreed with his sentiments or grunted in displeasure. Most of them came from the dance club who wanted nothing more than sleep. Everyone took their seats and Lisa took the chance to glance back to see the back rich crew who were sprawled out on the couches just to see Jennie batting off Kai’s hand off her thigh, an annoyed glare shot his way.

That was also a slight changed has happened. Apparently, paradise is slightly on the rocks and that has been happening since the practical which the king and queen lost. Rumours have gone through the crowds with how snappier Jennie has been with Kai and the spats the two had in a public area quite a few times. And right now, it seems Kai did something wrong again with her not-so-subtle shift away from him as she crossed her arms and looked ahead of the class with Kai frowning at her.

Guess not everything was alright like others thought there was.

But it doesn’t matter to her. Lisa doesn’t care.

Lisa turned back to listen to what Taemin had to say, keeping her head up with her hand while she listened to him drone on. Her attention was only up again when she heard the words leave Taemin’s mouth.

“-And so, I have prepared a new assignment for all of you. It will be another practical and once again, there will be duos.”

Chatter immediately broke out and Jungkook turned his head which was resting on his arms on the table and smiled at Lisa before removing one arm under her head to offer her a fist bump.

“Ready to kick some more ass again?”

Lisa grinned tiredly and bumped his fist with hers. “Totally.”

“Now now, don’t get too excited. Because I have a surprise for all of you.” The way that Taemin said that made Lisa nervous and she directed her attention to him as his eyes glinted as he rubbed his hands together as he addressed the class. “While the duets previously were very well done, I believe a change is in order to truly push yourselves as dancer. So, this time round, your partners will be chosen by me and this time, it will be inter-class mixed.”

“WHAT!”

If Lisa was tired before, well she was definitely awake now. Even Jungkook shot off from the table and was sitting straight up with his eyes wide as he stared at Taemin in shock along with the other students. Now that was simply unheard off. Mixed class duets? Those rich kids were going to kill the poor kids before they even have a chance!

“Sir! You can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I am, and I guarantee that anything you have to say about this will change my mind. I think it will be quite interesting to see how you all work together.”

This guy has got to be some devil incarnate. He had such a grin which looked innocent but everything he was saying was not innocent at all. He was setting up the poor kids to be killed. Its all part of his strategy. Less students to mark means less work. That is probably the angle he was going for.

Everyone dismayed, but no more than the poor kids. They were going to be eaten alive by those rich kids and feeling the intense glares from the back was not making things any better. They might as well start saying their prayers because they were about to be sent to the gallows.

“Now if you are all done complaining, I will be reading out the partners I have assigned you all to.”

Taemin pulled out a list and began to read them out, a helpless groan coming from the poor student each time and quite a few times, a few choice swear words. Lisa couldn’t help but look at her dance club members in sympathy as they were assigned their partners but feeling the most sympathy when Chungha’s face went ashen when she heard her name getting called with Kai’s. She probably had the worst one to deal with.

“And finally… Jennie Kim and Lisa Manoban.”

…..

….

…

..

.

She spoke too damn soon.


	14. Chapter 14

“This is murphy’s bloody law that I am partnered with Lucifer’s incarnate herself! Just what the hell! What did I do so wrong in my past life that I am being punished like this?!”

Rose rhythmically was munching on chips while she watched Lisa pace around the living room, dressed in her comfort clothes and her hair tied up in a messy bun while Lisa was raging around the dorm. The blonde has been doing this for about thirty minutes and was showing no signs of calming down or even slowing down. Rose even glances at the floor if she had walked away the floor by now by her constant back and forth pacing.

“The nerve of that girl! She literally started screaming when he announced our names to be partnered! She’s upset that she is partnered with me? Hell, I am more upset than she is.”

And that was true. When Taemin announced their names, both Lisa and Jennie leapt up from their seats and exclaimed at the same time.

_“WHAT!”_

_Both Jennie and Lisa stared at Taemin in shock, in complete disbelief at their names leaving his lips. Lisa was praying that this was just some kind of sick joke. It had to be, there was no possible way that she was partnered with that she-devil behind her. But Taemin’s grin just widened and the glint in his eyes were shining full force now like a light on stage._

_“The two of you will be partnered. It will be very interesting to see just how the two of you will be dancing together.”_

_Jennie immediately shook her head and pointed at Lisa, who turned to look at her as the brunette began to speak._

_“You cannot possibly think I can dance with someone like her?”_

_Before Taemin could answer back, Lisa whirled around to face the brunette and glared at her intensely, the first acknowledgement which she is now giving to the stalking brunette._

_“How the hell do you think I feel? Why on earth do I have to dance with someone like?”_

_Jennie snapped her gaze in Lisa’s direction, a certain look on her face which Lisa couldn’t quite decrypt. Her eyes were wide, and she almost seemed to flinch at Lisa’s words, but also, she noticed a sigh leaving the brunette and her shoulder slightly relaxing. Almost like she was…relieved at Lisa’s acknowledgment of her._

_Whatever._

_Lisa turned back to Taemin and clasped her hands together and looked pleadingly at him. “Please professor, how some mercy on me. Anyone else but her.”_

_Taemin shook his head and tucked his list under her armpit as her looked at the two women in interest and smugness at the same time._

_“I believe I won’t this time. The two of you…there is something which is just bursting at the seams. And I want to see the stage burn with your performance.”_

_“But sir-“_

_“My decision is final Lisa. Unless you want the both of you to get a zero for this assignment.”_

_Defiantly, Lisa glared at him. “If it is with that woman, then go for it!”_

_“I am not failing this because you are being a stubborn brat Lice!” Jennie called out, glaring at the blonde. Lisa turned back and glared at her._

_“Ha! Pot meet kettle!”_

_“Enough! My decision is final with all of the partners. You will dance together and work out your differences, otherwise I will more than happily take this up further, which will be detrimental to both of your possible careers of being dancers. Would you prefer that?”_

_“No sir, not at all.” Jennie answered quickly, looking at him seriously before glancing at Lisa, her lip curling slightly. “We will do a dance and it will be perfect.”_

_“Speak for yourself devil.” Lisa murmured, pretty certain that Taemin heard her but cared nothing else of it as she sat down and crossed her arms, brooding while Jungkook looked at her in sympathy as Taemin nodded his head and walked back to the front of the class to continue the class._

“No ways was I going to stay after class! I hot footed out of there the minute Taemin dismissed us.”

Lisa was a mixture of emotions, but the most leading emotion was irritation. Just why in the hell did she have to be partnered with _the_ Jennie Kim, the devils incarnate and her worst nightmare. She was during a fine job ignoring her and at most times, avoiding her, but now it seemed the universe was giving her the biggest middle finger as she is now forced to be in a dance assignment with her. Hell’s punishment would be better than this.

“Can I say something?” Rose said, raising her hand as if she was in class. Lisa sighed but then nodded, taking a seat on the couch. “I think that you must do it.”

“What?!” Lisa leapt up from her seat immediately and stared at the Australian in disbelief. “Who are you and want have you done with my best friend? Are you a cousin or something to Jennie? Answer me!”

“Oh relax, you are more dramatic than the drama students.” Rose munched on another chip before brushing the crumbs off her pants leg. “I get that you are upset. I would be the same if I were in your shoes. But you have to think about this logically. Taemin is known to being very strict so he expects you and Jennie to put on a good performance. So, you have to do just that. And on another note, Jennie is literally the best dancer on the rich side, so with the two of you dancing, there are bound to be sparks and flames. You have to think of your grade about this.”

“Well so far, my grade is the thing I care the least about at the moment. It is totally unfair.” Lisa said, sitting down and crossing her arms. Rose sighed.

“So is the whole caste system placed upon us in the entire University. But we still manage to get up in the mornings, don’t we?”

Rose looked at her expectantly and Lisa just huffed in response, making the Australian shake her head. She grabbed a handful of chips and tossed them in her mouth, chewing them thoughtfully before swallowing.

“You can fight this all you want Lisa, but you know deep down that you have to dance with her. It will be better if you just go with the flow instead of fighting against it. The riptide called Jennie Kim will only get fiercer and fiercer the longer the wait is.”

“…I hate it when you’re right.”

Rose smiled. “But I do so love it when I am.”

“And you’re cocky about it too.”

Lisa grumbled, standing up from the seat and began to head towards her bedroom. She did pause long enough to snag a few chips from the Australian blonde, much to her chagrin, and walked towards her room. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, million of thoughts whirling through her head.

Just why did it have to come to this. Personal bonding time with Jennie Kim was not something that she wanted on her CV, especially since she has been focusing her time on coming up with a concept and dance for the music festival to save the dance club. This was just the worst timing ever.

But then again, what Rose said was right. She really didn’t really have an option here. Even though Jennie is the last partner she wants, she is the one which she needs to help pass her dancing grade. She was here on scholarship after all and if she fails the class which got her into Belvoire in the first place, she doesn’t even want to imagine what her mother will do to her.

Lisa sighed. Guess there was no choice in the matter. With the process of elimination, Lisa decided on what she was going to do. She was going to take the high road and suck it up and take it like a champ.

She was Lisa Manoban after all, and she can handle anything.

* * *

Well, it was a big fat lie that Lisa can handle anything.

And her club members seem to be sharing the same sentiment.

Since the announcement of the certain changes in dance class, the partner pairings, as well of the reaction to them was out of this world. The rich kids made it very clear how they felt about being paired off with poor students, and even worse when other rich students completely decided to riot against the poorer students, even against some who weren’t even in a dance major.

More confrontations have happened, and the dance students have been on the receiving end of a few ice coffee showers, food tossed in the face, and of course, constant harassment. Lisa had lost count of the times she actually ran for her life due to the menacing amount of branded clothed students who were waiting for her or stalking her out.

And to make matters worse, meeting up with Jennie has been a no go.

Lisa’s mother would be spanking her right now because of her lying face. She was going to take the high road, but each time she just sees the brunette from the distance, the irritation of the whole thing just kicked in and the blonde turned tail and ran away. She is no coward, oh no she is not. She is just an angry woman, and that is possible worse.

“He thinks just because he has connections that I don’t have, then he must call all the shots! That is complete and utter bullshit!”

Currently, the entire dance squad was sitting in the dancing club room, sitting in a circle while all simultaneously complaining about their partners and the whole entire situation. Pitiful yes, but therapeutic. It was nice to vent to others who knew exactly what you are going through. Chungha was busy raving about how Kai completely brushed her ideas aside and was pushing for him and his dear choreographers and connections to figure out the whole dance out. But Chungha was having none of it. And Momo smirked as she took a sip from her water.

“You at least punched him though. It must have felt good to have done that.”

Chungha paused from her venting and looked at the hand which was currently clenched in a fist. The exact same one which she had used when she decked Kai right in the face, knocking the prodigy off his feet.

“Yeah…at least I got to do that.”

“You really got the shit choice, at least Mina is willing to work with me. A bit cold, but hey, its better than sir asshole.” Momo said, taking another sip from her water before capping it.

Momo seemed to be lucky enough to be paired with Mina, the much quitter one of the rich students. While Mina certainly was surprised to be matched with Momo, she took it with a grain of salt and the two of them have actually discussed the dance civilly with each other. Dare Lisa say, but Momo seems to be fond of Mina, if by a little bit at least.

“I think anyone is better than that asshole. He is an asshole by nature, the others are assholes by choice.” Mark said, threading his fingers through his hair languidly as he listened to all the stories surrounding him.

Another subject that was touched in the venting session was the difference all the rich kids were when they were not in a group and were just by themselves. Like with Momo describing Mina to be a bit cold, but at least polite and civil, Mark described having Hoseok as a perter as ‘unique’. _The guy is hella scary when it comes to dance,_ Mark had said, describing to them just how scary Hoseok was when it came to coming up with moves for the choreography. He was very strict and had high standards and it was certainly something Mark was not expecting from a guy who acted languid and cheerful all the time, always adding his two cents in class discussions or confrontations.

“No, I kind of disagree with that sentiment. Nayeon is very much the same as she is when she is with the others.” Jungkook piped up, miserably spinning his water bottle in front of him on the floor.

Now that partnership Lisa actually had sympathy towards. Jungkook is an overall nice guy and a gentleman, but with the lucky of being partnered with Nayeon was something which was truly tasked to be a test for him. As Jungkook so colourfully had said, she is just as haughty, sassy, and spoilt as she acts with everyone else. And she definitely always had something to say and did not value anything which Jungkook said.

“Dude just assert your dominance. She has to listen to you, especially since you are the one who won the last practical with Lisa. You guys even went to a dance conference with Taemin as your reward for winning it!” Lay said. Jungkook scoffed.

“That ‘conference’ was more like a party with a few celebrities and businesspeople. Lisa and I stuck out like sore thumbs because of how out of place we were. We met a few others, including the rest of his members, but other than that, it was completely a useless reward. We didn’t have connections like the others, so we were complete nobodies at that party.” Jungkook said, physically shivering at the remembrance of the reward conference the two of them attended.

And Lisa has to admit, she would have had much more fun at the dorm with Rose than what she did at that stupid conference party.

“Well, rich people definitely have their ideas of how things should be done. Which I experienced first-hand when Jimin literally attacked me when he caught me eating some dumplings during our practice. For a short guy, he is seriously strong.”

“Seriously? Over dumplings?” Lay asked in disbelief. BamBam nodded.

“I am never looking at a dumpling the same way ever again.”

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at that comment, easing away some of the tension which was swallowing the room. BamBam smiled as he successfully lightened everyone’s mood and eventually the laughter died down and the attention shifted to Lisa, who was busy sprawled out on the couch of the dance room.

“And speaking of things never being the same way ever again, how are you and Jennie going Lisa?”

“No clue.” Lisa answered, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, focusing on the action instead of the surprised looks flashed at her from the others.

“What do you mean no clue? Haven’t you guys practiced yet?” BamBam asked. Lisa shook her head.

“Nope. Haven’t met up at all. Haven’t said a word to each other. So far, zilch on the assignment.”

“…Do you have a death wish or something?” BamBam asked, looking at Lisa in disbelief. Lisa frowned.

“I don’t, but I refuse to put up with that spoilt brat. She is the worse.”

“Ooooh, she is the worse you say?” Chungha sarcastically said, glaring at the blonde as she raised her hand and began to count of her fingers. “Does she have to have a specific cap to wear to not ruin her hair during a dance? Or does she need to practice as a specific time because her so called busy schedule is filled with lunch meetups with ‘important’ people which she deems you are too dim-witted to understand? Or does she have to have a freaking Ice americano with cinnamon and soy milk with a drop of almond milk before each practice because it will help with her complexion? Does she Lisa?”

Everyone looked at Chungha with wide eyes and Lisa couldn’t help but shrink back at the blatant agitation that Chungha had.

“Don’t you dare start complaining when you haven’t even had a session with her. You think she is bad? Well let me tell you, Kai is a hundred times worse. Did you know that he has a special comb that he uses each time he takes off his cap during rehearsal? Its name is Macho. Macho! Who the hell names a comb?!”

“Um…he does?” Mark said. He yelped when Chungha turned to him.

“It was a rhetorical question dammit! Do not start with me Mark!”

“I won’t! I promise!”

If it were possible, Chungha would have smoke coming out of her ears from how angry and frustrated she was. And form how she has described her situation with Kai, seems like that she has a lot to chew, especially since the branded King of Gucci seemed to be a grade A royal pain in the ass. Lisa jumped back when Chungha’s gaze was on her again.

“Its time to suck up and ship out Lisa. You don’t get to complain while we are all suffering. Some of us have it worse than others. We get that Jennie is the last person you want to be with, but you are going to face people you don’t like in the real world. So, get over it and just dance with her! Honestly, with the amount of tension that the two of you have with each other is so thick in can be cut with a knife! This can be an outlet to all of it!”

“Or an end to it all. Who knows, maybe you will be her new best friend after all of this.” Jungkook said jokingly, but immediately shrank back when Lisa’s glare settled on him. She pointed her finger at him.

“Don’t even try make that type of joke. It is not funny. No way will I ever be friends with her.”

“Lisa, you make friends with everyone. Surely Jennie cannot be an exception.” BamBam said. Lisa scoffed.

“I decide when I will be friends with others. And so far, that cat has a few things to do before she can even consider herself an acquittance of mine.”

“Ooof, so ruthless Lis.”

“Shut it Bam.”

Everyone chuckled at the two childhood friends, even Chungha even though she still looked frustrated. But as the conversation began to flow again, Lisa heard the message notification from her phone. Curious, Lisa got up and went to her bag to grab it and her eyes widened when she saw the message and the sender.

**_-Unknown-_ **

**_You and I have to meet up. I refuse to fail this assignment because of your stubborn ass. Go to this location. It is in the_** city ** _and out of the way so no one can see us together._**

**_-Jennie_ **

“Just how in the hell did she get my number?” Lisa said out loud, catching everyone’s attention as she stared down at her phone in disbelief.

“What’s up, Lis?” BamBam asked. Lisa raised her phone and looked at them with a scowl.

“Jennie just messaged me and wants to meet up. And I quote, ‘I refuse to fail because of your stubborn ass’. As if it’s my fault.”

“Yeah right, Lisa.”

Lisa glared at Chungha’s snide but looked down at her phone again, a location pin now sent to her for her to go to the meet up place. Curious, she tapped it and stared in surprise at the vast distance it was from the university. Guess she really didn’t want to be seen with Lisa. What a snob.

But she knows that her members are right. She has to meet up with the brunette sooner or later unless she wants to fail. And she can’t afford a fail. Dance is literally the only thing keeping her at Belvoire. She sighed.

“Well, the queen has called. And I know better than to keep her waiting. You guys mind if I go to go face my punishment?”

They all chuckled at that. “Go ahead Lisa. Maybe by the time you get back, we will have a rough idea for the festival. We have had a lot tossed around so we need to start building the foundation before moving forward.” Chungha said, smiling at her before finally standing up and walking towards her backpack to grab the notebook she has been jotting down all the ideas the dance club have offered for the festival.

Lisa nodded and gathered up her stuff before saying goodbye and leaving the club. She waved at Somi and Rose as they were in the music studio playing along with some sounds they have been experimenting with lately, especially with the announcement of their chance of survival at the festival. They caught Lisa’s gaze and waved at her before getting back to work, concentrating hard on the sounds they were producing.

Lisa left the building and headed towards the dorms to quickly get changed into something more acceptable and then called for an Uber to drive her to the location.

Let’s just see how the queen is going to act with her now that they have no choice but to work together.

* * *

With the traffic and the distance of the location, it took about thirty minutes for Lisa to get to the meet up place, which turned out to be a coffee shop. It looked like quite a modern one and was a bit fancier than the one which Sungjae works at and all the poorer students hang out. But as she walked in, she could tell that none of the customers went to Belvoire. It would be too out of the way for any Belvoire student to have coffee here. Probably why Jennie has decided for them to meet up here.

Lisa looked around the room and spotted the feline near the back of the coffee shop, expensive sunglasses on her face and her gaze glued to her phone while she sat opposite an empty seat, which was obviously for the Thai. Sighing and saying a silent prayer to herself, Lisa walked towards the seat and plopped down in the empty seat, startling the brunette at the sudden arrival.

“If this is place is a coverup for your nefarious deeds, I will run out of here quicker than you standing up to get me.”

Jennie placed her phone down on the table and lifted her sunglasses to rest them on her head with a scowl on her face.

“Just what do you take me for? A mafia daughter?”

“Well, from what I have heard from others, I wouldn’t be surprised that you are.”

“And with that in mind, you still try to piss me off?”

“I only piss you off because either you don’t have any hobbies, or I am just being better than you at something and you can’t accept it.”

Jennie’s eyes glinted angrily as she glared at the blonde and Lisa returned with a glare of her own. Lisa waited for the brunette’s next snide but then Jennie just closed her eyes and sighed before plucking her sunglasses off her head and placing it on the table beside her phone.

“Look, I know that this is not a situation neither of us are happy about, but we honestly do not have a choice here because I refuse to fail because of a stupid reason like this.”

Jennie raised her head to look at Lisa and raised an eyebrow as Lisa looked at her with an awed expression.

“What?”

“That is…surprisingly mature of you.”

“Oh, shut up you dumbass.”

“Ah, there is the Jennie I have known all this time.”

“You are seriously making it hard not to slap you in the face right now.’

“I have learnt well enough how to dodge your attacks. The multiple slaps and punches you have given me since I’ve arrived here has been good practice.”

“And might I recall, I have left bruises after each one.” A smile spread across the brunette’s face, a playful glint in her eyes flashing as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Lisa puffed her cheeks.

“Because I bruise like banana, that’s why.”

“Oh? I will keep that in reference then.”

The playful smile on Jennie’s face was something new and Lisa internally scolded her heart for skipping a beat at the sight of it. She definitely preferred it than the usual scowl or sneer of disgust which she usually gets from the brunette. And Jennie seemed to pick up on the Lisa’s almost awed gazing again as she coughed and went to grab her pone, unlocking it and scrolling through it.

“Anyway, we were assigned a song by Taemin which we have to dance to, so I suggest we hurry up and come up with a choreography. Taemin will be marking us on our individual skills, as well as our duo skills. So, we can’t mess up and need to find a balance between the two.”

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the new information. None of the others were assigned a song and most of the arguments with the dance club members and their partners were the song choices. But it must be because Jennie is the best student in class so Taemin wanted to push her, seeing that she was also working with Lisa who had seemed to find herself held on some sort of pedestal in the poorer section of the class.

“Okay, so what song were we given?”

She looked expectantly at the feline and noticed the slight blush that suddenly painted across the brunette’s cheeks as she kept scrolling through her phone.”

“Señorita by Camilla Cabello and Shawn Mendes.”

“What!” Lisa exclaimed loudly, loud enough that a few patrons turned around to look at her in confusion while Jennie immediately slammed her phone down and self-consciously looked around at the onlookers with a panicked look.

“Shut up, will you?! We are in a public place!”

“That is a couple song! Why the hell are we doing a couple song!”

The blush on Jennie’s cheeks got brighter and Lisa once again scolded her heart for skipping a beat but currently her mind was whirling with hundreds of thoughts as now, she was imagining dancing to quite a sexy song with this woman.

“I-Its not a couple song!”

“Oh really? _I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya, but every touch is ooh la la la, it’s true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_. Oh yes, that is definitely a safe friendly song for best friends to dance to.” Lisa sarcastically said, singing the lyrics to emphasise her point as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

“W-Well we don’t have a choice in the matter! It is the song, so we have to dance to it!”

Lisa shook her head. “Nope. No way. No way in hell am I dancing that song with you. Too sexy and too close and personal for my liking. Sorry, but you better pull some of your golden strings and get it changed because there is no way I am-“

“Lisa.”

Lisa immediately stopped talking when she heard her name leave the brunette’s lips. That was the first time Jennie ever said her name and this time she didn’t scold her heart as it yet again skipped a beat at the sound of it leaving Jennie’s lips. Somehow…it just sounded right. Jennie looked at her which looked like the half formed pleading look, mixed along with determination.

“Will you just cooperate with me on this. I know it is bizarre, but it is the choice. So, just this once, will you work on this and just help me. I seriously don’t want my dance class marks to drop.”

Jennie looked at her straight in the eye and Lisa couldn’t look away. Her chocolate eyes were shining, and Lisa could make out every detail of her face. She hates to admit it, but Jennie really was a beautiful girl and being this close to her was almost having the front row seat to the Mona Lisa. No name playing intended.

Lisa then sighed, closing her eyes to gather her thoughts before opening them again and nodding. She then raised her hand and pointed at the brunette; her eyes fixed in a stern look.

“Fine, I will go with it. But don’t think for even a second that I will let you control this whole thing. You might be the ruling queen or some shit At Belvoire, but the dance floor is fair game. Taemin wants us to work together and we will do just that. Deal?”

She held out her hand for a shake just as a courtesy and Jennie glanced down at it before looking back at Lisa with a complex look. Lisa was about to retract her hand when she was surprised when a soft hand took it in theirs and gave it a shake, smooth and soft fingers curled around her hand as they shook hers firmly.

“Deal.”

The two of them held hands longer than how a normal handshake would take, both looking at each other. But they eventually realised that fact and quickly pulled away from each other, both coughing and masking up the sudden embarrassment they were feeling.

“So um, when do you want to start practicing?” Lisa asked, looking away as she began to look around to see the other customers in the shop. Jennie grabbed her phone and scrolled through it as she answered.

“I am busy tomorrow, but the next day I am free. And don’t think for even a moment I am going according to your schedule. We will be using my personal training room after classes. I’ll give you the directions later.”

“Oh my, you really are a princess. Having a training room all to yourself.”

“I am serious about dancing and it is only right seeing that I own the school.”

“You mean your dad and uncle own the school and you are reeking the benefits.”

“Same thing.”

“It really is not.”

She felt the brunette’s glare on her, but Lisa chose to ignore it as she kept taking in the sight of the coffee shop and the people in it. But as she scanned the room, her eyes caught a figure which was very familiar walking into the coffee shop and heading towards an empty table.

“Hey, isn’t that Irene?”

Irene was dressed all beautifully and branded as always, but this time Lisa noticed that her clothes were a lot plainer than what she usually sees. She had a white blouse on and some long pants which Lisa knew was branded as well. And she also had her make up done up more naturally this time, not like the usual outstanding makeup Lisa is used to seeing on the ice princess. She almost looked like a normal person and it was only Lisa and Jennie that knew just exactly how rich the girl was.

Jennie raised her head and looked in the direction Lisa was pointing at and Lisa thought out loud as she shifted in her seat.

“I wonder why she is here. It is far out of the way place to be, considering you made us come here so that we don’t get spotted by others. Is she waiting for someone?”

Lisa jumped when Jennie suddenly stood up from the table and stormed around the table and surprised the blonde when she suddenly was grabbed by the arm and practically dragged out of the coffee shop without pausing for even a moment. Jennie dragged her a small distance away from the coffee shop and practically threw the blonde away from her and raised her finger threateningly.

“Irene can do whatever she wants and who is meeting is none of your business.”

Lisa stared at her wide eyed. “I was just curious on why she-“

“And it is none of your business. Leave her alone. I mean it.” Jennie growled, glaring at the blonde hard before whirling on heel and storming away.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Home! I have had enough exposure with you to last me a lifetime!”

“Why the sudden attitude?”

Jennie didn’t answer as she stormed towards the familiar Mercedes which Lisa has associated with the brunette on campus, silently asking herself how she didn’t notice it before when she arrived at the coffee shop and got into it and revved it to life before driving away, leaving Lisa behind on the pavement.

“Just what crawled up her ass and died?” Lisa asked out loud, watching as the car drove away and out of sight. Lisa sighed and then glanced around the area she was in and shrugged. “Well, if I’m here, might as well see what shops are here. Maybe I’ll find myself something nice.”

Lisa turned and began to walk, only to notice a car parking in an empty parking lot and the passenger door opening to reveal Seulgi dressed up nicely and her make up done. She turned to the car to hand the driver some money and closed the door behind her before walking to the pavement. Seulgi began to walk in Lisa’s direction so the blonde immediately smiled and waved her hand.

“Hey Seulgi!”

Seulgi jumped at the sudden voice of the blonde and stared in shock as Lisa walked over to her with a big smile on her face.

“L-Lisa!”

“Hey girl! What are you doing all the way out here? It’s so far from Belvoire.”

“Oh! Um…” Seulgi looked flustered and looked around the area in hopes to find something to distract herself with before looking back at the blonde. “I…have some business to take care of here.”

“Oh really? What kind of business?” Lisa asked, curious of why her friend was at a place which was quite the distance to drive. Seulgi’s cheeks flushed pink and she nervously began to tug at the bottom of her shirt, a light blue shirt which looked lovely against her skin, matched with a white flowy skirt. Lisa noticed her friend’s flushed cheeks and sudden shyness and smiled knowing as she teasingly got closer to her. “Ooooh, you’re meeting someone aren’t you?”

Seulgi’s squeak and brighter cheeks gave the answer which Lisa needed and the blonde giggled before patting her shoulder.

“Aww, its okay Seul. They are very lucky to meet with someone as amazing as you. Tell me all about it at our study group later. I’ll be waiting for the details.” Lisa winked and giggled as Seulgi blushed bright red and stuttered slightly in disagreement before getting a quick hug from the blonde and then pushed in the direction she was going.

Lisa smiled widely as she watched Seulgi walk away, the girl tucking her hair insistently behind her ear, something she does when she is nervous and chuckled. She is glad that Seulgi is meeting up with someone. She was literally the kindest soul there was and the person she is with will be treated right by her. They better do the same for her.

But Lisa did furrow her eyebrows when she watched Seulgi walk into the coffee shop which she and Jennie had just left. Was she meeting up with them in there? Oh no, Irene was there! That ice princess will definitely attack her friend the second she sees her. She should probably go stop it before it happens.

…

..

.

But then again, Seulgi’s date will be there so she’s sure that they will be able to protect Seulgi from the ice princess’s wrath. With that woman always picking on Seulgi just like how Jennie picks on Lisa, the blonde has had the mind to take the Ice princess on, but that will only cause more harm to Lisa and the others, so she thinks out of it. Besides, Irene probably won’t be stupid enough to cause such a scene in a very public place. Her photographer friend will be safe. Lisa is certain of it.

So, with a shrug and a smile, Lisa set off to explore the shopping area, curious to see just what was to offer considering that she has never been here before as she was a Thailand native. Since arriving to this country, she has seen a lot of changes and some which she was not used to. Guess the future is a mystery. But at least Lisa was enjoying the present which was all that mattered.

Hopefully, the future for the blonde will be brighter. Things can only get better from here. Hopefully. Guess time will tell.


	15. Chapter 15

_Belvoire came back into sight, the lights on the streets and the campus on as everyone were in their dormitories and it was only the evening air that greet Rose and Jisoo as the raven drove through the campus towards Rose’s dormitory. The radio was playing, a mix of both Rose’s and Jisoo’s favourite songs, filling the silence as the two of them drove._

_Today had been a lovely day. A perfect date with a perfect woman. As usual, Jisoo was loving and endearing, never letting go of Rose’s hand the entire day as they explored the city, entering a music shop and browsing the albums and instruments before sneaking kisses in the back behind a bunch of guitars, giggling as they had gotten caught by the store manager. And then a date at the amusement park, both of them filling up with candyfloss and popcorn while going on all the rides, both of them screaming as they rode through the loops on the rollercoaster. And then of course, the sweet kiss they shared again on the Ferris wheel, Jisoo’s hands cupping the back of her neck as she kissed the blonde with so much tenderness and love._

_“I love you so much.” She whispered against her lips before pressing her lips against hers again, filling Rose with such warmth that she swore she was overheating from just being touched by the raven._

_They finished off the date with a dinner from a food stall, Jisoo feeding her bites from her food because she noticed how the blonde was eyeing it and looking away when she was caught. Rose was a foodie, she just loved food and Jisoo knew what she was thinking as her meal looked very appetizing even though the blonde already had her food._

_It was such a perfect date. The whole day and night together. One would be overjoyed to spend so much time with their loved one. But the closer they got to the dorm, the heavier the weight in her chest felt on Rose’s chest as she clasped her fingers together and let out a nervous sigh. She could feel Jisoo’s concerned glance from the driver’s side, but Rose just looked down at her hands. She just couldn’t look at her now. Not until they were at the dorm._

_The dorm soon came into sight and the weight on Rose’s chest just got heavier as Jisoo parked her car in one of the parking bays and switched off the car. Rose heard her shift in her seat and felt her gaze on her while the blonde didn’t lift her head._

_“Rose, what’s wrong? You have been so silent the whole ride. Are you feeling sick?”_

_Rose shook her head, swallowing and feeling heavy lump forming in her throat increase as she let out a shaky sigh. She jumped when she suddenly felt a hand cover her two clasped ones and she didn’t put up a fight as Jisoo wrestled with her hands and eventually held one in her own, her thumb gently rubbing across her knuckles._

_“Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”_

_Rose’s tongue felt like lead and she didn’t want to talk. But she knows that she just can’t stand this anymore. She lifted her head and turned to look at the raven, her eyes carefully focusing on the blonde with concern and worry swirling in them. Rose let out a small hiccup, barely restraining the sobs that were threatening to be unleashed from the heavy weight in her chest. Jisoo immediately reached out with her other hand and cupped the blonde’s cheek, turning her head to face her and tracing her cheekbone gently with greater concern in her eyes._

_“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did you not enjoy today? Did I do something wrong?”_

_Rose’s bottom lip trembled, her eyes misting as she looked at the woman who had captured her heart. Jisoo was so beautiful and the blonde always told the raven everyday just how beautiful she was. But the raven always turned it around on the blonde, smiling as she responded with the same answer every time._

_“I am only second to you Rosie. You are truly the most beautiful thing in the world.”_

_Rose didn’t realise that a few stray tears escaped until she felt Jisoo’s lips on her cheeks, leaving over from her seat and kissing away the tears, her breath brushing against her skin as she did so. Like always, warmth spread from the spot where Jisoo kissed her and she felt her mind whirling from the proximity of the raven._

_“Rosie, talk to me. Tell what’s wrong sweetheart. I hate seeing you cry. Why are you crying?”_

_Rose hiccupped again, closing her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. Jisoo pulled back only enough to give the blonde some space, but her hands didn’t leave her at all, and she anxiously waited for the blonde to talk. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the raven, the words scraping against her throat and chest as it was going to be the bomb that would set off and crumble everything which she loved._

_“I want to break up.”_

_Her heart immediately broke at the shift in Jisoo’s expression. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, looking at the blonde in disbelief. Her eyes were shocked, but she also saw the hurt and panic quickly fill in as she tightened her grip on Rose’s hand._

_“W-What?”_

_She has gotten the words out. She has opened the can of worms. She can’t close it. Not now and not ever._

_“I want to break up.”_

_The second time she said it, Jisoo’s eyes were now fully occupied with hurt. She began to shake her head and her hand tightened even more on Rose’s hand, the blonde refraining from flinching as she knew just how Jisoo was feeling._

_“Why? Why Rosie? Why do you want to break up? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I have. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise you I would never. Please Rosie, please tell me that you are joking. Please tell me this is a joke. Please.”_

_The anguish in Jisoo’s voice was like a poisonous knife getting driven into Rose’s heart but the thoughts she has had for the past months is the thing which is driving her right now. The hiding, the excuses and at times, the public confrontations, it was all just driving her mad. While Jisoo in Belvoire is quite well-known with her status, as well as her politeness towards the poorer students, the inability to defend her when one of the richer students publicly harass her is just something Rose can’t accept. The love that she has for Jisoo is strong. She loves the raven with all her heart. But she also loves herself and she knows that she deserves someone who will proudly hold her hand on campus and be proud of the fact that they are dating her. That she is not just one big secret which can ruin everything if revealed._

_“I’m not joking Jisoo. I want to break up. All the secret dates, the hiding, the constant battle of just being with you on public…it is just something I don’t deserve.”_

_She tried to pull her hand away but Jisoo clung to it like it was her only lifeline. The hand which was on her cheek moved to the back of her neck and the blonde was suddenly pulled into a kiss, Jisoo’s lips pressed hard and firm to hers. She could feel the desperation in the kiss. She could feel the panic and begging that Jisoo was putting into the kiss. Kissing Jisoo has always been the best thing in the world and Rose just couldn’t stop her tears escaping, the drops falling onto Jisoo’s cheeks as the blonde closed her eyes, savouring the kiss._

_Because it was the last one she was ever going to have with the raven again._

_Even though their lips felt like they were glued together, air became a necessity, and it was almost like Jisoo was fighting with herself to not pull away. She didn’t want to, and neither did Rose, but she knew that she could not delay the inevitable anymore. The secret relationship that they have just cannot exist anymore. Especially since Jisoo has no intentions in outing their relationship all because of the stupid unsaid rule in Belvoire where a rich and poor student cannot date. Stick to your own class. Don’t mix._

_“Please Rose. Please.” Jisoo’s lips were only a breath away, all Rose had to do was to tilt her mouth to kiss the lips she has grown so addicted to. Rose pulled her head away, shaking it as she shuddered out a sigh._

_“I’m sorry Jisoo, I just can’t anymore.”_

_“Rose look at me.” The hand that was on her neck slipped to her cheek again and forced the blonde to look at the pleading eyes staring at her. “I love you. I love you so much that it makes me crazy. You are my entire world. I love you and I know you love me.”_

_Rose’s bottom lip trembled as she swallowed thickly again. She did love Jisoo. She loved her so much that she can’t remember what her life was like before she had met her. But now she was going to live a life without her and learn to not depend on her touches like she has grown used to._

_“I know Jisoo. I know that you love me. And I love you too.”_

_“Then why-“_

_“But I love me as well, Jisoo. You know how I have felt about this entire secret relationship. I want to be able to walk around campus with you and not feel ashamed about being in a relationship with you. I want others to know that you are mine, as well as me being yours.”_

_“Rose, you know I can’t-“_

_“And that’s the point. You can’t. I love you Jisoo, I truly do. But I can’t be with someone who is so ashamed of being seen with me in public. I can’t be with someone who treats me like some dirty secret.”_

_“Rose, I’ve never thought of you as-“_

_“I’m sorry Jisoo. I love you but I have to love me first before I love you and I am doing that just now.”_

_The weight shifted to her stomach and she felt like an anchor was rooting her down in the seat, but she knew that the end has come now and she had to leave. She had to leave and put this behind her. She has to leave and live her life without Jisoo. At least today was the perfect memory for the both of them. The perfect last date that they had as a couple._

_Rose began to pull away, unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her bag on the floor before going to open the door but Jisoo’s grip on her hand tightened, bordering on pain now and she heard a sob leave the raven’s mouth._

_“I’m begging you Rose, please don’t do this. I love you. I will do anything for you. Anything you want, I will do. I know you may feel like this now but please…just stay with me. I can’t imagine my life without you. Please…don’t leave me.”_

_Her voice was jagged, and tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she looked pleadingly at the blonde, begging for her to stay. A Kim never begs. Rose has heard that enough times and for the oldest of the Kims to be begging to a commoner like Rose…it truly twisted that knife in her heart. Rose shook her head and pulled her hand out of Jisoo’s grip, grabbing the door handle while doing so._

_“Goodbye Jisoo.”_

_“Rose! Wait!”_

_But Rose didn’t. She stepped out the car and closed the door behind her before Jisoo could reach for her again. And then she hurried towards the dorm, keeping her head ducked down as she heard a car door open behind her and Jisoo hopping out of it._

_“Rose!”_

_But the blonde didn’t look back once. She hurried into the dormitories without looking back to see the heartbroken and anguished Jisoo who was on her knees, pulling at her hair as she let out a heart-wrenching sob._

_Rose barely greeted Hani and hurried towards her dorm without seeing anyone. She fumbled with unlocking the door but the second she closed it behind her, the dam just broke. She sobbed as she slid down the door, shaking in pain, anger, and heartbreak as she cried. Her mind is in control and it tells her that she deserves better. That she has made the right decision._

_But her heart says otherwise, and it still rests in the hands of another heartbroken girl._

Rose blinked herself out of her trance as she waited anxiously in the studio for everyone to come meet with her, her hands rubbing the CD cover which contain the song she was about to share. Even though Rose is only part of the music aspect with Somi in the music and dance club, the place and the members have just filled a void in her heart. Rose dreams of being a singer, but her fear of letting out the emotional and vulnerable part of her terrified her. She really was scared of being judged.

But now since the club is in the firing line of being torn down, Rose new she had to do something to help keep it afloat. The others have worked so hard and Lisa is one of those who have worked at the most. The Australian is still so shocked and the many things that have happened since the Thai has transferred. She is the only one to have confronted Irene and a few other students about their treatment towards poor students, and she is the only one to ever truly get underneath Jennie Kim’s skin.

Rose shudders at the experiences which she has had with the brunette. She is by far a ruthless woman and people tremble in fear when she enters the room or fixes her gaze on you. She practically rules Belvoire and she has no qualms of using her Queen B status to get what she wants. But of course, Lisa had to be the first one ever to not be scared of her.

The way Jennie is acting is not familiar. She has been reckless lately, going as far to physically hunt Lisa down in order to have a confrontation. For all that Rose has known the brunette and how long she has been at Belvoire, Jennie Kim has never chased after anyone. Never. Not even with Kai. He is the one who always chases her. Even though they are dating, he is the one who follows her like a lost puppy, never Jennie scurrying after him. But now, it only took one Thai blonde to make a shift in the Queen B. And Rose has to admit, it is interesting to watch.

But Jennie’s mean streak is of course a big part of her personality and she has retaliated like an angry child with trying to break down the dance club building. Jennie Kim always gets what she wants, and she wanted the dance club gone.

But the sad news for her was that they were not going to go down without a fight.

Thinking back on how far they have come, Rose couldn’t stop her heart pinching each time that she thinks of the raven. Jisoo has never given up on them. After the breakup, Jisoo constantly tried reaching out to her, begging her to talk, but the blonde is not interested. The thought of going back to the place they were before just makes the Australian angry. She didn’t want to be a secret, but Jisoo wanted that. She refuses to be hidden in the shadows. And Jisoo must learn to deal with it.

But thinking back of all that she has done…Rose just can’t help but think of the raven again and thinking back on all the times they had together.

Rose shook her head and let out a shuddered sigh as she looked down at the CD. It was one of the demos she has made once again, but this time, it was something which was far more personal and vulnerable than anything else she has made before.

She remembers the time after the breakup with Jisoo and all the emotions she was feel then. She was sad, broken, but also angry. The raven polluted her mind and heart for so long and the best way that Rose could deal with all of it was to write in her song book. She had left it incomplete for a while but with all the emotions that have been running through her with the whole debacle of the dance club getting taken away, Rose found herself able to complete it.

It was very personal to her and it truly let out the raw side out of the blonde. But…with the hopes that the others will like it…it can be something which can help them save the club, which has become a home to her in Belvoire.

The studio opened and the first one who came in was Somi, who smiled at her as she walked to give her a quick hug. Somi has become someone who the blonde has come to adore. She did music with the Australian and her energy and spirt was just so contagious. And she was also someone who would lend a shoulder to cry. While she does not know the story between her and Jisoo, she knew that the pain and heartbreak that Rose had was painful and so she did her best to help Rose develop the music for the song she had in mind. She fully supported the idea which Rose was about to share with the others, and she knew that this was a way to help save the club. The whole process of putting the song together was because of the help of Somi and Rose was grateful to her for it.

“They are going to love it Rose. Don’t worry.” Somi hugged her again before taking a seat on her chair, the one she always sits on when working in the studio. Rose smiled at her and nodded, taking a deep breath as the door opened again and in stepped Chungha.

Almost like ducks, everyone followed each other in, and the studio room was at its max capacity with all the dance club members sitting on the chairs or floor, looking at the Australian in curiosity as to why she had called them there.

“What’s up Rose? You said that you wanted to tell us something.” Momo asked, crossing her legs as she sat on the couch in the room. Rose took a deep breath again and nodded, looking around to look at them all individually.

“Yes, I called a meeting here because I think I have an idea of what we can do at the music festival.”

That got everyone’s attention. Everyone straightened up and looked at her with rapt attention, making the blonde feel slightly shy from the focus but she persevered and continued on.

“Like we know, the group music festival will consist of one group performance and while everyone here is a brilliant dancer, you all have a lot to compete against, especially with groups like Jennie, Kai and the others.”

Everyone nodded at that, some even scowling at the thought the richer kids, especially from Chungha, Lisa and Jungkook. Rose smiled at that.

“But there is something which we have done before which completely took them all from surprise and is something they haven’t even thought about doing before. And I’m sure some of you already know the answer to what it is” Rose locked eyes with Lisa and the Thai looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and then her eyes flashed as she realized what the Australian was referring to. The Thai lifted her hand like she was in class.

“Vocals.”

Everyone snapped their head in Lisa’s direction, their faces morphing into shock as they then looked back at Rose.

“Hold on…are you saying that we should _sing_ at the music festival? It isn’t a singing contest! It’s a dance contest!” Lay exclaimed, looking at the Australian like she was crazy. But Rose shook her head.

“Yes, it is a dance contest. But in case you have forgotten, Lisa and Jungkook actually beat Jennie and Kai at the dance practical because they incorporated vocals and dance together. Taemin is an idol so he can respect people who can do both at the same time. And seeing that he will be one of the judges again this year, you will definitely have his vote if you do it, as well as showing something which is not generic like a common dance group. You will appeal to the dance aspect and the musical aspect of the contest. Think about it, Jennie and the others would never sing at the competition. This will be a huge trump card to hold over them.”

The words settled over the group, all of them thinking back to Jungkook and Lisa’s performance when they performed Trouble Maker and ending up beating Jennie and Kai because their use of vocals. And then Chungha spoke up.

“She’s right. That can seriously put us at an advantage in the competition. It will be something the judges won’t be suspecting and that will seriously add in the surprise factor of the dance.” She said, a smile on her face. And soon others began to reflect their smile as they nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m all for it.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.”

“We’ll kick ass at it. I know it.”

“But hold on…not all of us can sing though.” Mark pointed out, earning some frowns as the others realised what he had said but Rose just smiled at that.

“That won’t be a problem. Everyone here has a decent voice; they just need a bit of training. And with Jungkook, Somi and I being Music Majors, we can help vocally train all of you before the music festival.”

“Oh hell, more running and singing!’ Lisa exclaimed, hiding behind her hands as she slumped in her seat. Rose chuckled.

“Come on Lis, you are ahead of the others, so you won’t be as bad.”

“I don’t care. You are the devil when it comes to training.” Lisa shot her an unamused look and Rose laughed at her, already thinking of how she will train the blonde.

Everyone all laughed and chuckled but then BamBam brought up the question which Rose was dreading for him to ask.

“But what song are we going to sing? There are lots but we need to have one which will incorporate all seven of us. Just what kind of song are we going to use for us to learn the choreography and sing at the same time?”

That was when the CD in Rose’s hand felt heavier. Everyone began to shout out suggestion, only to be met with shaken head and disagreements. While they were all speaking, Rose licked her lips nervously and trembled slightly with holding the CD. Was it really a good idea to do this? She has worked hard on it but…she doesn’t want to be judged for the lyrics and music. But then Somi placed her hand on her elbow and smiled encouragingly at her before calling out to the others.

“Rose has actually made a song which will be perfect for all of you.”

“Wait, what?”

They all looked at Rose in surprise, but Lisa had a wide smile on her face as she looked at her roommate and best friend shyly fiddle with the CD case which she had just noticed. Rose shuffled her feet, her cheeks blazing as she lifted the CD.

“I…wrote a song and sang it myself. It will only give you an idea and…I’ve never really let my songs out in public before but…if it will help save the dance club…then I don’t mind you guys using it.”

“Wait…are you saying that you made an original song and are offering for us to use it?” Jungkook asked, shocked as Rose has always been too shy and embarrassed about singing her originals in public. Rose looked at him and then nodded.

“I want to help save the club. And if this is a way I can, then please do use it.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Lisa clapped her hands and smiled widely at Rose.

“I’m all for it! Play it Rose! Let us hear!”

Everyone agreed and all looked expectantly at her as the blonde swallowed thickly. Okay, guess now was the time to open herself up to them. No turning back now. Glancing at Somi, the younger girl smiled and turned to her laptop on the desk and fiddled with a few settings before holding her hand out for Rose to hand her the CD. Rose hesitated for only a moment before placing it in her palm, licking her lips nervously as Somi placed it in the CD holder and closed it. She tapped a few more times before leaning back and waving her hand towards the laptop.

“You do the honours Rosie. It is your song, after all.”

Rose looked at her in surprise but then nodded, sliding her seat over and hovering her finger above the mouse which was on the play button. She took a deep breath and then let it out. She then pressed play.

** (<https://youtu.be/XycG4274Sxc>) **

Rose couldn’t look at the others as the song played, instead focusing on the audio playing, watching as it slowly shifted closer to the ending. She did glance at Somi who was watching the others reactions and her heart thundered when a small smile crawled along her face. But still Rose would not look. Even when the song finally finished, she kept her gaze on the screen. She didn’t want to see their reactions. This was one of the most stressful feelings she has ever had, this was the first time she has let out the raw, vulnerable side of herself for all to see. She was terrified of their reaction.

…

..

.

“Wow.”

Lisa was the first to break the silence and then she began to clap, which was then soon followed by the others and that was when Rose turned to see all of them clapping enthusiastically, smiling widely as they applauded her and the song.

“Rose, that is amazing! I have never heard such a song before!’ Lisa praised, grinning widely as she clapped, almost bouncing in her seat from the strength of it.

“I knew that you were a good singer, but that was phenomenal!” Jungkook said, an awed look on his face as his bunny smile was revealed. Everyone immediately agreed.

“I didn’t even know you could rap! That was amazing!” Lay added, by far impressed by the vocal’s rap skills.

“Neither did I! It was awesome!” Mark said, impressed and completely excited. Chungha looked at her and smile.

“It was a beautiful piece Rose. Are you really okay with us using it for the music festival? It sounds…really personal.”

Everyone then looked at her and seemed to share the same sentiment as Chungha. And Rose bit her lip as she thought about it. She had started writing it after the breakup with Jisoo and it was an emotional and personal song to her. But with all that has happened to the club and the others, she found the nerve and strength to be able to finish it with the dance club in mind. It was a personal song…but it was made because of her motivation to help the others.

“It is…but if it helps us save the club in anyway, then I would love for you all to use it. An original song and original choreography will be something which will blow the judges minds.”

They all looked at her for a moment until Chungha said up and walked towards her, a smile on her face.

“In that case, we are honoured to be able to use your song. Thank you.” She stepped forward and hugged the Australian, surprising her but then she quickly returned it.

“Of course, don’t forget to add a mention though after the end of it.” She said half teasingly but Chungha patted her back.

“No worries Rose, we will make sure that your efforts are acknowledged.”

“Hell yes! We have a song for the festival!” BamBam said, umping his fist in the air which was then followed by Mark.

“We’ve got this in the bag!”

“Thank you so much Rosie!” Lisa suddenly lunged towards the blonde and Chungha slipped away just in time to avoid being bulldozed by the Thai as she hugged her best friend, tackling her into her chair.

“Lisa! You’re crushing me!”

“This is just all my love for you!”

“Well love me a little less! I’m dying here!”

“Never!”

Everyone immediately burst into laughter at the two’s antics and soon the unsaid tension that was clouding everyone finally lifted. They now finally had a plan on how to move forward in the music festival. This was a huge trump card which they can use to save the dance club.

And they weren’t to let it go to waste.

/

* * *

After the meeting, there was a relief in everyone. They were all incredibly grateful that Rose had given them a song to perform. After she had played it for them and they all applauded her work, as well as Somi who helped develop the music, they had a quick discussion on how they were going to work on it. In the next few days, they are going to go over the song and divide the different parts and lyrics to each different club member and then they all are going to go under vocal training with Somi, Jungkook and Rose.

And even though Lisa was not looking forward to that again, she will just suck it up for now and deal with it. It is for the dance club, so she has the patience to persevere.

But in this case with what the Thai is dealing with right now, she does not have the patience to persevere…

“You are doing it all wrong!”

Lisa clenched her jaw as she was once again berated by the feline in front of her, whose eyes were blazing in anger as she went as war to hit the blonde with a thing wooden pole.

“Why? What did I do wrong now?!”

“You aren’t fluid at all in your movements! You are stiff as a board! How on earth am I supposed to dance with you when you are dancing like a marble pillar?!”

“I am literally doing the guy part! I can’t exactly be swinging my hips and chest like you are! I am supposed to be the strength and rock! Give me a break!”

“I will not! This dance has to be perfect and with the way you are dancing now, we are barely going to get 10%!”

“I know what I am doing! Stop being my teacher!”

“I am being your partner and if you look bad, then so do I!”

“Arrgh!”

Lisa tossed her hands in the air and whirled around to storm off to the side of the room to drink some water which she brought along with her. They have been going at it like this for hours. While she and Jennie had agreed to work together on the choreography for the assignment, that didn’t stop the two from arguing the entire time since they have started practice.

As agreed, they decided to start practicing and with Jennie being the haughty princess that she is, she practically forced the blonde to follow her to the practice rooms that the Belvoire offered and dragged her into a practise room which literally had her name on the outside of it. Jennie scanned her card at the door, the rich kids apparently taking serious security measures with their precious practice rooms and the brunette didn’t even hold it for the blonde as she walked through and Lisa had to smash her shoulder against the door to stop it from locking her out.

If that was annoying enough, Lisa was beyond shock to see backup dancers in Jennies practice room, dressed in shirts and loose pants as they sat on the floor waiting for them to enter. They haven’t even started with the choreography themselves and yet the feline had gone off the rails already.

“Hold on! What is this?” Lisa asked, indicating towards the dancers who looked at her in question. Jennie looked at her like she was an idiot.

“Back up dancers. What else?”

“Umm, why do we have backup dancers here when we don’t even have a dance yet?”

“They will follow our lead and get along with it. They are part of the process.”

“What process? We need to come up with a dance first before we direct them on what to do!”

“That won’t be a problem. I have it all under control. Leave it to me and just follow my lead.”

“Okay, this may be something you are not used to, but I must say this…ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Everyone, including Jennie, jumped at the Thai’s sudden raised voice and the dancers flinched as Lisa stormed towards them and began to herd them towards the door like they were a flock of sheep.

“Go on! Out! We don’t need you yet! I don’t even know if we do! Thanks for coming and sorry for wasting your time but out!”

The dancers were promptly shoved out the room and the blonde closed the door behind them, the click of the automatic lock being heard as Lisa leaned against the door for a moment to gather her thoughts.

“What the hell? Why did you kick them out! We need them for the dance!” Lisa whirled around to face Jennie.

“NO! We need a dance first before we need backup dancers! What the hell yourself! We made a deal to work on the choreography together!”

“I am just thinking of us and I have a lot of resources which can help-“

“Screw your resources! Money won’t get you everything! I want a good mark because I earned it and I am not riding on your wallet and resources when I can contribute! We are going to make a dance first before we even consider back up dancers!”

“Ugh, you are being so difficult!”

“Oh, pot calling the kettle black!”

The two girls glared at each other, both having fire in their eyes as they had their stare off. The blonde absolutely refused to let this spoilt princess decide what they are going to do with the dance. Hell, already bringing backup dancers without telling her tells the blonde loads of things about the brunette! Clearly, she is always taking control of dances like this. But not today. Not when Lisa Manoban has something to say about it.

“We are both going to do this together. I won’t let you take control of this think. We are partners, and so we have to work together. Taemin will obviously see if you have taken control of the whole thing. He knows you better than anyone else when it comes to dance.”

Lisa could see the brunette’s jaw clenching and how her nails dug into her palm as she crossed her arms angrily as she huffed. But eventually, she closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

“…Fine, but don’t expect me to let you just make all the decisions. I only accept perfection, not that you can understand.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, just who was the one who won the last dance practical?”

Lisa couldn’t help but grin at Jennie’s enraged look, but she plopped down her bag and began to stretch, eyeing the brunette as she did so.

“Alright then, let’s get to it.”

And so, the practice began.

That was hours ago and the two seemed to lose track of time while they were practicing and working on the choreography. Lisa could say that Jennie by far was a perfectionist. She constantly pointed out Lisa’s flaws and would immediately tell her how to correct, having a vision in her mind of how it should be done.

Breaks were also not an option. Jennie wanted to focus just on dance while Lisa called for breaks for the necessity to rest. They can’t dance the entire time. They need a few moments to catch their breath back. And even though it annoyed the brunette immensely, she began to let small breaks happen between development.

But it was not sunshine and rainbows at all. Jennie Kim was a pain in the ass and it also didn’t help that she kept trying to take control. But with Lisa never being one to be walked over, she gave the brunette a taste of her own medicine.

The whole choreography was a mixture of three dances. An individual dance for Lisa, an individual dance for Jennie and then the duo dance. They wanted to portray their own individual skills as well as their teamwork and so they found the best option to do that. Although, neither held back on comments if they felt the dance didn’t look right.

“You need to be more flexible here. Be more fluid.”

“You’ve missed a beat.”

“You have to flick your hip at that sound drop!”

“Use your facial expressions properly! Seduce the crowd!”

“What crowd? There is only us in the mirror!”

“Well then, seduce your reflection!”

“I’ll seduce mine but yours can go back to your yacht party.”

And so on.

Lisa only noticed later on that outside the heavy clouds that have been swirling around the campus began to break and rain began patting against the windows. But Lisa didn’t pay too much mind to it as she kept practicing, Jennie’s voice directing her the entire time which was then followed by the blonde’s.

Needing another break, Lisa walked to her bag to grab some water and she took out her phone to take a look at it.

“No phones during practice!” Jennie shouted, glaring at the blonde from the opposite side of where Lisa was sitting, taking a sip of water herself. Lisa scoffed.

“Oh, get over yourself.” She rolled her eyes, switching on her phone to check the time. Her eyes bulged out when she saw it. She whirled to the brunette. “Jennie! It’s well past 8 pm! It’s time to go home!”

But Jennie shook her head. “No, not until we have completed this whole dance.”

Lisa stared slack jawed at the brunette, in complete disbelief at what she was hearing. They have been training since 1pm and she wanted to keep going? No ways. They both are near close to dropping to floor with how tired they were, no matter how hard they tried to hide it from the other.

“You’re crazy. I’m going home.” Lisa began to gather up her things, but she flinched when Jennie shot up from her stop and stormed towards her with a determined look.

“No, you are not. We are going to finish this dance tonight.”

“We have time! Besides, I am hungry and tired. I’m going home.” Lisa stood up with her bag and turned to walk towards the exit but jumped again when Jennie grabbed her by the arm, slightly digging her nails into her skin. Her eyes were blazing as she glared at the blonde.

“You will do what I say. We. Are. Going. To. Finish. The. Dance.”

But Lisa just glared. “Your dedication is both admiring and annoying.”

She began to pull her arm away, but Jennie dug her nails harder this time and Lisa yelped as she immediately covered Jennie’s hand to try pull it off.

“Ouch! You bloody bi-“

All of a sudden, a deep thunderous clap broke the silence, so loud that Lisa swore that it shook the building and then Lisa saw a flash of lightning outside, being the only light of the dark world outside this room. Lisa’s heart lurched to her throat and Jennie physically screamed as the lights of the room suddenly flickered and then went out entirely, leaving them in pitch darkness.

A weight suddenly launched itself at Lisa and Lisa stumbled backwards in surprise, only to realise it was Jennie clinging to her. She could barely make out the brunette’s figure as her eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark.

“J-Jennie?” Lisa called out, staring down at the dark figure as her head was under the blonde’s chin and her hands were clinging to her shoulders. Surprised at hearing her name getting called, Jennie jolted her head up, narrowly missing Lisa’s chin and stared at her with a gobsmacked expression. She then shoved the blonde away from her, making her slam into the wall and a groan of pain left Lisa’s lips.

“You grabbed me!”

“I did not! You leapt into me!”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself like that.” Jennie haughtily answered, flicking her ponytail off her shoulder, and then slowly looked around the practice room so that her eyes could adjust to the dark. Lisa groaned again and stood back up while rubbing her shoulders, them stinging due to being pushed in the wall. She glanced around, looking at the lights which were dead as a door nail, showing no signs of coming back on again.

“Well, we can’t dance in the dark and it doesn’t look like the lights are coming back on. Guess it’s the universe telling us to go home and rest.” Lisa said, smiling cheekily at the brunette even though she can’t see her. Jennie scoffed and immediately began to walk to gather her things.

“Typical, leave it to the poor for putting in no effort.”

Lisa bit her tongue from saying anything to that, deciding that she was just too tired to keep on fighting. She was just longing for a shower and her bead. Hopefully, Rose has left some takeaway for her in the fridge. Lisa quickly located her bag on the floor and grab it just as Jennie walked towards the exit.

Lisa waited for the brunette to open the door and lave, but instead of hearing the door opening, she heard the rattling of the door handle as the brunette tried opening it. Confused, Lisa headed over to the door and watched as Jennie kept trying to open the door but to no avail. Jennie then tried pushing her shoulder against the door to open it but again, it did not open.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” She shrieked, pushing herself away from the door and grabbing her head as she paced away. Eyebrows furrowed, Lisa stepped forward and tried opening it. But nothing happened. Lisa’s eyes widened as she realised what has just happened.

They’re locked in.


	16. Chapter 16

Both Lisa and Jennie sat opposite from each other, staring blankly ahead of themselves as the rain pelted against the practice room window, a flash of lightning going off at certain times, along with a few rumbles of thunder. By now, Lisa eyes were adjusted to the dark and she could make out the brunette huddled against the wall, hugging her legs as she stared ahead.

“So-“

“No.” Jennie growled back, tossing a glare at the blonde as she sat and hugged herself. Lisa scoffed.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t have to. It’s going to be something stupid.”

“Okay, just what is your deal? Why are you so bitchy all the time?”

There was nothing else for the blonde to do other than wait and maybe converse with the brunette, which was probably the most painful thing she has ever had to do because of the adversity that Jennie seems to have with talking with her. Not one decent conversation and it did not help that they were locked inside the building.

The best guess that they had was that the flash of lightning must have struck something and cause a power blackout in the university and due to the security systems in the practice rooms, they have been set in an automatic lock which will only be opened once power is back. And with Lisa phone having a lack of service before of the power blackout, the two of them were basically stuck in there. And Lisa did not know if there could be a worse punishment.

“I’m not bitchy. I just say what is on my mind.”

“Well, your mind could be a bit politer. Didn’t you parents ever teach you if you can’t say something nice, then don’t say anything at all?”

She heard Jennie scoff. “Of course they did, but they also taught me to never show my weak side to anyone. People are always lurking in the shadows to take you down, so you need to have strong defences to get them to back off.”

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette, the gears turning in her mind as she looked at the girl sitting opposite the room.

“Lurking in the shadows? Why, do you have an assassin out to get you or something?”

“Oh please, as if I have something like that after me. It just means that people below you are always trying to take you down. So, you need to show how strong you are so that they wouldn’t dare take you down.”

“Wow, you make it sound like people are out to get you.”

“Aren’t they though? I’m Jennie Kim, the only child to Jiyong and Sandara Kim, heiress to Kim business empire and all of its branches and most successful in the world, just who would take that lying down unless they have something to gain from it?” Jennie said, her voice sounding defeated, as if she has been holding on a weight for ages.

Lisa hummed in response. She thought about what Jennie said. And she had to admit, the brunette did have a point. She has only heard over and over how rich Jennie’s family is, how big and powerful the Kim family are in the business world. And with Jisoo and Jennie being the heiresses to the businesses, they probably were brought up with the idea of others trying to overtake them, especially since they will be the leaders of the biggest business enterprises in the world.

“Can I ask you something?” Lisa asked, looking over at the brunette. Jennie shrugged.

“You can but that doesn’t mean that I will answer.” She said, haughty as ever. Lisa restrained herself from scoffing, but she was truly interested in the answer to the question she was about to ask.

“If you are going to take over the business from your family…then why are you doing a dance major? That can’t really help much in the business world.”

“That is none of your damn business!” Jennie snapped, her voice full of defence and she swore that if she were a real cat, she would be hissing like crazy now with her hair standing up. Lisa couldn’t help but raise her hands in defence.

“Sorry! I didn’t know I hit a nerve, sorry.” She said, inching closer to the wall even though she was fully against it. Jennie had the predictability of a tiger and she had no idea if the girl is going to kill her or ignore her for the rest of the evening.

Jennie huffed and didn’t say anything afterwards, opting to hug her closers closer and hug herself for warmth as the room was only getting colder by each passing second. It did not really help in this case that the room had an air conditioner because now the cold air lingered inside and with the weather outside, it was only getting colder. Lisa couldn’t stop the shiver shooting through her body and she hugged her legs as well to try preserve some warmth.

With Jennie not being a good conversationalist, the only form of entertainment that Lisa had was to watch the rain hitting the window and the lightning flashing outside. She actually enjoyed the sight of lightning, just seeing the light splitting the sky in a bright flash of yellow and white was majestic in its own sense. Lisa almost wishes that she had her camera to be able to capture a picture of it to store for her portfolio.

“Dammit…” Lisa suddenly said out loud, thumping her head against the wall.

“…What?” Jennie asked, surprising the blonde slightly at her acknowledgement. Lisa shook her head.

“I forgot that I have an assignment I have to hand in on Monday. I haven’t even gotten round to it yet.”

“Typical, slacking off as usual.”

“Hey, I do not slack off! I am just busy!”

“Oh please, just how busy can a poor person get?”

“Already, that’s it!’ Lisa couldn’t help herself again as she launched herself to her feet and stormed over to the brunette, who was startled at the blonde’s sudden attitude change. Lisa pointed at her with a glare on her face. “Just because you have more money than me and everyone else on this campus, does not mean you are better than me! What gives you the right to look down on me? Just because I’m not as rich as you doesn’t mean I am less of a human than you! You lack the basic human qualities as a person, like empathy and compassion!”

“I have those qualities!” Jennie defended herself, her eyes blazing. Lisa scoffed and rested her hands on her lips, looking at her in disbelief.

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I feel sorry for you, and I am grateful I’m not you!”

“Oh woooow, aren’t you Mother Teresa! You feel sorry for me? Ha, you have ice in the place where your heart is! That is for sure!”

“You are a real bitch you know Lice!”

“Takes one to know one! Just how do you think you have been ever since I have arrived at Belvoire?”

“Honest! You don’t belong here!”

“On what grounds?!?”

“Mine! My father owns the school and I get a say on who belongs here!”

“At the rate you’re going, nobody but the rich can come here! You treat us normal students like dirt! Like we are the worst people on the earth!”

“Because you are!”

“How so!”

“Because you people are the ones who took her away from me!”

Silence was all that followed, Jennie’s words only echoing for a slight moment before it faded into nothing. Lisa took a step back from the brunette staring at her in shock. Killed her? Who?

“What…did you just say?”

Jennie was trembling slightly, and her nails were digging into her palms as she glared at the blonde, breathing heavily as she tried to control herself. She mustn’t lose it. She mustn’t show weakness. She can’t. Not since then…not since she last saw her.

“You people took her away. All because you thought that it was not right for a girl like her to be with a girl like me. My family will only lead to her downfall. Me having money is always a big issue. You people attack even if we do nothing. Why? Simply because we have more money and more power than you. The weak hate the strong and so the weak is willing to stab you in the back just to weaken you. And then you claim victimisation when we rich just stab you in the face first. You all are a bunch of hypocrites. All of you.”

Lisa stared at her; her jaw slacked as the brunette went off on her speech. She had no idea what the girl was referring to, but she feels like she is touching a root which has been buried deep into the ground and who is struggling to be pulled back out.

“What are you talking about? Who is her?”

“None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business.” Jennie growled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at her, not giving the blonde any option other than to submit. Lisa held her gaze, not daring to move, until letting out a sigh.

“Okay…clearly I’ve touched a sensitive subject…so I’m…going to go over there.” Lisa said, pointing back to her original space. Jennie rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you do that.”

Lisa turned around to walk back to her wall when a clap of thunder pierced the sky, a very loud bang like the one before the power went off. While Lisa is not scared of thunder, she did jump in surprise at the sudden sound, but it was nothing close to the shriek that was heard behind her. Turning around, Lisa was surprised to see Jennie covering her ears with her hands, her eyes screwed up close as she pressed herself closer to herself. The thunder rumbled away menacingly in the sky and Lisa’s eyebrow raised as she looked at the usually very snarky and proud brunette cowering like a little child. There could only be one explanation.

“Jennie…” The brunette opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, an uncertain look in her eyes as she stared. “Are you…scared of thunder?”

“What!” Jennie said, removing her hands from her ears and immediately shaking her head. “Don’t be ridiculous! There is no way I am scared of something like-“

Another loud clap of lightning and thunder pierced the sky and Jennie let out a high-pitched screaming before actually launching herself at the blonde, knocking her to the ground and making her hit her head rather painfully against the floor.

“Owwww…” Lisa groaned, clutching the back of her head while she felt a wait on her lower body. “Just what the hell you do that…for…”

Lisa glanced down to where the weight was and saw it was Jennie, her face pressed into the blonde’s stomach while her arms were wrapped around her waist. Her body was actually trembling, and she knew that her eyes were scrunched up closed again as she tightened her grip even more around Lisa’s waist.

“Make it go away, please make it go away.” She heard the brunette mumbling into her stomach, her grip getting stronger by each passing second.

Lisa was completely baffled at this situation. This was the first time ever she has seen this side of Jennie. It was kind of hard to believe. The Jennie Kim, the bane of her existence, is scared of thunder. Lisa didn’t know whether to laugh or sympathise with the girl. But guess everybody has a fear. It was just out of this world that Jennie was scared of thunder of all things.

But, seeing the brunette shivering like a scared child during a thunderstorm, Lisa’s heart just couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to her. So, the blonde slowly sat up into a sitting position and reach out for the brunette, cautiously touching her shoulder. She felt Jennie tense, but she didn’t attack her or anything, so Lisa continued, gently manoeuvring the girl until she was practically cradling her in lap, the brunette’s nose in the crook of her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just thunder.”

She felt Jennie shake her head and the hand which had now moved around her shoulders tightened and the brunette pretty much resembled a koala with how she was clutching to her. Lisa awkwardly patted her on the back, rubbing it soothingly at times to try get her to calm down. Each time there was a rumble of thunder, Jennie just clung tighter to her, pressing her body close to hers while she hugged Lisa for dear life.

Lisa couldn’t help but notice the scent of the brunette in her arms. Yeah, they both have been dancing and sweating like crazy, but since they have cooled off and waited, Lisa realised that there was a vanilla scent to the brunette. It was lingering on her skin despite the workout and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and breathe it in. It was…nice in a weird way.

Lisa doesn’t know how long she was holding the brunette, but she didn’t let go or stop her movements even once until she felt the trembling of the brunette decrease and her grip slowly loosening from her shoulders.

“You okay now?” Lisa tentatively asked unsure how the brunette would answer. Jennie didn’t say anything for a moment, her head down as her hands were gently pressed against Lisa’s sides as she was unwinding them from her shoulders.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

But then another rumble of thunder was heard, above the school again and Jennie shrieked again before hiding her face in Lisa’s neck, her arms wrapping around her again. Lisa sighed and went back to rubbing her back, glaring at the window and the thunder as it just put them back at square one.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She whispered again, hugging Jennie closer to her. Jennie just hugged her tighter and Lisa kept whispering calming words to her as the thunder rumbled away again. Eventually when there was a moment of silence and neither of them said anything to each other as they held onto each other.

“Hey,” Lisa started, glancing at the back of Jennie’s head. Jennie didn’t say anything. but she shifted her head slightly to the side to let the blonde know she has her attention. “I know you will probably tell me that it is none of my business again, but I am just curious…why are you so scared of thunder?”

Lisa waited for the biting tone of Jennie’s voice to pierce her ears but instead, she heard the girl sigh and felt Jennie move so that she was resting her head on her shoulder and could see the blonde’s side profile. Her hand on her opposite shoulder gently played with the fabric of Lisa’s shirt, rubbing it between her fingers.

“My parents are away from home a lot and they often left me home alone with the staff when I was little. When thunderstorms happened, the staff were all at their own houses and I was always left by myself during the storms. No one was there with me and the thunder is just so menacing…I just got so scared. And even now…it is terrifying. It loud, deep, and scary. I hate it. I really hate it.”

Lisa didn’t say anything, but her lips parted as she thought of a young Jennie Kim being home alone at night with a big thunderstorm happening outside and with no one there to comfort her. It would obviously be scary for a young child and it seems to have grown with the brunette through the years to University.

“I’m sorry to hear that. No child should be left home alone, especially when there is a thunderstorm.”

She felt the brunette shrug and then felt her shirt sleeve getting twisted to distract the brunette’s boredom.

“I’m used to it. My parents are always busy. I was left home alone a lot.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.”

“My parents have a family empire to run. They have responsibilities.”

“Their responsibility is to be there for their child when there is a thunderstorm.”

“They had more important things to do. Besides, Jisoo would often call me when they happened, so at least she would talk to me to try calm me down during it. Sometimes, she would even sneak out the house and get her driver to come to my house to keep me company.”

Lisa could hear the smile in Jennie’s voice, and she couldn’t help but smile as well as she imagines a young Jisoo doing such a thing. Guess the closeness of the cousins were clear even from then.

“That nice, at least.” Lisa said, and then she felt Jennie nod her head.

“Yeah, it was nice.”

Silence followed them afterwards, neither of them saying anything. While usually it would be awkward to be caught in such a position in this and the normal Jennie would never let the blonde even a metre into her personal bubble, the atmosphere around them was surprisingly comfortable. Jennie kept playing with the fabric of Lisa’s shirt and Lisa kept watching the rain hit the windows and run down it while the weather rampaged outside. The thunder and lightning would come back every few minutes and Lisa would soothingly hold and rub the brunette’s back as she tensed in her arms again, pressing herself closer.

“What do you do now when there is a thunderstorm?” Lisa asked, curious as another phase of thunder passed by.

“I either call Jisoo or Kai. Jisoo will usually come to my dorm to help, or Kai will find a way to sneak in. He is really good with that.” Lisa raised an eyebrow at that.

“Sneak in? You’re telling me that your dorms are gender separated as well?” Jennie scoffed.

“Obviously, Lice. Just because we’re rich doesn’t mean we don’t have rules. Solji is a stickler for rules and she is absolutely terrifying when she catches someone breaking the rules.” Jennie went as far to shiver as she thought of the head of dorms at the dormitories. And Lisa immediately responded to the shiver as she thought about Hani.

“I get what you mean. Hani is an absolute rampaging monster when someone is caught breaking the rules. The other day, one of the girls snuck her boyfriend into her dorm and Hani caught them about an hour later doing the dirty. To say I have never seen a bare-assed guy running so fast with a steaming woman chasing after him with a hockey stick would be a lie.”

Jennie immediately burst out into laughter, a wide smile on her face as her eyes turning into crescents as she laughed at the mental picture in her head from Lisa’s story. It was a big, genuine laugh and Lisa couldn’t help but smile as she heard it, glancing down to see the brunette laughing. Somehow, the blonde felt some sort of achievement for making the brunette laugh and when Jennie eventually calmed down and had a large gummy smile on her face looking at the blonde in amusement, Lisa couldn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat at the sight.

“That must have been hilarious to see.”

“More like scarring for me. But it was funning seeing the girl getting punished by Hani by being force to sit in a barrel of ice for an hour while holding her hands up in the air in retribution.”

“oh, my word, you people certainly are unique.”

“I am going to take that as a compliment as that is the least insulting thing you have said about us poorer lot.”

“Hmm, maybe the darkness is making me delirious.”

“Sure, use that for an excuse.”

The two shared a smile, something they have never done before, and Lisa wondered why her heard was skipping so much. Being with Jennie like this was really strange. Because not only because she has made her life a misery since arriving here, but she also is the reason why the club have been busting their ass off to keep the club. And that made a surge of anger go through Lisa as she suddenly scowled, and her features set angrily.

“What?” Jennie asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she noticed the blonde’s sudden change in expression. Lisa flashed her an irritated look.

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Why did you issue a construction right where our dance club is? Why are you trying to destroy our club?”

Any softness which the brunette had before all but evaporated away and her face turned to stone as she narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“You bet your bloody ass that you do! You did it because Jungkook and I beat you and lover boy at the practical! You wanted to teach us a lesson for beating you!”

“Of course, I did! No one beats me! No one!”

“Um, that is not true because Jungkook and I did. We beat your riches asses to the ground!”

“Agh! Taemin had a lapse in judgement, that is all!”

“No, he didn’t! We were better and you know it!”

“You’re not!”

“We are!”

“You are not!”

“Yes, we are!”

“Forget it!”

Jennie pushed herself away from the blonde and stood up from her lap and stormed back to her original spot with a glare fixed on the blonde.

“I did it because I can! I can’t have any competition like you! I am the best and I always will be the best! I am attacking my opponent before they can attack me!”

“This isn’t some game you are playing Jennie! This is real life!”

“And in real life, shit happens, and you must deal with it! So, deal with it already!”

“We are not going down without a fight Jennie! I promise you that.”

“Hah, I have already won and there is nothing you can do about it.” Jennie sat down against the wall and hugged her legs as she glared at the Thai.

“I stabbed my enemy in the face first. You are just upset because you are weak. That’s why.”

“No, I am upset because you are trying to take away something which means a lot to others who are less fortunate as you. I’m upset being you are being so cruel to others all because you are mad at me for beating you.”

Both had a stare off, glaring at each other as the rain came down hard outside with the wind blowing harshly. Jennie was the one who broke the eye contact, scoffing and shaking her head.

“You just don’t get it. I can’t have any competition. For my future, I just can’t.”

“And just why is that? Please, enlighten me.” Lisa said sarcastically, only to earn herself a glare from the brunette yet again. Jennie glared at her for a while before letting out a huff and crossing her arms.

“Because I have to win to show my parents that dance is something I can live with. That it is something which I can make a living off and that I don’t need to depend on the company to be successful and happy. I have to show them I am the best so that they will let me be a dancer.”

…

..

.

Wait. Hold up for a minute.

Lisa stared at Jennie in disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed as she processed what the brunette just said. “Hold up, are you saying that you want to be a dancer?”

“Obviously so Lice, why else do you think I am doing a dance major?” Jennie answered haughtily, flashing a glare at her. Lisa chose to ignore it though.

“But aren’t you also a business major? I thought you were taking over the family business after Belvoire.”

And that was pretty much true. That is all that Lisa has been told since she has been at Belvoire about Jennie. That she was to inherit and run the family business along with Jisoo. Jennie sighed heavily and went to undo her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair as she did so.

“That is the plan that my parents have made. They have already laid it all out for me, but they never did once ask what I want to do or who I want to be after I graduate. They have already decided my future.”

A resentful tone took over Jennie’s voice and instead at her, Jennie was glaring at the floor, as if she were imagining her parents’ faces on it.

With that new information sinking in, Lisa began to see Jennie in a slightly different light. Here was a girl who was super talented at dance, and yet she was being prepared for doing something she doesn’t even want to do for the rest of her life. Even a blind man would be able to see that Jennie is an incredible dancer, and all the talk of how hard she practices was no joke. Even today with the practice that Lisa has had with her was intense. Jennie was a perfectionist, and she would keep correcting herself and changing her mind about a certain move almost every ten minutes. Perfectionism is a common thing in dancers and Jennie was a very hard worker when it comes to it. She was dedicated and she clearly very passionate about it. She has even decided to work with Lisa rather than to try pull some strings to get a partner swap or to take full control over the process again.

Jennie raised her gaze and looked at Lisa determination, a fire in her eyes which the blonde has grown familiar with.

“I have to be the best to prove to my parents that I can make it as a dancer. And if that means that I have to cut down those who even pose a single bit of an edge over me, so be it. I will be a dancer and I will do whatever it takes to get there.”

Lisa held her gaze, her mind working all on its own as she stared at those dark brown pools that were swirling angrily. The brunette was serious and even though that Lisa was angry about the whole situation, she felt that she has somehow gotten more of an understanding of the queen b. She didn’t do it just out of spite, but out of survival. Survival and preservation of her dream. In some way, the blonde can’t help but respect that.

“To be a dancer, you have to go all in in order to come out successful.” Lisa said, her lips slightly quirking as she said so. With Jennie furrowing her eyebrows, she slowly nodded in agreement. Lisa let a small laugh and shook her head. “As a dancer myself, I can’t help but respect that. A dancer will do whatever it takes out make it on top.”

Almost dazed that the blonde was actually seeing her point of view, Jennie nodded again, gazing at the blonde in interest as she undid her ponytail and shook it out before tying it up again. She then raised her hand and pointed at the feline.

“But don’t think I am going to go down without a fight. Sometimes a rival is good to push someone to get better, and if it means that I have to fight with you everyday then so be it. I’m not going to stop dancing and I am going to do whatever I can to stop the dance club from crumbling.”

“You’re dreaming too high lice. The deal has already been set.”

“Maybe for you but not for me.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see, in time.”

Jennie narrowed her eyes at the blonde’s secretive smile, but she couldn’t get off a read of what the Thai meant. So, she scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Whatever. Do whatever Lice, you will never beat me.”

“We’ll see Jennie, we’ll see.”

Neither of them said nothing afterwards, but not too much time passed again when thunder rumbled above the room again and Jennie squeaked in fear and literally curled herself in a little ball in fear on the floor as it kept rumbling, a lot closer this time than all the previous phases. Unable to stand the usually so proud queen looking so frightened and pathetic on the floor, Lisa walked towards her and bent down to pick her up bridal style.

“W-What are you doing!” Jennie yelled, her cheeks flushing pink and her limbs flailing as Lisa carried her to the furthest wall away from the window and sat down against the wall and placing the brunette in between her legs.

“Helping you.” She then lifted her hands and gently covered the brunette’s ears. Jennie glanced back at her, but Lisa just looked at her with a soft look. “Now you won’t hear it as much anymore. Just relax. I’ll be here with you in the entire time. I’ll fight the thunder in your stead.”

Jennie looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before her lips quirked upwards and she shook her head as she turned her head around and leaned back into Lisa’s front.

“You’re an idiot Lice.”

But she didn’t remove the blonde’s hands from her ears. The two of them sat there as the weather raged outside and even when the thunder rumbled or there was a flash of lightning, Jennie didn’t flinch as hard as she did before. She leaned closer into the blonde’s front and Lisa would add just a little more pressure to Jennie’s ears as she blocked out the thunder.

Neither of them said anything but as they sat their and their bodies slowly began to relax, sleep began to entice. Them. Lisa could feel the brunette’s sluggishly trying to keep her head up, it rocking back in forth as she began to drift off and Lisa couldn’t help but began to sing and hum a little, leaning her forehead against the brunette’s shoulder as she began to lull the brunette to sleep.

**_She looks like a blue parrot  
Would you come fly to me?  
I want some good day, good day, good day  
Good day, good day  
Looks like a winter bear  
You sleep so happily  
I wish you good night, good night, good night  
Good night, good night_ **

She could feel Jennie sigh slightly and noticed her eyes fluttering slightly as she listened to the Thai’s voice and Lisa slowly began to remove her hands away from her ears and slowly began to slip them around the feline’s waist.

**_Imagine your face  
Say hello to me  
'Til all the bad days  
They're nothing to me  
With you_ **

**_Winter Bear_ **

She hugged the brunette closer, smelling the natural vanilla scent of her and felt the brunette lean closer into her, her eyes closing while Lisa kept singing.

**_Winter bear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Sleep like a winter bear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh_ **

Lisa heard the brunette give out a sigh and smiled as she turned her head to see the brunette with a sleeping her, her eyes closed and air softly leaving her mouth as she began to sleep.

**_Sleep like a winter bear_ **

And soon after that, Lisa could no longer stop herself from falling a sleep and closed her eyes while the smell of vanilla served as a comforting scent and the warmth of Jennie’s body being enough to make her heart send fire through her veins from its proximity. Making one more glance at the sleeping brunette, Lisa couldn’t help but smile before gently maneuvering them onto their sides on the floor, holding the brunette gently and closer to her before she closed her eyes, finally falling into a state of unconsciousness and joining the brunette in sleep.

* * *

The growing in sound bangs and muffled voices outside are what roused the Lisa form the land of sleep. Things were getting dropped on the floor and voice of others talking to each other were getting louder and Lisa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The sun was peaking out and it seemed to be the beginning of the morning. Early enough for the cleaning staff to be out and about before the start of the school day. But instead of focusing on that, Lisa felt something move on her chest and glanced down to only widen her eyes to in fact find it being an arm laying across her chest. Following the said arm, Lisa turned her head to the side to only find Jennie Kim’s face a few centimetres away from her, her eyes closed and air leaving her lips as she continued to sleep.

Lisa immediately tried to back up but then found her legs being entwined with the brunette, the two of them threaded with one another that pulled them impossibly closer, making blood rush to Lisa’s head as her heart began running a mile per minute. And by the sounds of it, the voice and bags were only getting closer and she could hear the words outside getting clear as they got closer to their practice room.

“J-Jennie! Wake up!” The blonde urgently whispered, shaking the brunette by the shoulders in hopes to wake her up. Jennie’s expression shifted into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed together cutely as the blonde kept shaking her and eventually her eyes slowly fluttered open and Lisa was now looking at the tired eyes of Jennie Kim.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Jennie blinked once, twice, three times before letting out a shriek and shoving the blonde away before rolling on the floor and standing up quickly and taking a few steps away from her.

“Just what are you doing!”

“Waking you up! What does it look like!”

“Oh my gosh! You took advantage of last night!”

“What! No, I didn’t! I helped you with the thunder and then you fell asleep!”

“I’m sure that was your plan, wasn’t it? Using my fear against me and then taking advantage of it!”

“Just what do you think I am? A criminal? I did not! You know what, next time, I will just leave you to suffer from the horrible thunder all by yourself!”

Jennie didn’t say anything and instead just huffed while crossing her arms and looking away from the blonde. Lisa just rolled her eyes and slowly sat up, groaning as her neck immediately felt stiff due to sleeping on the floor.

“H-Hello? Is someone in here?” A voice called out to them from outside the room and that snapped both of the girls to attention as Lisa quickly got up to her feet and went to gather her things while Jennie hurried to the door.

“Yes! Open up this door! Now!”

Lisa was by the brunette’s door by the time it was eventually opened, revealing a few cleaning staff who looked at the two students in astonishment.

“M-Miss Jennie! W-What are you doing here so early? It is far too early for you to be practicing, we haven’t even been able to clean your room yet.”

Jennie scoffed haughtily and crossed her arms before glaring harshly at the cleaning staff, who immediately shrank back from the intensity of it.

“I’m here because I was locked in! The lights went off and we couldn’t open the door! We spend the entire night locked up in here!”

Lisa couldn’t help but feel sympathy towards the cleaning staff as they looked downright terrified of the feline. Although the one speaking did so bravely as he even had the audacity to look sheepish.

“That is probably because the lightning had struck the power station near Belvoire. It put the entire university on a blackout. And because that the security locks run on electricity; they went into automatic lockdown with no power. That is probably why you couldn’t get out.”

“Yes, well it is a little bit late for the info!” Jennie snapped, making the staff shrink back even more. Deciding to spare them from another snapping remark, Lisa reached out and grabbed Jennie’s elbow.

“Oh, let it go Jennie. We’re out now and I don’t know about you, but I am starving and am need of a shower. So, let’s just go already.”

Jennie snapped her head towards her and glared at her before scoffing again and then walking away, sashaying away while Lisa shook her head while watching her retreat. She turned to the staff and bowed politely before flashing them an appreciative smile.

“Thank you so much for letting us out.”

“O-Oh, it is no problem.”

Lisa smiled at them before following the brunette’s path, quickly catching up to her as she followed her out the building and onto the campus. Before Jennie turned to head towards her dorms, she paused and turned to look at the Thai who was about to turn the opposite direction.

“Hey Lice.” Lisa turned her head to look at her and was surprised to see Jennie with a soft expression with a small smile on her face. “Thank you…for last night.”

“Oh! Um…no problem.” The blonde said back, almost tripping over herself over the fact that Jennie Kim had in fact actually thanked her. Jennie smiled before turning around and then hurried off towards her dorm, walking quicker than she usually does. And while the blonde watched her retreat, she brunette couldn’t help but smile as she hurried away.

And she wasn’t the only one.

Walking to her dorm and walking past the empty desk of Hani as she headed towards her dorm, Lisa had a smile on her face as she opened her dorm door and walked in. She spotted Rose fast asleep on the couch, a blanket covering her while she snored softly, obviously being the result of staying up for the blonde who never made it back to the dorm last night. Deciding to let her rest so that she can avoid the worried and rapid questions and demands of where she was being shot at her, Lisa quietly walked to her bedroom and slowly sat down on her bed, her fingers interlinked as she thought to herself.

She certainly has seen a different side of the queen b and somehow, the blonde can’t help but feel happy about it. Spending a night with the queen was quite an experience and now she wondered just how things were going to be after last night.

They probably weren’t going to change much but she now at least knows a bit more about the woman who practically declared the blonde as her one and only rival. Lisa’s smile just widened.

Things are certainly going to get more interesting. That she was sure of.


	17. Chapter 17

They say that time flies when you are having fun but at the moment for Lisa, at times it goes fast while others it just goes painfully slow. It has been some time since the night she was locked up with Jennie in her dance room and the blonde couldn’t quite put her finger on what has occurred since then.

Jennie was still a pain in the ass, there is no doubt about that and when she starts snapping at the blonde for making a mistake or saying something which is deemed stupid in her rich ass books, then the blonde is due for a ten out of ten scolding from her. Lisa never truly realised just how much of a perfectionist the brunette is, even though the first practice session she had with her was proof enough of how far she would go to perfect a move.

She never thought that she would be in this position and when people say experiences change you, Lisa hasn’t found that change in herself yet as she still dishes back at the brunette whatever she throws at her and the two of them have gotten into quite a few heated debates that even the back up dancers have gotten involved to get them back on track. And yes, the two finally have back up dancers for the dance, after a few more practise where Jennie and Lisa finally had a choreography which they could both agree on.

And again, Lisa can’t exactly say that something has changed between the two of them, but she can’t exactly say there hasn’t been a change. She doesn’t know but she just feels…almost connected to the brunette in a way. They are no way the same, Jennie being a haughty princess and a very demanding woman while Lisa is far more laid-back and is happily fine with being from a middle-class family. You could make a list of how different the two were from each other. And yet…there was something. Like a spark, or something.

Lisa feels this when the two of them are dancing together. She notices the lingering touches that she and Jennie make and the longer than necessary eye contact the two of them share. While the song they are dancing to is a couple song and they need to keep up the chemistry of the song by having intense gazes and imitating a couple who very much desire each other, Lisa cannot help that there is something more to that. And she knows she is not the only one feeling it.

Jennie herself seems to be slightly distracted. Well, as distracted as she can be while focusing on dancing. She stays closer in Lisa’s embrace and when she pulls away, it is like a sudden withdrawal and she almost every time refuses to look at the blonde again as she calls for a break or starts pointing out the mistakes that the backup dancers did.

The brunette was being a little bit more different. Neither of them brought up spending the night together again, but Lisa is sure that the shift of things between them happened because of that. They learnt more about each other. Well, more like Lisa learnt more about Jennie. There is something behind the Queen B persona, Lisa knows this. She knows that someone behind that mask, is the real Jennie. While she is still super pissed at the girl for what she has done with the dance club, she now realises that there was in fact a reason behind it.

Lisa is just an explosion of confused feelings right now. She can’t ever truly hate someone. Jeez, she is even sympathising for Jennie of all people. Guess with all the flashy things and opportunities that she has seen the rich kids get in Belvoire, it’s kind of made Lisa forget that they too are just people and perhaps they are not as different from the poorer kids after all.

Everybody has problems. But it seems that the rich kids seem to cover them up, so they don’t get picked apart because of their higher statuses than others.

Hell, she needs to stop being like this.

The two still argue like usual though, but Lisa notices that they don’t seem as sharp as before. And their words are definitely sharp but sometimes there seems to be a joking air between them. She has even seen the brunette flash a smile a few times at something that she says. That is something and Lisa still cannot explain why her heart flutters each time she sees the second of a smile. She feels achieved for some way.

Okay that’s it! She and her heart need to have a stern meeting of what to flutter at that because it must be wired wrong some way. Maybe she should include her brain in this meeting to.

But aside from the practices with Jennie, things are beginning to progress with the dance club. With Rose giving them a song to work with, they now had a clearer idea on the path they were going to work on. Obviously, with the seven of them going to be participating in the dance performance, they needed to divide the song into small parts so that they could cover it.

It almost felt like an audition as the two music majors sat in three chairs and listened intently as the other members sang the song individually, giving their own flair of the song as they sang it. Rose was the one who was particularly focused on the auditions as it was her song and she want the right vocal to be fitted to the right part of the song. It was her song after all, and she wanted it to be perfect.

She also never realised just how scary Somi and Jungkook were when it came to vocals and singing. Jungkook had a very serious look as he judged the others, as well as when he sang the song to figure out the parts he was going to sing during the festival. While Lisa knows that he is good from having the experience of performing with him, his voice was just so mesmerising as he sang this particular song. It was like he had taken the emotions that Rose was portraying in the song and was singing it as his own. His voice sounded so desperate, broken, and hurt, it seriously was a scary, but amazing thing to hear. Even his expressions as he sang wee spot on, the desperation in his eyes very evident and his body mirroring that of a man who was left with a broken heart.

So, it was without a doubt that he was the main vocal for the song.

With Jungkook being the main vocal for the song, the others were fitted in behind him. Lisa, Chungha and Momo took up the other vocal pieces while BamBam, Lay and Mark took the rap parts. It was a little bit wavery but it they at least got it assigned now. They haven’t gotten over to fully synchronizing vocally but it is a progressing growth. They had the potential of making it great.

So of course, the most important thing which came with the part assignments was vocal training.

And again, like Lisa had said, it was total hell.

Lisa had already gotten a taste of what it is like with Rose when she had to practice for Trouble Maker, but now it is ten times worse now, especially since it is Rose’s song they are using. The blonde was pushing the Thai harder than she ever did before. So much so that she was even worn out for her practices with Jennie, the brunette being totally taken aback at how exhausted she was and confused on why she was so tired.

Although despite the brunette’s confusion of her state, the blonde wasn’t spared a scolding by the way.

Rose made her wake up early every morning and they went for runs, the Thai running while the blonde cycled beside her, her belting out the lyrics and then being forced to do various exercises to increase her lung capacity. She gets jumped by the Australian randomly in the dorm for her to sing her parts and then she will be directed exactly where she is going wrong. She also was getting long warm up lectures from the music major, doing all sorts of warm up to pitch and tone her voice perfectly for performance.

It was a total nightmare.

The only comfort which she has is that she at least isn’t the only one suffering through all of this. With the dance club having three music majors, they all have decided to take part in the vocal training. Rose and Somi focused mainly on the girls while Jungkook focused on the guys and while Somi seems very sweet on the outside, when she serious, she is just as scary as Rose.

She has been giving Chungha the same treatment which Rose has been giving Lisa, and Momo hasn’t been spared by either of the music majors as she too is pushed into training with them. The three girls couldn’t help but quiver in fear when they see the two girls walking towards them for another vocal training session to help them get synchronized. They were like robots, but only worse. They were perfectionist singers.

Lisa has also seen an entirely different side of Jungkook as well. Sometimes, the trainers will switch and Jungkook will join on the vocals session as he is a vocal himself and they needed to synchronize with each other.

And bless his soul, he may be a sweet guy, but he is a monster when it comes to singing and vocal training.

He was just as much as a perfectionist as Rose and Somi were and with him being the main vocal, he needed their voice to match the same pitch as his and to balance them all out so be able to fit with the song. But with the vocals all together, they eventually were coming along and Jungkook did offer different techniques for each person to help with breathing, as well to deliver the notes right.

May Lisa say it, but they are slowly but surely coming along with their vocal training and each time they get a compliment from the three music majors, they imprint it in their hearts. Because that is how much of a big deal it is to hear from the three that you are singing well.

And then of course, with the vocals being incorporated in the dance number, they needed to come up with a choreography.

As it is an original song, there is no set choreography for them to learn so it is entirely up to the dance club to come up with the choreography. While everyone here were great dancers, they needed someone to control a big aspect of it as too many ideas and different personalities may clash, so a head dancer choreographer was needed. And without a doubt, was Chungha voted to be the main choreographer.

She has been doing the choreographys for the dance club since they have started it and she has been bursting at the seems to come up with her own. And with the dance club supposed to be a way for opportunities to be given to the poorer students, everyone unanimously agreed that Chungha was deserving of being the leading choreographer. She had the right to prove just how good she was, and this was her chance.

Chungha almost cried when they all voted for her, but she wiped the tears away before they fell and smiled at them as she stood up straight and with a determined face.

“I won’t waste this chance. We will do a choreography which will blow those judges minds.”

And they all couldn’t help but smile at her.

“We trust you Chungha. We’ll follow whatever you tell us.”

And for variety, Lisa was also nominated as the second choreographer. She was by far one of the best dancers between them all and even though she tried to decline, they would not hear the end of it.

“You are literally the only student from our status who can’t Taemin’s attention, and you are partnered with the best dancer in Belvoire for an assignment. The spot practically calls for you Lisa. Besides, Chungha needs all the help she can get and needs a second mind to help her come up with a choreography.”

And so, Lisa ended up being the co-choreographer for the dance club.

She and Chungha did end up having a discussion first before they got to choreographing. With the song being about hiding the hurt and heartbrokenness of the singer, as well as feeling the pressure of trying to keep a relationship afloat despite the constant pain the singer is in, there were many ways that the dance could portray that.

Lisa couldn’t help but think about Rose as they kept replaying her recording of the song, listening to the lyrics as her voice sang the haunting melody. She hasn’t exactly asked the blonde about what inspired her about it, but she knew that it was personal. And she also had a feeling that it was related to the same person which broke her heart a while ago, the same person who seems to be the muse behind of the more painful songs that the blonde has recorded.

But she trusts that Rose will talk to her when she was ready. And she took the first step of letting her vulnerable side out by letting them use this original song. She doesn’t want to taint the self-journey which the blonde is on. But she will be there to help her along the way of she needs it. And Rose knows that, being appreciative to Lisa patient nature and allowing her room to breathe.

So as Chungha and Lisa listened to the song, they came to the same conclusion as they came up with a concept of the dance. Seeing that the singer feels hopeless and is only staying uplifted because of the love that they had for their partner, but at the same time being controlled by their love, the concept of puppets came into mind.

With the idea of strings being attached to the dancers, representing the control that a partner has over their love, the idea of using puppetry is what drove them towards their idea of choreography. Along with other aspects like the need of support, but also that feeling of hopelessness while getting broken over and over again, the love breaking like a broken mirror between the two partners. They needed to show all those concepts to the judges and the audience who will be watching.

And soon enough, they began the choreography.

The dance club isn’t full complete with the performance yet. They are beginning to have a grasp over the choreography, along with trying to balance singing while dancing together. It is an entire new experience all on its own. And it was definitely consisting of all their blood, sweat and tears, but it was worthwhile.

The pictures on Lisa’s camera are living proof of the good time that they were all having, along with the hard work that they were putting into it.

While Belvoire is offering them something which will help them further in life, Lisa also knew that coming here has earned her some friends who she cannot imagine not knowing as she grows older. She made friends for life with them, she is sure. They all have crept into her heart, just like she into theirs.

They were motivated to win, and they will do whatever they can to keep this club running.

But not everything is together yet though because they still had their other classes to do, as well as their own assignments that they had with their own rich kids. Things have gotten better in a way with some of them, but of course, others have suffered as well. Mainly Chungha and Kai being the brunt of it, quickly being followed by Jennie and Lisa.

The lock up incident with Jennie didn’t exactly remain a secret. Only those in the dancing majors knew about it and there seemed to be quite a bit of tension between the two classes. While the dance club were shocked that the blonde left the room unscathed, the rich kids almost took it as a personal attack.

The person who was the angriest about it was Kai.

The rich boy has confronted Lisa quite a few times for the past while, throwing drinks in her face, as well as pushing her into the wall as he glared at her. Clearly good manners are not something which rich kids had, or maybe they were just assholes to the poor, but Kai was also growling like a wolf each time he confronted the blonde.

“You stay the fuck away from Jennie. I swear.” He threatened, by in her usual fashion, Lisa just rolled her eyes.

“We are literally partners, dumbass. I have to see her even if I don’t want to.”

And she manages to escape before he can retaliate every time. She honestly does not know what is wrong him. There is certainly something going on with the couple. Trouble in paradise, is what Lisa can guess. Because there have been times when she has entered the dance room and Kai is in there, arguing about something with Jennie.

Jennie always notices when Lisa comes in and that is when she shuts the conversation off, her eyes blazing as she stares down kai, who doesn’t care that the blonde has entered the room. But Jennie clearly does, and she points to the door and orders him to leave, and like the soldier he is in the school, he follows the queen’s orders. Although he does flash the Thai a glare and brushes off her as he walks past, grumbling under his breath as he leaves.

And it is not just that, he is even there waiting outside sometimes at certain practices. Lisa is surprised every time, but the brunette not so much. She inf act looks very annoyed with him when he stands up from sitting on the floor and heads to her.

“I told you not to wait for me.”

“Well, I am not done with what we were talking about-“

“I don’t wan to hear it.” Jennie immediately interrupts him, smacking the hand that reached out to her and she turns to Lisa who just stands off to the side to avoid again guns blazing. “I will see you at next practice. Don’t be late.”

“Yes ma’am.” She responds every time, stopping herself from saluting as Jennie then struts off, Kai pausing only to glare at Lisa before hurrying after her, trying to talk to her and touch her but only to be smacked by Jennie, who was in no mood of being touched by him.

Definitely trouble in paradise.

But Lisa tries her best to stay out of it. Because she knows that she will only be shooting herself in the foot if she gets involved. But she notices that each time Kai leaves, there is a certain lingering emotion in Jennie’s eyes as she watches him leave.

Sadness? Anger? Or was it…confliction?

Lisa doesn’t know and when Jennie notices her gaze, she immediately turns away, putting up some kind of mask. While she thought she has seen behind some of it, Lisa has clearly only seen the small cracks that are barely noticeable by others. The Jennie which everyone sees, the Queen B, holds a mask to hide her true self and the blonde cannot help but feel that the mask is becoming heavy to wear.

She has seen past it a bit, that night when they were locked up, but it seems it will take more than just one accidental lock up to know the true Jennie Kim. She is just a mystery, no one knowing what is on her mind. The brunette was talented at holding herself, there is no denying that. But there is something more to her than what meets the eye.

And for some random reason, Lisa just has a certain feeling that she should find out just who Jennie Kim is.

* * *

Lisa was hurrying towards the location which Jennie had pin dropped to her earlier today. With the assignment being right around the corner, the brunette decided that it was time for them to have their outfits designed and made for them.

The blonde still remembers when she had a walked in the dance room for the one practice and there was a lady waiting for them, her face brightening up when she saw Jennie.

_“Jennie my muse! How wonderful to see you!”_

_And that was when Lisa saw that gummy smile, she has only seen once on the brunette appear again and she surprisingly willingly embraced the woman as she came for a hug._

_“Juliette, it is so lovely to see you.”_

_“Likewise, my dear, and this must be the Lisa you have been telling me about.” The lady, now named Juliette, said. She beamed brightly as she went and hugged Lisa out of nowhere, making the blonde squeak from the strength behind the hug. She pulled away and grabbed the blonde y the biceps, squeezing them experimentally before a grin crawled along her face._

_“Oooh, lean arms. Muscular but not too much. Yes…I have so many ideas already.”_

_“W-What!”_

_“Relax Lice, Juliette is just doing her thing.”_

_Jennie said, shaking her head as Juliette now proceeded to grab and squeeze certain body parts of Lisa, the blonde blushing intensely from the sudden touching._

_“Just who is this Jennie!” The blonde demanded, squeaking as she felt a squeeze on her butt. Juliette laughed, waving her hand innocently as Lisa turned around to glare at her._

_“Just feeling the rump capacity! Don’t worry, nice and firm! I am gathering intel and I already am picturing the perfect outfit.”_

_“O-Outfit?!”_

_“She is our outfit designer Lice. The best of the best and the one who makes all of my outfits.” Jennie said matter-of-factly, smirking as Lisa looked at her in disbelief as Juliette kept touching other parts of her._

_“I-Is that really necessary.”_

_Lisa knew that was a dumb answer and fully accept the blank stare which she received from the brunette._

_“Do you really want me to answer that?”_

_“No thanks, I already know it is just going to be insulting.”_

_“So glad that you know that. Guess you are learning your place after all.”_

_“Don’t get so high off it, You’re still not the boss of me.”_

_“Oooh, she is as sassy as you said Jennie, funny too!” Juliette said, writing notes in a small notepad which suddenly popped out of nowhere, grinning like a fool while Lisa looked at her questionably._

_“You’ve spoken about me?” She asked. And Lisa swears on her life that she saw pink dust along Jennie’s cheeks before she violently shook her head._

_“Don’t be ridiculous! Don’t flatter yourself like that!”_

_She whirled around and stormed off to a part of the room, leaving Lisa to the devices of Juliette and the designer just giggled behind her, making Lisa turn to look at her._

_“Oooh Jennie, such a tsundere. She gets so shy sometimes. Its adorable.”_

_“Tsundere?” Lisa sked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Juliette just raised her pen._

_“Anime reference. Look it up if you are so curious.” She said, winking before sliding her notebook into her pants and then pulling out a measuring tape out of another pocket._

_“Now then, let me get measuring. Don’t move love, I don’t want to be a millimetre off, you understand?”_

_“Oh, um…okay.”_

_“Good girl!” Juliette said happily, stepping forward to start measuring her for her sizes._

And this mornings text from the brunette told her that the outfits were ready and that they were needed to be fitted on to see if any adjustments needed to be made, as well for them to practice in later today.

While it does indeed annoy the hells out of it, Lisa does have to admit having these resources that Jennie has is kind of nice. It was nice to have some nice treatment after suffering so much from others. Though she can’t get used to it, it will be all over the second the assignments are finished.

When the GPS told her that she arrived at her destination, she paid the Uber driver and got out, her eyes widening at the design studio she was standing in front of. It was in the middle if the city again, so out of the way for poorer student to access, but she could tell from the exterior that this was a fancy place. Some posters of models in outfits which must have been made by Juliette were on the outside, and the architecture of the building was modern with a twist of vintage. It looked like a designer’s studio and the sign in the middle in slightly cursive was very clear on the artsy form of the designer.

**_LA DESIGN_ **

Parisian. Figures. Only leave it to Jennie.

Deciding it was better to not leave the Queen B waiting, Lisa headed inside the studio, taking note of the decorations which were pictures of models in outfits, along with a few other celebrities which Lisa actually knew and recognised the outfits. The receptionist eyed her suspiciously when she walked towards her.

“I’m here for an appointment. Probably under Jennie Kim and with Juliette?” Lisa said, feeling the burning gaze of the secretary. The secretary quickly paged through her book before pointing to the left which led to a few rooms.

“Furthest one on the left.” She said, a brisk tone as she went back to working. Lisa rolled her eyes at her attitude but headed off towards the rooms, eager to leave the rude secretary behind. As she got to the room, she couldn’t help but hear loud voices from the other side and she immediately recognised them, her eyes widening as she opened the door to walk in to see the sight she has become familiar to seeing.

“Just what the hell are you thinking bringing her here! This is our place!”

“This is my place Kai, not ours.”

Once again, it was Jennie and Kai arguing with one another and it seemed much more heated than what usually happens. Kai was literally red in the face while Jennie had her arms crossed and was glaring at her boyfriend as he tightened his fists.

“This is where we go for out outfits! Just why the hell are you tainting it with that common trash!”

“Watch what you say Kai, I am warning you.” Jennie said, pointing her finger warningly at him as she glared at him. Kai clenched his jaw.

“Why the hell are you defending her Jennie! She’s nothing! She absolutely nothing!”

“Okay, first of all, fuck you and second of all, why the hell are you here?”

The couple snapped their heads in Lisa’s direction, both shocked and surprised at her entrance. They clearly didn’t hear her coming in and the blonde just wasn’t going to stand around and hear herself getting verbally attacked. Kai fixed himself up first and glared harshly at the blonde, taking a step towards her.

“You filthy little tramp-“

“Hold it, you are going the right way for a smacked bottom, you are. Think twice before finishing that sentence.” Lisa warned, responding with her own glare at the man as he physically shook on the spot in anger. Kai snapped his gaze back to Jennie.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. There’s seriously something wrong with you. Something’s changed.”

Jennie rolled her eyes and shook her head, glaring at him as he kept looking at her.

“The only person who has something wrong with them is you. Leave now. You already have caused enough trouble for me already.”

Kai scoffed in disbelief, looking at Jennie in bewilderment before growling again.

“Fuck you Jennie.” He then began to storm off but stop when he was in front of Lisa, his eyes dark and blazing like coal in a fire. “You’re the fucking cause of all of this. I’m going to make you regret it.”

He went to brush off her, but Lisa dodged this time, stepping to the side before turning around to watch him walk off.

“Ooh, I’m so scared. I’ll go hide in a burrow and stay there for six months.”

“Make it forever. I don’t want to see you ever again.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a people pleaser. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Just as he was at the doorway, he whirled around again, his eyes blazing as he opened his mouth to say something, but Jennie beat him to it.

“Just leave already. And don’t you dare hang back here. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day.” The brunette growled, giving him one last vicious glare before he huffed and stormed away, making sure to slam the door behind him. Lisa just shook her head.

“Wow, that’s so attractive.” She said sarcastically. She heard a chuckle escape Jennie’s lips and looked to see her shaking her head.

“He’s been so moody. He better shape himself up soon or we will have problems.”

“Umm, no offense, but I think those problems are already happening.”

Jennie stared at her and Lisa just shrugged, kicking the floor to avoid the brunette’s eye contact. Luckily, she did not have to distract herself for long as the door opened, and a frazzled Juliette came tumbling in with two costume bags in her hands.

“My oh my Jennie, your boyfriend truly is something else. He is moodier than a woman on her period. Honestly, and I thought you were bad.”

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh, finding Juliette’s description actually being right on point to describe Kai’s mood. Jennie sighed and shook her head again.

“Just forget him. He has been difficult for a while.”

“Only a while? Honey, you know I know you better than that.”

“Can we just drop it for now please? Are those our outfits?”

Jennie asked, indicating towards outfit bags. Noticing Jennie’s blatant change of conversation, Juliette went with it and nodded her head before holding one out to Jennie, a smile on her face.

“Yes, and I must tell you, I had lots of fun with this one. Go change first love, I have been craving to see it on you.”

Smiling gratefully at the designer, Jennie walked towards her and grabbed it before walking towards which Lisa has only noticed now curtains which were behind almost what looked like a walkway. Guess Juliette took the big reveal and model walkway pretty seriously. But cool in a way.

Juliette then turned to Lisa and smiled, holding out the other bag to her. “This one is yours dear. But you can try it on after Jennie. I want you sitting here to enjoy the moment with me. After all, she is your partner.”

The way Juliette’s eyes twinkled made Lisa’s heart skip a beat and she found herself stuttering out an explanation to clear up any sort of assumption she was making.

“D-D-Dance partner! She is just my dance partner! Nothing more, nothing less!”

Juliette cocked her head to the side and grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously at the blonde. “Of course, dear. She has a boyfriend after all. What on earth did you think I was meaning?”

Lisa eyes widened as she realised that she had fallen into trap. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Just that! Just that, dance partners! Just that!”

Lisa’s face was overheating, and Juliette’s wide grin was not helpjng the case. She immediately turned away to hide her face and covered her profile so that the designer would not see.

_Come on Lisa, get control over yourself! Obviously, she just meant that Jennie was your dance partner! What the hell is wrong with you! She has a boyfriend already!_

Lisa mentally scolded herself, getting her blush under control while she could no doubt feel Juliette’s teasing eyes on her. Keep it cool Lisa, keep it cool.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Jennie’s voice called out behind the curtain and Julliette clapped excitedly as she looked forwards.

“Don’t keep us waiting darling! Let us see!”

After just a few seconds, the curtains up and there stood Jennie in her outfit for the assignment.

** https://pin.it/3pe2LCv **

Lisa’s jaw just dropped. He eyes bulged out and she could not believe what she was saying. The red fabric was a huge contrast to Jennie’s milky skin and it definitely made a statement as she walked along the small runaway which was in front of the changing room. She did a twirl when she reached the end and Lisa barely acknowledged Juliette’s excited squeal as she just stared at Jennie.

“It’s beautiful! Beautiful! You truly are my muse Jennie. So gorgeous. What do you think Lisa?”

Lisa didn’t hear her name getting called, her eyes lingering on Jennie’s form and taking in all that the brunette was offering. Her blood felt like it was on fire and her stomach was fluttering in a strange way.

“Lice? Lice? Lisa!”

Lisa snapped out of her trance as she heard her name falling from Jennie’s lips and she looked up to see the brunette staring at her. Lisa blushed immediately.

“W-What?”

“What do you think darling? I was asking what you think of Jennie in my masterpiece?” Juliette said, her voice containing her laughter as she glanced between Lisa and Jennie, noticing the slight shift of air between them. Lisa swallowed, not realizing that saliva had formed in her mouth as she said what was on her mind.

“Beautiful.”

Lisa was brutally honest, and she couldn’t find herself using any other word which could describe Jennie in the dress. A blush flourished across Jennie’s cheeks and she ducked her head down when she locked eyes with Lisa, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she dusted imaginary dust off the front of her dress.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Juliette agreed, smiling knowingly at the two girls’ reactions before clapping her hands. “Do a small dance Jennie. See how it feels.”

Jennie nodded; her cheeks still red as she began to dance a small part of the choreography, they came up with in it. The dress fitted her perfectly and it just seemed to emphasize on the dance movements, fitting in with the concept well.

“It feels perfect.” Jennie said, smiling at Juliette as she looked at her thankfully. Lisa just nodded along in agreement; her eyes still fixed on her.

“Wonderful! Then please get dressed Jennie and then Lisa can try on hers and we can see how my other masterpiece looks.”

Lisa snapped out of her trance again and just nodded in agreement as Jennie turned around to walk back to the changing room. Lisa couldn’t stop her gaze drifting back to her figure, unconsciously licking her lips as she did so. Only when Jennie closed the curtain did Lisa snap out of it and found herself getting stared at by a smirking Juliette.

“What?”

“You have a beautiful partner. You are a lucky girl.”

Lisa blushed and Juliette just laughed, touching her gently on the arm before smiling warmly.

“I have known Jennie for a while, darling. And I must say, she is quite a bit different with you. Treat her well.”

“H-Huh? What do you mean? We aren’t anything or-“

“Shh, call it designer intuition.” Juliette said, winking as she crossed her arms and smiled knowingly, leaving Lisa in the dark and staring at her in bewilderment.

Before she could say anything else, the curtain was swung open again and a red-faced Jennie came walking out with the outfit bag in her hand. She walked back to them and bowed slightly at Juliette.

“Thank you, Juliette, it is your best work yet.”

“Thank you darling. Now Lisa, go along now. I can’t wait to see you in it.”

Juliette smiled encouragingly at Lisa and the Thai just nodded while Jennie didn’t spare a glance at her as she walked towards the changing area. Getting inside and closing the curtain behind her, Lisa quickly opened the bag and her eyes bulged at the outfit. This was probably the most expensive thing she was ever going to wear. She better not dirty it or anything.

It took her a small while to slip everything on, looking in awe at it in the mirror on her body and the feeling of the fabric on her skin. So, this is what fancy clothes felt like. Now this she liked.

“Everything alright Lisa?” Juliette called.

“Y-Yes! I’m done changing!”

“Then let us see you silly thing! We demand to see!”

Laughing slightly, Lisa took a deep breath before opening the curtain, stepping forward to show off her outfit.

** https://pin.it/2WVo6Tr **

Juliette immediately squealed as Lisa walked out, clapping her hands as her eyes roamed Lisa’s body as she walked the runaway and even did a spin at the end like Jennie had done.

“It is even better on you than on my sketch book! Brilliant Lisa! Brilliant!”

Lisa shyly smiled at Juliette for her kind words, but then turned to Jennie and was surprised at what she saw.

Jennie was staring at her body, just as Lisa had at her in her outfit, with her cheeks flushed red and she was biting down on her bottom lip, her gaze lingering on Lisa’s legs as she kept scanning her outfit. She eventually raised her eyes and locked with Lisa’s, both of them having a certain fire in them which was just growing.

“Wow.” Was all she said. Lisa looked at her in surprise and her heart was beating fast as her gaze trailed back down her body.

She actually made Queen B at a loss for words.

Her heart was beating faster now, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She only focused on Jennie and it was like it was only the two of them in the room. The spark which Lisa had mentioned before was just growing and she didn’t know why she was feeling hot all of the sudden, probably because of the gaze which was flashing in Jennie’s eyes. They locked eyes again and Lisa’s heart sprung to her throat when she managed to decrypt one of the emotions.

Desire.

Jennie was looking at her with a dark look and Lisa knew that there were specks of desire in her gaze and she felt her body erupt in flames at that. The two of them were in their own world in a staring match and were suddenly knocked out of it when they heard a voice cutting through them.

“Shall I leave the room for Jennie to tell you what she thinks of your outfit?”

Both of them snapped their heads at Juliette, who was smiling coyly at their little moment and both of them blushed brightly before shaking their heads.

“N-No! That is not necessary. It looks good. Really good. You look good Lisa.”

Lisa. She said her name again and Lisa felt her stomach flutter at the brunette saying her name. She nodded her head and looked away shyly.

“Thanks.”

“Well then, don’t leave me hanging now. Do a small dance too and tell me what you think.”

Lisa nodded and followed the orders. She did a small it of the solo choreography she was going to so and she had to admit that the outfit felt great while doing it. She didn’t feel too restrained and she could do all her movements freely. It was wonderful.

“It feels great. Thank you, Juliette.”

“No problem darling. The two of you will make fireworks on the stage.”

Both Jennie and Lisa glanced at each other before looking away, blushing bright red while Juliette just smiled. She then turned to Jennie.

“Do take a photo before. I would love to add it to my collection.” Jennie nodded.

“Of course, Julz.”

Juliette smiled and then turned back to Lisa.

“You can get dressed darling. Thank you, you are a perfect model for this outfit. Keep it afterwards. It can be a memento of this moment.”

Lisa’s eyes widened at the thought.

“N-No, there is no way I could possibly-“

“I won’t take no for an answer darling. You might as well keep it; it was custom made for you after all. It will fit no one but you.”

Juliette’s eyes twinkled and she smiled, hypnotising the blonde to simply just nod her head. She turned around and headed back to the changing room to get dressed. She took extra care of placing the outfit back into the bag and took a few moments to get her blushing under control and her heart back into shape before leaving the change room. Jennie and Juliette were busy talking at the door and judging from Jennie’s face, the designer was probably teasing her about something. She managed to catch the last bit as she got closer.

“-just think about it Jen. You know that I am right.”

Juliette turned to Lisa and smiled, stepping forward and embracing her tightly.

“You looked wonderful darling. Good luck for the performance. I know the two of you will be great.”

Lisa smiled warmly at her. “Thank you, Juliette.”

“No problem, my dear.”

Juliette hugged Jennie as well, giggling as she pulled away before ushering the two out and following them out before turning to head off somewhere in the studio. Carrying their suit bags, Jennie and Lisa said nothing to each other as they walked out, their thoughts being their only company as they walked past the receptionist and out the studio in the busy city life. It was only when they were on the pathway did Jennie speak.

“I’ll…um…see you at practice later today?”

Lisa just nodded dumbly.

“Um…good. See you there then.”

Jennie then hurried off down the path, not sparing a glance at the blonde as she hurried away. Lisa just watched her dumbly, her heart rampaging yet again in her chest while her mind thought back to her outfit which she was going to dance in.

“Come on Lisa, get yourself together.”

Lisa smacked herself on the head, shaking her head before digging in her pocket for her phone and going to the Uber app.

“I need some coffee. Or maybe some bandy. Whichever comes first.”

She waited impatiently for her Uber driver and once he drove up in front of her, she climbed in and gave him the campus address before leaning back into her seat and sighing. She seriously needed to get her head on straight. Just what the hell was she thinking nowadays? She has a plan and must stick to it. Finish the practical with Jennie and then focus on the dance festival. She can’t afford any distractions.

But thinking back on the outfit…

No. Nuh ah. Bad Lisa!

Lisa smacked herself in the head and gathered her thoughts together, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before nodding. She just has to get through this. She just has two. She opened her eyes and looked determinedly in front of you.

The dance practical is what comes next. Eyes on the prize. No matter what she is feeling right now, getting a good mark for dance class is what matters. And then afterwards, it is back to saving the dance club.

Relaxing slightly now that she had a plan, Lisa leaned back into the seat and let out a breath of relief.

It’s okay. Everything will be okay and back to normal soon.


	18. Chapter 18

While Lisa was nervous and excited at the same time when she had her performance with Jungkook at their previous assignment, Lisa was just a bundle of flat-out nerves for the assignment today. It did not help that the outfit she was expect to way was hanging from her cupboard in her room when she woke up. While it was a marvellous outfit, fitting her like a glove and being non-restrictive so that she can dance properly, it just made her think back to the practice that she had yesterday with her dance partner.

The assignment was yet again in one of the main halls again, and Jennie was pulling out all the stops for the assignment. Yet again, she is shocked at what money can bring and she was watching from the seated area as professional stage people were walking along the stage and setting up the props which Jennie had deemed acceptable for the dance practical.

The two of them did decide the set up and when Lisa suggested using the university stage and lightning people to use the setup, Jennie looked at her as if she offered the brunette to eat a cupcake off the floor.

_“I will not let my standards drop because of your class!”_

And with her exclaiming that, the two of them got into yet another argument, both of them glaring daggers the entire time before the blonde decided just to give in, seeing that the rich heiress was not going to give in no matter how much she tried to compromise. Jennie has a lot of money and she does not care about spending it on professionals who will be sure to do the job properly. While Lisa still defended the sound and lighting club, she in the end gave in to the brunette’s demands.

But she did at least have some kind of say in it. Lisa is no way a professional when it comes to this stuff, but she did discuss the back setting for the stage and they both eventually agreed to have it setup in a café, bar type of setting. Kind of a rustic vibe with a bit of Spanish influence but otherwise, that was the concept they were going for. Besides, it would match the song and their outfits will really capture the vibe entirely with it.

But after Lisa watched the stage getting set up, it really hit her that this in fact really was happening. She was going to dance with Jennie Kim. She is going to dance a really _sensual_ song with Jennie Kim. And she still is so conflicted on how she should feel about it. The old Lisa from first transferring to Belvoire would much rather go dumpster diving in the Atlantic Ocean than dance with the head bitch in charge, and yet not here she is, about to go to dance class to do their practical.

Lisa has no idea what is going on with here these past few days. It was ridiculous really. Jennie was someone who had deliberately gone out of her way to make her life a living hell at Belvoire. While her bullying actions have been put on hold at the moment due to the assignment that they have together, that doesn’t mean that the feline is suddenly a saint. She is still a grade A pain in the ass for the Thai and she was rude, conceited, and haughty beyond repair. Jennie Kim has a very high opinion of herself and the blonde just could not stand the way she looked down on others.

And yet she can’t help but want to find out more about her.

Jennie is wrapped up in so many layers and Lisa believes she saw past one of those layers on the night that they were locked up in the practice room. Not only did she learn why Jennie did what she did with the dance club, but also, she dropped a hint which the blonde couldn’t wrap her head around.

_“Because you people are the ones who took her away from me!”_

Just who was her? Lisa just couldn’t let that drop at all. It has been itching at the back of her mind as she thought back on that night and the way which Jennie said it. The brunette was very clearly angry with Lisa, even though she had no idea what she was talking about and it was clearly a very sensitive topic for the brunette, considering how she told the Thai off when she tried to ask more about it.

Just why was her mind revolving around the brunette so often these days? She has to be going crazy. Her head is not on right. Her heart also has some crossed wires or something because the feelings she had been getting lately is just indescribable. Especially after their rehearsal last night.

_After the stage was set up, Lisa sighed as she left the changeroom to see Jennie dismissing the stage people, standing in her outfit already in the middle of the stage, her cat eyes scrutinizing the entire set up, analysing it for any kind of flaw. Those cat eyes eventually settled on her when she noticed the blonde walking onto the stage dressed in her outfit as well._

_Lisa couldn’t help but feel her stomach tug as Jennie’s eyes scanned her from head to toe, lingering on Lisa’s legs for some reason before raising her gaze to lock eyes with the blonde._

_“You’re late.”_

_“I literally am not, I just changed. You weren’t here when I arrived.”_

_“Yes, I was. I was in the upper room, obviously.” Jennie said, pointing up where the sound and lighting area room was, obviously where the staff stay in when operating with the technical aspects in the hall. Lisa followed her finger and frowned before shaking her head._

_“And why were you up there?”_

_“So that I am not on the ground with the lower class.”_

_“The things you say sometimes really makes you sound like a spoilt princess.”_

_“Well, I am a princess.”_

_“Don’t leave out the spoilt part, I see what you did there.”_

_“Whatever, enough talking.” Jennie said, turning on her heel and walking to the table which was set up on the stage. She pulled out the chair and adjusted it accordingly before taking a seat on it, crossing her legs._

_Lisa suddenly felt her mouth going dry as she saw the bare skin of Jennie’s legs as she crossed them, her thighs teasing her as the red dressed glided down slightly from the movement. Lisa eyes lingered on the skin, her fingers flexing as she wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked._

_“We don’t have all night Lice. Get to it already. I want to get this over with. I have some other engagements I have to get to.”_

_Lisa snapped out of her slight trance as she looked at the brunette, who had a raised eyebrow at her and an annoyed look in her eyes. Blushing from suddenly being caught doing such a thing, Lisa just stumbled out an apology before hurrying towards the table which was set on the opposite side of the stage, being on the far right while Jennie’s was on the far left. She pulled the chair out and adjusted it accordingly just like Jennie so that their backs were essiontally facing each other and took a seat, taking the newspaper paper and propping it up like she was reading it._

_“Okay then. Ready!” Jennie called out, turning her back to open the book which was the prop she was using for the intro of the dance and leaned back in the chair as the music of the song then began to play._

_Following it just like they had practiced, Lisa and Jennie then began their performance. The outfit which Lisa was wearing felt wonderful on the stage and knowing that it felt good, her confidence in the dance was just getting higher and higher. But while her outfit helped her confidence, Jennie’s outfit kind of served as a sort of distraction._

_The dressed looked great on the brunette and Jennie made it look even better as she danced. Jennie is a very talented dancer and the whole time they have been rehearsing and practicing with each other, Lisa has seen more of that talent. Jennie was a top-notch talent, and she could definitely see why she was the best dancer in the Dance Major. She was astounding, and she looked like a real performer as she danced with the blonde, seducing her with her facial expressions and body movements. Jennie was born to be performer and that was on Lisa’s entire mind as she danced with her along the stage._

_She was so talented…and just… so beautiful._

Lisa immediately shook herself out of her memory of last night. She slapped her cheek several times before shaking her head.

Bad Lisa! Bad! Why the hell are you thinking such things!

The Thai couldn’t help but groan at herself again. Just why was she thinking of things such of late? Yes, Jennie is pretty but hot damn why was the blonde always noticing on that? Dammit, that woman must have casted a spell on her or something. She always knew she was a witch.

But anyway, the blonde carried her outfit bag into the hall, noticing the classes being mixed for once. She saw Momo and Mina laughing about something, an odd sight to see as the usually ill mannered Momo was getting along with an ice princess like Mina. In fact, Lisa doesn’t think she has seen Mina smile ever. It was odd to see the two opposite classes getting along. Mina even smacked Momo on the shoulder, which Momo responded with a laugh. Were they friends now?

She thought the same for Mark and Hoseok. Hoseok hasn’t really done anything particularly mean so Lisa didn’t really get a hold on him on what he is like but judging how he and Mark were busy talking about something, both with wide smiles on their faces told her that she wasn’t that all bad. Guess he was one of the nicer rich kids in the class.

But then she also saw Jimin and BamBam arguing about something, with Jimin flashing BamBam an angry look while the Thai boy shoved what looked like a dumpling in his mouth, giving the rich boy a rebellious look as he obnoxiously chewed it with his mouth open. Yet another ill mannered one with a rich kid. And they seemed to be going at it like Lisa predicted. Like cats and dogs.

She also noticed Jungkook being in a similar position. He was covering his ears while Nayeon seemed to be berating him on something. Jungkook caught the eye of Lisa as she was coming in and flashed her a pleading look, literally begging her to save him from this torture but she just flashed him a sheepish smile.

No way in hell was she going to confront with one of Jennie’s best friends when she has to deal with the Head bitch herself.

But the worst sight was Kai and Chungha. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead tenth fold as they were glaring daggers at each other while arguing about something. Lisa didn’t even need to try listen in as they were using quite choice words for one another.

“Stubborn, low class bitch!”

“Conceited, air-tight asshole!”

Yikes. Lisa couldn’t help but feel so much sympathy for Chungha. She wonders how their dance will be like. Lisa glanced around for Jennie, wondering where her partner was but jumped when she suddenly felt a hand grab her elbow. She turned to see Jennie giving her a knowing look before she began to tug her down.

“Come on Lice. Let’s get this over with.”

Lisa didn’t say anything, and she did notice everyone’s glances at the two as Jennie dragged them to one of the seated areas in the hall, shoving Lisa in her seat before sitting beside her. She had her outfit bag in her hands as well and she delicately placed it along her lap before crossing her arms and then looking at the blonde.

“You better not mess up today, otherwise I will make your life a living hell.”

“Being with you this entire time, I am already in hell. Don’t worry.”

Jennie shot her a glare, but she scoffed and shook her head before looking away, choosing not to respond to the blonde’s jab. Suddenly feeling a little mischievous, Lisa grinned and poked the brunette in the side. Jennie jumped immediately and turned around to glare at the blonde.

“What? Have nothing to say to me? Is the Jennie Kim actually nervous?”

“Oh please, I am not nervous at all.”

“Oh really? You made us rehearse seven times last night before it was deemed right. Surely you must be a little nervous.”

“I already know that I am brilliant and will do well. I have no reason to be nervous.”

“I see I see, so the Queen B is just being arrogant.”

“I am not! I am just stating facts!”

“Facts are deluded, I can see you sweating a little.”

“I do not sweat!”

“All the rehearsals we have done say otherwise.”

“Why you-“ Jennie raised her fist to hit the blonde and Lisa immediately leaned back into her chair with her hands raised to defend herself, a mischievous smile on her face while Jennie glared at her. She just couldn’t help it, she just really wanted to tease the brunette for some reason.

But their interactions did not go unnoticed as suddenly the room was quieter than it was before and both of them glanced around to see everyone’s eyes on them. It was if they were watching a fight that was about to happen, just like when Lisa had pushed Jennie when she found out the news about the club. They were expecting something, and Lisa did not know what.

Lisa was tempted to say something, but Jennie beat her to it, crossing her arms and glaring at them all with her cat eyes filled with fire.

“What are you all looking at! Focus on your own messes!”

They all immediately looked away at the brunette’s snap, but Kai did not. He was glaring intensely at Lisa, her dark eyes swirling like a storm as he gritted his teeth. Noticing his glare, Lisa couldn’t help but narrow her eyes and not so subtly scratched her cheek with her middle finger, sending the message quite clearly. Kai saw and he immediately shot up, catching everyone’s attention as he growled at Lisa.

“Manoban, you fucking-“

“Hello everyone!” Kai was interrupted as Taemin walked into the hall, a book under his arm and a charming smile on his face. He walked to the front and placed his book down before turning around and smiling at everyone. “So glad that this day has come. I have quite been looking forward to it. It will be interesting just how all of you will do considering the interesting matches that you all are in.”

Grumbles could be heard around the room but the smile on Taemin’s face didn’t decrease the slightest. His eyes glided along the classroom and they lingered on Jennie and Lisa, who were looking at him with rapt attention. Lisa swears that she saw his smile widen slightly before he then glanced to Kai who was still standing from his seat.

“May I ask why you are standing? You have somewhere better to be?” He asked, Taemin’s voice slightly icy as he raised an eyebrow at Kai. The dancing prodigy immediately shrank back, shaking his head as he sat back down, not noticing the poor concealed laughing that Chungha was trying to hide with her hand.

“No sir.”

“Good. Now, seeing that today is practical day, I will warn you on what I will be marking on. While I am aware of the slight difference between the each of you, I will be marking you based on fairness and technique. Everyone needed to contribute to this assignment, and I have my own contacts to tell me just how all of you have been working together up to this day. So, if one has done more than the other, it will reflect on both of your marks.”

Taemin let that sink in and she could see some of the people shifting uncomfortably in their seats, most of the rich kids looking uncomfortable. Ha, it seems like that got caught out on their high horse reigning in the assignment. Lisa sneaked a glance at Jennie and caught the brunette already looking at her, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Jennie looked away immediately when Lisa caught her looking at her.

“Along with that, I will be marking on the performance as a whole, as well as the individual skills of each dancer. Technique and Rhythm are crucial, and I will be looking at that as well. But of course, your marks will be reflected on your work and if there is something which will really surprise me, it just may be a saving grace for you.”

Taemin smiled again, glancing at Lisa and then at Jungkook, who were the ones who surprised them at the last assignment. Both of them couldn’t help but smile at that, but then feeling the glares from the previous losers of that assignment. Lisa yelped silently when she felt an elbow jab into her side.

“Get off your high horse. I told you, Taemin misjudged.” Jennie hissed to her, making the blonde raise an eyebrow and look at her challengingly.

“Want to say that to him now? He’s right here and I’m sure he would love to-“

Lisa went to raise her hand to catch Taemin’s attention, but she was stopped from Jennie suddenly grabbing her hand. Lisa flinched when she suddenly felt electricity spark through her hand from Jennie’s touch. Her hand was warmth and soft and the electricity which shot through the blonde was something else. Jennie must have felt it too as she snatched her hand back and stared at it in shock before looking at Lisa with wide eyes, mirroring Lisa’s expression.

Both of them felt that.

Both of them held each other’s gaze and then both suddenly blushed at the same time before looking away, choosing to focus on what Taemin was saying.

“-and the songs you have chosen will also be assessed and I will mark according to how fitting your dance is to it.”

Wait a minute, songs that we chose? Didn’t Jennie say that Taemin assigned them songs?

Lisa glanced at Jennie, but the brunette was not looking at her. She stared straight ahead, and Lisa made out her jaw clenching slightly and her throat moving slightly as she seemed to have swallowed. Did Jennie choose the song? Or did maybe Taemin only assign only a few to certain songs?

Lisa was confused but she turned back to Taemin when she heard him calling out the order of the performances that were going to happen. Starting with Momo and Mina, it carried through until it was called that Jennie and Lisa were going to go last. Sort of in a grand finale in some kind of way as everyone was curious just how the two of them would dance together. Sighing, Lisa leaned back and watched as stage people appeared and started to construct the stage accordingly to what Momo and Mina prepared while the two girls went off to go change for their performance. And soon enough, the performances began.

** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rpY57eJqfM} **

Momo and Mina’s dance really set the pace. The two have never danced together before and yet they suited each other’s style so well. Mina is known as being a talent at ballet and seeing her incorporate it in the dance was mesmerising. And Momo seemed to match it perfectly. Her smile was really off putting, which matched the concept of a deranged lover and a toxic relationship. Lisa couldn’t help but feel goosebumps as they watched the dance. It was terrifying in an art form.

From watching the first one, it was pretty clear that all the performances will have back up dancers, them being a feature the rich kids cannot part with. But Lisa actually preferred it that way as it brought more depth to the performance. Considering how the others in the last time beside Jungkook and Lisa were without back up dancers in the last -performance, the stage doesn’t look empty anymore and it actually seems like everyone is on an equal footing.

And while they were performing, Hoseok and Mark hurried off to get changed, Mark lingering behind though as he watched Momo’s dance. Once the performance finished, Mina and Momo bowed to Taemin and everyone as they all clapped and cheered before walking off stage and the stage people quickly deconstructing the stage set up and putting up the new one for Mark and Hoseok.

The stage set up was much simpler than Mina's and Momo's but the outfits which Lisa caught sight of were sort of bad ass in the way and soon Hoseok and Mark began to dance.

** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qeoi7K-hfmQ} **

Despite having a simple background, Hoseok and Mark had really good dance chemistry. The song was fair recent and yet they were dancing to it perfectly. It was elegant and powerful at the same time and Lisa could honestly say she was impressed by the dance.

They didn’t use back up dancers, but it was fine as their talent enough was able to fill the stage. Honestly, if they used back up dancers then the technique and skills, they were using would not be able to be caught. In a way, it worked. Their sole focus filled the empty stage and Taemin seemed to think so too as he complimented them once they finished.

“The two of you worked well together. Combining styles is not easy and it was a risk to have a simple back drop and just the two of you. But you made it work. Well done.”

Mark and Hoseok smiled and even did a handshake between the two of them before heading off, Mark not noticing the lingering look which Momo was giving him as he headed off towards the changerooms with Hoseok. Lisa couldn’t help but smile at that. She also wasn’t the only one who noticed as she spotted Mina elbowing her and giving her a knowing smile, which Momo just responded with a sharp poke in the ballerina’s ribs.

After the stage set up was done for the next performance, Lisa sat more on her seat as she saw it was Jungkook and Nayeon next, the two of them with serious faces as they went to their places on stage. This was going to be interesting, considering to how much fighting the two of them have gone through the entire time before today.

** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQtqdAbEqpk} **

Lisa eye's widened at the performance. The chemistry between the two was undeniable. You would never think that the two were fighting with how natural they were on stage with each other. Even their blonde back up dancers had a chemistry which matched theirs and their performances were just outstanding.

Lisa couldn't stop herself watching Jungkook as he moved along the stage with Nayeon. He looked so much in his element that it was just no joke. Jungkook was a natural performer, having the talent and hard work that was expected of one. He really outdid himself, carrying the performance alongside with Nayeon equally.

"Ouch!'

Lisa suddenly felt an elbow flying into her ribs and she turned turn while holding her side to see Jennie glaring at her, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stop gawking already."

"What? It was a good dance!"

"Oh please, it was mediocre." Jennie said, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked ahead while Taemin was giving his feedback to the duo.

"Well, that isn't something you say about your friend dancing."

"Nayeon was good, the other one was terrible."

"Are you kidding! Jungkook was brilliant!"

"He was not. Stop gawking at him, he wasn't that good."

Lisa glared at Jennie's profile, but the brunette didn't turn back to look at her, her jaw clenching and her entire body and face stiff as she glared ahead, particularly at Jungkook who bowed respectfully at Taemin before walking off the stage with Nayeon.

Why the hell was she suddenly so hateful towards Jungkook? It's not like he did anything inappropriate to Nayeon or anything. Guess she is probably mad at him because he beat Kai the last time.

Petty woman.

Afterwards, the set up for Jimin and BamBam were complete and Lisa watched with interest as Jimin and her childhood best friend went up onstage. With the fighting they have been having, she wonders just how they will dance.

** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pL2gs92ADc} **

They were absolutely amazing. It was scary just how well matched all the rich kids and the poor kids were with each other. Despite BamBam and Jimin continuously getting into fights, they were insanely versatile in the dance. They matched the song perfectly and their outfits were matching the club scene. TVXQ was a great group and with them matching one of their songs, it really was amazing. They could perform it as they own if they wanted to.

At least BamBam can because he at least is getting vocal training for the upcoming music festival.

Taemin also really enjoyed it as the two performed the dance of his Seniors in his company. He did seem extra critical because of that fact but it was clear he was impressed by their dance. Considering that they were still university students covering the song.

The next climatic dance to watch was now Kai and Chungha. The two were glaring daggers the whole time and Lisa will not be surprised if one of them kill each other onstage or backstage. Chungha has already punched Kai in the face once and she won’t mind doing it again.

She kind of wishes she could trade spots with the girl just for that opportunity. He has been even more of a pain leading up to the assignment. Possessive asshole who was pissed that Lisa was dancing with his girlfriend and got an outfit at a place where according to him, belonged to him and Jennie for their outfits.

What Jennie sees in the guy; she has no idea.

But either way, the stage set up was quickly done and Lisa’s eyes widened when she actually saw a constructed model of a car getting pushed through from backstage into the centre of the stage.

Who the hell found the time to do that?

Lisa could Jennie laugh beside her and turned her head to see Jennie covering her mouth while her gaze was glancing at Lisa, amusement clear in her eyes.

“The smallest of things shock you.” She said. Lisa narrowed her eyes.

“That is a freaking car onstage! Just how do you expect that to be small!”

“It is to people like me and Kai, Lice. It is quite a small thing to us.”

“Rich people.” Lisa muttered, earning another laugh from Jennie.

The lights in the room darkened again and everyone watched anxiously as the dance King began his performance with Chungha, one of the best choreographers in the poor class.

** {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veaExTv3Wqc} **

It truly does show the professionalism of the two. The two have been at each other’s throats the whole rehearsal time and even the waiting time today, and yet they held themselves greatly on stage. It was elegant and wonderful, both of them showing no signs of hate as they danced. It truly was a work of art and Lisa even noticed Jennie shifting in her seat, her eyes on the duo as they danced along the stage.

Lisa could clearly see how Kai is described as a dancing prodigy. He was incredibly talented and with Chungha dancing with him onstage, it was just talent overload. Taemin was clapping loudly when the two finished and he had a wide smile on his face.

“Brilliant. Simply brilliant.”

Taemin began to give his feedback when Lisa suddenly felt a tug on her elbow again and turned to look at the feline in question.

“Come on Lice, its time to go get ready.”

Lisa just nodded before getting her bag and then following the brunette towards the changerooms, taking a glance at the duo onstage while Taemin was giving his feedback to them. She caught the eye of Chungha, and she couldn’t help but give her a thumbs up, earning a smile from the girl before she followed her partner to the change room.

Lisa closed the door of the room behind her and opened up the zip of her outfit bag and pulled out her clothes. She was still is disbelief that she could dance in such a thing. It really was a work of art. Lisa lifted her head and she pulled out the clothes and she immediately froze on the spot when she saw Jennie pulling off her shirt and showing off her bra-covered back.

Jennie had a small figure, but she was toned. Lisa could see the muscles as she began to undress herself and her mouth suddenly went really dry as the brunette tugged off her skirt as well, leaving her only in her underwear. It was a red lace set, probably made of silk or something because there is no way that Jennie is wearing some commonly store-bought stuff. It was probably custom made for her.

Jennie then unzipped her outfit bag, her red dress looking stunning as usual as it hanged from the bag and the blonde knew it looked better on the brunette. Lisa found it hard to swallow, her mind entirely focused on the near naked girl in front of her.

But then Jennie turned around and caught her staring.

Lisa gave an undignified squeak at being caught and immediately whirled around and began to distract herself and getting undressed. Oh, taint her soul, she was actually staring at Jennie. She was staring at her like a teenage boy. Oh, just kill her now. Please just kill her now.

She tugged off her shirt and began to unbuckle her pants, her cheeks flaming as she thought about the sight she just saw, not noticing the eyes which were now on her as she tugged off her pants, leaving herself in just her underwear as well.

Lisa slipped on her outfit quickly, refusing to look in Jennie’s direction. Luckily, Jennie didn’t say anything after catching the blonde staring at her, surprising the Thai as she expected some sort of remark or something. Maybe she is too nervous and had her tongue tied. Probably will give her a lashing after the performance.

The Thai had butterflies in her stomach, and she took a deep breath as she smoothed down her outfit and then headed to the mirror so that she can tie her hair up in a high ponytail for the dance. She began gathering up her hair, trying to smooth it out, but her hands were shaking, making it hard for her to get the right hair style without making bubbles. She kept trying but she kept struggling and she let out a groan of frustration as, yet another bubble popped up in the side of her head.

“Here, let me help.”

Lisa turned, startled as Jennie walked towards her, holding a hairbrush in her hands. Lisa took the chance to admire the brunette, now fully dressed in her outfit. Even though she has already seen the brunette in it, she just looked so much more ethereal right now. Maybe it was the pre-performance nerves getting to her, but she could honestly say that Jennie looked even better now. Her red dress topped off with black heels while her hair remained loose just made the Spanish aesthetic fit her perfectly. Jennie was gorgeous and Lisa didn’t even scold her heart at skipping a beat at the sight.

Jennie walked to the blonde and put her hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her to take a seat on one of the chairs in front of the mirror so that she was sitting down, and that Jennie was behind her. She then slowly raised the hairbrush and began to brush through Lisa’s blonde locks, very gently and carefully.

Lisa’s heart was going miles per minute now and she couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing form the surprising soft gesture the brunette was making. Her hand which wasn’t hold the brush was softly her hair and head, making a soothing sensation as she brushed all the tangle out. She then gathered up the blonde’s hair and began to manoeuvre it into a high ponytail position, a look of concentration in her eyes as Lisa watched her in the mirror.

Jennie then looked up and the two locked eyes in the mirror, gazes locked as they looked at each other with unsaid emotions, their eyes unable to be decrypted by the other. She noticed that Jennie licked her lips and swallowed slightly, and Lisa self-consciously did the same thing. Lisa felt her cheeks growing warm and she kid you not that Jennie’s also started to go red as well. Jennie suddenly looked away and held out her hand over Lisa’s shoulder.

“Hair tie.” She simply said and Lisa took it off her wrist and handed it to her, their fingertips brushing as Jennie took it from her. And she felt that spark again when their fingers touched. Jennie then quickly tied up her hair, her fingers twisting the hair tie as she tied her hair and once, she was done, she ran her hands down the blonde’s long ponytail as if to smooth it.

“Done.”

“T-Thanks.”

Jennie then walked away, heading back to her stuff which she packed away, her back facing the blonde. Lisa shakily did the same thing, stuffing her clothes into one pile. But she did dare to take a glance at Jennie and noticed that the feline’s cheeks were tinged peak and she seemed to be holding her hand over her heart, her palm pressed to her chest.

Just what was happening all of the sudden?

“Come on, lets go.” Jennie suddenly said, breezing past the blonde and not sparing her a glance as she exited the change room, Lisa tripping over herself as she hurried after.

Come on Lisa, get your head in the game. It’s time to perform now.

Lisa mentally smack ed her head as she followed Jennie backstage. The lights of the hall were dimmed down now, and Lisa could see that the stage set up for them was done. Taking a deep breath, she followed Jennie onstage, the brunette taking her seat at her table on the far side of the stage while Lisa’s seat was the closest to her. She took a seat and took a deep breath, eyeing the rose on the table which was going to be used as a prop.

She stole a glance at Jennie and made out the feline taking a deep breath before grabbing her book prop, holding it up as if she is reading it. She then heard Taemin’s voice as Lisa readied herself.

“Finally, Jennie Kim and Lisa Manoban. Please proceed.”

Okay, it’s time to do this. Lisa closed her eyes and grabbed her newspaper and pretended to read it, the music starting and the stage lighting up.

** {[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BssxeDGWuVk&list=LL&index=4&t=129s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BssxeDGWuVk&list=LL&index=4&t=129s)} **

Lisa let herself get lost in the music. She is dancing just like she practiced. She and Jennie were like two mirrored images. They danced and glided along the stage, their eyes only on each other as if they were a couple that truly craved one another. Even when the break dance of the dance remix broke, Lisa kept her focus. She and Jennie have rehearsed so hard for this and she thought back on the times they argued and changed over the choreography.

It was not easy, but they are here now, and they are going to do their best.

And while they were dancing, Lisa’s heart was matching the beat of the song while she stared at Jennie. It was beating fast and each time she held the brunette close and locked eyes with her, her heart just sped up. It was probably just the influence of the dance which she getting her all hyped up. It had to be. Jennie Kim is just a dance partner. That is all.

She is only a dance partner.

But at the end of the dance with Lisa holding the brunette up with Jennie cupping her neck, a certain tingle went through the blonde as the two stared at each other in the eyes. Something just felt different. She had a feeling in her chest she just couldn’t describe. Even when the applause of the hall burst out, the two were still staring at each other, Jennie’s lips slightly apart as she breathed, Lisa doing the same and their breaths intermixing with one another.

“Wonderful! Simply wonderful!”

They only were snapping out of their gazes when they heard Taemin’s voice and Lisa hastily pulled herself up and let Jennie go, the brunette separating herself from her and taking a step away from her as she turned to face Taemin. Taemin had a wide smile on his face and he was clapping loudly as he looked at them proudly.

“I just knew that the two of you had a great chemistry! The whole song, the whole performance, was simply perfect.”

“Thank you very much.” Lisa and Jennie said, bowing their heads respectfully to him.

“I must say, I am surprised by the song choice, but it seems that spark which I mentioned before has erupted into a fire. Wonderful, you two really did exceed my expectations. Wonderful choice of song and performance.”

As Taemin kept talking, Lisa couldn’t help but furrow her eyebrows again. Interesting song choice? But didn’t he choose the song for them? Lisa glanced at Jennie, but the feline refused to look at her, looking at Taemin in rapt attention instead.

Hold on.

Did Jennie…choose this song?

“Congratulations the two of you. Marvellous work. I knew the two of you would make a wonderful pair. Please go get changed and return to your seats. I will announce the winners once you are done.”

“Thank you very much.” They said again simultaneously, bowing again before walking off the stage.

The two of them headed back to the changing rooms, neither saying a word as they began to tug off their outfits. Jennie wasn’t saying anything, but Lisa kept looking at her, her mind befuddled as her thoughts were twisting around each other.

The way that Taemin was praising and talking about the song and the performance indicated to the blonde that he hadn’t chosen the song. That it was their choice of doing it. It confused the blonde of why Jennie would tell her that Taemin gave them the song while Jennie was the one who…

Just why?

“Jennie?” Lisa called out, tugging her normal clothes back on just as the feline had finished slipping on her skirt, fully dressed as well.

“Hmm?” She said, not looking at the blonde as she placed her red dress back into the outfit bag. Lisa bit her lip, unsure on how to go about it but then she just blurted it out.

“Did you choose Senorita for us to dance to?”

She waited for the brunette’s response, pausing from her actions as she looked at her. But Jennie didn’t say anything. She just kept packing her stuff away without giving an answer. That confused the blonde.

“Because…you said that Taemin gave us the song but the way he was talking, he made it sound like we chose the song. So, did you-“

“Does it really matter?” Jennie suddenly said, looking around and flashing a glare at the blond while zipping out her outfit bag. She grabbed it and turned around as she began to head for the exit. “We did good. You actually managed to pull it off. Now we better be the winners otherwise I am making your life a living hell.”

And then she stormed out the change room, leaving behind a slack jawed Lisa. Why the sudden hostility? Lisa was so confused but now she had her answer. Jennie had chosen the song. She knows it. But why?

She shook her head and gathered up the rest of her things before hurrying off after the brunette and taking her seat again next to her, Jennie not sparing her a glance as Taemin stood up and turned around to address everyone.

“Congratulations on all of you. Everyone really did do amazing. I knew that mixing you all together would be a good idea. It just shows that dance is just dance, no matter what class you are and for that, I congratulate you all for doing such a good job.”

He applauded them, which was quickly joined by everyone else as some smiled at their partners while others just gave them a glance of acknowledgement before turning back to Taemin as he raised his hand for silence.

“But there can be only one winner today and while you all do deserve a reward for all your hard work, I can only give one. And the winner of todays’ assignment is…”

Everyone sat on the edge of their seat, waiting as Taemin purposefully held out the information, a glint in his eye.

…

..

.

“Jennie and Lisa.”

Lisa’s eyes widened when he called their names and her jaw literally dropped as the idol turned to face them, a wide smile on their face.

“While the two of you have clearly made your opinions heard about each other, you managed to pull through and do a great performance. The two of you owned the stage presence and I could just feel the emotions of the song. The two of you truly matched each other on every level. Emotionally and physically and for that, the two of you win today’s assignment. Congratulations. And as a reward for your win, you will be attending with me to my comeback planning event. I am sure the two of you will benefit from seeing the inside work of my comeback, as well as a chance to pass the auditions.”

He applauded them, along with everyone else. Lisa looked around and saw her friends smiling at her, applauding loudly for her, along with the rich kids cheering for Jennie, telling her that they knew she would do it. Speaking of Jennie, Lisa glanced at her and saw the gummy smile she has been limited to be seen and she bowed her head thankfully to Taemin.

“Thank you, it was a lot of work but thank you.”

Taemin just smiled.

“It isn’t me that you should be thanking. It is Lisa who helped you win. I believe you should be thanking her for her talents for helping you win.”

He looked at the brunette knowingly and Jennie turned around to look at Lisa, her eyes lingering on her face before she flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

“I suppose you did a good job.”

Ah, there is the feline she has grown used to.

“Damn, and I thought I was going to get a real compliment from you.”

“That is a real compliment from me. You should revel in it.”

“No thanks, I’ll rather eat a frog.”

“Disgusting!”

And they were right back at it again. They immediately began to bicker, making everyone in the room, including Taemin, laugh. Guess things didn’t really change. Jennie was still haughty as ever and Lisa dished back what the brunette gave. Good thing that nothing has changed between them. They were so different after all, there is no way there is something else other than hate for each other.

Or was there?


	19. Chapter 19

Normal is a term which is defined differently by others. After the dance assignment, open would have a different idea of what normal is. In Belvoire, the rich rule while the poor scurry for scraps in the shadows. It was not that much different after the assignments. The rich were still rich and the poor were still poor. Lisa and the club were still battling for survival while Jennie, Kai and the others were still ruling the nest.

It is odd in a way. It almost feels like the dance practical didn’t happen. But everyone knows it did.

The dance majors were very into performance and is one of the prides of Belvoire, especially considering that the daughter of one of the co-owners is one of the best dancers that the University has. And like the other time, the performances of each group were posted on the University website and spread through the campus like wildfire.

The rich and poor doing an assignment together was a rare thing to happen. And considering how different they all are, people are surprised that a performance was even gathered up. And yet it was a hit.

Seeing all the different dances was exhilarating on its own. Mina and Momo, BamBam and Jimin, Mark and Hoseok, Kai and Chungha, and then finally, Jennie and Lisa. They all held a certain chemistry in all of their dances but the performance who held the most attention was the Queen B’s and Lisa’s performance.

The chemistry between them on stage was just indescribably. The dance moves, the body movements, and the facial expressions, all of them just added up to the fire the two lit up onstage. It was not surprising that they had gotten the highest mark in the whole assignment because on a physical and emotional level as performers, they just clicked. It was like they were made to dance with each other.

But whispers did begin to travel through the campus. Lisa heard them as she walked to classes and along with her friends, feeling the gazes of others on her as she walks past them, and she knows just what they are talking about. The intense chemistry that the two women seemed to have between each other.

People have seen Jennie dance plenty of times and there have been plenty of performances with Jennie and Kai together. The two are inseparable and are the obvious duo that always pair up in partner assignments and in competitions, be it duo or group. The two were both dance prodigies and it was only expected for a prodigy to dance with a prodigy. The two held themselves in a high regard and when they were together on stage, you could feel their chemistry like the heat from a fire. They were perfectly matched and both talented enough to stand on their own, and yet make fire when they were on stage.

But people just couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to be different with Lisa.

Lisa has already made headlines on campus ever since her arrival at the university. The transfer student who actually confronted Irene, the ice princess and Jennie’s best friend, and stopping her from bullying a first year and also being the first one to ever confront Jennie head on. Everyone else has always minded their lanes in Belvoire, not wanting to stir trouble with the rich kids who could easily get them expelled if they wanted to. They especially do not cross the line in the sand when it comes to Jennie Kim because the Queen B rules the campus with a ruling fist and is not afraid to deal with one personally and evidently ruin their whole life and possible career in one blow.

And yet Lisa dared to cross that drawn line.

Lisa didn’t care about the rich and poor system. She didn’t care that others had more money than her. She pushed through and did what she wanted. She confronted rich kids bullying poor kids, she pushed the boundaries and actually got noticed by the professors, she didn’t mind her manners with rich kids and just told them off if they annoyed her. And she is the only one who ever raised a hand against the Queen B herself.

It is like she is a revolution. She is the leader of things changing on Belvoire. Because of her, others have started following her example. They have started standing up against richer kids, they have been pushing for equal opportunity in class and dare they might say, they are starting to fight back against the system.

Lisa Manoban is the symbol of hope for the poor kids as while Jennie is the symbol of terror. They didn’t think that the Thai would stay this long in Belvoire after all her stunts but that just leaves to the question which everyone is dying for an answer.

Just why hasn’t Jennie Kim gotten her expelled yet?

Jennie had the power to do so and the blonde would never have a chance against Jennie’s power, and yet she is still in Belvoire attending classes and doing well. Just why is that? People who have done less what Lisa has done has been expelled right off the back, orchestrated by Jennie and no one daring to ask further questions in fear of being the next ones on Jennie’s hit list.

Jennie could destroy Lisa and yet she hasn’t yet.

The two have made it clear of what they felt towards each other. Every day is filled with at least one confrontation between the two. The campus has grown use to the sight of Lisa running away with the Queen B hot on her heels. They also have seen the two screaming at each other in the corridors during the change of class. Jennie spouting insults only to have ones returning back to her from the blonde, who never backs down from the argument. The two glare daggers whenever they see each other and Jennie’s gang is even more upfront about their hatred towards the blonde, pouncing on her in Jennie’s stead when they see her.

The Thai and the Queen B are exact opposites of each other. Jennie is rich while Lisa is poor. Jennie is a cat while Lisa is a dog. Jennie is darkness while Lisa is light. Jennie is terror while Lisa is hope.

They are just so incredibly different, and people think that is the reason why the blonde gets so much under Jennie’s skin. Jennie has always carried herself with grace and superiority. She looks down on almost everyone as if they are inferior to her. Even with her friends, she holds a certain grace which just hints that she breathes a different air to them. She has been confronted before by others, but she deals with it in a cool, calm manner which is terrifying due to how ruthless she looks.

But with Lisa, she loses all sorts of composure. She never has been one to hunt after prey and yet she does with Lisa. She has never blown her top before or lost to anyone in the world of dance and yet she has because of the Lisa. People have noticed that since the blonde’s arrival to Belvoire, the Queen B has seemed to change slightly.

There is something about the two which no one can place their finger on. They may not be any type of Sherlock Holmes, but they did have to observe that the blonde is bringing some sort of change to Belvoire, starting with the Queen B who has just grown more restless with her actions.

The two hated each other and yet they performed such a beautiful, fiery dance together. Hot and cold made electricity on the stage and the chemistry between the two couldn’t even be cut with a knife with how thick it is. Kai and Jennie have danced together many times and have a great chemistry, but something is just different between Jennie and Lisa. There was something between them which nobody could describe.

Something between them…just sparks. And nobody has an explanation for it.

* * *

“Don’t you have something better to do!”

“Getting rid of trash is something I take very seriously!”

“Then go get rid of trash somewhere else! Here take my coffee cup, now begone devil!”

“You have some nerve to treat me like some maid!”

Lisa and Jennie were glaring daggers at each other once again, Jennie and her friends confronting her yet again as she was leaving class with Seulgi and Chaeyoung. Things have not changed after the practical. It was like a switch flipped and Jennie was back to being her bitchy self to the blonde, hunting her down and confronting her whenever she can.

“I treat people according to how they treat me! And so far, I’ll treat a maid much better than I would treat you!”

“You have some nerve Lice!”

“Oooh, I am so scared. Come at me Jennie, come at me!”

Jennie raised her hand and Lisa was not helping her case by taunting the brunette to hit her, motioning with her hands for the brunette to come at her. While the confrontations always did gather attention by all the other students, it has sort of become a norm now so people did linger to see how the brunette would react while others just kept walking to head to class.

“Don’t you dare use my name Lice!” Jennie threatened, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I was being polite! Okay then, I’ll use the other name I have for you. Come at me bitch, come at me!”

“Argh!”

Jennie took a threatening step towards Lisa, which Lisa mirrored with a step back, her hands up to defend herself. But before they could get into anything, Seulgi reached out and grabbed Lisa by the elbow.

“Come on Lisa, stop provoking her. We’re going to be late for class.”

“Tsk, stop getting involved Kang when it doesn’t involve you.” Irene snapped, stepping forward and joining Jennie’s side while she glared at Seulgi, her eyes on the hand which she had on the blonde’s elbow. Seulgi sighed and looked at the ice queen, her eyes firm.

“I am involved because it is my friend who is one step closer to getting hit. I would prefer not to take her to the nurse again.”

“Don’t bother yourself. By the time I’m done with Lice, she will be dead. Now her go!” Jennie now turned her attention to Seulgi, her eyes blazing even hotter as she too looked at where the other girl was touching the blonde.

While Seulgi would obey whatever the brunette would say, she was feeling just too brave this morning. She straightened herself up and stared at the Queen B head on with a glare of her own. She and Lisa have become close friends and like she would be with any other of her friends, she is protective over them and she is especially overprotective with Lisa because of how she has been treated by the rich kids.

“Agh, you know what, why do I always bother with this. Whatever, let’s just go.” Lisa said, sensing the brunette’s growing anger and not wanting her friend to become the new target for the brunette. She pulled her elbow out of the Seulgi’s hand and then grabbed her by the hand, tugging her away from the blazing brunette and away to walk around the group blocking the corridor. “Come on Seulgi, we have a study session to get to. Don’t bother yourself with the flea.”

Lisa had intended to just walk off with Seulgi and Chaeyoung, but she was super surprised when she suddenly felt her wrist getting grabbed into a painfully tight grip. She turned and looked wide eyed at an angry Irene who was looking at Lisa furiously with her hand wrapped around Lisa’s wrist.

“We are not done here. Let her go.” She dug her nails into Lisa’s skin and the blonde couldn’t help but hiss in pain. Guess the manicures the raven princess gets has more use than just being something pretty. Because damn, her nails were sharp.

Lisa automatically let go of Seulgi’s hand, pain shooting through her wrists while she looked at Irene in confusion and shock. Just what the hell was with her deal? But Lisa didn’t have enough time to think about what was up the ice queen’s ass because suddenly Irene’s wrist was getting grabbed and squeezed painfully than none other her best friend.

“Let her go Irene, she is my prey.”

Lisa has never heard Jennie sound so menacing towards one of her own and she was surprised that Irene let go of her wrist, her focus now on her best friend. Irene narrowed her eyes at Jennie and her cold gaze met with Jennie’s hot one.

“And your prey was touching mine. I was simply killing two birds with one stone. Now let go.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Both of them had a stare off, one of what seemed to be of wills apparently. Now that was not something which everyone saw every day, the two friends fighting. While Jennie is the Queen B of the campus, Irene was basically second in command. She was as cold and ruthless as Jennie and she had almost just as much power as she did. And while it is known that Lisa is Jennie’s target, it is also known that Seulgi is Irene’s. Lisa as asked her photographer friend about it and Seulgi just shrugs while having a far off look on her face.

_“I don’t know why she hates me, but it happened the first time we saw each other. We just locked eyes and she just suddenly stormed at me. Guess she just chose me to be her prey.”_

Lisa could never understand why Irene would pick on a harmless soul like Seulgi, but she does. And it seems she was possessive over her prey because she has not only taken on Lisa, but also seemed to offend Jennie as Lisa was the Queen B’s prey. These two queens just were too far up in the clouds to realise that life is going past them. Just like now.

Out of nowhere, Lisa and Seulgi were suddenly shoved forwards, pushing through Jennie’s friend’s as they weren’t expecting the sudden movement. Both of the girls glanced back and stared wide eyed at an annoyed Chaeyoung who was pushing them through and down the corridor.

“What the hell are you two waiting for? Run already!”

She gave them another shove and that seemed to kick in their survival instincts as they suddenly took off running, using the chance which the two rich girls gave them from getting held up with each other and giving the three poor girls a chance to escape.

“What the-“

“What the hell! Lice!”

“Run like your life depends on it!” Lisa bellowed at the top of her lungs, running through the corridor and towards the door. Seulgi and Chaeyoung were following her and the shorter girl couldn’t help but quirk.

“Well, your life and Seulgi’s does depend on it! They are freaking chasing us!”

And truth be told, Jennie and the others were. Lisa immediately got a new burst of strength, determined to outrun the brunette again.

“Well then let’s not waist anymore time! To the dormitories!”

“Way ahead of you!” Seulgi yelled, running through the door, and heading towards the dormitories with Lisa and Chaeyoung in tow while they heard yells from the rich kids behind them.

So in other words, despite of everything, things have otherwise returned to normal ever since the dance assignment. No magical change of feelings. Though if you do look close enough, one might notice the slight difference of Jennie’s treatment towards the blonde. While she does relentlessly bully the blonde, the slight shift in her is noticeable to those who observe close enough.

There is slightly less malicious in her actions and dare one might say…there is a certain possessive edge that the brunette suddenly has. Before the dance assignment, it was all for everyone to go after the blonde. But since then, it is different. People have even heard the Queen B screaming at her squad for jumping the blonde without her. Lisa is her prey so she should be the one to attack her.

Childish yes, but just maybe there is something more to it. Who knows, maybe one is just going crazy for being in Belvoire for too long.

* * *

“Well, look who has decided to finally join us.” Chungha dryly said as Lisa hurried towards the group who were waiting outside the sports hall for her. Lisa couldn’t help but flash her a glare while resting her hands on her knees.

“Hey…it is not my fault. I was held back by the teacher for apparently disrupting the class for my phone going off and then I was chased by rabid fans. You cannot blame me.”

“Yes, I can. It is your fault for being you.”

“I…have no idea how I should take that.”

“Well whatever. She’s here now Chungha so now we at least have everyone for the audition.” Momo said, pushing herself off the walk and walking towards the two.

With everything that has been going on, with the dance assignments and schoolwork, there was almost one important thing that they nearly forgot about. The audition. With the music festival being a very big event in Belvoire, a lot of competitions go on and the dance competition is one of the biggest. Dance is held really highly in Belvoire and with a lot of idols and other celebrities graduating from Belvoire, the university expects to put on the best shows ever in the art. The dance competition is taken very seriously, and it used as a form of marketing towards alumni and other guests at Belvoire.

Because the dance competition is such a huge attraction, auditions are needed to be held so that only the best can be entered. It is no way like America’s Got Talent where just anyone can randomly sign up and dance. It was taken really seriously and so auditions before the music festival are held to cut off any amateurs who fail to meet the criteria to enter the competition and to allow entry to those who will perform exceptionally.

And even though the dance club has a performance nearly completed for the dance competition, they still needed to get past one big hurdle before they can even think of bringing Rose’s song to life. And that is the audition.

The auditions were being held today in one of the sports halls, where three teachers will be the judges for the auditions. So far, it has only been rich kids that have been in so far. The dance club doesn’t exactly want to make it known on what they are doing, because then one of the rich kids like Jennie or Kai will toss a wrench in their plans and find a way to sabotage them. So, they have entered their names in the sign-up sheet as RT, standing for Risk Takers, seeing that this is the biggest risk that all of them are making just to save the club.

They were crazy nervous for this. This is their one and only chance to save the dance club and this is the first big challenge which they have to do before they can beat the champions from each year, being Jennie and Kai’s group.

There was a huge debate on what dance they will perform for the auditions as they had to show skill, talent, and versatility. And with it being a co-ed dance group, the song choice was also really important. But eventually, they settled on a choreography, along with a song so they hoped that it would be enough to impress the judges. From What Lisa has heard, one of them will be Taemin as he is one of the judges in the competition as well, so it was extra pressure as he had a sharp eye for detail.

“Where is Jungkook?” Lisa asked, suddenly noticing that the brunette boy was not in sight. Everyone was wearing black jeans and black T-Shirts, like they had all agreed.

“He is on look out. He will tell us when it is our turn and when it is time for us to come out of hiding.” Momo said, checking her phone to see if she got a message. Lisa nodded.

“How much longer before its us?”

“There is one group before us and then it’s our turn. Better start warming up so long.”

“Who is before us?”

“Only our most favourite people. Jennie and Kai and the others. Apparently, they are planning to pull a platinum performance this year.” Momo said, rolling her eyes at the description.

Lisa immediately bit her lip at the thought of Jennie. It is almost concerning on how often the brunette has been going through her mind lately. It started out so small in the beginning when she and her were practicing together for the practical, but now since they are done with it, it has only increased in numbers.

The feline’s face flashed in her mind at random times during the day and she has even featured in her dreams. The thoughts of her are just driving the Thai insane. Just why was she being affected so much by her? She has been treating her like she did before the practical. Cutting words, hard first and plenty of iced coffees. She was a grade A bitch as ever. And yet…Lisa feels she isn’t going as hard as she usually does.

No, she is just being stupid. Or is she?

“I’m going to go find them. I want to see how they are doing.”

“Wait, Lisa-“

But Lisa just went into the building, ignoring the others as she pulled out her often and sent a quick message to Jungkook to tell her where he was hiding. She got a response quite quickly and she headed off to the location where he was. He was in the upper floor seat, hiding in the shadows as he peered down at the court where the auditions were happening. Jungkook immediately smiled as he saw Lisa quietly sneaking over to him.

“Hey you.” He said, sticking out his first. Lisa smiled and bumped it.

“Hey.”

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Rubbish, we have seen each other at practice.”

“Still, it’s not the same.”

Lisa punched him in the shoulder and Jungkook just smiled at her. Lisa then turned to see the last group finish up their performance and then hearing the criteria that they were getting from the judges.

“Fail.”

Is all that Lisa heard from Taemin, his voice loud and clear as he sat on the table in the middle of the court, seated in the middle of two women judges. Lisa could see the shocked expressions of the auditionees from here and she winced as she heard Taemin’s remarks.

“You looked like you had given up before you even started. Why watch a performance where there is no passion. You fail, no entry.”

Lisa swore that she heard a sob wrack out of the guys throat but then his dance member wrapped his arm around his shoulder and began to tug him away, walking with the others as they walked away dejectedly.

“…Is Taemin like that with everyone?” Lisa asked, turning to Jungkook. Jungkook gave a wobbly smile.

“…Not all the time. He did pass two groups before them. He even gave them a compliment each.”

Somehow that did not make Lisa feel better and her nerves just began to jumble up as she turned her attention back to Taemin as he announced out loud.

“Reigning Kingdom! You all may enter!”

Lisa shouldn’t even be surprised at the name as she saw the next group enter. It is just so cliché that the ruling couple have a group name associating with royalty. Jennie and Kai walked in, along with Nayeon, Jimin, Mina and Hoseok. Jennie looked as confident as ever, and Kai smiled cockily as they lead the group towards the centre of the court in front of the judges.

They all were dressed up in black, the girls wearing long black tights with black crop tops while the guys wore black jeans and black T-Shirts. They all looked sleek and sexy, something she can’t believe she admitted but it was true. For wearing something so simple, they all made it look branded.

Curse beautiful people.

“I trust that you all are ready.” Taemin said out loud, earning himself nods from the others.

“Of course, we only aim to please.” Jennie said, smiling at Taemin, which earned herself a chuckle from the idol.

“Okay then, please proceed.”

Lisa attention as suddenly set on the group now, turning her attention fully to them and ignoring what Jungkook was trying to say to her as the group organised themselves in their places and then waited for the music to start.

** ( ** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghUjmkl1U8Q** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghUjmkl1U8Q) ** ) **

It was just all perfectly in sync. All of them just knew where they had to be and where to go, all nailing the dance movements perfectly. But again, Lisa’s eyes couldn’t help but fixate on Jennie. As she always does, she was taking it seriously and while everyone else was really good, it was like a spotlight was on Jennie. She was just glowing out from the others. She shifted position all the time through the dance, and yet the eye couldn’t help but drift to her. She was just a whole league of her own and her talent as a dance just shined through.

Jennie’s form was just perfect, and Lisa couldn’t help but swallow as she watched her dance, twist her hips, and seduce the judges with her expressions. Just why was she feeling like this? She shouldn’t, she knows she shouldn’t, and yet she does. Jennie Kim has done something to her, she knows it.

The group finally ended off with their final poses and that is when Jungkook nudged the blonde out of her dazed trance.

“Come on, I messaged the others, we got to go and get ready.”

“H-Huh? O-Oh right.”

Jungkook began to walk towards the exit and Lisa began to follow but she couldn’t help but glance in the groups direction again as she heard the judges beginning to give their feedback, starting with one of the women.

“I must say, it is as astounding as it is every year.” One of the female judges said and Lisa could see the smiles spreading along the student’s faces. But as Lisa was at the door, she swore that she saw Jennie lift her head and lock eyes with her. But she couldn’t have. It was dark where they were hiding and there is no way she could make out her body and Jungkook’s. But that didn’t stop her from suddenly ducking down and hurrying out the door.

She prays that the feline didn’t see her. She doesn’t want to blow her chances for the club.

She and Jungkook hurried back to where the club was stretching and warming up and they all turned their attention to them, their eyebrows raised.

“And what took you guys so long?” They asked. Lisa coughed into her hand.

“We were just watching Jennie’s and them group. They’re good.”

“So much so that the both of you are flushed?”

“Huh?”

Both Jungkook and Lisa glanced at each other and yes there it was, both of their cheeks were red, and they were slightly out of breath. The group had knowing smiles on their faces and immediately both knew what they were all thinking.

“We didn’t do anything!”

“We just ran here, that’s all!”

Both of them yelled at the same time, their blushes coming out strong as they waved their hands in front of them. But that only made their clubs smiles widen.

“Suuuuure.” They said simultaneously, teasing glints in their eyes while Lisa and Jungkook continued to deny what they assuming the two of them did. A few more teasing remarks came but they suddenly came to a halt when they heard the door to the hall swinging home and the voices of the people, they were all so familiar with were heard.

“You messed it up again!”

“I didn’t Jennie! I did it all right!”

“Hide!” Chungha immediately whisper yelled and all of them ducked behind the building just as Reigning Kingdom came out of the sports hall, Jennie and Kai arguing.

“You messed up the tempo by two second! We could have been dropped for that!”

“We wouldn’t have! They barely noticed it Jennie!”

“Yes, they did, I saw Taemin focus on you after you made the mistake and that wasn’t even the only one! You slipped on the beat drop! How can you do that!”

“Dammit Jennie, what has been up with you!” Kai and turned to glare at Jennie, everyone else awkwardly standing around as the two kept arguing. “You have been complaining about everything I do! Just what the hell, issues like this have never affected you! You have never had problems with me!”

“Because I’ve just realised how much you rely on a damn choreographer than on yourself!”

“Bullshit! You have always been happy with my dancing! I’m literally the best dancer here!”

“Fuck you too Kai.” Jimin said, glaring at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hoseok also mirrored the smaller man’s posture with a harsher glare. Kai scoffed and looked at them.

“You know what I mean.” He then turned to Jennie. “You have had such a bloody stick up your ass lately. Just what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly so cold to me all of the sudden?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. I have just realised just how much you slack as a dancer! How can I depend on someone who doesn’t even give their best effort! You’ve gotten lazy and I won’t stand for it! Own up to your mistakes!”

“What mistakes? You are taking things too literally! Just loosen up already and stop being a bitch!”

Jennie suddenly stepped forwards and gave him a harsh push, making him stumble slightly from the force. She raised her finger and glared at him heatedly.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t you ever call me that!” Kai glared at her.

“Well, I wouldn’t if you weren’t being such a-“

“Kai, that is enough.” Nayeon said, glaring and stepping forward and laying a hand on Jennie’s shoulder with a protective glare. “You’ve clearly need to do some more growing up, apologize to Jennie once you’ve calmed down.”

Kai gaped at her in shock. “I haven’t done anything that I need to-“

“Forget it, I’m going to my dorm. Do whatever you please.” Jennie snapped, turning around, and walking off with Nayeon quickly following her after giving Kai one last glare. Mina eyed them and then Kai before following, clearly choosing not to be with the brooding King. Kai cursed and kicked the ground.

“I don’t get what is with her. She has just changed so much recently. Worst yet, she hasn’t given me any. It is literally torture. I have needs, you know.”

Jimin scoffed in disgust and shook his head at the ash haired man. “That is not a reason for you to be such an asshole.” Kai glared at him but Jimin just rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go get some food. See you guys at our first practice.”

“I’ll join you.” Hoseok said, glaring at Kai before following Jimin towards the cafeteria. Being left on his own, Kai cursed loudly before digging for his phone in his pocket, hearing a notification from it.

“Dammit, just when I thought things couldn’t get worse.” He said, glaring at his phone screen before walking off, dialling a number, and then holding it to his ear as he walked away.

Waiting for Kai to leave, the dance club walked out from their hiding places and watched the different team members walking away. BamBam whistled.

“Looks like there is trouble in paradise.” The Thai boy says, a smile cracking along his face as he turns to the others. Jungkook gave out a choked laugh.

“More like trouble in a hurricane. The two of them have been fighting a lot more recently. No idea why though.”

Everyone just hummed, including Lisa, whose gaze was in the direction of the where the brunette had stormed off. She was snapped out her trance by Chungha clapping her hands.

“Come on, we better go. It’s our turn.”

“Oh right!”

Everyone immediately snapped to attention and followed after Chungha who was leading them to the main hall where the auditions were being held. And just in time as they heard Taemin’s voice.

“Next! RT?”

All of them looked at each other before taking a deep breath and following Chungha into the hall, her being the leader of them all. Even though it was just three judges, it looked very menacing as the three of them watched the club walk into the hall, bowing to them in greeting. Lisa caught Taemin’s eye as she lifted her head, and he had a pleasant smile on his face as they reached the middle of the hall in front of them. Taemin smiled and leaned back into his seat, lacing his fingers together.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise!” He said, looking at all of them with all smiles. The judge on his left turned to look at him and Lisa just realised that she is the vocal teacher which Rose showed her on her phone. Taeyeon, she thinks. Wow, she looked really pretty now that she has actually seen her in person.

“You know them Tae?” She asked, her voice light and melodic, a clear sign that she was a singer. Taemin nodded at her.

“Yes, they are all students of mine. The lower class, but otherwise mine.”

“Oh, I see.” Taeyeon turned to look at them, eyeing them critically from head to toe and then eventually settled on Lisa.

“And are you Lisa, by any chance?”

“O-Oh! Y-Yeah that’s me!” Lisa stuttered out, not at all expecting the female idol to know her. Just how on earth did she know her name. Taeyeon smiled kindly at her and then patted Taemin on the shoulder.

“Ah, my dongsaeng has been talking about you. Quite the dancer it sounds like you are.”

“Uhh, I…um, all of us are dancers. Everyone here is just as good as me!” Lisa blurted out, needed to get the focus off her. And both Taemin and Taeyeon smiled at that.

“I am sure, Taemin shows me all the performances of late and I must say, I am quite impressed. I am interested to see how all of you will do.”

“T-Thank you, we will try-“

“Come now, we don’t have all day to be chatting. We’re here to dance, so why don’t you all tell us why you are here and get on with it!” The other female judged snapped, huffing irritably as she slumped in her chair. The other two judges turn and looked at her disapprovingly.

“Just because you haven’t had coffee doesn’t mean you can be all snappish Tiffany.” Taeyeon scolded, earning herself a glare from the other judge, now with the name Tiffany.

“Oh, don’t act like you aren’t the same when you don’t have your daily does of caffeine. We have been here for ages and that Starbucks is just teasing me from here.”

“It hasn’t been that long; you are being dramatic.”

“I am not, I am just-“

“Alright, alright, stop flirting you two.” Taemin literally interjected them, each hand in front of their faces to block their view. He smiled apologetically at the dance club.

“Please do excuse them, couples doing work together can never go smoothly.”

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany blushed at that and Taemin let out a yelp when they both smacked him on each shoulder.

“Mind your manners! We are still older than you, you know!”

“Know your place Taemin!”

“Ouch! Okay, I’m sorry!”

It was odd to see Taemin like this. The dance club have come to known him as a friendly, but strict professor at Belvoire, but right now he was just the younger friend of two older women. He very much looked like a younger brother than a professor right now.

“Okay then,” Taeyeon finally said, the three of them settling down and their attention back to them, “may I ask why you wish to participate in the dance festival? And the answer can not be, ‘because we like dancing’, we have heard quite enough generic answers like that already. So please do enlighten us.”

“Well…we,” Everyone glanced at each other, expecting one to come up with the right answer which the judges wanted to hear. Should they, or shouldn’t they? They all eventually looked at Chungha, being the leader of the group and she just sighed before straightening up her shoulders and looking straight at the judges. “We are entering because we need to save our club. It is at the risk of being knocked down and we made a deal with the headmaster that if we win the competition, then we can keep it. It is the only place where we can truly make opportunities for ourselves.”

While the judges were expecting something, they were not expecting that. They all just stared at Chungha for a moment, expecting her to tell them that she was just joking and just give them some kind of other answer, but she didn’t. She was telling the truth.

“That…I wasn’t expecting.” Tiffany blurted out, not really having a filter on her thought process. But the others nodded in agreement.

“Agreed, I have never heard of such a reason before.” Taeyeon said, blinking quite quickly as if to get herself out of her trance.

Taemin had a perplexed look on his face. He had his eyes slightly narrowed and was analysing Chungha’s words, along with the whole groups body posture. They were standing tall but showed signs of nervousness like shaky hands and deep breaths to calm themselves.

“So that is what this is,” he said out loud, making all the attention go to him. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, his eyes now swirling into interest. “So, a survival bet has been placed on this audition? Well, that is certainly very interesting and unheard of.”

He looked at them carefully and his eyes met with Lisa, his gaze lingering on her before a smile crawled along his face.

“Its very refreshing to see. Alright, let us see what you all have to offer. Let’s see if you can save your club so far. Please enlighten us.”

He sat up in his seat and smiled, the other two matching his smile as they nodded their heads at them for the indication for them to dance. Suddenly in rapt attention, they all nodded and looked at each other one last time before getting into position, Chungha giving the sign for the music to start.

** (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeVyIzOT5xY>) **

Like they had all practiced, they leapt and moved around, dancing their movements, and getting into their positions as they dd the choreography. They treated it like they were in rehearsal and not in front of three judges who decisions made or broke their survival of their club. Lisa did take the chance to take on their expression, but like professionals, they kept their expression stoic. There was no way to tell if they were liking the performance.

But that didn’t stop them. They kept dancing until they were finally finished, literally dancing their hearts to the judges. Once they finished, they all gathered up again and looked at them, awaiting their fate. Taemin and the others glanced at each other, sharing a secret conversation between each other with just their eyes before turning back. Taemin leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

“I could see how desperate the seven of you are right now to pass this audition.” He said, Tiffany and Taeyeon nodding in agreement. The dance club swallowed thickly but just nodded, waiting for further feedback. Taemin sighed and leaned his head back against the chair.

“The agreement you have told us about is certainly very severe. Such a deal just to save a club. Very extreme indeed.” He then lifted his head and looked at them, a serious look in his eyes. “And you all are aware of who you will be facing if you compete.”

“Yes sir, we are aware of the risks. But just as our performing name, Risk Takers or RT, we are willing to take the risk to protect our club. It is literally the only thing which helps us get better.” Chungha said, answering on the behalf of all of them.

“And that quite interests me,” Taemin sat up properly again and looked at them straight. “A dance club for your class. Hmmm, it is certainly very interesting to hear. I suppose that is the reason why all of you have gotten so much better of late.”

They didn’t say anything, just anxiously waiting for the announcement if they have passed or failed. Taemin looked at his fellow judges again before looking back at the group. Then a smile cracked his face.

“I am interested to see how this goes. Alright then, you all pass.”

…..

….

…

..

.

What.

They passed?

…

..

.

THEY PASSED!

Everyone just broke out of their shock and immediately collapsed in relief as the words sunk in. They passed. They actually passed. They made it past the auditions. They are in the dance festival! Chungha literally sank to her knees in relief, tears actually trickling down her cheeks as she began to cry in Joy. Lisa immediately went to her knees and wrapped her up in a hug, soon followed by everyone else as they hugged the girl who literally was the one who formed the dance club for all of them.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” They all exclaimed, looking at the judges who now all had smiles on their faces.

“It is a pleasure; I am certainly excited to see how all of you will do in the festival.” Taeyeon said, earning agreed hums from the others.

“It has been pretty boring with the annual winner each year; I hope you all make a change this year. Who knows? Anything can happen!” Tiffany said, kicking her feet up on the table and grinning widely at them. She clicked a finger gun to them. “I’m rooting for you all. Just so you know.”

Now that was something which meant a lot and everyone’s hearts lifted at the sound of that. They were one step closer to saving the club, they could taste it, they could really taste it.

“Congratulations. I hope that my students will do well at this. Good luck, all of you.” Taemin said, earning him pleased smiles form his students.

“We will sir! Thank you!”

“I’ll see you all in class.”

They all gave him wide smiles before picking themselves up off the floor and headed towards the exit. They excitedly began to chat amongst each other, and Lisa was smiling so hard that her cheeks were hurting.

They were so close now. Lisa never thought that she would be this involved in something at Belvoire but now guess she is just all in at the moment. Because at the end of the day, dancers just have to dance, and the club is a representation of that. It was a place of dance and music and they were going to protect. Despite all the trouble which the blonde has gone through so far, with the caste system, bullies and a certain brunette, Lisa could only smile as she looked forward as they exited the building and into the bright outside world again.

Get ready Reigning Kingdom, because the Risk Takers are going to make you run for your money.


	20. Chapter 20

It was like everything has been shifted into Gear five. All of a sudden, everything was just whirling around at a fast pace. Passing the auditions was the best thing ever and when the club told Somi and Rose, they both immediately fell to the floor in relief. Rose actually started to spout tears because now she knew that her song was going to be brought to life. Lisa immediately hugged her best friend, giving the comfort which the Australian needed as it was a huge step for her as a musician and as a person.

And after that, it was full steam ahead for all of them. The Music festival was just around the corner and they needed to finish the number they have come up with. There was excitement in the air as the preparations for the Music festival began. Students were already discussing what things they were looking forward to and where they plan to spend their time at the festival. The talks of who would be attending was almost a big conversation as everyone was looking forward to seeing all the alumni of Belvoire.

It is no secret that the most successful of people graduated from Belvoire. Idols, Actors, business-people, doctors, lawyers, politicians and so much more. If you have on your CV that you graduated from Belvoire, then you basically already have both feet walking through the door. That is how much it means to graduate from Belvoire. Opportunities are place don your lap if you play your cards right, and to be able to see the successful products of the Belvoire system was exciting itself.

Belvoire can make and break you. So, it is up to you to decide which side you will be on when the coin flips.

Vocal training has been going on as usual and might Lisa say that all of them sand in perfect harmony now. It is scary to see the difference between the vocal majors from their teaching perspective. Jungkook, Somi and Rose were all very serious and they were striving to make sure they all use their own technique to sing and will not strain their voices. Dancing and singing are hard as you have to do so many dance moves while keeping you voice steady. Lisa has so much more respect for Idols like Taemin now because it was not as easy as they made it look.

Chungha and Lisa also finished coming up with the choreography and it was getting picked up quickly by the others, all of them having a natural talent of picking up the choreography easy. Though Lisa is the one who had to show each individual one how to dance as she has memorised it all already, shocking even Chungha when they were developing it. But it was okay, Lisa was more than happy to do it because she already saw the dance in her mind at how all of them will look.

It was will perfect. She knows it will.

Though that doesn’t mean that they aren’t nervous because they are. The contestants of the music festival have already been announced and it was no surprise that everyone was wondering who RT were. Thankfully, their names were left anonymous and nobody knows that it is in fact the dance club who have made the competition. The element of surprise is a powerful weapon to have in a battle and they were planning to use it at the festival. Nobody will know what will hit them. Because just imagine that, a dance group of poor students actually made it into the competition, that is newsworthy for a front-page headline.

The dances of each competitor have been kept otherwise quiet, nobody wanting to risk a spoiler of the performance before the music festival, but there have been some murmurs that Reigning Kingdom were planning something big this year. By watching all the past performances of the rich kids, Lisa can tell that each year that Jennie and the others perform, it only gets better. They have even managed to get music of artists who haven’t even been released yet and comes up with a choreography for it. Just last year, they ended up do a dance to an Ava Max song which had yet to be released to the public. No surprise that they won, especially when the singer appeared onstage at the end with a wide smile on her face.

They were planning to win again this year and the rumours of what they have come up has only been growing as times goes on.

But another thing which has been growing is the electricity between Kai and Jennie.

From what the dance cub had seen at the sports hall, it appears that was only a pinch of what has been happening. The two of them have actually gotten into a lot more spats lately. The attention was surprisingly off Lisa now that a new entertainment has come by in the form of the royal couple. Kai and Jennie have fire spitting matches on campus, both of them with their eyes blazing and poison leaving their lips as hey argue. It is all brand new considering how long the two have been together.

It is just like a switched has suddenly gone off and everything is wrong. Kai accuses Jennie of changing and being so ice cold all of the sudden while Jennie accuses Kai of being lazy and depend on his money a lot more than he should. Which is ironic considering that Jennie is rich herself. But the difference which Lisa has noticed between the two is that Jennie actually does work a lot on her own, being a perfectionist and showing that side to the blonde when they had the assignment together. While from what Chungha has told her about Kai, along with a few others, is that Kai is quite reliant on the brains and muscle of others. While he himself is a great dancer, he does rely for choreographies to be made up for him.

In one of the arguments between the couple, it turns out that it is inf act mostly Jennie who comes up with the choreographies, not him. While it does show the talent of the brunette with all the performances, she has done with him, the group and herself, it also shows Kai’s weakness as a choreographer and a dancer. A dancer with no sense of style on their own is basically as useful as a shadow in a night dance.

Dancers need their own style. Not just a copycat and robotic servant who just follows orders. One needs to push themselves and improvise. Everyone needs their own flair in dance, and it appears that Kai lacks that.

It was not fun watching a couple argue and Lisa has been a witness to a lot of the fights, seeing the fire being spat at the two. But Lisa couldn’t stop the feeling swirling in her chest, seeing the tensions between the apparently straining relationship between the couple. Why did she feel kind of happy that they were fighting? She doesn’t wish unhappiness on anyone, not even on her enemies. She also doesn’t revel in the suffering of others. But she found herself feeling happy to see Jennie and Kai arguing. Happiness mixed with…hope?

She doesn’t know. She just doesn’t understand these feelings that she has had lately. She is trying to sort them out herself, thinking it is just her heart and mind having a debate. When she thinks that she has sorted herself out again, the second she sees the brunette again, it just all unravels again. Each confrontation with the brunette, each eye contact and each word being spoke…it all just unravelled all of the Thai’s train of thought.

Something has changed between them and Lisa now knows she is not going crazy when she thinks that Jennie also appears to be softer with her in public during the confrontations. She is a bitch, of course she is and that hasn’t changed. But what has changed is that her words don’t have as much poison as they have had before. The hits which the blonde grew accustomed too aren’t stinging anymore. Half the time, Lisa avoids them, and she can tell by the wind of the blow is less than before. She also notices the flashes of emotions in Jennie’s eyes as she confronts the blonde. Confliction is always found in them and her emotions go back and forth the longer she is in the blonde’s presence. She is almost unsure of herself and she just reacts on instinct of how she should deal with the situation. Anger.

But Lisa is not dumb enough to not notice the gazes she has felt coming from the back of the classroom. When she risks the chance, she does catch Jennie’s eyes on her. Her gaze is intense, and her eyebrows are slightly furrowed in a concentrated manner as if she is trying to figure out a problem. When the brunette is caught by the blonde, she immediately scowls and looks away or flips her off subtly, making the blonde roll her eyes before looking away. But then soon she feels those eyes on her again.

Lisa just doesn’t understand what she is feeling, and she has been trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings through all of this. She needed to focus on the festival. That is the most important thing at the moment. But of course, when she thinks that she has some sort of control on her life, reality just tossed her one giant lemon which she had to make lemonade from.

The comeback event which she and Jennie were going to attend.

From winning the mixed class duo assignment, Jennie and Lisa were to attend a comeback event of Taemin’s where they can rub elbows with the elites. It also helps that they will get an insight for Taemin’s _Famous_ comeback, the two of them needing as much help as they can at the auditions. After getting the date from the idol, Lisa has now decided to go shopping for an appropriate outfit before she gets picked up later tonight by one of the drivers which Taemin will be sending out to her.

Lisa won’t say that she is a fashionista, but she does enjoy shopping and she has to admit to herself that she does have a good eye of style. So, she was having fun browsing the shops and getting a few things for herself. It also gave her a good chance to explore the city some more. She has been here in Korea for a while now but she is still relatively new so she can’t name herself as a local yet. But great things happen with time, so Lisa didn’t mind getting loss in the city as she saw it as an opportunity to just learn more about it.

Lisa was walking around, trying to suss out the next shop she was going to when she spotted someone which she has come very familiar with.

“Sungjae!” She called out, smiling as she saw the barista boy walking about with a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

He didn’t hear her, so she decided to head in his direction as he was walking into a shop, a few shopping bags in his hands. Lisa headed over and walked inside, scanning the shop for her café friend, and smiled when she spotted him, standing near a table where there were folded shirts. She headed over, his name just about to leave her lips when she suddenly swallowed them when she saw that he was not alone. He was with a girl and while that doesn’t surprise Lisa as Sungjae is a sociable guy, it was the girl which made her freeze on her footsteps, making her stare in disbelief.

Joy was holding up a shirt, a concentrated look on her face as she held it out in front of her and fully expecting it. She turned around and looked at Sungjae.

“What do you think? I’m not so sure about it.”

Sungjae smiled at her as he glanced at the shirt and then back to her.

“I think it will look great on you. You look great in everything.”

“Flatterer.” Joy said, smacking him lightly on the arm and turning around to look at it again. Sungjae just smiled and Lisa couldn’t believe that she could in fact make out a small blush on Joy’s face as she kept inspecting all the shirts on the table.

Lisa stayed out of sight, hiding behind a portable shelve of dresses n the middle of the store. She just couldn’t believe in what she was seeing. Joy is no doubt as snobby and arrogant like Jennie, Irene, Nayeon and Yeri. She was in that friend group after all. And she shares the same sentiments that they all have, which is their complete hate towards anyone who is poor. She joins in on a lot of the bullying which takes place at Belvoire, no one able to stand up to her because of her high social status on campus. She was one of the most popular girls so it would be hard to fight her on anything. She was literally untouchable as her friends.

And yet here she was with Sungjae, a part time worker at a coffee shop where a lot of the poor kids hang out.

Lisa could believe her eyes as Joy gathered up some the of the shirts and turned to Sungjae again. “I will have to try them all on. I need to see which will match me best.”

“And I already told you, they all will. You look perfect in everything.”

“Oh, stop it.” Joy scolded, but she then took Sungjae’s hand in her own like it was the most natural thing to do and pulled him towards the dressing rooms, the both of them with smiles on their faces. Lisa couldn’t help but lean heavily onto the clothing platform.

Just what on earth?

Never…ever…has she seen Joy like that.

Joy is one of the biggest bullies at Belvoire and she absolutely sneers down at anyone is poor. She along with Yeri are monsters when it comes to freshmen and she is the classic mean girl whom everyone loves and fears at the same time.

And yet here she was, trying on clothes and stepping out of the dressing room to show off to Sungjae like she was a normal girl on a date.

What a minute…

Were they on a date?

That thought just made Lisa’s head spiral. She even knocked her head accidentally against the platform at the thought. But Sungjae had a girlfriend! He told the club a while ago and even saw him getting into a fancy car that belong to his girlfriend. He even had a note and flowers for her saying My Joy!

…

..

.

Hold on.

…

..

.

Wait..no no no no no, no way.

Huh?

Lisa glanced around the platform, staring at the couple in a new light as Joy had changed back into her normal clothes and was lacing her fingers with Sungjae’s a smile on her face as she held up the winning shirt she liked. Lisa just couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t…be dating…could they?

But Lisa’s questions were confirmed when Sungjae suddenly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Joy’s cheek, smiling playfully as Joy suddenly blushed at the affectionate gesture. She then glanced around the shop to see if anyone was watching before cupping his cheek and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Oh hell! They are dating!

Lisa knocked her head again on the platform, a lot harder this time and she clutched her head as she backed away. She has seen too much. Way too much. Abort! Abort!

Lisa ran out of the shop like there was a tiger on her heels and she didn’t stop until she was around the block. She panted as she leaned against the wall, her mind buzzing as the realisation hit her. Joy and Sungjae were a couple…she just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Joy, AKA, one of the head bitches in charge at Belvoire, and Sungjae, resident nice guy and buddy at the coffee shop near campus, are dating.

Damn, she needs to sit down for this. Just to gather her thoughts.

…

..

.

Just what the hell?

She did not expect this at all during her shopping trip. She feels like a journalist who has found such a big scoop for the next front-page news. Honestly, it is shocking. Joy hates all the poor kids at Belvoire, making them a daily victim to her, and yet she was dating a guy who literally did part time to support himself while he was at a _community_ college.

Just what the hell? What a hypocrite is what Lisa can call Joy.

But what Lisa did notice though, was just how happy and at ease Joy seemed.

The Thai has had her fair share of confrontations with Joy, each one less wonderful than the other. But the way she acts then is cold, sarcastic, and mean. But the way she was with Sungjae…she just seemed like a normal girl on a date with her boyfriend. And Sungjae has to know how she is considering how often a lot of the students at the coffee shop complain about her, along with the other rich kids who victimise the poor kids.

Just what was Sungjae thinking? He didn’t seem to be under some kind of spell and as Lisa recalls, he actually looked really happy with her. Both of them looked happy with each other.

…

..

.

Just wow. She never thought she would find out such a thing like this. Was this supposed to be part of the lemonade that life expected her to make? Because as far as Lisa knows, Joy is single on campus and is one of the biggest flirts, along with Yeri. But now it turns out she has a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is Sungjae.

…

..

.

Curiouser and Curiouser.

* * *

This comeback planning event was really something else. Lisa didn’t know that it was going to end up as a party scene.

She was picked up by a driver later that day, a fancy car waiting at the front which just had all the dorm residents staring at Lisa wide eyed as she entered the car with a blush on her face, dressed in some of the new clothes which she had bought today. And then she driven to SM Entertainment, the building looking menacing and out of this world as ever as the driver parked outside and opened the door for her before leaving.

Lisa felt out of sorts as she entered the building. This was the first time she has ever been in such a grand building before and she was just shocked by the size of it. It was super fancy, and she was almost afraid to touch anything in case it might break, and she would be expected to pay for it. But it seemed hat her arrival was expected because a lady dressed in a hoody and jeans greeted her, her glasses sitting neatly on her nose and an ID card around her neck.

“Are you Lisa?” She asked and Lisa nervously nodded. The lady then smiled. “Follow me. We are waiting for you.”

Now that made Lisa nervous, but she followed the lady and made small talk to her as she led her to what seemed to be a conference room, where multiple people were sitting around, scribbling things into books, playing with different audios with Headphones on and discussing rather passionately about something. Lisa scanned around the room and her heart jumped when she saw Jennie sitting beside Taemin, her legs crossed, and her pale skin reveal as she was wearing a black skirt and a blue blouse. Taemin looked up and saw the blonde and smiled.

“Ah Lisa! So nice of you to join us!” Taemin stood up and walked around to greet her, everyone turning to glance at her before turning back to their original object of attention. Taemin walked out to her and held out his hand for a handshake, a smile on his face. “I have been waiting for you. Come along, I have a concept I want to show you.”

He led her back to the table and got her to sit on the other chair beside him, now with both women by his sides as he was looking down at a tablet where various outfit designs were. He smiled widely as he showed both of them to the women.

“This is the concept idea for the outfit and layout the designers and producers have come up with. Though we are free to make edits to. What do you two think? Go on, make any suggestions.”

Both Jennie and Lisa looked over and Jennie immediately gave her opinion straight away. “I think you should do the music video in a warehouse of sorts. It will fit the mystery aesthetic, along with having plenty of space to dance. Also, the background dancers should wear black, that way your outfit can be emphasised, and you can easily be made out of the shadows.”

Wow, the brunette seriously sounded like a professional right now. Well, she has probably been to loads of these types of things before because of her rich opportunity grabbing ways. Taemin smiled and immediately nodded.

“That is a good idea. Hmm, yes, I like that. Tell Mr Lee, he will tell the producers.” Taemin indicated towards aa large man to come over and told Jennie to retell her idea to him before turning to Lisa, looking at her expectantly.

“And what about you Lisa? What do you think?”

“Uh…that sounds good?”

Lisa literally felt like a fish out of water right now. This was quite different to the event she was with Jungkook. Last time it was just a party but now here was an actual work environment in the entertainment building. It was scary. But Taemin laughed and reached out to touch her shoulder.

“Relax Lisa, I get that this may be a bit much for you, considering that it is in this type of environment. But it will get exciting soon, I promise.”

Lisa had no choice but to believe him and simply nodded before he turned back to look through more concepts on the tablet. This was just so fast paced. Lisa had no idea what to do.

Lisa was tense for the first bit of the reward, being part of the planning procedure and the discussions. Jennie was at complete ease in this area, looking like an idol like Taemin and eagerly discussing with the staff about all the concepts ands ideas. Lisa felt out of her element, so she chose just to watch and listen while Taemin and Jennie spoke vividly to each other. Though Lisa’s eyes did observe the brunette a lot, the feline not really speaking with the blonde at all as she was lapping up the knowledge which was presented to her at the planning event.

They eventually headed out of the conference room and were led into a studio where Taemin’s music was playing and music videos were playing, where edits were being made. Lisa and Jennie watched in mesmerisation at all the edits while Taemin spoke to them, explaining the process and telling them exactly what it was all about.

Taemin had originally filmed the song already with his back up dancers, he was giving them a further insight of what was expected and how exactly the dancers gelled with his style of music. The official music video will consist of the students of Belvoire, chosen from the auditions he will be holding after the Music festival. He gave them insight of what he expects at the auditions and how exactly they can stand out in the audition.

“It is all the details. You have to dance as if it is your song that you are performing. While I am the vocal, I depend on you all to make the performance gel well. From facial expressions, fluidity, and agility, I trust you two will perform well like it is your song. Backup dancers contribute a lot to a performer’s performance and we really need you to gel well with us before the performance and know that you have my back.”

Even though Lisa felt out of it, she will admit that she felt good after learning everything. She now knows more about the process of the song, as well as the concept and full backstory of the song. That will help give her a clearer idea of what to give at the auditions. She will try help her friends as well, of course, but it doesn’t level to as much knowledge she has learnt from the reward.

But now it is shifted to now, where a party is going on. Taemin was still a young man in his twenties and he enjoys having fun, so he along with many others decided to celebrate the event. Soon Lisa found herself being taken to a party, one similar to the kind she went with Jungkook and now she was standing against the wall with flashing lights and pounding music beat against the walls while strangers danced and partied to their hearts content.

Lisa didn’t know where the staff or Taemin went, just knowing that they were somewhere in the building. This once again was not her kind of thing and Lisa just sighed before taking a sip from her drink, a cocktail as she didn’t want to risk getting drunk here as she had no sort of protection from anyone, unlike she did when Jungkook opted to be the bodyguard of her at the last conference.

The whole day, Lisa and Jennie haven’t really spoken a word to each other. The feline was much too held up with the whole vibe that she didn’t spare a glance at the Thai. But now, she is the one which Lisa was looking for as she was the one who was dragged away by a bunch of people when they entered the building. She knows that the feline can handle herself, but just from one student to another surrounded by a building filled of young adults, she just wanted to make sure she was okay.

And sure enough, she eventually found the brunette dancing in the dance floor, letting loose her natural talent and dancing to her hearts content. As usual, Jennie looked mesmerizing. She tossed her hair back and tilted her head up, eyes closed as she danced. She was having the time of her life as she smiled and danced, her body under the control of the music. And unconsciously, a smile crept along Lisa’s face as she watched the girl dance.

Right now, she was just being a girl who loved dancing. The Queen B and all that stupid stuff was nowhere labelled on her. She just was enjoying herself and Lisa liked seeing her that way the most. But then like a brick being thrown at her, her thoughts were disrupted again, sighing as she drank some more of her drink. Just why was she thinking of such things? Usually, she would never care of such things and yet now she is literally watching the brunette as if she needed a guardian. She was a grown woman; she could handle herself.

“Ugh, maybe I should have gotten something stronger.” Lisa said, staring down at her nearly empty glass. Lisa kept to herself, sipping her drink while minding her own business until suddenly a handsome guy came out to her. He smiled charmingly at her.

“Hey.” He said, his voice deep and soothing. Lisa smiled at him.

“Hello.”

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Because I swear, I would remember a beauty like you.”

Lisa blushed and laughed, causing the guy to smile at the accomplishment of making her laugh. Lisa nodded before taking the last few sips of her drink.

“Yeah, I don’t really get out much. I was actually brought here by others but now I have no idea where they are.”

“How dare they leave a beautiful girl all out here on her own? I will have them arrested.”

Lisa laughed again and the guy smiled wider before holding out his hand to her to shake. “Lee Minho, nice to meet you miss…”

Lisa looked at his hand and smiled before taking it. “Manoban. Lisa Manoban.”

“A lovely name for a lovely girl.”

Lisa blushed and took her hand away, her hand tingling from the touch. The two of them stood by each for a little bit, a comfortable silence before Minho broke it.

“So, what are you here for? Anything to celebrate?”

“Not really. More like something is supposed to be celebrated, yet I have no idea what it is. They all wanted to come so I was just dragged along. I will much rather listen to music in the practice room, thank you.”

“You sing?”

“Nope, dance. Although I do sing in the shower sometimes.”

“Now I would like to hear that.” Minho said, flashing a teasing smile at her. Lisa laughed before shaking her head.

“Sorry, but that is only for VIPs.”

“Aww, maybe I’ll get on that list someday.”

“Maybe.” Lisa said, flashing him a cheeky smile. Minho stepped a little closer, enough that it wasn’t overbearing by enough that she could smell the cologne he was wearing.

“Well Lisa, if you can dance, then I am sure that you wouldn’t mind dancing with me?”

Well that she didn’t expect. She looks at him wide eyed and he was smiling at her kindly before holding out his hand to her.

“How about it? Dance with me?”

“Oh! Um, I guess-“

“Lisa! There you are!” Lisa jumped when suddenly she was getting grabbed by the arm and pulled into a warm body. She turned and saw Jennie hugging her arm, her eyes on Minho who looked just as startled as the blonde at the sudden appearance of the feline. Jennie squeezed Lisa’s arm and Lisa blushed once she realised that her arm was being nuzzled between the brunette’s cleavage. “You promised that you would dance with me!”

“I…did?” She said dumbfoundedly. Jennie’s eyes flared.

“Yes! Now come on!”

Jennie tugged Lisa away, not giving the blonde a chance to say goodbye to Minho before she was dragged through the multiple dancing bodies and then placed in the middle of the dance floor. Arms suddenly wrapped around her neck and she was suddenly being held closely to Jennie, the brunette’s face close to hers while her body was pressed against hers.

“W-Woah, Jennie…what are you-“

“Shut up, just dance already.”

“I-I can’t when you are this close to-“

“Please Lisa, we have danced closer than this before. Just enjoy it!”

She could smell some alcohol coming from Jennie’s breath, a sign that the girl had been drinking a little bit. Well, she was at the bar a bit ago with the others so guess she did get her necessary dosage of drinks to get her in a tipsy state. She could still perfectly walk on her feet, so she was fine, nothing to worry about.

Lisa felt her face was getting hotter and her heart was beating hard against her chest as her hands were awkwardly spread out in the air, unsure one where to go. Rolling her eyes, Jennie unwinded her arms to gab them and wrap them around her waist before wrapping her arms around Lisa’s neck again.

“Just enjoy it.” She whispered, resting her forehead against Lisa’s as they kept dancing.

Lisa’s mouth was suddenly dry, but she did what she was told. The two of them danced closely, so close that it felt like they were melding into one. Clearly alcohol has a certain affect on the brunette because she was a lot more confident than before. She was tugging Lisa closer even though they were close enough and she was breathing quite irregularly as she kept dancing with the blonde. If sober Jennie were seeing her right now, she would probably be mortified at her tipsy self. There is no way in hell Jennie Kim would dance with the transfer student so openly in public. The assignment was just a one-time thing and that was under sufferance. But now at the party was a whole different area.

The two of them kept dancing and Lisa felt her body getting hotter by the second she stayed in the brunette’s arms. Her heart was going wild and her mind was getting fuzzy and the only thing that Lisa seemed capable to focus on was the feeling of Jennie’s body against hers. Somehow…it just felt right. Like they were made for each other, their bodies fitting against each other like matching puzzle pieces.

Jennie pulled her head away and they locked gazed, sharing the same breath as they stared at each other. The club lights were illuminating the brunette and the lights shined in her eyes as she stared into Lisa’s honey eyes, searching for something which Lisa was unsure of. And then she glanced down at her lips which made an eruption in the blonde’s stomach.

She feels like she is watching outside of her body as Jennie’s moved her arms so that one hand was holding the blonde’s shoulder while the other was cupping her neck. She kept looking at Lisa, but she began to glance more and more to her lips, seemingly in a trance.

Why would Jennie so such a thing? And why was Lisa suddenly feeling hopeful and excited.

Lisa didn’t realise that the brunette was leaning closer, only the squeeze on her neck told her to pay attention and she felt the air trap in her throat as she realised that Jennie’s face was in front of her, her eyes half lidded as she gazed hazily under her eye lashes at the blonde.

“Lisa…”

Goosebumps glided along Lisa’s skin as she heard her name leave Jennie’s lips. It was just so…seductive and husky. Lisa had no idea on what to do beside licking her lips which caught the brunette’s attention. She heard Jennie’s breath hitch and she self-consciously squeezed Jennie’s hips as they got lost in a bubble of their own. They were just so close, the closest they have ever been, and it seemed that the distance was getting closer.

And closer…

And closer…

And closer….

“Oops! Sorry!”

The bubble was popped when a dancer suddenly bumped into Lisa, making her stumble to the side and Jennie’s arms being the only thing to stop her from falling. Lisa glanced to see the guy who bumped into her, but they were nowhere to be seen and Lisa glanced to Jennie whose eyes were fluttering quickly, shaking her out of her trance. She looked at Lisa, staring at her for a moment before suddenly releasing her. She stepped away and tugged at her hair lightly before ruffling up her hair in a huff before shaking her head. She looked at the Thai again.

“I’m going to get another drink.”

“Wait-“

But Jennie didn’t. She pushed past Lisa and through the other dancers towards the bar. Lisa just stared at her dumbfounded.

Just what was that?

The two of them were so close and Lisa just feel into some sort of trance as the two of them danced. Just why…why was she affected in such a strong way? Lisa pressed her hand over heart, and she felt it beating madly under her skin. Her face felt heart and she just felt a whole bunch of nerves twisted up in her stomach as she stared out to the bar area.

Why was she so affected by just what happened? And from what was happening, it almost felt like Jennie was going to…kiss…her. Was she? Lisa licked her lips and tried to regulate her breathing, her eyes wide in disbelief.

She thinks she was. Jennie had a contemplating look on her face and they were so close…so close that Lisa could smell the brunette’s vanilla scent, mixed with a floral perfume. She was so warm against her, her body fitting with hers like a puzzle piece. They were just…so in the moment. And what makes Lisa fall into further disbelief is the fact that she felt disappointed that a kiss didn’t happen. If the dancer had bumped into her, then the two of them might have…

…

..

.

She has to be going crazy. She has to. Lisa rubbed her face and tugged at her hair in thought as she stepped off the dance floor and back to the wall where she previously was, trying to gather her thoughts. She leaned against the wall and rested her head back against it before she closed her highs, sighing deeply.

_Just what is that woman doing to me?_

* * *

Later on in the evening, Lisa decided that it was time for her to head home. She has had enough fun to last her a lifetime, if what she could call tonight fun. Her mind was still whirling from the almost kiss that she shared with Jennie. The blonde had opted out dancing anymore, needing to stay still to just get her thoughts into order again.

Just why was she being so affected by the brunette? She didn’t know. These feelings she has had is just…so confusing. Lisa should hate Jennie for all the treatment she has given her ever since she has arrived. She should hate her for trying to destroy the dance club. Any yet…she can’t.

Something has changed in her and she can’t help but feel that there is something more to the feline that what she puts on. There is something more to her than just the Queen B. There was a woman under there who was just fighting for survival just like everybody else. Except nobody sees it because they just see the surface which the brunette has constructed. Lisa has seen a part of Jennie which no one else has and now she just has the desire to get through every layer of the brunette. It was a dangerous mystery that Lisa was chasing after and yet she didn’t care. Her curiosity may be the death of her, but she cannot be satisfied until she knew just who Jennie Kim was under all the layers she has wrapped around herself.

Lisa sighed as she glanced to the other side of the car where the brunette in mind was currently sleeping, her head resting against the car window as it drove them back to Belvoire. Lisa hadn’t seen the brunette since after their dance, but she did try keep a look out and eventually spotted her again on the dance floor, difinently drunker than she was before. And judging from how everyone who looking at her on the dance, Lisa couldn’t help but feel it was time to take the brunette home before something happened.

So, with the patience of a polar bear, Lisa went to the dance floor and took the brunette by the hand and tugged her out of the dance mob, the brunette smacking her on the arm as she was tugging her away.

“What are you doooooooing! I am having fuuuuuuuun!”

“Too much fun, its time to go home.”

“I don’t want to go hooooooooooommmme! I want to dance some mooooore!”

Note to self, the Queen B show a lot of aegyo when she is drunk.

Lisa walked around the club with the pouting brunette in tow until she finally found Taemin and a few of the staff laughing and drinking with each other at one of the tables. Taemin cheered excitedly as he saw them, but he then frowned when Lisa asked for a driver to take them back, seeing that it was getting late and Jennie seriously needed to get home to sleep off the alcohol.

Taemin took one glance at the brunette, who was now hugging Lisa’s arm and nuzzling her face in her shoulder, before nodding and immediately called for one of the drivers to pick them up. He thanked them for coming and then went back to talking to one of the staff members, allowing Lisa to tug her fellow student towards the exit where a car quickly pulled up to take them back to Belvoire.

Seeing that they were going to the same place, they had just one driver to take them back and it didn’t take long before the brunette passed out at the back, resting her head on the window and sleeping soundly. Lisa couldn’t stop gazing at her as the car moved, taking in the brunette’s features as she slept soundly. Her sharp nose, her chubby cheeks and her long eyelashes which just touched her skin so delicately.

Jennie Kim had a cute sleeping face, Lisa had to admit that.

As they came into the campus, Lisa asked to drive to Jennie’s dorms first, knowing it would be best to put the brunette to sleep as soon as she can as she s going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow. The driver nodded and followed the directions before finally parking in front of the luxury dorms.

The dorms certainly looked a lot fancier than the poor kids’ dorm. It looked more like a hotel than dormitories, considering the lavish garden outside the building, along with a gold and white theme of decoration and paint. Lisa marvelled at the dorms for a moment before shaking her head, shuffling closer to the brunette and then gently shaking her.

“Jennie…come on…wake up.”

“Hmm.” Lisa smiled as Jennie made an annoyed face with her eyes still closed. Lisa kept trying by Jennie gently pushed her hand away, shifting her position so that she was leaning more against the door. Lisa sighed. She got out of the car on her side and walked around before opening the car door side of the brunette’s, Jennie almost falling at the door suddenly opening.

“W-What the hell…” Jennie said, sitting up in her seat and looking blearily at Lisa who was smiling at such a sight.

“Come on Jennie, you better go to your room. You are going to have to sleep off all the concoctions you had tonight.”

“W-Whatever Lice.” Jennie mumbled, struggling for a few seconds with her seatbelt before unclipping herself and stumbling out of the car. Lisa automatically reached out to steady her and she felt sparks again as she held her, just as she did at the club.

“I…I can walk on my own! Y-You don’t need to help.” Jennie said, pulling away from Lisa’s touch before looking at her with sleepy eyes. Lisa just smiled.

“Okay then, you’re the boss.”

“Damn straight.”

Jennie began to walk towards the dorms but stumbled, her balance a bit out of it from the state she was in. Lisa immediately was there to catch her and sighed before wrapping and arm around her shoulders and taking Jennie’s hand.

“Come on, I’ll help you to the door.”

“You don’t need to- oooh, what green grass we have.”

Lisa laughed at the brunette’s sudden drunk distraction at the grass in the garden and she gently guided her towards the door of the dorms, watching every step so that she or Jennie wouldn’t fall. When they reached the end, she paused and slowly let the feline go.

“Here you go, drink some water before you go to bed. It will help a little with the hangover.” Lisa pulled away, dusting off some glitter which she saw on the brunette shirt before looking up to see Jennie gazing at her.

Jennie had that complexed look in her face again, the kind which Lisa couldn’t get a reading of. She was swaying slightly on the spot, but she was otherwise focused on the blonde. Her lips parted slightly as if to say something and then she closed them, licking them instead.

“You…really are something else Lisa.” She said, making the blonde look at her in confusion.

“Huh?”

“You…really are…not like other people here.” Jennie turned around so that she could face Lisa and she took a step closer, looking at Lisa in a particular interest. “You are so…different.”

“D-Different?” Lisa stuttered, leaning back slightly as she noticed the brunette leaning into her personal space.

“Yes. Different. Nobody speaks to me like you do…or treats me like you do.” Jennie reached out this time and grabbed a handful of Lisa’s shirt at the shoulder and leaned in closer, her scent reaching the blonde’s nose. “I…like it.”

She leaned forward and then pressed a kiss at the corner of Lisa’ mouth, the kiss burning and sending electricity through Lisa’s body as she pulled away. She then slowly flashed a gummy smile to her, one which she doesn’t often seen before letting go of her shirt and stumbling towards the door.

“Goodnight Lisa.” And then she opened the door and went in, leaving the blonde frozen on the spot outside.

Lisa just stared at the door in shocked, her mind not working for once in its life. The only thing she could feel was the burning spot where Jennie had just kissed her. Electricity has short circuited her brain as her senses were tingling as she just stood in the cool evening air. Her heart was pounding like mad and her breathing was shaky as she covered her heart with her hand again, trying to get it under control.

So many things she was feeling at once and she didn’t know what to focus on. The confusion, the elation, the joy, the hope and…the excitement. This was all wrong. This all so wrong. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. She shouldn’t be feeling like this at all. But she battled within herself as she eventually went back to the car and got in, giving the directions to the driver to her dorm.

She couldn’t truly believe that this was happening. But based on how she was feeling, there was no deny it. Even when she got back to her dorm and was met with a dark suite when she went in, Lisa couldn’t cool down from what had happened. She went to go shower and get changed again before climbing into bed and she just stared at the ceiling as it gave her the answer she has been wanting. The explanation of her of feelings and thoughts.

The mixture of feelings while being near Jennie. The way she got hopeful whenever she sees her and Kai fight, the joy she feels when she hears Jennie laugh or make her smile. The delight when Jennie got protective over her when the other rich kids try to jump the blonde. The protectiveness that she felt tonight when all those lustful eyes were on the brunette as she got drunker and danced on the dance floor. The electricity she feels whenever she touches the brunette and the burning heat she feels right now after the kiss placed at the corner of her lips. And the feeling that she knows that she could never hate the brunette despite all that she has done. The explanation has always been there and now Lisa finally knows the reason of all the confusion she has had within herself.

“I…like her.”


	21. Chapter 21

Feelings are such complex things. They confuse the feeler as they try to work through them and at times, the lines between emotions just blur together. Lisa has been feeling all sorts of emotions since she has arrived at Belvoire.

Excitement due to coming to a new country and new university which apparently could give her lots of oppurtunities. Happiness as she has made new friends, her best friend taking the form of Rose and her being able to connect with many others. Anger at the caste system which has been placed in Belvoire, with certain figure heads who believed they ruled over everyone like royalty. Fury when the one place where she can truly be seen as an equal was being threatened of being bulldozed in favour of a nature observatory for the richer class. Sympathy when she spent the night locked in a dance room with the Queen B who appears to have more layers to her underneath her cold mask. Confliction as she began to see more sides of the heiress who has let a few details slip to let the blonde know more about her life. Desire as she danced along the stage with the said brunette, the music echoing through her ears as she held the brunette close and danced. And then finally…

Attraction.

It has just dawned on Lisa so suddenly. It has most likely been built up from all her experiences but now she has openly stated it, stunning her into silence as she now acknowledges the feeling that she had unable to recognise until now.

Attraction. She was attracted to Jennie Kim. She liked her. She liked her in a way she shouldn’t. Despite all the terrible things the brunette has done to her and her very clear position in her life being titled a bully, she liked her. She likes her bully. She likes Jennie Kim.

…

..

.

She must be some kind of masochist.

Just thinking of the brunette now just sends the blonde into a blushing mess. The sudden crush that she has seemed to develop just came out of nowhere and Lisa keeps scolding herself for feeling such an emotion towards Jennie. She shouldn’t like. While Lisa doesn’t hate anyone, not even Jennie, she still shouldn’t like her. It’s not right. The brunette doesn’t deserve her love and yet she has somehow caught the blonde’s and is teasingly tugging it each time the two interact with each other. It is just not fair.

With the days getting closer to the music festival, Lisa has luckily been able to have a distraction with practice with the club. The vocals have come together, along with the choreography. They are finally practicing it all together now. Now was the most crucial time as they only had one chance to impress the judges and to win the competition, and with the rumours going around about what the Reigning Kingdom has planned, it is definitely nerve wrecking on their side as they are totally left in the dark.

But they will be the only group with vocals and the one group made up of poor students. Hopefully that element of surprise will help them in the competition.

But even though the club has been a welcome distraction, it did not completely distract the Thai from her thoughts. Specifically, the thoughts that have been revolving around a certain brunette with feline eyes.

Lisa just doesn’t understand why this has happened. While there are plenty of other very good-looking people on campus, rich and poor, she just had to think that Jennie was a goddess among them all. Just why the hell was her brain and heart deciding to agree on _this_ together than on other things. Ugh, it would just be easier if she liked someone else. Like Jungkook or Chungha. Those two she can see. Cause really, the amount of time she spends time with those two are pretty frequent and it would be understandable if it were them. Even Rose would be an option seeing that the two live together and are like two peas in a pod.

But nope, she just had to like Jennie Kim of all people.

And the other problem is that Lisa doesn’t actually mind! That is the crazy part! Jennie has just invoked a feeling in her that just wants her to find out more about. Jennie is mysterious. Yes, she has an ice cold, bitchy attitude about almost everything, holding herself in a very high regard. But Lisa knows that there is something more to her than that. And it all started when she and her spent the night in the dance room that stormy night.

She saw a more vulnerable Jennie, one who is hidden from the world. And she showed Lisa that there was a reason for everything she does. In the end, despite all of her actions, she is but a child trying to prove to her father than she can become something that she wishes to be. She wants to be a dancer and she wants to prove it to her father that she can be. She is but a bird in a cage with the door wide upon, and yet learning how to fly in the barred space before taking off out into freedom. Jennie is just like any other struggling student at Belvoire, fighting for opportunities, only it was her wealth and status which created a mask to cover up the truth of her.

It was sad. Truly it was and Lisa couldn’t help but sympathise for the brunette. She is just trying so hard and even though her tactics are underhanded, she is still fighting for her dream. Jennie is a bird with clipped wings still trying to fly. And for that, Lisa couldn’t help but sympathise for her.

The night after the conference reward, Lisa was sitting in the living room on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee while waiting for her roommate to wake up. Rose has been here longer than she has, so she would know more about the dynamics of Belvoire and its students more Lisa would. Eventually she lifted her head when she heard the bedroom door opening and a bed-headed Rose walking through, covering her mouth in a yawn.

“Morning.” Lisa said, making the Australian jump in surprise as she was not expecting the blonde to be there.

“Morning Lis. How was last night?” She asked, heading towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee as well. Lisa looked down at her half-empty cup, her lips pursed in thought.

“It was…interesting.”

“Oh? How come you are saying it like that? Anything happen?” Rose asked pouring herself a cup and taking a generous sip, sighing in relief after she swallowed her caffeine filled mouthful.

“Yeah…I would say a lot of things happened.” Lisa said, swirling her cup before taking another sip, slowly swallowing it, and feeling the hot coffee go done her throat. Rose headed to the living room and plopped herself on the couch, looking at Lisa questionably as she kept drinking her coffee.

“What kind of things? What did you do?”

“Oh, you know, the type of stuff which apparently are super important to idol companies.”

Lisa then started to retell her experience from yesterday, Rose listening and drinking her coffee at the same time. She only got up once again to make another cup, making another one for the Thai as well before listening to the rest if it. And her eyes comically bugged out when Lisa told her about her experience with the Queen B.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you got a drunk Jennie home?”

“Yeah.”

“And she was babbling?”

“Yeah.”

“About you?”

“Yeah.”

“And then…she kissed you.”

“On the corner! Just on the corner of my lips!” Lisa suddenly blurted, her face going red as she suddenly felt embarrassed. Was it really a good idea to be telling Rose about this? Somehow it feels like it was a private moment between the Thai and the brunette, but Lisa will literally go crazy if she just keeps it to herself. She needs to have someone to confine in and Rose is honestly the best choice that she has. She is the only one who she can trust with something this big and to not go around spreading it among the dorms.

“Okay! Okay! It’s just…I just find this…kind of…weird.” Rose said, frowning as she looked down at her cup. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows.

“Why?”

“Well, I am not really friends with Jennie, but I do know well enough that she has never really blurted something out like that before. She is really good at keeping her cards close to her chest, so for her to be so honest with you like that is just weird.”

“How would you know how she is like? You usually avoid her and Jisoo like the plague.”

Rose immediately stiffened at the mention of Jisoo’s name and Lisa immediately noticed that. That is also something which Lisa has picked up on. There was just something wrong between Rose and Jisoo. Jisoo has been a great help to the dance club, literally being the guardian angel for the music festival deal to even happen. Between Jisoo and Jennie, Jisoo was definitely the nicer Kim and it would make sense if Lisa had liked her instead, but then again, she does not interact with the raven enough to really have those types of feelings for her.

But she would say they are friends of some kind. Jisoo has actually been the one to save Lisa at odd times when Jennie’s friends decide to jump her. She either will step in and stop them at times, or she would save the blonde from the attack completely, just as she did before when she escorted Rose and Lisa through the hidden rich students’ entrance a while ago. She even as gone as far to organise a tailor for them for the music festival. Secretly of course as she doesn’t want Jennie to know of her involvement.

But the thing which Lisa has noticed from the raven is her constant curiosity towards Rose. She asks how her roommate is, if she is eating well or if she is struggling in class. So many questions that Lisa would expect Jisoo to be a girlfriend as about Rose’s wellbeing. It was odd, and each time Lisa keeps questioning why the raven wants to know so much, she shrivels up all of a sudden. She immediately makes an excuse and dismisses herself, hurrying away like a mouse from a stalking cat. And each time that Lisa makes a mention of something involving Jisoo, she tenses up and all of a sudden it is like speaking to a brick wall as Rose distances herself from the conversation. A certain look in her eyes appears and she doesn’t know what it means.

“Well…I…um…” Rose immediately tried to come up with a response to Lisa’s observation, but she was failing to come up with something, make the blonde’s suspicions increase. Lisa placed her cup on the coffee table and faced the Australian fully, crossing her arms while she gave her a stern look.

“Okay. Rose, you may think you are being subtle, but you really are not. I’ve always decided to just drop it, but now I really do want to know. Just what is it with you and Jisoo? You seem to have…I don’t know…some kind of grudge against her. I seriously am worried Rose, Jisoo seems really nice and she has helped us out a lot. Just why do you hate her?”

Rose was stiff like a pole as Lisa spoke, and she couldn’t make eye contact with her, looking directly at her lap while tightening her grip on her coffee mug. She bit her bottom lip, and she tremble slightly as she kept looking at her lap. Lisa didn’t say anything and just waited, seeing that the Australian was going deep in thought. She knows that she can’t keep hiding her hate for Jisoo forever. She has to talk, otherwise it will just keep eating her up while Jisoo keeps helping the dance club for the music festival, as well as helping Lisa from being bullied by the other rich kids.

“I don’t hate her.” Rose finally said, swallowing thickly as she looked at her mug, her hand trembling slightly as she thought back on her times with the raven. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t?”

“No. I could never hate Jisoo.”

And it was true. Rose never could hate Jisoo even though everything in her told her that she should. Jisoo was just too kind for that. She was the saint of the school while Jennie was the devil. She was the Ying while Jennie was the Yang. Jisoo was the light while Jennie was the dark. And at one stage, she was the light for Rose.

“Then why do you always like, shut down, whenever she is with us or when we talk about her? You are the one who even called for her help and yet you haven’t even spared her glance the entire time! I’m sorry Rosie, but it just seems harsh to me. You really are just being hypocritical if you say you don’t hate her.”

“I don’t hate her. I never could. But I also can’t like her.” Rose said, finally looking up to look at Lisa with a conflicted look. And that just further confused the Thai.

“What do you mean? You don’t hate her but can’t like her? You aren’t making any sense Rosie. I don’t understand.”

“It’s complicated okay. We have…experienced things together which just makes it all more confusing for me. Jisoo and I aren’t like normal students.”

“What? What do you mean? Just what makes you two so different?”

Rose looked like she wanted to nail her mouth shut. She looked so tense and Lisa could see her veins flexing on her neck as she kept swallowing and tensing her jaw. She seemed like she was in a real confliction at the moment. Like she wanted to tell Lisa something, but something was stopping her. Rose let out a slight hiss, clutching the side of her head as she seemed to be fighting with herself. And that made Lisa grow concerned.

“Rose? Just what is it? What is wrong? You can tell me anything. I promise.”

Rose looked at Lisa with such a conflicted look, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip that Lisa was worried that she will make it bleed with how hard she was biting it. Her eyes looked so conflicted, like the light and darkness were fighting with each other. But then she sighed. She dropped her hand and leaned back in her chair before evening out her breathing which had become shaky during the whole conversation.

Lisa waited as the Australian calmed herself. Her best friend seemed to have made a decision and was only calming herself before she gave her answer. Rose has just been holding onto so many emotions for so long that it is worrying the blonde that the Australian but just eventually pop. A lot of the songs she has been producing lately have been truly heart breaking at times, singing about a broken love, as well as dealing with the heartbreak. It was very personal, a much rawer side to the blonde which people don’t see. Something was eating away at the Australian and Lisa needed to know for the sake of her friend.

Rose steeled herself and turned her head to look at Lisa again, her teeth retracted and her lips in a thin line as she looked at Lisa. She took a deep breath in and let it slowly out before settling her gaze on the Thai, swallowing before finally speaking, surprising the blonde at what she said.

“I can’t hate Jisoo, but I also can’t like her. We dated last year.”

* * *

The music festival was just around the corner and the dance club could say that they were really nervous but excited at the same time. The preparation that they have put into the song and choreography has literally taken everything that they have, and they have tried their best to fit the concept of the song, as well as mirroring the emotions into the choreography.

They could finally say that their vocal training is completed. It was a good thing that all of them had a good foundation for a singing voice and their singing abilities have only gotten better with the help of Somi, Rose and Jungkook. It was hell, that was no surprise, but they could confidently sing the song without the guidance of the music majors.

In preparation for the music festival, as well to ensure that they had music to dance to with the choreography, Somi suggested that it would be best for the entire club to produce the song as their own, using their voices in the song so that they knew exactly which entry of which move happened. Lisa will admit that it was really fun, capturing the whole day of recording the song at the dance club with her camera.

The club felt like they were an idol group with each one of them going inside the studio and singing their parts of the sing while Rose and Somi monitored it at the editing table, playing the music and cutting it off while recording their voices. Rose was extra particular with their singing, making them repeat it plenty of times until they reached the right pitch and the envisioned sound that the Australian imagined with the song.

Well, it was her song, so they had to follow her way. Not that they had a problem with it of course.

And with the song being produced by the club, Chungha and Lisa managed to complete the choreography. They truly wanted to express the emotions of the song with the dance and so they spent night together trying to come up with a choreography for the whole group. Seven members in a dance are not easy and they have to consider everyone while they prepared the dance. It had to be synchronized, but also different. The song was about a journey of love and the heartbreak along with it, a journey of heartbreak, so they had to tell the full story with the song, matching the broken fragments of the heart expressed in the song.

But now with the music festival a week away, they now have the music and choreography finished. They were just adjusting a few more strings which some of their resources are helping them with, but otherwise they are thankfully ready for the music festival.

They were all now currently practicing in the club room, the song playing in the speakers while they all danced to it, dancing as if it is the night of the competition and they are dancing for the survival of their club right then and there.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQySbNGu4g0>)

They were all panting for breath. The choreography was not easy. It was the hardest yet which Chungha and Lisa have come up with. They have been practising it over and over now and finally they were finished. They all slowly eased away from their finishing positions and glanced at each other before looking at Lisa and Chungha for their final thoughts. The two looked at each other before smiling and looked at the others.

“It’s finally perfectly.”

Everyone broke out into smiles right then and there and they all cheered as they got approval by their dance teachers. Both of them got swept up into an individual hug, Lisa by Jungkook while Chungha by BamBam. They both squealed as both men swung them around on their shoulders around the dance club.

“Yeeeeeees, we’ve got this!” They all cheered, Lisa and Chungha laughing as they got swung around. They soon got put back down and were met with hugs from the other members.

“It is perfect guys! Thank you so much!”

They could all now honestly say that they were ready for the music festival. While they did have a few more touch ups to go on, they can say that this remarkable original work was something which would knock the judges socks off. They won’t know what will hit them and neither will Reigning Kingdom when they see them perform, their pass at the auditions still unknown to everybody.

The element of surprise is a very important thing in a competition after all.

“You did great work Lisa; we owe a lot to you.” Jungkook said to Lisa quietly, the others not hearing as he leaned into her ear. Lisa jumped slightly at his proximity. Lisa blushed and took a step away from him, shaking her head.

“It was not all me. Chungha came up with the chorus dance, I just did the other bits.”

“Still though, your work helped make it as a whole. And for that I am grateful.” Jungkook says, a smile on his face.

“Oh shush, you are just saying that because you are the main dancer and singer.” Lisa said, slightly teasingly. Jungkook looks at her in mock offense.

“No, I am not!”

“Are so.”

“Am not!”

“Are so.”

Jungkook suddenly lunged forwards and swept Lisa onto his shoulder, spinning her around while Lisa let out a high squeak in surprise and smacking the brunette’s back.

“Put me down!”

“Nope! Not until you apologise!”

Lisa kept shrieking as Jungkook spun her around, the others leaping out the way to not get hit by Lisa’s long limbs. Jungkook was laughing the entire time and Lisa felt her face going hot from the sudden smirks that were getting from everyone while her world was getting dizzy from getting spun.

“Okay! I’m sorry! Now put me down!”

And like Jungkook promised, he put her back down on her feet, grinning as he held onto her forearms to stop her from falling from her lack of balance. Lisa glared and immediately smacked him, making him retreat playfully.

“You jerk! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry but not sorry.” Jungkook winked at her and stuck out his tongue, making the blonde bristle slightly from his unapologetic tone.

“Please tell us when the wedding date is set. I would love to attend.” Momo suddenly said, making the two snap their heads in her direction as the raven smirked with her arms crossed, watching their exchange.

“I better be the best man Kook; it is only right seeing that I’ve looked out for you plenty of times.” BamBam said, grinning widely at the brunette who suddenly blushed at the insinuation. And Lisa felt herself growing hot at well.

“I-we- we aren’t getting married! We’re just friends!”

“Could’ve fooled us.” Mark said. Lisa immediately went on the defence.

“We are! I have absolutely no interest in Jungkook, whatsoever! We ae friends and just that! Right?” Lisa turned to look at Jungkook for support and was surprise to see the flash of hurt in his eyes before he covered it up and nodded his head in agreement.

“Y-Yeah! We’re just friends! That’s all!”

Judging from everyone’s faces, they didn’t believe what they were saying at all. Everyone looked between the two as if looking for some kind of connection before eventually shrugging, dropping the subject. Chungha clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention and then looked at them seriously.

“While I can say that today’s practice was perfect, we mustn’t lose steam now. The festival is a week away and we still need to do the full performance with the intro. I will talk to Jackson in a bit about the intro platforms, hopefully he has had them done in time.”

Like Jackson had said a while ago, the poor kids have resources just as the rich kids do, just it isn’t always bought with money. But a good thing for the club is that Jackson is naturally a rebel within the rich class, and he was more than happy to help the club with the performance. Guess you could say he was their rich guardian angel. Lisa still remembers the commissioner’s son when they asked why he wanted to help them so much when it was a long shot.

_“Because it will be a total scandal for you to beat Kai and them. That group have gotten too uncomfortable on top. It will be revolutionary to see them lose their crown to someone they have been trying to crush under their shoes. My payment is just their expressions when you guys win. So, don’t go back on my payment now.”_

May all the ethereal beings bless Jackson and his kind heart. He may not be dancing or participating like they were, but he was their support, and they were grateful to his support and motivation. Also helped that he posed as a judge and would point out any flaw that he thought there were, being a fresh perspective to the whole performance.

“With that guy, he probably has them waiting in one of his warehouses. Don’t worry too much Chungha, we’ve got this in the bag.” Lay said, smiling at Chungha while clenching his fist in anticipation. Chungha smiled and him before taking a deep breath.

“Guess the festival is just making me antsy. But anyway everyone, that is the end of practice. Be sure to take care of yourselves for carefully now. We can’t have an injury now; we literally can’t afford it.”

“Yes boss!” They all shouted playfully, making Chungha glare at them but then laugh at their antics.

They all gathered up their things which they had bought to practice, closed up the room and then headed out the building, their dance practice ending for the day.

While the others headed off respectively to their dorms, Lisa remembered that she had wanted to ask her Photography professor a question on one of the assignments that they had due in a few weeks. So shouldering the bag that she had with her hoody and ID card, she headed towards the building where the art subjects occurred.

The campus was relatively empty, it being a little bit late in the afternoon so most students who did morning classes where at their dorms or relaxing somewhere off of campus. It was peaceful for the blonde though as it gave her time to just admire the university in silence and to take her time instead of hurrying off by any oncoming students or fans who like to take up the blonde’s time.

That is one thing which has been quite recent lately. Fans of hers have suddenly sprouted, them increasing in numbers after the performance video of her and Jennie being released on the school website. She already had some fame from her duo with Jungkook, but it has only gotten bigger after her performance with Jennie. While she does appreciate the support, she does not like it when she is suddenly crowded around like a wounded animal by a flock of vultures. She liked her space.

But thankfully she doesn’t have to worry about them now. So, she blissfully headed to the Arts building, hoping that her professor will still be in class or at least in the staff room so that she can start her assignment soon, not being one who likes to procrastinate. But as she was walking across the small bridge to head in the arts building, she suddenly voices down below on the ground level and they were voices that she has come to know for a while now.

“Dammit Jennie, can’t you please just talk to me?”

Kai’s voice could be heard clearly, not at all being quiet like one would expect near an academic building. Hearing Jennie’s name leaving his lips, Lisa’s heart suddenly skipped a beat, and she froze in her footsteps as she began to listen in, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“About what Kai? Just what do you want me to talk to you about?”

Jennie’s voice could be heard, annoyance and frustration in her voice as she spoke. Lisa’s heart immediately sped up hearing the voice, being the usual response each time she hears the brunette’s voice. Lisa couldn’t help but step closer to the edge of the railing and looked over it. Down at the underground level where most of the poorer kids entered the building stood Kai and Jennie, dressed in practice clothes like they had just come from dance rehearsal and matching scowls on their faces.

“About us, practice, class, the auditions and just us! I don’t know what has gotten into you nowadays. Tell what is wrong. Please.” A pleading tone could be heard in Kai’s voice and it was odd for the blonde to hear as she is usually used to hearing sarcasm or disgust coming from him. Jennie sighed and crossed her arms, her scowl deepening.

“Nothing is wrong Kai; you’re just imagining it.”

“You know, usually I would believe you but this time I know I am right. You have changed Jennie and I don’t know why.”

“And just how have I changed? Please tell me.” Jennie said sarcastically, her feline eyes glaring at him as she looked at him annoyed. Kai huffed and put his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

“You suddenly find flaws in my dancing. We have been dancing ever since elementary school together and you have never had a problem with it before. We have been dancing partners for years and you have never once complained about it before. But now, ever since the damn Trouble Maker assignment, you have been pointing out flaw after flaw after flaw.”

“That is hardly a change. You have been slacking and I am tired of just letting it go. You know how I am with the details. We can’t afford it at times like this anymore. That isn’t a major change.” Jennie said haughtily. Kai scoffed.

“Oh really? Okay, then how about you pulling away from me? We have been together for ages Jennie and yet now it is like you hate me touching you! You don’t allow me over into your dorm anymore, I literally had my ass bitten off by Solji when she caught me trying to sneak in! You completely kept me locked outside! And not only that, but you have been humiliating me in front of every as of late. I mean, you literally had to bring up the Vegas incident at the party last week. Why? You promised you would never speak of that.”

Jennie just did a half shrug and shook her head, looking away with her frown deepening even more.

“You were acting all high and mighty on me again, so I was just putting you in your place.”

“It was humiliating for me Jennie! How can you do that to me?”

“And how can you call me a bitch right in front of everyone? I’ve told you I hate it when people call me that and yet you called me it! I won’t tolerate it!”

“Agh, just hold on. Hold on.”

Kai clutched his head, trying to gather his thoughts while the two of them were just getting more and more heated in the argument. He had pulled her away so that they could actually talk to each other. Not to go at each other’s throats. He took a few moments before looking at Jennie again, her eyes narrowed at him while her body was tense.

“Just…talk to me. I don’t know what is going on with you. I don’t get why you have been getting so secretive lately. You were crying the other day and you just pushed me away when I tried to hug you. Is it your dad again?”

“No. And I wasn’t crying.” Jennie immediately said, her tone hard and cold. Kai gulped at the hard look she gave him but then sighed.

“Then what is it? You haven’t said a word to me other than at rehearsal. I am trying to help you Jennie and yet you don’t want me to help you.”

“Because I don’t need your help! Everything is fine!”

“It is not fine! Look at me Jennie, I am trying here! I am trying to talk this out with you like an adult, and yet you are acting like a spoilt brat who isn’t getting her way!”

“I am not! This is just pointless!”

“Pointless? We have been fighting nonstop and you absolutely refuse to give me any control. You’ve completely turned against be all of the sudden! In front of our friends, our professors, I mean for fucks sake, you even turned on me in front of that damn blonde bitch!”

Lisa immediately knew what he was referring to. It had happened a few days after the drunk Jennie confession incident. Lisa had been walking to class when she had suddenly been jumped by Kai and a few of his friends, no Jennie in sight as he suddenly grabbed Lisa by her hoody and pulled her in close.

_“Just where do you think you’re going Manoban?” He sneered, glaring down at her. Lisa looked at him blankly._

_“I’m going to class, where else do you think I’m going dumbass?” Lisa asked rhetorically, which only pissed off the rich boy even more. He suddenly grabbed her by the jaw with his other hand and squeezed hard._

_“You have such a smart mouth for a dumb blonde. It really pisses me off.”_

_Despite the pian, Lisa couldn’t stop herself from speaking, taking some kind of pleasure in the reaction she was getting out of Kai._

_“And it pisses me off when you use another dumb blonde reference. I get higher marks than you dumbass, remember the Trouble Maker assignment? Or maybe the last duo assignment? The reward was fun by the way.”_

_Touchy subject but the blonde touched it anyway, so she kind of had it coming when Kai suddenly snarled and shoved her to the floor, making Lisa land painfully on her back and knocking her head on the pavement of the walkway, making her grunt in pain._

_“You bitch! Don’t think just because you got one reward from Taemin that you are suddenly better than us! I’ll remind you just where you belong on the pyramid!”_

_Kai and his friends immediately began to circle Lisa like a pack of wolves, ready to attack on their alpha’s order, that being Kai at the moment as he took a threatening step to her. But before anymore harm could come to her, she was saved by an unlikely source._

_“Kai! Just what the hell do you think you are doing!”_

_Everyone turned to see Jennie Kim storming towards them, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stormed towards them. Lisa took that time to sit up, holding the back of her head as it throbbed painfully. She hit it rather hard on the pavement and it was pounding in her head as she held it. Kai immediately began to speak as Jennie joined them._

_“I was just teaching Manoban what happens when-“_

_“I thought I told you to lay off!”_

_Jennie joined the group and suddenly shoved Kai away on his chest, placing herself between Lisa and Kai as some sort of shield. Kai stumbled back and looked at her in shock, the sounds of his friends oohing at the sudden attack from his girlfriend making him be in a negative spotlight._

_“What? I’m just reminding her of her place in Belvoire. She mustn’t get a big head just because she went on a reward with-“_

_“I fucking told you that Manoban is mine to deal with! Get your own fucking prey if you want one so bad. Don’t touch mine!”_

_No doubt other students began to listen in, not wanting to miss another episode of the Kai and Jennie show which features another returning argument between the two. Kai just looked at Jennie in shock, glancing at the floor where Lisa was sitting behind Jennie’s legs and then back to the feline._

_“Just why the hell are you protecting her all of the sudden? She is a bloody-“_

_“I told you that she is mine to play with. Get your own fucking toy. Lice is mine.”_

_Jennie then turned around to look at Lisa, surprising the blonde and making her heart speed up at the eye contact. This is the first time that she is actually interacting with the brunette ever since the drunk incident. In dance class, she noticed the brunette avoiding eye contact with her and even during in between classes. Irene and the others pointed out the blonde to the brunette, spotting her in the horde of young adults. But Jennie would look up and locked eyes with the blonde before turning to her friends and shaking her head, getting up and walking the opposite direction with her friends following her in confusion._

_Now this is the first confrontation in the last few days that she has had with the brunette, also being the first one with Kai whom the blonde has been avoiding as of late because of the seemingly annoyance that he had towards Lisa and Jennie going on the reward together. He was a bit sore about it and made it clear what he thought of them winning._

_The two women locked eyes, Lisa’s heart racing as the thoughts of the brunette that has been plaguing her mind since her realisation of her feelings towards the feline were hitting her like a train. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she couldn’t help but try swallow as she kept looking at Jennie. Jennie stared at her for a moment before turning around again to look at Kai. She raised a threatening finger and pointed it at him._

_“I’m warning you kai, if you lay a hand on Lice one more time, I will be sure to tell your father just where that 800,000 went. Don’t test me Kai. This is your last warning.”_

_Kai looked at Jennie is completely betrayal and his friends began to snicker at the blatant threat which Jennie just made at him and his inability to retort. His face began to go red and he looked around to see the other students also snickering at his lack of a response to the whole thing. He gritted his teeth and glared at Jennie._

_“Whatever.”_

_He then stormed off, pushing past his friends and away from the scene, everyone’s eyes following him as he left. Jennie then glared at his friends who were still standing around and they all scampered off after Kai, away from the brunette’s glare._

_Jennie then turned to look at Lisa again, the blonde turning back from watching the boys walk off to lock gazes with her. Jennie’s eyebrows were pinched together, and she had a frown scarring her face as she looked at her. She then scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning away._

_“Forget it.”_

_And then she walked away, leaving everyone stunned as she didn’t do anything to the blonde despite stopping the attack from her boyfriend. But no one was as surprised as Lisa._

Jennie’s eyes suddenly flared, and she raised her finger and pointed it at Kai, her warning very clear. “I’ve told you before that Lice is mine to play with. You don’t fucking touch her.”

“And that is just the thing! Why the hell are you suddenly so defensive when it comes to her? I mean bloody hell Jen; you have had lots of toys like her before and you never had a problem with us playing with them as well. So why the hell is it different with Manoban?” Kai demanded; anger written all over his face. Jennie just scoffed.

“Because Lice is different from them all. She is only mine to play with. Her suffering belongs to me.”

“…Just what happened between you two? This is way too out of the ordinary, even for you.”

Lisa’s heart suddenly lurched and her eyes widened as she watched Jennie take a startled step back, looking at Kai like he had grown a second head.

“What?”

“Ever since Lice has come here, you have suddenly changed your tune! Just what happened between you two? Since the Trouble Maker assignment, you have gotten so critical with everything. And even after being locked in the practice room her, you have suddenly got so secretive and everything. What the hell did you two do? Did she come onto you? Tell me!”

Kai was getting more hysterically as he kept talking and he suddenly stepped forwards and grabbed Jennie by the arms, staring at her wildly as he kept demanding an answer from her. Lisa couldn’t help but make fists as she saw him grab Jennie, a protectiveness filling her at seeing him handle her so roughly like that. But it seemed that Lisa wasn’t the only one who didn’t like the treatment before Jennie ripped her arms out of Kai’s grip and shoved him away from her with her hands on his chest.

“Dammit Kai, are you listening to yourself? Nothing happened! You’re delusional, we didn’t do anything together!”

“Then why the fuck won’t you tell what happened during your reward evening? You refuse to tell me a single thing about, not even the hints which Taemin gave to help with the audition. That bitch has done something to you! I know it!”

“I don’t know if you are stupid or just plain crazy! Nothing! Happened! And what happened during the reward is none of your business!”

“It is when it comes to my girlfriend! What are you keeping from me Jennie? Just what won’t you tell me!”

“Nothing! I’ve told you a hundred times before, nothing happened!”

“I don’t believe you. That bitch has something to do with your sudden change of attitude. I mean dammit Jennie, you’re acting just like the time when you and Wendy were-“

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ bring _her_ up!”

Jennie was now suddenly seeing red and Lisa could see the fury which had just lit up in her eyes as she glared at Kai intensely. If she was angry before, she is just _wrathful_ now. Her body was now on full offense and the way she was heaving now was a clear sign she was close to losing control. It was honestly shocking at how close she seemed to be snapping. But Lisa did recognise the sudden snap though.

…

..

.

Her.

Jennie has the same glint in her eye as she did at that night during the thunderstorm in the practice room. The same glint which told another story of Jennie’s life which she conceals. A life…which was linked to a _her_.

..

..

.

Wendy?

Just who was that?

Her?

Was she the _her_ which Jennie had mentioned that night which was the reason of why Jennie hated poor people so much?

Is it possible?

It seemed that Kai knew that he said the wrong thing as he took a step back from Jennie, looking at her cautiously before raising his hands up.

“Okay…okay. But come on Jennie, you are not the same. You’re just so cold now, even to me. I mean, we haven’t had sex for so fucking-“

“Oh, so is this what it is all about? You’re not getting any? Wow, now I understand why you are being so damn stupid.” Jennie cut Kai off, shaking her head while she looked at Kai in completely disgust, her eyes still blazing. Kai gritted his teeth.

“Its not what it is all about. But dammit Jennie, I have needs too you know! We haven’t fucked in ages. I’m your boyfriend and I have some needs of my own you know!”

“And it is not my job to do that, you know! We’re not together just for the sex for your information!”

“I know, but I seriously need-“

“Can you seriously only think with your crotch? Ugh, this is so pointless. This entire talk. The whole reason you are being so paranoid is just because you aren’t getting any? That is so childish, I can’t believe how childish you are being.”

Kai glared at her, his face darkening as he shook on the spot. Lisa didn’t know what he was going to do, and it seemed even Jennie was unsure as she eyed him warily. Lisa could see Kai’s neck vein bulging from her spot and her legs were tensing, as if she were readying herself to leap over the railing just to stop him if he decided to suddenly attack. But then he just threw his hands in the air and looked at Jennie darkly.

“Just fuck it. Fuck it all. You’ve changed Jennie and I know you’re keeping something from me. Just know, it is going to hurt you in the long run. You know that you need me just as much as I need you. Come back to me when you’ve pulled the bitchy pole out of your ass. Because I can only handle so much of you.”

“Piss off Kai.” Jennie just snapped, glaring at her boyfriend as he turned around and stormed away, finally leaving Jennie alone.

Lisa felt herself unconsciously relaxing, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as Kai was now away from the brunette. She watched as Jennie began to breathe heavily, trying to calm herself after the whole ordeal. She swallowed and then clutched at her head, pulling at her hair as she ducked her head down. Lisa could see Jennie’s fingers pulling desperately at her hair as she seemed to have an internal conflict.

And then she heard a sob.

Jennie raised her head and even Lisa could see the watery wall glazing Jennie’s eyes, her mouth twisting into a restricted sob as kept pulling at her hair. She then began to shake her head, mumbling something to herself which Lisa was unable to hear.

Lisa felt like she had to do something, being a witness of the entire ordeal was just something which tore the blonde in two. She knows that she shouldn’t have been listening and watching the conversation in the first place, but her heart is wrapping itself up in a protective state and seeing the brunette now in tears was making her to want to leap over the railing and to gather her in her arms and comfort her, just as she did on that night in the practice room during the thunderstorm. But Lisa didn’t do anything, and just watched as Jennie finally just kicked the floor and then turned and kicked the plastic bin for trash to the ground which was near her.

“FUCK!” Jennie screamed, heaving as she stared at the trash which toppled out of the bin and onto the floor.

Her fists were tight at her side and she was heaving so heavily, a poor restrain on her temper. Jennie threaded her fingers through her hair and clutched at it for a few moments, shaking on the spot before storming off, not noticing the blonde who was a witness of the loss of her control for a moment.

Lisa just stood there at the railing, gaping like a fish as she watches Jennie storm away, not knowing that she was a witness of the whole ordeal. Her heart was thundering and so many thoughts were swirling around her head now as she leaned onto the rail for support. Just what was that all about? She hadn’t expected to listen in on an argument between the couple. And she hadn’t expected to hear the accusations that Kai threw at Jennie which involved her.

Just what was going on between those two?

She knows that the two have been fighting a lot lately, but just hearing all the details leaving Kai’s lips, Lisa couldn’t help but wonder. And then hearing a name she hadn’t heard before just threw her off track. Wendy? The way that Jennie reacted, Lisa recognised the same fire which Jennie had when she mentioned a _her_ at the thunderstorm night. And somehow, she gets a feeling that this Wendy is related to that.

Her emotions were all mixed at the moment and Lisa had to steady her breathing as she tried to sort through all of them. Something was up with Jennie and Kai, but it was not her business to be involved. If she had involved herself in there, she most likely would have been hurt. Badly. Because Kai looked like he was even close to hitting Jennie, grabbing her roughly in her hysterics. Lisa swallowed as she lifted her head to see if the brunette was in sight, but she wasn’t.

She really knew how to pick them, didn’t she? She still can’t believe that her heart is attracted to someone like Jennie, but now watching this ordeal has just shown another side of the brunette to Lisa. And it invoked a feeling in the blonde which made her just want to protect Jennie. Because if Kai had laid a hand on her, Lisa was sure she would have leapt over the railing and save her, uncaring that Kai is stronger than her.

Lisa sighed. Now was not the time to be distracted by such things. The music festival is a week away, she shouldn’t’ focus on herself right now and her conflicting feelings towards the brunette. She must just focus on the dance club. Steadying herself, Lisa stood up and headed back towards the building, intending to go find her professor now.

And yet while she was walking, her thoughts were still filled with the brunette and the ordeal she had just seen. Just what was happening behind the scenes with Jennie Kim that is causing her to act so out of character. And why is Lisa being tied to them?


	22. Chapter 22

_Lisa was beyond shocked when Rose told her, listening to the entire story that the Australian told her about her love story and tragedy with the oldest Kim heiress. The meeting of one another, their first kiss, their secret dating, their multiple rendezvous, and then their breakup. Everything. And then seeing the tears which began to fall from the blonde’s face absolutely broke the Thai’s heart. She still loved Jisoo, it was quite obvious, but she loved herself as well._

_“But why is it such a bad thing for the two of you to be together? Jisoo doesn’t care about any of that class stuff.”_

_Rose just gave her a watery smile, sadness in her eyes which have been hidden so well until now. She wiped her already tear streaked cheeks with her sleeve and shook her head._

_“She might not but everyone else does. You should know by now that dating between the rich and poor are forbidden Lis. There would be terrible consequences if we were caught.”_

_“But that’s rubbish! You two love each other!”_

_“Yes, but Jisoo’s parents have plans for her. Just like every other rich kid in Belvoire. They may have all the money in the world, but that does not mean that they are all happy. They have plans set in stone for them by their parents. They do not have a choice in their future. Most of them are married off to others to make a business alliance, no love at all and they must just live with it.”_

_“But-“_

_“Lis, you have to understand that it is impossible. I was in a losing battle with Jisoo. I loved her, but I could never have her. She loved me, but she could never have me. She can’t fight back against her parents. She is a Kim, and she is expected to take over the business, along with Jennie. We are from two different world and we are forbidden to love each other, along with every other secret couple in Belvoire.”_

_“Wait…there’s more?”_

_Lisa immediately thought back to the shop where she had witnessed the date between Joy and Sungjae. Two people from completely different worlds. Joy was one of the richest girls in Belvoire while Sungjae was a community college student who worked at a common coffee shop. Lisa’s eyes widened as she realised that she may have in fact witnessed a forbidden relationship. And looking up to see Rose’s knowing look, she realised that she was right._

_“Of course there are Lisa. Is it not only natural to fall in love with someone who you can’t have? There are plenty of secret couples on campus, you just need to look close enough to be able to find them.”_

_“W-Wait, so…there are couples that are dating…totally different classes…and they do it in secret?”_

_Rose nodded. “Yes, because that is the only way that they can have the relationship. There will be big consequences to both parties if they were ever found out. The rich kids will suffer the wrath of their parents, while the poor kids while be completely ruined by their rich partner’s parents because they dared to interfere in their poor child’s future. Other rich families will shun them, and then no possible business alliances or partnerships can be made. It is a whole scandal in the most extreme way. There is no chance for the relationship to last. And I realised that before I broke up with Jisoo. I couldn’t have her like I wanted to and so I decided to give her up instead.”_

_“But Rose…you still love her.”_

_A broken look appeared in Rose’s eyes and she nodded, a watery smile on her face as she looked down on her lap, her hands slightly trembling as they rested on her legs._

_“Of course I do, and Jisoo will always have a piece of my heart which will be with her forever. But I love myself enough to know that I deserve someone who will hold my hand in public. That they can kiss me without being fearful of being caught. I deserve someone who isn’t afraid to love me. And even though Jisoo still tries to patch things up, I just can’t go back to living like that. It hurts too much, and I need to think for myself for once. Because who else will if I don’t?”_

_Lisa shuffled forward and pulled the blonde into her arms, the Australian crying in her shoulder while Lisa stroked her back. The Australian had kept this in for far too long. The songs which she writes and produces now make total sense._

_Jisoo is Rose’s muse. She is the reason for the creation of all the songs which she creates. She is the love which Rose felt, the desire she had, and the heartbreak she experiences. Jisoo is the anchor of all the songs, the inspiration of the pain and love mixed together._

_She is the reason of why the dance club has a life jacket to wear._

_While Rose cried, Lisa now realised that so many things were connected now. The reason of why Jisoo was helping them and why she constantly asks questions about the Australian. She is trying to get the blonde back. Lisa now realises that she sees the longing in the raven’s eyes when she looks at Rose and is almost desperate for any information on the blonde._

_Jisoo was still in love with Rose. While Rose says that Jisoo will always have a piece of her heart, it seems that Rose will always have a piece of Jisoo’s heart._

_The two of them separated just because of their classes. It was a terrible tragedy all on its own. Sort of like a modern Romeo and Juliet, except instead of just to people, it apparently involved many others. And while comforting Rose and now coming to an understanding, a realisation crossed Lisa’s mind which made her own heart crack._

_Then what kind of chance or future does she have with someone unattainable like Jennie Kim._

* * *

You know how much hype is made at an Easter festival or a Christmas market? Well, those types of events are miniscule when it compares to the Belvoire music festival. Classes were cancelled for the big event and it was seriously shocking at what lengths the university went to make it outstanding. Stalls were set up; performances were happening and showcases where being shown. Lisa has never seen so many people at the same place before. It was crazy. And what was crazy was that she was going to participate in it.

The festival started early in the morning, the last week being the construction and planning of the whole event. But now since Lisa has woken up, everything is now in working order and the festival is now to begin.

The campus was filled with students, guests and alumni and Lisa couldn’t help but be starstruck as she walked through the festival. Stalls for clothing, food and games were set up everywhere, and even events occurred inside the school building, like cafes and game rooms. People and families were walking around, marvelling at the sights of the university. Belvoire obviously made a killing from the participation of guests as tickets were being sold at the entrance of the campus and cars were even being parked outside of the campus as people joined in.

But of course, with Belvoire being the alumni of many well-known celebrities, special parking was prepared on one of the sports fields for them to park. Lisa was completely starstruck when she saw girl groups and boy groups wandering around the campus, smiling and at complete ease as they toured around their old campus. Even though they did have a few bodyguards tailing them, they were safe and happy. Actors and comedians were also wandering around, along with a few chefs, businesspeople and other successful work people were visiting, making it a star trap as common folk were in awe of sharing the same space of those who were A-list celebrities.

Luckily, Lisa had an assignment which she could kill with two stones as the theme was ‘Bright’ and there were plenty of things which were joyful and bright at the same time around her on campus. Rides, games and food, families enjoying themselves and the whole thing just being a party. So, it was pretty helpful to her in an academic way, as well in a personal way.

Lisa enjoyed exploring the festival throughout the day, spending time with her friends as they explored all the stalls and games. She tried out some local Korean food which were prepared by students and she played quite a few shooting games, victoriously beating Rose who then had to piggyback her around the festival for ten minutes, complaining the whole time about Lisa being heavy while Lisa knew she was just muscle and no fat.

And the one nice thing about the festival is that is seemed to be the only time where classes were not separated. Well, obviously some stalls and rooms were much higher priced than he normal common ones, which obviously was meant for the richer class, but otherwise, students were mixed as they walked around campus, all enjoying the festival. Of course, you could spot which students were which on their branded and unbranded clothes, but otherwise there was no fighting or bullying. Just enjoyment.

And that brought Lisa’s faith back that communities really can work together to achieve joy.

But the place which Lisa was most antsy to see was the stage which had been set up for the dance competition this evening. It practically was built to host celebrity performances as well. With the desire to show their love for their old alma mater, some of the celebrity singers performed throughout the day for the guests, looking as professional as ever with back up dancers and everything. Lisa nearly died when she watched 2PM and CLC performing. They were two of her favourite groups and being able to watch them perform for free was just even better.

Belvoire really was a place of its own and for reasons like this made Lisa thankful that she could be here. Seeing your favourite celebrities are always worth it.

But the antsy part was the fact that the dance club was going to perform here this evening. Last night, they had managed to sneak onto the stage with the help of Jackson. As it was one of the main events of the festival, it was built early and so they managed to have their final practice, adding on their intro of the dance, and practicing without anyone knowing. No music and just their voices. It sounded odd but it was something they had to do to keep their identities secret until the competition.

Today was D-Day for them. Today they either save their club or lose it. And with the hyped-up conversations around the festival about the performances that were to happen, it did not help much with the nerves as she tried to imagine just what the reigning champions would have planned.

And then that brings the blonde to her other occupant of her thoughts. Jennie. The brunette had been distant quite a bit with the closing date to the festival. Even the bullying of students had eased off as the feline has been practicing non-stop with the group, the members physically exhausted even in dance class which earned them a few scolding’s from Taemin. But what has caught the blonde’s attention the most is the almost intense gazes that she feels from the heiress.

Jennie immediately looks away if Lisa catches her, but Lisa still feels the fire of her gaze whenever she is staring at her. It was conflicted and intense and Lisa couldn’t help but feel her stomach twist at the intensity of it. She had no idea what Jennie was thinking, and it appeared that no one else did either.

And ever since she eavesdropped and bared witness to the altercation between Kai and Jennie, she couldn’t help but think about what it meant and then also tried to find out more about the name which Kai mentioned, and which Jennie reacted to. Wendy. She had no idea who this Wendy person was and no one else seemed to know who she was either. Rose shook her head when she asked her, not being around long enough to know anyone of that name.

But then with Lisa remembered that there was someone who knew Jennie for her whole life and immediately went out to find them. But the answer which she got was something she was conflicted with.

_Jisoo immediately stiffened when Lisa asked her about the Wendy girl, all her features frozen as she tensed her jaw and looked at Lisa in a very intense way. Lisa couldn’t help but shuffle awkwardly as she stood in front of raven, thinking that this was probably a bad idea since it was revealed to her that she and her best friend had in fact dated._

_“Wendy.” Jisoo said stiffly, her voice hiding any sort of emotion which made it difficult for the blonde decipher if she knew the girl or not. But judging from her behaviour, she must have. She has known Jennie her whole life and with Jennie having such a strong reaction to the girl’s name just being mentioned, she must have had some strong association in Jennie’s life._

_“Y-Yeah, um…I’m just wanting to know if you knew anyone by that name? I um…I’m just curious.”_

_Jisoo looked at Lisa cryptically, her dark eyes swirling in suspicion while the blonde tried her best to maintain eye contact. While Jennie is someone who bends someone into submission very easily, Jisoo’s stare was much more intimidating. Because unlike fire and contempt like Jennie’s eyes have, Jisoo’s are cold and calculating, as if she is analysing a subject before she dissects it. It must run in the family to be intimidating and Lisa prays to any being in heaven that she never angers the raven in any way. One angry Kim is enough, two will just be death._

_“Yes, I did know of someone who was named Wendy. She used to attend Belvoire middle school years ago. But she never did make it to high school. She was transferred suddenly without an explanation.”_

_“O-Oh.” Lisa said, swallowing as many scenarios went through head at the reasoning of why Wendy would transfer out of Belvoire. But then she thought back to what Jennie said the one time at the thunderstorm night._

_-"You people took her away. All because you thought that it was not right for a girl like her to be with a girl like me. My family will only lead to her downfall. Me having money is always a big issue. You people attack even if we do nothing. Why? Simply because we have more money and more power than you. The weak hate the strong and so the weak is willing to stab you in the back just to weaken you. And then you claim victimization when we rich just stab you in the face first. You all are a bunch of hypocrites. All of you."-_

_Something must have happened, something bad enough that Wendy transferred away and out of Jennie’s life. Lisa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jisoo clear her throat and gulped when Jisoo stared at her with cold eyes._

_“Why are you curious about her?”_

_“O-Oh! Um….I…um…”_

_Lisa literally could not think of an excuse to give Jisoo. She was literally the newest person at Belvoire so she shouldn’t know about her. Dammit, stupid Lisa. But then Jisoo sighed._

_“For your sake, it would be best for you to leave her alone. She is…a sensitive topic to discuss. Wherever you heard her name must be from someone in the inner circle who knows about her. Just trust my advice Lisa. Don’t ask any more questions. It will just reopen old wounds.”_

And since talking to Jisoo about it, Lisa decided not to ask around about it again. She fears that it will probably reach Jennie’s ears and then the blonde will be subjected to her wrath. It will probably be best to leave it for now. But that didn’t stop Lisa from wondering just who this Wendy person was and what she meant to Jennie.

But now she had to get her thoughts back on track. The competition is what is matters at the moment. With the day events fast forwarding to the late afternoon and evening, the set up for the competition had begun. The same judges who were at the auditions, being Taemin, Taeyeon and Tiffany, were all seated at special judge seats on a platform, the crowd standing behind them and cheering as they smiled at their introduction, surprisingly Joy being the MC for the competition.

“And now that you all know our lovely judges, I am now very excited to tell you what we have planned for you all tonight!” Joy had a wide smile plastered on her face and the dress which she was wearing just made her figure look evening more amazing, emphasizing on her assets. She looked like a real Idol MC with cards in her hands and with a mic in the other. She had her makeup done beautifully and looked like she was an idol herself. “First we will begin with the single gender competitions. Ladies first and gentlemen second. Afterwards, we will be wowed by the group performances. Dance is all about a collective effort and every honourable mention to each dance will be made. Let us all love this art everyone! Thank you for supporting Belvoire!”

Everyone immediately cheered at Joy’s aegyo cheering, but Lisa couldn’t help but gag. Fake. Just fake written everywhere. But eh, it doesn’t matter a lot. She doesn’t know about the dance club and on the program, they were expected to perform last. Lisa has a feeling that Taemin and the judges had something to do with that as she bumped into them at the back of the stage, knowing smiles on their faces.

“We look forward to your club’s performance Lisa. We’re sure you’ll pull a great finale.”

And so, Lisa and the rest of the club have enough time to gather up their nerves while they waited for their turn. The solo gender competitions were busy happening, and ever since of the Reigning Kingdom were doing their own solo work. There were a few others, but the main features were very clear, Jennie and Kai dominating in the solo performances.

Lisa didn’t get a chance to watch the solo performances but judging by the hysterical screams and cheers that came from the crowd, something told her that they were outstanding. And she was proven right when Joy announced the three top placements of the solo competitions. And surprise, For the girls it was Nayeon, Mina and Jennie at the top, while with the boys it was Jimin, Hoseok, and Kai.

Now there was a break, the props for the groups dances and the lighting teams setting to work to prepare for each performance. And that was the time when the nerves really kicked in with the dance club. They were waiting out near the hall connected to the Belvoire campus, staying out of sight while the other groups who were performing walked by to go and prepare for their performances.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I seriously am stressing right now.” Mark said, his head ducked between his legs as he breathed irregularly, trying to even it out. Everyone looked at him in sympathy and Momo walked and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“We all are, but nerves are a good thing. It means that we have something to fight for.” Mark looked up and looked at her shakily but Momo just gave him a smile which he eventually returned; a little bit wobbly though.

“We have practiced this for ages. And we know where to go onstage. Everything will be fine; I am talking to Jackson right now about the platforms.” Chungha said, raising her hand with her phone in it. Everyone nodded and all tried to collect their nerves, shaking.

It would be odd if they weren’t nervous. Because this is a literally make or break for them. If they don’t win, they lose the club for ever and any chance of an opportunity to dance without limits will be gone. They need to win. They really needed to win. And with all the talk going around campus, they had no idea what their competition had planned. They just knew that it was going to be big.

They had their mics and electronics adjusted already and they were just waiting for the break to end and for the performances to start. But with Lisa being the perfectionist that she is, and being stressed at the current moment, decided to check the equipment one last time to make sure that it is all still intact.

“I’m going to go to the equipment room. I’ll be back in a few.” She said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. Jungkook looked at her in concern.

“Need company?” He asked. Lisa smiled and shook her head.

“No, it’s okay. I just want to check out the platforms before it starts. Just calm out the nerves, you know?”

Everyone nodded and Lisa quietly went out and headed towards the slightly smaller hall where all the props were being kept for the performance, along with extra sound and lighting equipment. It was relatively dark inside, but Lisa could make out her way. She maneuvered herself through the different equipment, ducking behind one of the larger constructions before finding the platforms prepared for them. She smiled as she stood in the middle of one of them, her hands trailing along the ribbons which were fixed in place.

“We’ve got this. We’ve got this.” Lisa murmured to herself, needing a reminder that they did have what it takes to win this, as they have a secret weapon which none of the others will have. She began to inspect every platform, gliding her hands along the structure until she jumped when the door of the room opened, and voices immediately entered.

“Come on, we have to talk.”

Lisa’s eyes widened as she heard Joy’s voice enter the room and she immediately ducked behind the large structure so that she would not be caught. She couldn’t be found out now. Joy is literally the last person she wants to spoil the performance for the club. Activate ninja Thai powers!

“What’s wrong Joy?”

Lisa’s jaw dropped as she immediately picked up Sungjae’s voice, his voice filled with concern. Lisa shifted around and peeked out from her hiding place, not noticeable as she took in the scene in front of Her. Sungjae, dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, was holding the hands of Joy, still dressed in her MC outfit, and looking beautiful as always. But she had a frown on her face, and she sighed as she looked down at her held hands with Sungjae.

“He decided to visit Belvoire to surprise me. He is in the front row and he is expecting me to leave with him afterwards. I can’t attend the plans you made for tonight.”

Now Lisa is used to a Joy who is usually really haughty and uptight, but the one she was looking at right now had a guilty look on her face, her voice was soft, and she was biting her lip nervously as if she were afraid of Sungjae’s reaction. Sungjae furrowed his eyebrows, disappointment washing over his face.

“But I booked a table at Alfredo’s and everything. I really wanted to spend this evening with you.”

Joy looked at him tenderly and pulled one of her hands away to cup Sungjae’s cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

“And I wanted to as well babe. But…I have to make appearances with him. It will be strange if I don’t spend time with him, especially since he came all the way from China to surprise me.”

Sungjae ducked his head down, disappointment very clear on his face. Joy immediately looked shattered at the sight, so she stepped closer and bent down so that she was peering at him from underneath, her eyes the softest Lisa has ever seen them.

“I promise I will make it up to you. You’re the one I love Sungjae, please know that.”

Sungjae lifted his head and looked at her sadly, slowly nodding before reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

“I know. And I am glad I at least have a piece of you with me. I will have you in any way I can.”

Lisa watched as Joy wrapped her arms around Sungjae’s waist and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder as he hugged her. They didn’t separate for a few minutes and Lisa swears that she heard a sniffle come from Joy, Sungjae rubbing her back and whispering something in her ear which just made the rich girl hug him tighter.

Lisa kind of felt like she was intruding on a private moment. And as she was watching them, she immediately remembered what Rose had said to her not so long ago about romance in Belvoire.

_“Is it not only natural to fall in love with someone who you can’t have? There are plenty of secret couples on campus, you just need to look close enough to be able to find them.”_

Lisa did not know the full story about what was happening between Joy and Sungjae, but she does have a pretty clear idea of what this looked like. A secret, forbidden couple right in front of her. When she first transferred her, Lisa never would believe that Joy would be dating a poor guy, especially since she bullies a lot of them on campus.

A few more minutes passed when Joy sighed and slowly pulled away, almost looking like it was hurting her to separated from the coffee boy.

“I have to go. I need to start the group performances.” She said, looking at Sungjae regretfully as she wiped away at her eyes, probably to get rid of any tears that escaped. Sungjae nodded and took Joy’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

“I’m watching the whole thing. Night chat later usual time?” Joy smiled.

“Yes, usual time.”

They then stepped forward at the same time and met with their lips halfway, a very practiced motion it appeared as Lisa looked away as they kissed, not wanting to see more than she needed to. Joy pulled away and spared Sungjae one last smile before exiting the hall, heading back to the stage to start off the group competitions.

Sungjae stayed where he was, looking at the door which Joy had just exited out of. He sighed and tucked his hands into his jean’s pants, lightly kicking the floor sadly.

“Guess I have to cancel and see if I can get my money back.” He said out loud, making the blonde frown at his sad tone. Deciding that she needed to know more, Lisa stepped out from her hiding spot and called out to the poor guy.

“Sungjae?”

Sungjae whirled around at the sound of Lisa’s voice and stared at her with a dropped jaw as she stepped around the large structure and headed her way towards him. He looked at her, then to the door, and then back to her.

“How…long have you standing there?”

Lisa looked at him with a blank expression. “Since you and Joy came in here.”

“…I guess you heard everything then.”

“Yes.”

Sungjae sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up slightly as he looked at Lisa with a mixed expression. Lisa crossed her arms and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up.

“I’m guessing…Joy is the girlfriend that you were telling us about.”

Sungjae looked at her for a moment before finally nodding. “Yeah, she is.”

“…Why?”

It was a pretty valid question and Lisa was curious to hear Sungjae’s answer. The Joy which Lisa has come to know, compared to the one which she had just seen were two different personas and she wanted to know what exactly Sungjae saw in a girl like that. Sungjae frowned at her slightly, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Why? Because I like her. I love her.” He said quite defensively. Lisa immediately raised her hands.

“I…can see that. But…you know how she is on campus. We have literally told you so many things about her. And yet…why are you dating someone who literally hates everything which you stand for?”

Sungjae sighed and pocketed his hands in his jeans again. He pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling in thought before back at Lisa.

“It’s easier to believe a lie Lisa. Finding the truth is the hard part. Joy may have a mean girl image at Belvoire, but with me, she is her true self. Everyone may believe the mean girl act which she puts on, but I know the real Joy behind the mask.”

“But-“

“Look, I know that you guys don’t like her. I mean, I was in the same shoes as you a while ago. Let me tell you, I’m not the one who chased her. She chased me, and that itself shows that she loves me for me, even though it is against everything she is in and believes in at Belvoire.”

Lisa looked at him, shocked at the information. She began processing it, watching Sungjae’s expressions and motions as he stood in the room, kicking the floor lightly. She swallowed and just couldn’t stay out of her head. She thought back on the scene the two gave her when she was hiding, and she couldn’t help but ask the one question that was bothering her.

“Who was she referring to just now? Someone that she had to spend time with?”

Sungjae’s expression shifted and he looked like a wounded puppy immediately, pain in his eyes while he gave a very wobblily smile.

“Someone who is already the victor. You’ll find out soon enough Lisa. It is basically a known fact already.” He eyed the blonde, noticing her mic and everything and her outfit. He raised an eyebrow before smiling. “Good luck for your performance. I’ll be watching.”

And then he left, leaving behind a confused Thai as she stayed on the spot and watch him leave, watching as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Lisa had no idea what to think of at this moment. But she had to clear her head as she heard Joy’s voice echoing through the campus as she began to announcements for the first group to perform.

She had to get her head in the game. No distractions.

* * *

The group performances were really good, and the Dance club was in awe as they stayed hidden from the other dance groups. The staff was bustling around backstage and they were watching the performances backstage on the small screen where camera crew was recording the performances. The dances started off with a bang, the rich kids taking the stage already as they began to perform. There were only seven groups performing and going by the program the other dances are just the curtain raisers which are followed by the Reigning Kingdom and then by RT, the dance club.

They were all terrified and Lisa’s mind was still reeling in the whole secret Joy and Sungjae relationship in the equipment room. The dance club immediately noticed Lisa’s confused state, but she brushed them off. She needed to perform well for the group. They all distracted themselves with their vocal warmups, the nerves in their stomachs getting more twisted as Joy announced the next group to perform.

The judges were being very honest after each performance. Taemin, as usual, was blunt and precise. He was a very hard judge to impress and his words were cutting when he pointed out the vulnerabilities of each dancer. Taeyeon was just as strict, along with Tiffany. But their words were practically law and so if they wanted to save their club, they needed to impress them. They had to.

The staff were bustling around, the cheers of the crowd deafening after each performance. It would be a few minutes between each dance performance the stage set up people being complete effective professionals as they set up the stage. The dance club made out the platforms they were going to use, and they noticed the others eyeing them in curiosity, unsure on which group will be performing with them. And then the discussion of who was the RT group was also reaching their ears.

“We’ve got this everyone, know that.” Chungha said, trying to keep their morale high. But they could see her legs shaking slightly, a clear sign that she was stressed Lisa stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug, squeezing her gently.

“It is okay to be nervous Chungha. We will be okay.”

Chungha stiffened but then she hugged her back, squeezing tightly. “I know, it’s just-“

“We know.” Lisa interrupted, hugging her tightly back.

“It is a great honour to be able to do this with all of you.” BamBam said, stepping forward and hugging both Lisa and Chungha.

“I wouldn’t ask for anyone else.” Mark said, stepping forward and hugging them as well.

“Me neither.” Jungkook said, joining in.

“I’ll take you crackheads anywhere.” Momo said, a cheeky smile on her face before joining the group hug as well.

“Aww what the hell, guess I’m joining the hug too.” Lay grumbled, stepping forward and joining the group hug. Everyone immediately laughed at his words and tension rolled off them for a bot, relaxing them.

“You guys got this! We know it!”

They all turned to see Somi and Rose joining them, sneaking behind stage, and smiling at them widely. Rose smiled and she nodded as she locked eyes with all of them.

“You guys have worked hard, and I am so honoured that you will be bringing my song to life.”

“No Rosie, we are honoured that you are letting us bring it to life.” Lisa said, smiling as she stepped forward to hug the Australian. The dance club immediately agreed and stepped forwards to make another group hug, pulling a squeaking Somi into it as well.

“We’ve got this.” Lisa whispered, making Rose smile as she hugged her back.

“And now next, our ever-reigning Champions, the Reigning Kingdom!” Joy’s voice pierced through the air as she announced the next group and cheers immediately shot though the sky at the mention of the reigning champions.

The dance club immediately broke the hug and darted back into hiding, pulling Somi and Rose with them into the shadows as they anxiously watched dozens of dancers dressed in white hurrying towards the stage holding drumsticks. They also just made out the sensational six walking backstage towards the stage, dressed in brown outfits with done up make up and hairstyles. Lisa’s heart immediately sped up as she saw the feline brunette that has been plaguing her mind walk towards stage, a brown hoody on with khaki pants. So out of the usual and yet she pulled it off perfectly.

“Music was prepared by Jimin Park, outfits by Hoseok Jung and of course, the choreography was prepared by our resident dancing prodigy, Jennie Kim!” Joy’s voice announced, making the crowd cheer again as she listed the credits of the participation of the performance just as she had before every performance.

Lisa gulped as she watched the stage darken as everyone got into place, looking away from the stage and then out to the audience. The judges were seating at their table, separated from the general public with a fence separating them and then the front stage seating where family members and close friends sat. Lisa squinted in the dark as she looked closer to the front stage. The one man in the middle dressed in a suit…he looks familiar.

When the stage finally lit up and she could see more, her eyes widened as she could not see the man clearly and her heart thundered when she recognised just where she had seen the man before. In the picture on the headmaster’s desk. Those cat-like eyes were a clear give away.

Jennie’s father was here.

Remembering the words which Jennie had told her back in the practice room, she just realised just how much of a big thing this was to Jennie, to prove to her father that she can be a dancer. When the music began to play, she snapped her attention back to stage, a stone of dread hitting her stomach.

She was going to be competing for her club’s survival at the expense of Jennie’s dream to prove to her father that she can be a dancer. Her stomach began to twist up painfully as the Reigning Kingdom dance began to start.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H98eBtKh8pg>)

**(Hello all, I hope you can visualize this. There will be only six members in this dance and no singing. Just dancing. Jimin is Jimin, Hoseok is J-Hope, Jennie is Jungkook, Kai is V, Nayeon is Suga and RM, Mina is Jin. I hope it all makes sense. Enjoy!)**

The rumours were deemed true as they watched the Reigning Kingdom’s dance performance. Of course, they could hire dozens of Back up dancers. It only filled up stage and added fire to their performance. And the members themselves were showing off their incredibly dances. Jimin and Hoseok twisting along the stage, hitting every move precisely and powerfully. Mina and Nayeon looked graceful in their aggressive dance movements, adding a flair which only few could contain. Kai was an incredible dancer as ever, hitting each position right and his facial expressions on par.

And then of course there was Jennie.

Jennie looked like a goddess of war on the stage. Her expressions were fierce, and her dancing was powerful. She took complete centre of the stage and people couldn’t help but be wowed by her performance. The others were great and the group as a whole was brilliant, but in Lisa’s opinion, Jennie seriously was just all the work and effort.

Joy had announced that Jennie was the one who came up with the choreography and her skill and expertise could be seen in it. She was brilliant and Lisa’s heart was just thundering to the beat of the music as she kept watching her dance, her eyes never leaving her as she watched on the backstage screen.

The audience roared in approval at the end of the performance, the whole six members with their arms around each other’s shoulders as they turned their back to them. They untangled themselves and smiled at the audience, bowing to them as the back up dancers began to scurry off the stage, leaving the dance group behind. The audience kept on going until Taemin cleared his throat into his microphone attached to his table, prompting them to quieten. He looked seriously at the dance group for a few moments before smiling.

“Very impressive. Outstanding as it is every other year.” Taeyeon nodded and turned to her mic.

“It always does get better and better this year. The choreography, the stage presence, I find that all of you worked very hard on this stage and you should be proud of yourselves for that.”

Reigning Kingdom smiled widely and bowed at her thankfully before turning their attention to Tiffany, who cleared her throat for attention.

“I agree. I find the backup dancers added a flair to the stage and helped completely the performance as a whole. Good use for that.”

“Jennie, you came up with the choreography correct?” Taemin asked, looking at the feline in Question. Jennie swallowed and nodded.

“Yes, I did.”

“All by yourself?” Taemin asked again, his eyes not leaving hers. And without looking away, Jennie nodded. Taemin hummed in thought before his face broke out in a smile. “As expected of the best dancer in Belvoire. You really will come far in the dancing world Jennie. I can promise you that.”

Lisa swore that from the screen she saw Jennie’s eyes filling up with the liquid wall before a gummy smile broke out along her face. She wiped at her eyes before bowing deeply at the judges.

“Thank you very much!”

Seeing the brunette’s smiling face…it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, and Lisa’s heart just fluttered at the sigh of it, simply swooning.

“Um, Lisa? Are you okay?”

Clearly her swooning didn’t go unnoticed as Jungkook called out to her, his eyebrow raised with the others glancing back to see the blonde in mid swoon. Lisa blushed immediately.

“A-Ah y-yeah I am! Hahahaha…” She nervously laughed off, turning away, and ignoring their confused looks.

Lisa listened as the judges said a few more things before dismissing them, leaning back into their seats as the stage darkened and the staff immediately headed on stage to prepare the dance club’s performance. Now all of the sudden, the nerves that were momentarily forgotten has come rushing back. Lisa’s breath got shaky and she was now incredibly nervous.

Everyone looked nervous and they did final checks with their mics and dusted down their outfits, specifically prepared by Jisoo. They all glanced at each other and nodded, waiting as the platforms were pushed onstage.

They snapped to attention when they heard the voices of the Reigning Kingdom, all heading to the exit of the stage to sit at the front area with the other performers with their family and friends. Jennie was leading them, and her smile has only decreased a little, a serene look on her face as she walked.

“We’re definitely going to win this year again Jennie. You seriously outdid yourself this time.” Nayeon said, a wide smile on her face as she looked at her friend. Jennie smiled and nodded.

“Obviously. I only do my best after all.” Jennie winked at Nayeon, making her laugh. The group hadn’t noticed the dance club as they pressed themselves into the corner with the staff at the electronic system.

“We better head to your parents Jen. They are expecting us.” Kai suddenly said, stepping forward and grabbing her by the elbow. Jennie’s smile disappeared and turned to look at him with a look before tugging her arm away from him.

“I know Kai. You don’t have to tell me.”

Kai scowled at the sudden snarl, but he didn’t have a chance to reply as Jennie stormed off the stage, leaving the others as she headed towards the front stage seat are. Nayeon immediately glowered at Kai.

“Nice going.” She said sarcastically before hurrying off to follow Jennie. Mina walked away with a cool flair and Jimin and Hoseok glanced at each other and then at Kai before walking off, leaving Kai on his own. He growled.

“Dammit man.” And then he followed everyone off the stage, heading to the seated area too.

The dance club slowly came out of hiding and frowned at each other. Something was clearly up but they didn’t have time to think about it as Joy’s voice suddenly filled the air.

“A wonderful performance yet again by our Reigning Champions! Everyone, let’s give them another round of applause!”

The audience immediately obeyed, and Lisa couldn’t help but think that Joy as a natural MC. Guess her charm could e used in various way. The dance club slowly edged towards the stage, still hiding backstage as the crowd’s cheers began to die down.

“And while that definitely deserved to be the finale, the last act is now going to perform, and it is a mystery to us all on just who it is!”

The immediately oohed in interest and Joy flashed them a dashing smile as she turned down to look at the cards which contained all the info about the group.

“Next, we shall have the Risk Takers, or RT for short, and after the last performance, this definetly is a risk.” She winked at the camera and everyone laughed. She smiled before looing down.

“Now, the music is prepared by…” Joy immediately stopped speaking, her eyes widening as she looked at the names on the card. She literally was speechless, and her reaction was not ignored as murmurs immediately began to rise as the audience looked at Joy in confusion. Joy raised her head to look at the crowd in shock before slowly turning her head towards backstage and her jaw just dropped when she saw the dance club, waiting for her to finish her announcements so that they can go onstage.

Joy then slowly turned back to the crowd, closing her mouth, and trembling slightly as she looked back down to her flash card.

“T-The music prepared is by…Roseanne Park and Somi Jeon. C-Choreography prepared by C-Chungha Kim and by…L-Lisa Manoban.”

As Joy kept talking, murmurs began to rise even more through the crowd and Lisa immediately took the chance to peak at the front row area. The Reigning Kingdom members were sitting in the front row with their parents, all of them resembling their parents a lot. But the ones which Lisa sought out was Jennie, seated next to her father and her mother on his other side.

Jennie bore great resemblance to her parents. Having her mother’s sharp features while having her father’s eyes. They were a beautiful family, and it was clear that they had an air around them which showed they were superior. And seeing Jennie now looking wide eyed at Joy as she spoke about the work credits, it was very clear that she was shocked. Along with the other members as they all stared wide eyed and drop jawed at the stage as Joy kept speaking.

“A-And it appears that it c0nsists of the members of the…Dance and Music club at… the lower section of campus and that…o-oh my…that…this is all…an original work, p-produced by Roseanne Park.”

That immediately got the crowd talking. And Joy swallowed thickly before robotically walking off stage, the stage lights darkening as she seated herself and the judges looked expectantly as they waited for the performance to start.

Well, they certainly everyone’s attention now.

Sparing one last glance at each other, the dance club headed towards their respective platforms, grabbing the masks prepared for them before heading onstage. They all took their places and wrapped the ribbons around their wrists as practiced and got into position as the readied themselves.

No backing out now. This is it.

Lisa took one final breath before tuning out the crowd and focusing on the task at hand. The lights suddenly flooded the stage again and the music began to play.

([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HQwnx4ePM8&list=LL&index=31](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HQwnx4ePM8&list=LL&index=31))

**(Please sub in each member into the performance. Mark is RM, BamBam is Suga, Lay is J-Hope, Momo is V, Chungha is Jimin, Jungkook is Jungkook, Lisa is Jin)**

The minute that Momo started off with the singing, everyone was immediately astounded. Singing at a dancing competition? Unheard of. But it was the only shot which the dance club had as they kicked off with the performance.

Rose had trained Lisa to be able to hit the high notes perfectly so when it came to her turn to sing, she looked very much like an idol herself as she sang and danced. Lisa was mainly focusing on the performance, but she couldn’t help but make out the reactions of the judges. They had stoic expressions, but she could see that they were impressed by the smiles in their eyes. They were doing okay so far, they just had to keep going.

Lisa didn’t dare to look at the front row seat, instead focusing on wowing the judges and looking at the camera which was being guided by the staff crew to capture her on the screen being played for those who couldn’t see close enough.

They looked like an idol group by their performance and when they finally gathered together and Lisa and Jungkook entwined their arms around each other in the ending pose, Jungkook dropping just a few seconds later while the others surrounded them.

There was silence.

…

..

.

Clap

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

Soon enough, the applause began to grow and eventually cheers, and clapping was deafening as people hysterically cheered for them, all of them getting out of their positions and turning to look at all of them, breathing heavily from the dance.

The judges were clapping as well, wide smiles on their faces as they looked at the dance club. Lisa dared to look at the front row seats and it was almost comical at the expressions of all the rich students who had performed. Their jaws were dropped, and their eyes were big as saucers as they stared in shock at the group who just outperformed them.

Guess the element of surprise was super effective.

But the one who Lisa focused on was Jennie, who staring right at Lisa.

Her parents beside her were clapping, delighted smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the performance, but they did not notice the way their daughter was completely tense in her seat. Jennie’s hands were in fists and Lisa could see she was shaking on the spot. Her eyes were fiery as she glared at Lisa and Lisa couldn’t help but step back slightly from the heat of it.

She was shocked and angry. Emphasis on the angry part.

While it made a stone form in her stomach, Lisa’s attention snapped towards the judges who made their presence known to make the crowd quieten. Taemin stared at them intensely before smiling.

“That…was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen.”

The dance club’s eyes on widened as the others gave in their words.

“I agree. I…never thought I would hear singing at such a performance. A very surprising element. I am honestly shocked.” Taeyeon said, a wide smile on her face.

“Shocked? More like mind blown! You all were amazing. An original work? Original choreography? I think we already know who the winner is!” Tiffany exclaimed, smiling widely as she looked at them. Taeyeon immediately reach over Taemin to smack Tiffany on the arm.

“Tiffany!”

“Ow! Don’t hit me! I’m just being honest!” Tiffany said, backing away to avoid getting hit again. Taemin sighed as the two girls began to fight and pushed them aside before looking at the group seriously.

“I am very impressed with all of you. The choreography, the song, it was all so perfect. I could feel the emotion of the dance and your voices just matched the concept perfectly. I think all of you will have a great future in the music industry. You all have the talent to succeed.”

“Thank you very much!” They all said, bowing to the judges.

“No, thank you for literally blowing our minds. You guys are the shit!”

“Tiffany!”

The dance club laughed and walked off the stage, Tiffany and Taeyeon immediately getting into another spat while Taemin tried to separate them.

* * *

“Thank you. Thank you all so much!”

Chungha was in tears and everyone else had tears running down their cheeks as well. But they weren’t sad tears. Oh no no no no. Happy tears. They were happy tears. Because you want to know why?

They won!

_After the protocol discussions which the judges had one another, all the groups that performed stood on stage, looking nervously at the judges as Joy got back onstage with an envelope in her hand. The other groups faded away as Reigning Kingdom and RT were standing next to each, each looking forward as they awaited the results._

_Lisa’s heart was pounding, and she tried steadying her breathing, gripping Chungha’s hand tightly and Momo’s as they held hands, all of them waiting for the results._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the dance competition is…” Joy said, tearing open the envelop and opening the pepper which contained the name of the winner._

_…_

_.._

_._

_“RT!”_

It was a big weight off their shoulders now that they have rightfully saved their club from being demolished. They didn’t react at first when their names were announced, and it took Mark jumping on Jungkook’s back which knocked them back into reality.

They had won. They had actually won.

They all embraced each other onstage and smiled and bowed gratefully at the judges who just smiled at them in response. They had won. They had actually saved their club.

The other clubs had to leave the stage as the dance club thanked everyone and the judges for choosing them. They also made sure that Rose got the recognition she deserved. Lisa and Jungkook sprinted offstage to grab the Australian form backstage and pushed her onto the stage, making her blush immediately and get sudden stage fright.

But she deserved to be recognised and they were not going to let it go. And it was a good thing as Taeyeon, being her professor, smiled widely as she addressed Rose.

“I always knew that you were a talented singer Rose. I am beyond impressed by you. I assure you that you will be an incredible singer in the future, one whom everyone will want to listen to and watch.”

And Rose definitely cried as she heard that and thanked Taeyeon for the kind words, making the professional singer smile in response.

And now, they were off the stage and in the middle of the field, embracing each other once again while Chungha cried in relief. Lisa felt tears pricking at her eyes as well and she let a few slip by as she hugged Chungha, both of them so relieved that they had saved their club.

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” A deep voice entered the mix and they all turned to see their headmaster heading towards them, TOP smiling widely as he pocketed his hand and stepped in front of them. “I certainly did not expect such a big reaction, but I cannot say that I’m not surprise. When one’s will refuses to break, anything is possible.”

They all fixed themselves and stood up straight as TOP smiled at them. He then pulled out his hand from his pocket and they saw a folded piece of paper between his fingers. He smirked.

“Well, a deal is a deal. And like we agreed, the dance club will not be demolished. It is now yours and only yours.” He tossed the paper to them and Lay caught it in his hands before opening it up, his eyes widening in surprise.

“That is the deed to the building. It is now under your ownership. Congratulations. You all pulled it off very well. You have definitely sparked something, and I am interested to see just what kind of changes all of you can bring.”

“Thank you, sir!” They all simultaneously said bowing to him. Top frowned and waved his hands.

“None of that now! You make me feel old!” Top then noticed Rose in the group and turned his attention to her, his eyes brimming with curiosity. “You are Roseanne Park, correct?”

Rose was startled at the sudden addressment but nodded. Top smiled. “You are a special one Miss Park. Let me tell you that you are the cause of great things that are happening. You have a special talent and soon there will be many people who will travel across the world just to see you.”

“I…t-thank you.” The blonde thanked, her eyes misting over. Top smiled.

“Of course.” He then looked behind the dance club and raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Rose then. “And it seems someone wants to see you right now.”

Confused, everyone looked behind them to see what their headmaster was referring to and they all flinched when they saw a raven woman storming towards them, her eyes swirling and set on only one person amongst them all. Jisoo stormed until she was in front of Rose, staring intensely at her while the Australian flinched at the sudden proximity from the raven heiress.

“We’ve got to talk.” She said, her tone demanding and unargumentative. She didn’t even give the Australian a chance to response as she grabbed Rose by the wrist and dragged her away, shocking everyone as Rose stared back at the group in shock before she disappeared into the crowd.

…

..

.

What just happened?

“She gets her temper from her father. Calm most of the time, but when she snaps, it is just one big explosion.” The dance club turned to see Top shaking his head before pocketing his hands. “She and Jennie are much more alike than people think. Jisoo just knows how to hie that part of her.”

He then looked at the dance club and nodded, a smile on his face. “I wish you all well. I’m looking forward to your time at Belvoire.”

And then he walked off, leaving the others behind. They all glanced at each other, unsure on how to react. Their friend had literally just been kidnapped from a Kim. Should they try save her? Jisoo was the one who helped them a lot so surely, she would hurt the Australian would she? They looked in the direction where the two had left in.

…

..

.

They are so conflicted.

But they didn’t have much time to decide as suddenly another familiar voice entered the air.

“There are my most favourite people in the whole wide world!” They all turned to see a familiar boy with a black leather jacket and a crooked smile with sleeked back hair and a cap. Jackson smiled at them widely as he headed towards them. He stopped in front of them and smiled. “Come on, you can say it.”

“Say what?” Chungha asked. Jackson gripped and put his hands on his hips.

“That I was right all along. I told you guys that you would win! You practically swept the floor with the others. You were the best!”

“Well Jackson-“

“Nope! Nuh uh! You literally being all the pretty rich kids’ asses tonight! No one from the poor class has made it past the auditions, much less win the whole damn competition! You guys won! You’re the best, hands down!”

Even though they were trying to downplay their win, they couldn’t help but smile. The commissioner’s son had a point. They were the only poor group to ever make it into the competition and even went as far to win it, beating Jennie, Kai, and the others.

And speaking of Jennie…

Lisa had no idea where the feline was. She and the others were last seen when they left the stage after the winner’s announcement. But the look which Jennie gave Lisa was not missed at all by the blonde. It made goosebumps run across her skin as she remembers the look that she brunette has in her eyes.

Wrath.

Jennie. Was. Furious.

And Lisa feared for what will happen to her when she sees the feline again. And yet she was excited to. Damn, she was such a masochist.

“But anyway, beside being totally god-like at the moment, I’m here to invite you all to this.” Jackson handed them a small piece of paper which contained an address.

“What’s this?” BamBam asked, taking the paper from him and the others looking over his shoulder at it. Jackson grinned.

“Only the address to the after party of the music festival. Everyone is going and I know that everyone is looking forward to see the revolutionary bunch who just changed literally history in the world of dancing! All my friends will be there, plus probably the whole campus and all the dance groups.”

“W-What! But we-“

“No excuses! The rich snobs might not want you there but I own the building so I can invite whoever the hell I want! Be there or I will literally torch the dance building myself. See you guys soon!” Jackson playfully saluted at them before hurrying off, leaving the dance club all dumb founded.

“What just happened?” Mark asked out loud, looking at the others in shock. Lisa reached out and took the piece of paper form BamBam and looked at it like it was an odd creation.

“I think we just got invited to an after party filled of rich kids.”


	23. Chapter 23

With Jackson being part of the rich student in Belvoire, it shouldn’t be much of a surprised to hear that he has several buildings under his name. Jackson had a keen eye for business, something which his father had hoped for him to use in the future, trying hard to push him into doing a business major. But with Jackson having the rebellious nature that he has, he refused to limit himself to an office job for the rest of his life. His passion was English, and he was aiming to become a writer in the future, already with a few books in drafts that he has yet to be published.

He was literally a type of raging guardian angel for a few people. He is about one of the few students who don’t care about the rich, poor dynamics. They are all people in the end and he sees no reason why they have to be treated so differently. Humanity doesn’t have a price, so why are others scared to show it.

With all his help and support that he had given the dance club, they couldn’t turn down the invitation to the afterparty of the festival. While the festival is still going to go on for a week, the parties never end and Jackson was making sure to throw a big one, especially as a celebration for the Dance club’s victory of the dance competition.

They all had headed off to get changed at their dorms before they drove together in BamBam’s and Mark’s car to the club. But as Lisa entered her dorm, she noticed the absence of her roommate and best friend. Lisa couldn’t help but feel some concern towards that, seeing that the last time that she saw the blonde was when the oldest Kim was dragging her away. She didn’t know if Jisoo was angry or not, but she certainly didn’t look happy. And considering that the raven was the muse behind the song, Lisa couldn’t help but wonder if she had picked that up.

She only hopes Rose will be okay. She has the kindest heart there is and she can’t imagine anything horrible happening to her, especially since she has told Lisa that is very much still in love with Jisoo and Lisa is sure that Jisoo loves her too.

But she tried to push that out of her mind as she sat in the passenger’s seat next to BamBam as he drove her, Jungkook, Chungha and Lay in his car while Mark drove the others. It was in the centre of town, along where all the other night life activities were happening and judging from the amount of young people entering the club and the pounding music coming from it, including the bright lights of the club, they had a pretty good idea that they were at the right place.

It took some time for BamBam to find some parking, but eventually he did, and they all got out and headed towards the entrance of the club, spotting Mark and the others walking to the entrance the opposite side, clearly struggling to find parking too.

The building was large, and it had a very modern vibe to it. It was clearly a VIP Club, but with Jackson being the owner, it appeared that anyone could come in. There were bouncers out the front though and Lisa couldn’t help but shrink back as their beady eyes glared at her, looking at her as if she is some type of criminal. Lisa could see all the dancing bodies on the dance floor from the entrance already and the DJ certainly knew what they were doing as the crowd cheered each time at a change of music.

“Ummm…we were invited here by Jackson…” BamBam started, taking the lead as everyone else was too nervous to say anything to the bouncers, whose arms were probably the size of tree trunks. Neither of them said anything and only seemed to get larger the longer that they stayed there.

They shouldn’t have a reason of being scared of being denied entrance, seeing that other people were just walking in and out the door, sparing a look at the bouncers or a remark before heading in. But with them knowing that most of the goers here were rich kids, they felt a little bit out of place.

Lisa looked at them hesitantly before stepping forward a bit.

“So um…can we go in?”

The bouncers didn’t say anything, but they did respond with a nod, which was all the members needed before they hurried after Lisa like ducklings after their mother duck as she walked inside, finally entering the club which Jackson had have threatened them to go to.

If the outside looked spectacular, the inside was even better. Lisa remembers the club that she went during her reward with Taemin with Jennie and that was a pretty VIP club, but this one was way better than that. There was luminous lighting on the dance floor and special effects just popped up randomly in the air around the club, startling some people as they were not expecting them. The bar was luminously lighted as well, the barkeepers doing all sorts of tricks as they made drinks, smiling the entire time.

It looked like the whole rich section of Belvoire was in here and everyone was having a good time. Although Lisa did recognise a few faces from the poorer section of Belvoire, clearly either being invited by Jackson or deciding to take a chance and join in on the festivities.

“Wow!” Lay exclaimed, looking around the club like a kid in a candy store, a big smile on his face. “While I was cautious before coming, I am definitely staying! I’m going to get some drinks. Anyone want to come with?”

“I will!”

“Me too.” Mark and Momo said simultaneously, following the law student towards the bar while looking around the club in mesmerisation.

Lisa felt an arm nudging her and turned to see Jungkook looking at him with a half-smile. “What do you want to do?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure.”

The club was big it was filled to the brim with people. Everyone was dressed in their partying clothes and everyone just looked so much in their element. She recognised quite a few students as she looked around the club. Taehyung and Jimin were sitting at one of the booths in the club, Jimin practically on Taehyung’s lap as the raven photography major had his arms wrapped around the dancer’s waist. Hoseok was in the middle of a dance battle with one of the other competitors of the dance performance on the dance floor, think his name was Hyunjin or something. She saw Yeri and Nayeon near the stairwell which led to the second floor of the club where some rooms appeared to be, each a drink in their hand as they laughed over something.

She could make out a few other students she goes to class within the club, but the one she couldn’t find was Jennie. Lisa was really scared but really excited to see the brunette. Excited, because she will just eb able to see her. But scared because Jennie looked like she was ready to murder her when she went offstage after it was announced that RT had won the competition.

She prays that she will not be a mention in the daily crime channel. Because she does not want to die tonight.

“There are the Guests of Honour!” A loud voice boomed through the microphone of the speakers and immediately everyone’s attention was snapped to the owner of the building himself, Jackson grinning widely at Lisa and the others as he stood at the DJ Booth. “Everyone, give a round of applause to the winners of the Music festival dance competition!”

And just like that, everyone boomed into applause and they all turned around to see Lisa and the others staring wide eyed at the sudden attention, suddenly wishing that the earth would swallow them up to save them from this.

Lisa was surprised though as the rich students applauded, fully expecting them to be angry that the dance club had meeting one of their own, the dance prodigies of the Reigning Kingdom being beaten by poor kids. But maybe alcohol had something to do with this and there was no way for them to be punished for showing support to them in anyway. She couldn’t help but think they were being sheep though, hypocritical ones. Fake people.

“And because the party has finally started, let’s have another banger!” Jackson then pressed a button on the DJ’s laptop and immediately a hyper, heavy bass song began to play, and the crowd cheered as they immediately began to dance to it, the music taking control over their bodies as they listened.

Jackson jumped down from the DJ booth and immediately made his way towards Lisa and the others, a wide smirk on his face as he approached them.

“So, are you guys still oblivious to the fact that you kicked the Reigning Kingdom’s ass?” Lisa immediately hit him on the arm, wincing as she realised, she probably hurt herself more than she hurt the older boy.

“Cut it out! Just why did you announce us like that!”

“Why not? You guys are winners and deserve a winner’s entrance. And I am more than happy to provide that for you.” He winked at them, earning him another hit but this time from Jungkook. And this time it seemed to take some damage as Jackson winced at the impact.

“You seriously didn’t have to do that. We are happy just being here without a lot of attention.” Chungha said, looking around at the sudden stares she was getting from the club goers. Jackson scoffed.

“As if you would have been successful. The whole university saw the performance. I’m pretty sure that you all are going to be the next campus celebrities, probably more popular than Jennie and the others.”

“And as of a matter if interest,” Lisa suddenly piped in, her heart fluttering just by the mention of the brunette’s name. “Where are they? Because we don’t know if we should form a protection circle or not.”

Jackson shrugged. “Don’t know. They’re all around here somewhere. The first thing they did when they arrived was to head to the bar. Probably drowning their sorrows because they had their winning streak broken than none other RT. Haha, it will take ages for them to nurse their bruised egos.”

Jackson was clearly enjoying himself too much with the fact that the dance club had beaten Jennie’s group. But then again, he always has taken a delight in scandals occurring around campus which involves the rich kids getting taken down a peg or two. His sense of humour was revolutionary in a way.

“I’d say they broke more than their winning streak! I say they broke their asses at the performance!”

A familiar voice entered the mix and Lisa was surprised to see Chaeyoung and Seulgi walking towards them, Chaeyoung sporting a wide grin on her face while Seulgi had a serene smile on hers. Chaeyoung immediately wrapped Lisa in a hug and she hugged Chungha and Somi next before giving a high five to BamBam and Jungkook who just smiled at her spirit.

“You guys kicked their asses! I am so stoked that you guys beat them!”

“Congratulations guys. We knew that you could do it.” Seulgi said, sharing a hug with the girls as well while smiling at BamBam and Jungkook. “We watched the whole thing. It was amazing. We know that Lisa said that you all were doing something special, but we didn’t realise it was that special. You guys deserved it. You guys were amazing.”

“Thanks, Seulgi.” Lisa said, smiling and her chest puffing out at the praise of her photography friend. But then she was hit with a question which she was curious about.

“But just wanting to ask, how did you guys get in here? I know you’re not much of a partier Seul.” She said, remembering the photography major mentioning she did not like to party much.

“Jackson invited us, and Chaeyoung practically dragged me along because she didn’t want to go one her own.”

“That was not the reason! It’s because you have been brooding away at home for days! You need to lighten up already!” Chaeyoung said hotly, glaring at the raven who just looked at the girl in annoyance. But then the petite girl turned back to Lisa and grinned widely.

“but seriously, I never knew you were such a good singer. You were like an idol up there.”

“Oh stop.” Lisa said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“No! Seriously, you were amazing. All of you were amazing. I swear that you all could be an idol group or something. You guys were amazing!”

The dance club members all shyly thanked her, the praise getting to them as they are not used to being praised so much by others before considering that most of the attention is on the rich students than on their talents.

“And not only that, but you also kicked those snobs’ asses! I swear, they are probably icing their asses with how hard you kicked them! You guys are fucking legends! They’re drowning their sorrows tonight and I say they deserve it! Their egos are probably so bruised that they can’t even get up to show their faces after tonight!”

“Well, some maybe, but not all.”

It was literally comical to watch as Chaeyoung suddenly paled, her eyes growing wide as she turned around to see the Mina looking at her with a cool look, a drink in her hand with a grinning Momo beside her. Even though Lisa really wanted to laugh at the sudden shutting up of Chaeyoung, Lisa couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight of Mina, being the first member of the Reigning Kingdom she has met since the competition. She was worried that she was going to react to the fact that her group as beaten by the dance club.

But Momo was beside her and she had a wide grin on her face, clearly amused as she watched Chaeyoung’s face go bright pink at the sudden appearance of the very girl she has been crushing on from afar, this being the closest that she has ever been to the ballerina.

“I ran into Mina at the bar and she asked if she could see you guys. And I figured why not. But I didn’t realise that the tiger was here to.” Momo said teasingly, looking at Chaeyoung with a smirk while the petite girl looked like a gaping fish out of water, staring at Mina in shock.

“I…um…I…uh…Hilo!” Chaeyoung suddenly blurted out, her face sporting a red blush which made a tomato look pale. Mina immediately raised an eyebrow at her, confused at the sudden phrase she had just said. Everyone else looked at her in confusion tool, although those who knew of the crush that the petite girl had on Mina had a knowing smirk, Lisa being one of them.

“I…um… I was g-going to say hi, b-but then I thought of saying h-hello…soooo….Hilo.” Chaeyoung tried to explain herself, her face going impossible redder as embarrassment just filled every pore of her body.

Mina looked at Chaeyoung with a raised eyebrow, listening to the petite raven’s explanation of her sudden creation of a new world. But then she smirked and scanned her eyes up and down Chaeyoung’s figure. She then held out her hand the blushing girl.

“Hilo to you too.”

Chaeyoung yelped at the sudden hand offer but she shakily shook her the ballerina’s hand, wiping her hand on her jean leg before she did so, earning a wider smirk from the ballerina. After shaking hands, Mina turned to Lisa and the others, her lips slightly pursed.

“I must say, I did not expect the result to be like this tonight.” She said, taking a sip from her drink before lowering the glass from her lips. Lisa tensed as she waited for a sudden flying hand to come her way, that the reaction she usually expects after beating a rich kid at their own game. But man surprise her when she smiled and held out her hand to them. “But it is well deserved, your group was the best and you did something which has never been done before. You guys deserve the win. Congratulations.”

Wow…this they were not expecting.

Lisa shook Mina’s hand, shellshocked from the professionalism of the raven ballerina as she proceeded to shake hands with everyone else.

“You’re…not mad?” Lisa couldn’t help but ask, Mina stepping away and looking at the blonde in question as she shook all of their hands. She shook her head with a smile.

“Not at all. Quite honestly, I found it very tedious that we won each year. There was no competition. I would much rather have a rival to compete against than to just be handed the award. It will push us to be better.”

“You’re already great though! You’re a great dancer!”

Oh Chaeyoung, if you think you are being subtle, you are terribly wrong. Mina turned her head to look at the petite raven again, whose hands were covering her mouth in shock as she blurted out her thoughts out loud. She then smiled, her face lighting up as she looked at Chaeyoung in amusement.

“Thank you. I didn’t know you are a fan.”

“She is much more than that.” Jackson commented, laughing as he deflected the punch Chaeyoung threw at him, stepping away while Chaeyoung looked at him with an angered face. Mina cocked her head to the side and looked at Chaeyoung more carefully before glancing back at the others.

“You all are an interesting lot. Quite unpredictable I must say.”

“Well, the element of surprise is always effective.” Momo snarked, pushing Mina lightly on the shoulder. The ballerina gave her a stern look before shaking her head.

“Well, I can’t argue with that. You certainly did surprise us with your original work, especially with the use of vocals.” Mina then levelled her gaze with Lisa, her lips set in a small frown. “Although I should suggest to you to lay low a little bit.”

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. “Why?

“Well, you see-“

“YOU FUCKING CHEATS!”

Mina groaned while everyone else snapped their heads to the source of anger, eyes widening as they saw the dance king himself storming towards them, eyes blazing.

“Oh hell.” Lisa heard Jungkook say and Lisa couldn’t help but agree with him. Oh hell.

“You lowlife, dumb class, filthy pieces of-“

Kai literally lunged for them, uncaring on who was aiming for, but Jackson quickly intercepts him, stepping on front of the group as he caught Kai and shoved him back, his face set in a glare.

“Easy Kai, calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down! Don’t tell me to calm down! Those bloody low lives stole the trophy from us! That trophy was ours and they stole it! They stole! Thieves! Vermin, Fucking cu-“

“Finish that word and just see what I will do to you.” Jackson said seriously, his voice deep and final as he gave Kai is one and only warning. Kai glared at him and then at Lisa, raising his hand and pointing it at her.

“It is you. This is all you! You shouldn’t have fucking come to Belvoire! You are the cause of all these changes and messes! Fuck you Lisa! Fuck you! Go back to wherever you came from and don’t come back!”

While Kai looked like a rapid hyena, Lisa refuses to show any fear to him. She straightened up and glared at him with all the anger that she could muster.

“I will not. I haven’t done anything but work hard at what I care about. Maybe I gave give you a hint or two, considering that you have been lacking in several departments.”

Lisa could just see that the rich heir saw red as he made another lunge at her, almost diving over Jackson’s shoulder to get to her. But then Jungkook pushed forward and grabbed him by the colour and threw him to the ground, his eyes blazing.

“Don’t lay a hand on her or anyone else, do you understand!”

Kai glared up at Jungkook, but the brunette didn’t let him go, instead lifting him up off the floor and then slamming him back down.

“I said, do you understand!”

“Tsk.” Kai gritted his teeth. But then he suddenly spat up into Jungkook’s face, make the brunette growl and jump away from him, wiping his face with his sleeve. Kai then quickly got up, glaring at him while dusting off his clothes. He glared at each and every one of the dance club members who had returned and growled.

“I’m going to end you. All of you if it is the last thing I do.”

“Oh, grow up Kai, just accept the fact that we have lost already.” Mina suddenly said, surprising everyone as her eyes were now set in a glare at the silver haired prodigy. Kai looked at Mina as if she just betrayed him.

“Mina, what the hell do you think you are-“

“We lost, they won. End of story. Their performance was better than ours. I mean hell Kai, they even sang! They clearly deserved to win more than we did.”

“Singing is against the rules! They aren’t allowed to-“

“I know for a fact that there is no such rule. Stop grasping at straws Kai, it just makes you pathetic.”

Mina levelled her glare with Kai, the silver haired male fuming as he glared at Mina intensely. He took a threatening step towards her but surprisingly it was Chaeyoung which stepped in front of the ballerina, a scowl on her face.

“That is close enough. Surely the campus king is above hitting woman. Or am I wrong?”

Kai glared at Chaeyoung; his teeth bared like a wolf nearly to go for a kill. But the tigress showed no fear and planted herself firmly in front of Mina, not noticing the surprise look of the girl behind her. Kai scoffed and shook his head, turning back at Lisa and then raised his hand to his throat and dragged his thumb across it.

“You’re dead.”

“Leave now or I’m getting you kicked out.” Jackson said, roughly pulling Kai away and glaring at him as he stumbled back. Kai glared before pocketing his hands in his jacket.

“Whatever.” And then he stormed off into the crowd, ignoring the stares which Lisa had only just noticed which was directed at him.

While the music was still pounding in the club, the confrontation between the campus king and the victors did not go unnoticed. Those who were close enough were staring and a few were also watching from afar. Jackson sighed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose.

“So much for no tension.”

“Man, what an asshole!’ Chaeyoung said, stomping her foot as she crossed her arms. She turned to look at the others. “If you guys still want me to take him out, just say the word and I’ll do it.”

“My, aren’t you the protector.”

And just like that, the brave face of the petite tigress disappeared and was replaced with a blush as she turned to see Mina smiling at her, her lips quirked while one eyebrow was raised. Mina had an interested look in her eye, and she went as far to check out Chaeyoung’s figure again before looking into her eyes.

“I am quite thirsty.” She suddenly said, making everyone raise an eyebrow at her. But Chaeyoung just began to stammer.

“O-Oh, t-then you should get a d-drink.”

“Yes, I should.”

A few moments passed and everyone’s eyes were darting between Mina and Chaeyoung, waiting for the pin to drop for Chaeyoung to get Mina’s hint. But it seemed that the tigress was being too slow as Mina took the initiative again. She reached out and grabbed the raven by the forearm.

“You should buy it for me.”

“W-Wait, what?”

All of a sudden, Chaeyoung found herself getting pulled by the ballerina, her eyes widening at the fact that Mina is actually touching her and actually taking note of her existence. But Mina did take a moment to pause and look back at the others, her eyes settled on Lisa.

“Like I said before, you should lay low for a while. Because Kai isn’t the only one who is angry about losing.”

And then she walked towards the bar with Chaeyoung in tow, a smile on her face as she heard the raven’s stammers along the way. Lisa gulped and couldn’t help but glance around as she had a feeling just who she was referring to. So far with not even being at the club for an hour, it has been quite eventful.

Hopefully, it won’t get worse.

* * *

You know that feeling when you fell like you are getting followed or hunted? Well, that is exactly what Lisa was feeling like now and she exactly who it was who was hunting her.

After the confrontation with Kai, the dance club eventually eased into the celebratory vibe of the club. Turns out their popularity from before has only increased by the outstanding performance they did at the festival. Students were coming up to congratulate them, some of them being fans who were going as far to ask for their autographs. Of course, Jackson was proudly boasting to everyone about them, not really helping their case in blending into the shadows like Mina had suggested.

And speaking of Mina, she seemed to be having a fun time with Chaeyoung, who was all but a stammering mess with the ballerina, saying something which kept making the raven beauty laugh. But it seemed that the young tiger has calmed down a bit as she now was smiling and going as far to lean into the ballerina’s personal space to whisper something to her, something which the rich girl didn’t seem to mind.

And while it was surprising that Mina did not seem all that affected by their loss, it was even more surprising when a few of the others approached them and shook their hands in sportsmanship. Hoseok smiled as he shook their hands, congratulating them on the win.

“I would love to learn the choreography some time. It looked really complex and fun. Those are my favourite types, you see.”

And Jimin smiled form his spot-on Taehyung’s lap, raising his eyebrow at BamBam.

“Despite your horrid food manners, you dance really well. Congratulations to all of you, you guys were the better group.”

But then again, they should forget some of them is more up their own ass than normal people because the group just earned a glare from Nayeon when they bumped into her at the bar.

“Don’t think for a second that you are better than us. Because you aren’t.”

And with Mark being Mark, he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Oh really? Well, the judges at the competition think otherwise.”

Lisa swore that Nayeon was going to hit him, but she was stopped by Jackson who just grabbed her wrist mid-air, a disapproving look on his face.

“Come on Nayeon, just drop it. We all are trying to have fun here and I hate having to kick people out because they have forgotten their most basic manners of not to hit people.”

And it was shocking to see the usually so fired up raven to blush and look sheepish at the scolding from the rebel commissioner son. It was like a switch went off and Nayeon was suddenly a shy girl in front of her crush.

“Sorry Jackson. Is there any way to make it up to you?” She said, a flirty tone slipping into her voice which made Lisa and Mark look at her in bewilderment. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her before letting her wrist go.

“Yeah, don’t go picking fights with my friends.” He then turned around and walked away, essentially dismissing the girl as Nayeon looked at him with a gaped look.

“Wait! Jackson!” the raven called out, quickly chasing after him through the crowd.

Kai of course has been glaring at them from afar the whole time. He was mostly at the bar and Lisa could feel his scathing glare from wherever she was. He was downing drink after drink and it was pretty clear that he was getting drunk really fast, him obnoxiously shouting in the club and then grabbing the hand of one girl who seemed to be lingering near him the whole time and pulled her towards the dance floor.

But ignoring the scathing glares of those who didn’t like the group, the dance club eventually got into the hang of things and began to enjoy themselves. They interacted with some classmates who would never before be interested in interacting with them, a few poor kids mixed in the lot courtesy to Jackson’s languid rules of having a class protocol. But the most surprising part of the whole evening was when Yeri came stumbling over to Jungkook and grabbed his hand with a wide smile.

“Come on Handsome, show me some of those moves.”

She was clearly drunk and had no filter and Jungkook stared wide-eyed at Yeri as if she is the first girl he has ever seen before. He looked at Lisa for help, but Lisa couldn’t help but laugh as she watched him get hauled out of his seat and dragged towards the dance floor, the fashionista blonde surprisingly having a strong grip.

“Help me!” He begged.

“Nope!” Lisa called back, laughing before taking a sip from her own drink.

But another shocking revelation that Lisa had found out was when she saw Joy in the club, sitting with a man who was dressed in a suit, black hair which slightly ruffled with thick eyebrows and a confident smile on his face as he held a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had almost feline eyes and had quite the boyish look to him, no doubt very handsome. He had his hand wrapped over Joy’s shoulder and was whispering something in her ear.

“Hey Jacks, who is that with Joy?” She asked Jackson, nudging him with her elbow. The rebel looked in the direction she was pointing at and sighed.

“That’s Xiumin. Her fiancé.”

“W-What! Fiancé?” Jackson nodded.

“Yeah, they are expected to get married after Joy graduates. Their family companies will join forces afterwards.”

Lisa’s mind immediately flashed back to Sungjae and his talk with Lisa back in the equipment hall, that sad look in his eyes as he spoke to her.

_"Someone who is already the victor. You'll find out soon enough Lisa. It is basically a known fact already."_

Oh man. Joy was engaged…and she was dating Sungjae, a poor boy at a community college. This was seriously a Romeo and Juliet scenario. And Lisa could see the fake smile on Joy’s face as she smiled at Xiumin.

It was not a real one like she has seen when she is with Sungjae. Not the same at all.

After a while, recovering from the new information she had learnt tonight, Lisa has relaxed a little bit, but there is one though in her mind which refuses to go away, and her eyes can’t help but linger on each face in the club as she was hoping to see those feline eyes which have been filling her thoughts so much.

But the second she saw the, she knew that she was in for a world of hurt.

Jennie was standing on the stairwell, looking down at all of the dancing club goers and it seemed that she was doing the same thing Lisa was doing. Looking for her. And the second Lisa lifted her gaze and locked eyes, she knew just which side of the coin she was in and she knew it was not the same side where Mina, Hoseok and Jimin were.

While she may be an unexplainable crush on the brunette, she didn’t have a death wish so when she saw the fury in those dark brown eyes, she immediately darted into the crowd, hiding herself from her oncoming death.

And that is what she has been doing now for the past while. She literally felt like a gazelle being hunted by a lioness and she was terrified, darting around to see if she could spot her hunter in the crowd. She knows that Jennie knows where she is but the scary thing about being hunted is that you don’t know where the hunter is. And she was scurrying around like mouse in a maze, not staying in the same place for too long so that she doesn’t give the Queen B a chance to unleash her rage.

But like they always say, all good things lead to an end and Lisa’s good thing of surviving so far was at the finish line.

Lisa didn’t see her, and she only realised that she was caught when she felt a hand grabbing her forearm and cat-like nails digging painfully into her skin as she was being dragged in a direction. Lisa could help but squeal as she was suddenly tossed into what appeared to be a bathroom, a fancy one with marble she might add, and she turned and paled immediately when she saw her captor lock the door behind her and turn to her with very dark eyes.

Jennie. Was. Furious.

She was dressed in a black dress and black heels and she looked as beautiful as she always does. Her smoky eyed makeup made her face look so seductive, like a femme fatale and her looks only were heightened. But the glare she was giving the blonde made her look more like a succubus, ready to drain the life of the Thai while giving her a full view of her beauty.

“You bitch.”

Lisa’s immediately thundered when she heard Jennie’s voice, wrath in it all the way as she pushed herself off the door and stormed towards Lisa. Lisa immediately backed away from the oncoming brunette, but she didn’t realise that she did not have much room to run away in because her back suddenly bumped into the wall and it was too late to escape as Jennie was now on her. She grabbed Lisa by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall, making the blonde gasp in pain at the feeling of her spine meeting marble.

“YOU BITCH!”

Angry Jennie is scary Jennie. And Lisa couldn’t stop the fear shooting through her body as Jennie dug her nails into Lisa’s skin, her lips set in a snarl as she glared heatedly at Lisa.

“Do you have any idea what you have done?!” Jennie slammed her against the wall again and Lisa went to grip Jennie by her shoulders as well, trying to push her away as she kept her slamming Lisa against the wall.

“I haven’t done anything!” Lisa defended herself, her throat bobbing as she saw the anger in Jennie’s eyes.

“You haven’t done anything? Bullshit! You ruined this for me! You ruined this for all of us!”

Jennie went to slam Lisa again, but Lisa fought back immediately, her spine unable to take any more damage. Lisa began to grabble with the brunette and eventually she managed to move herself away from the wall, but Jennie still was strong enough to push her towards the sinks, the marble edge hitting Lisa’s lower back painfully instead.

“Why the FUCK did you enter the dance competition! How the hell did you even make it! Why! Just Why!”

The marble was grinding into Lisa’s lower back and Lisa clenched her jaw from shouting out in pain. Jennie was angry, incredibly angry but Lisa had a feeling that there was more to this anger than to just losing. And she had a feeling of what it was.

“I didn’t have a choice! We had to enter! It was our only way of saving our club!”

“What the hell?!”

Jennie stopped pushing her for a moment, pausing her actions and just staring into Lisa’s eyes. But now that the blonde has the chance, she immediately pushed Jennie away, taking advantage of her pause. She stepped away form the sink and took a few steps away to give her some space, her eyes narrowed.

“We made a deal with the headmaster that if we win the competition, then we can keep our club from being knocked down. You forced us to do it Jennie, if you hadn’t tried to knock down our club, we never would have entered!”

“You should have fucking accepted it already!”

Jennie lunged at Lisa again and Lisa immediately tried to dodge, jumping out of the way as Jennie tirelessly leapt after her, spitting anger as she went along.

“You should have given up! You can’t beat me! You can’t beat me! You ruined it for me! You ruined my chance of showing my father! You fucking ruined everything!”

Jennie got lucky and shoved Lisa against the wall again, but Lisa managed to shield her back and when Jennie lunged for her, she caught the feline by the biceps and immediately grappled.

“I didn’t! I told you I will do whatever I can to save the club and if that means beating you at the competition, then so be it!”

“Why can’t you just know your place!” Jennie screamed, fighting with Lisa until suddenly she stumbled over her own heel and went tumbling towards the floor. But on reflex, she grabbed onto Lisa and Lisa panicked as she was immediately pulled down to the floor as well, banging her knee hard against it as she landed on the floor.

“Fuck…” Lisa groaned, pain shooting up her leg as landed. But she didn’t have much time to focus on that much as suddenly hands were hitting her face, a warm body underneath hers as Jennie began to hit Lisa.

“Why did you have to do it! My parents were here! They were supposed to see me win! But now instead they fucking saw you! You ruined it! Your ruined it! You! Ruined! It!”

Each word which Jennie was saying was being delivered with a hand fist and Lisa struggled a bit with blocking them until she finally managed to grab her wrists and then pinned them to the ground, heaving a deep breath as she pinned them next to the brunette’s head.

A sob entered the mix and Lisa’s looked up in surprise to see tears beginning to escape Jennie’s eyes, her face a few breaths away as she looked up at Lisa, her wrists trembling in the blonde’s grip as she tried resisting lightly. Jennie closed her eyes and let more sobs leave her lips, each one feeling like a pin in Lisa’s heart as she heard them. Jennie was upset. Really upset.

“Why did you have to enter? You can dance any other time but why did you have to enter this time? My father has never seen me dance at the festival before. And this time was the first time he came. This was my chance. My chance to show him I could be a dancer. Why did you ruin it? Why? Just why?”

Lisa’s heart broke as she heard the brunette’s sobs, and she knew that the thoughts that she had before was proven correct. This was more about Jennie losing. She lost in front of her _father,_ the one person she wanted to prove that her dream of becoming a dancer will be worthwhile. She had a chance to prove that to her father tonight, but it was ruined because the dance club had won instead. Their victory completely messed up Jennie’s chance to prove to her father that she can become a dancer.

“…I’m sorry.” Lisa said, because what else could she say. Guilty pricked at her heart and even though the victory had saved the club, it was at the cost of Jennie proving her father wrong. And because of that, Lisa couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“You’re sorry means nothing. He saw me lose…I won’t get a chance like that again.” Jennie sobbed, completely slumping her wrists to the ground, no longer having the energy to fight. Lisa looked at her cautiously before slowly loosening her grip and letting her go. Jennie didn’t move to hit her again, instead she lifted her hands to wipe her face, hiding it from the Thai.

“Just why are you doing this to me? Why are you turning my life so upside down?” Lisa’s heart thundered as she heard the feline ask a question and her voice was trapped in her throat as Jennie lowered her hands and locked eyes with Lisa, her eyes swirling with emotion as her lip trembled as she spoke. “Just why are you always in my head?”

“J-Jennie…” Lisa choked out, her heart thundering as Jennie looked at her with a helpless expression, begging for some sort of explanation.

A silence hung over them and Lisa didn’t know what to do or say. Without Jennie hitting or yelling at her, Lisa was unsure on what to do. This is the first time that she has seen the brunette look so broken. The night in the practice room was different, showing a vulnerable side of the brunette, but this time was just a broke n side of her. A doll which had a crack in it. And Lisa was the cause of the crack.

“…Just forget this all.”

Lisa’s head snapped up when Jennie went to sit up, pushing the blonde off of her before she got up from the floor. Lisa’s knee was hurting like a bitch, but she didn’t pay any attention to it as she watched Jennie dust her dress off and look at the mirror to hastily try fix her appearance. She then turned towards the bathroom door and began to walk.

“Just forget all of this.” She said, unlocking it and then walking out.

Lisa didn’t know what went through her but hearing the defeated tone in the brunette’s voice just did something to her and soon she was leaping to her feet and hurrying out after her. Her knee was killing her, but Lisa hurried as fast as she could after the brunette, seeing her back as she headed back towards the dance crowd.

“Jennie, wait! Jennie-“

She was suddenly cut off by the brunette suddenly stopping in her tracks, Lisa skidding to a stop and just managing to avoid running into the brunette as she stood frozen to the floor. She stepped around and looked at Jennie and was surprised to see her with a wide-eyed expression, her jaw dropped, and her face covered in shock as she looked ahead of her. Confused, Lisa turned to follow the direction Jennie was looking as and her stomach just dropped at what she was seeing.

Kai…kissing another girl.

The silver haired dance prodigy had his arm wrapped around the girl’s waist while his other hand was gripping the back of her neck, kissing her passionately in the middle of the dance floor. And Jennie was not the only one who noticed.

Just as Lisa had turned, it seemed that just everyone seemed to notice the girlfriend of the said campus king and murmurs immediately broke out through the crowd as everyone turned to look at Jennie’s expression.

Lisa turned to look at Jennie and her heart immediately broke at the sight she saw. Tears began to mist over Jennie’s eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble, her breathing getting uneven as she watched Kai, her boyfriend, kiss someone who isn’t her.

“Jennie?” Lisa called out, reaching out and touching Jennie’s lower back with her fingertips, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

But Lisa’s touch only seemed to spur the brunette and suddenly Jennie lurched forward and headed right towards Kai’s direction. Everybody got out of her way like the red sea, all watching her with intensity as she stormed to the silver haired man. Kai must have felt the intense glare before he pulled away from the girl and turned his head to only be met with a harsh slap right across the face.

Whatever drunken stupor that Kai was in, he was quite literally slapped out of it as he clutched his cheek and turned to look at Jennie wide eyed, his jaw dropped. Jennie was shaking on the spot as she lowered her hand.

“You. Fucking. Cheat.”

“J-Jennie.” He stammered out.

“You fucking bastard!” Jennie screamed, tears now escaping her eyes as she stared in fury at the silver haired man who stared at her in shock, fear, and humiliation. He glanced at the girl and that only further anger the brunette.

“Because I have been too busy, you decide to run off to the next bitch willing to lift her skirt? You fucking bastard! You fucking lowlife!”

Jennie turned to the girl and scanned her head to toe before scoffing.

“Clearly your standards have dropped, and I can’t fucking believe you would do this tonight of all nights!”

“J-Jennie, l-let me explain-“

“What the fuck is there to explain? You’re a fucking cheater and I never want to see you again!”

“Wait! Jennie!” Kai reached out to grab Jennie by the arm, but Jennie only ripped it away and slammed his hand before taking several steps away.

“Don’t fucking touch me! We’re through! Go jump off a fucking bridge for all I care!”

And with that, Jennie ran away, everyone watched her in shock as the Queen B of Belvoire literally ran away from all of them, out the dancefloor and out the building into the city. And Lisa couldn’t just watch her leave like that. Lisa immediately gave chase to go follow her, but she did manage to hear the after effect of the break down of the supposed power couple of Belvoire.

“Kai you bastard!”

Nayeon pushed through the crowd and had just leapt at Kai, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a headlock. She also saw Irene stormed towards him and slapping him right across the face, the same place where Jennie had slapped him, her face in cold fury.

“You fucking lowlife!”

A few more of Jennie’s friends began to join in but Lisa didn’t hear or see the rest of it as she hurried outside, snapping her head left and right for any sign of the brunette. She turned to the bouncers who seemed startled by the blonde’s sudden appearance.

“Did you know where the girl that just ran out here went? She has brown hair, this tall, pretty and wearing a black dress.” Lisa gave them a description of Jennie and one of them nodded before pointing in the direction they saw her run off to.

Lisa thanked them and quickly hurried in that direction, looking around for any sign of the brunette. She called her name a few times, hurrying past as she looked for her. But then she heard it, about two blocks away from the club.

Sobbing.

Lisa imemdiatly walked towards the direction of the sobs and she found a small alleyway where a woman was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall as she sobbed in her hands. Lisa’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Jennie?”

Jennie’s head snapped up at the sound of the Lisa’s voice and she immediately jumped up to her feet as she wiped at her face.

“G-Go away!” She screamed stepping away from Lisa. But Lisa shook her head and took a step towards her.

“Jennie.” She called out softly, looking at the brunette painfully.

“Don’t! I don’t need your pity! Go away! Just go away!”

But Lisa didn’t. Jennie was hurting and she was hurting badly. And what kind of person would Lisa be if she just left someone who was so hurt alone? She couldn’t leave Jennie alone. Not like this.

“Jennie, I’m not pitying you.”

“Yes, you are! You probably think I deserve this, don’t you? You are probably enjoying this! I deserve this! I deserve to be cheated on! I deserve pain! I fucking deserve being humiliated like this in front of everyone!”

Jennie was screaming hysterically, and her breathing were getting really uneven, something which Lisa was taking note of. Lisa took a few more steps towards Jennie, but the feline backed away from her like a cornered cat, her eyes wild and filled with tears.

“This is just what I deserve! Everybody wants to hurt me! They always want to step on me and crush me to the ground! Everyone hates me! Everyone! My father, my mother, Jisoo, Kai, everyone!”

“Jennie, that is not true.” Lisa said. But Jennie just whirled to her.

“Yes, it is! Everyone thinks that I don’t know what they are saying but I do! I do! I do! I do! Everyone hates me! I will never be someone who someone will like! I make no one proud! No one happy! I’m a failure. A fouler! A failure! A failure!”

Jennie’s breathing was getting worse and she was hysterically waving her hands around as she made rapid movements and Lisa’s eyes widened as Jennie suddenly covered her chest with her hands, clawing at where her heart was.

“No one loves me! No one loves me! I do everything wrong! I will never be who everyone wants me to be! I can never be a dancer! I can never take over the family business! I will just mess it up! I will mess it up like always! I will never be who everyone wants me to be!”

And that is when Lisa realised what was happening.

Jennie was having a panic attack.

Her breathing was so irregular and she as struggling to breath, clawing at her chest and throat as she struggled to stay calm. She was spiralling. She was panicking. Lisa immediately stepped forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands way from her throat.

“Jennie, no one hates you. You are not a failure. Listen to me Jennie.”

“No! No! No! No! No! Everyone hates me! Everyone! You hate me! You hate me!” Jennie’s voice was filled with pain and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Lisa, violently trying to pull her wrists of Lisa’s grip. “Let go! Let go!”

“No, I won’t let go!” Lisa said, pulling Jennie closer to her. “Listen to me Jennie! You are not thinking straight. You need to calm down or you will hurt yourself. Calm down Jennie, just calm down!”

“Fuck you! Fuck you!”

Jennie was choking on her own air, tears dripping off her chin as she cried, still fighting against Lisa. Lisa gritted her teeth and kept trying to talk Jennie down, needing her to calm.

“You are not a failure! You are a brilliant woman! So many people wish they were like you! You are the best dancer anyone has ever seen! You get top grades and look good while getting them! You have friends who love you! Nayeon, Yeri, Joy, Irene, they are defending your honour right now! People care about Jennie! Jisoo cares about you! You are her cousin! She loves you!”

“Shut up! Shut up! I need space! I need-“

Jennie was struggling to breathe now, choking on air as she gasps. Lisa was now panicking herself and she didn’t know how to get the girl to calm down. At this rate, something seriously bad was going to happen to Jennie and Lisa couldn’t let that happen. She tried to think of other ways to get the brunette to calm down and she suddenly recalled a picket of information that she had read a while ago.

A shock can get someone out of a panic attack, a distraction to get their mind away from the dark hole filling their head. Lisa stared at Jennie’s panicked reactions and she bit her lip as she trembled with the idea. Her stomach was twisting, and she was unsure of she could do it. But she will do anything to get the girl to calm down. So, she did the thing which was shocking to both Lisa and Jennie. She pulled Jennie by the wrists and lowered her head to meet with Jennie’s halfway.

And pressed her lips against hers.

…

..

Lisa’s heart was doing jumping jacks as she kissed the brunette. Her lips were soft, and Lisa could taste the salty tears of the brunette, but also the strawberry lip gloss which the brunette was wearing. Her eyes were closed, a natural reflex, but she could feel the sudden stiffening of the brunette in front of her. She dared to open her eyes and she was staring headfirst into Jennie’s wide eyes, shock very evident in them as she stared at the blonde.

Her wrists were frozen in Lisa’s grip and her body slowly stopped shaking as she stared at the blonde, her lips still pressed against Lisa’s which were still kissing her. She wasn’t kissing back but that didn’t matter much to Lisa as all she wanted was for the brunette to calm down.

Kissing her will probably be the last thing which the brunette ever expected. Hell, Lisa did not expect herself to kiss Jennie and yet here she was, her lips locked with the brunette as a way to break her out of her panic attack.

Eventually, Lisa pulled away, her breathing shaky as pulled away and stood back up to her full height, swallowing thickly as she looked at the Queen B who was staring at her in shock.

Her lips were tingling, and Lisa cannot deny the electricity that she felt when she felt the Queen B’s lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and feeling them against her own lips was something which she could never quite describe. It was electrifying. And it sent warm tingles down her spine and through her body.

Jennie just stared at her, her body completely still. Her breathing was a bit irregular, but Lisa is sure that is due to the long kiss and her lack of air beforehand. She stared at Lisa in astonishment and her lips were separated as she stared at her.

Lisa suddenly felt embarrassed and let go of Jennie’s wrists, the heiress’s hands dropping to her side as she continued to stare at Lisa. Lisa bit her lip and pocketed her hands in her jacket, looking down at the floor.

“I…um…” She started, figuring that the brunette was not going to talk. “I think…it would be best for us to go home. It’s not wise for us to stay out here. It’s not safe.”

She looked back up at Jennie, who was just staring at her dumbly before biting her lip again.

“Is your car here?”

Jennie stared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding, making Lisa sigh slowly in relief.

“Then…can I maybe drive us back home? You…shouldn’t be driving in your state…and you shouldn’t be alone.”

Jennie continued to stare at her and Lisa was sure that she was going to have to talk to herself again until the brunette suddenly lifted her hand, which were now containing the car keys of her black Mercedes. Where on earth did those come from?

“…Okay.” Jennie finally said, tossing the keys to the blond who fumbled with them. Lisa swallowed and nodded her head.

“O-Okay. Let’s go then.”

* * *

The drive back to Belvoire was incredibly silent. After locating Jennie’s car at where she parked it, she opened the door for Jennie, who slid in without a word, and quickly got in the driver’s seat, taking a second to admire the beautiful interior of the car.

After a bit of fumbling, Lisa started up the car and played with the GPS a bit before getting the directions to the university and then headed off, Jennie quiet the entire time. As she got closer to Belvoire, Lisa couldn’t help but glance at the brunette every few minutes, wondering what is going through her head. Jennie was quiet the whole time and the only thing which was doing was playing with her fingers, rubbing them together while she kept her eyes on the passenger window.

When they arrived at Belvoire, Lisa was at a loss on where to go. She could drop Jennie off at the rich dorms, but she doesn’t know who will be there to take care of her. She shouldn’t be alone right now, and she didn’t know where Jisoo was either, because the last time she saw the older Kim was when she dragged Rose away.

And so, oddly enough, Lisa found herself driving in the direction of her own dorms, Jennie not saying a word the entire time, even when Lisa parked in the parking lot outside her dorm. Lisa switched off the car and held onto the wheel, staring ahead while silence kept hanging in the car. She swallowed.

“Um…do you…want to come in?”

Jennie didn’t answer. She instead unclipped her seatbelt and got out the car, waiting outside for the blonde to do the same. Hastily following her lead, she got out and locked the door before looking at Jennie and clearing her throat.

“O…kay then. Follow me.”

Lisa walked towards the dorms and entered the reception area. Luckily enough, Hani wasn’t there so she didn’t have to explain the brunette following her in. She headed towards her dorm room and unlocked it, walking in, and holding out the door for Jennie, who walked in and began to look around the dorm, taking in the surroundings.

“It’s…um…its not much but it is cosy. Probably not as fancy as you are used to.”

“…It is fine.”

“O-Oh! Okay then…um…would you…like some tea?”

Oh, please kill her now. Lisa was so awkward that she could slap herself. But Jennie just responded with a nod and Lisa sighed before heading to the kettle and filling it up with water. She glanced back at the brunette and bit her lip.

“Ummm…don’t take this to heart…but you look…kind of bad right now so why don’t you take a shower? You know, to freshen up? I have some clothes you can borrow. They aren’t Chanel but they are comfy.”

Jennie turned to look at Lisa and the blonde’s heart thundered at the hidden emotion in Jennie’s eyes. She didn’t know what the brunette was thinking, and her heart was just doing flapjacks the longer she stared at her.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“N-No problem.”

As Lisa set the kettle to boil, she led the feline to the bathroom, showing her all the things she would need before hurrying to her room and grabbing some pyjamas shorts and a baggy shirt for the brunette, blushing as she walked back into the bathroom and placed it on the sink for her.

“H-here.”

And then she hurried out, her face blushing red.

When Jennie finally came out of the bathroom, Lisa just about nearly fell out of the kitchen stool when she saw Jennie walk towards her. Her hair was wet, and her face was bare, completely natural in front of the blonde. Her legs were in full view with the pyjamas pants and the Lisa’s shirt was baggy on the Queen B, and Lisa’s stomach was twisting with how much she actually liked seeing the brunette in her clothes. It was just…a sight to see. Jennie Kim in non-branded clothes.

Lisa hastily gave her some freshly boiled tea, sliding it to the brunette before excusing herself to shower as well, needing something to distract her from the thoughts of seeing Jennie Kim in her clothes.

After a rather cold shower, Lisa came out of the bathroom dressed in pyjamas as well. She saw Jennie sitting at the kitchen stool, nursing her cup of tea, and taking a few sips from it. She glanced up when she heard Lisa walking closer but then looked back down, not saying a word again.

Lisa fixed herself another cup of tea and took a seat opposite the brunette, taking a sip to try fill in the awkwardness. Lisa has never been one who enjoys silence and since she kissed Jennie, the brunette has hardly said a word. And she didn’t know what to make of it. Jennie was just in her head and Lisa had no idea what she was thinking about.

 _At least she’s calm_ , Lisa thought to herself, which is supposedly a good thing considering how she was not so long ago.

Both of them had finished their hot drinks and neither said anything else. And Lisa noticed that her roommate was not here at all, so she realised that it was only her in the dorm, with Jennie. Alone.

Please someone save her.

“Umm…it’s getting pretty late and…I think it would be best if we get some sleep.”

Jennie nodded, looking at Lisa from under her eyelashes. Lisa swallowed thickly, her heart going a mile per minute as she spoke again.

“Ummm, you can take my bed. It’s comfy enough. I’ll sleep in Rose’s room. Don’t worry.”

Jennie’s lips parted, as if she wanted to say something, but she closed them again. She simply nodded before standing up from the stool. Lisa stood up as well, taking their mugs and putting them in the sinks before leading her to her bedroom, felling usually nervous for some reason. She cursed herself slightly for not cleaning up her room, but it wasn’t as bad as it was on most days and her heart was flipping as Jennie walked into her room and looked around.

“Y-Yeah, this is my room. Treat it like it is your own okay? What’s mine is yours.”

Woe, even she had to cringe at that. She awkwardly cleared her throat and nodded as Jennie turned to look at her.

“A-Anyway, good night.”

She walked past Jennie, eager to just head to Rose’s room and scream in her pillow there, but then she was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She stiffened and gulped as she slowly turned around to see Jennie looking at her, eyes showing gratefulness and appreciation.

“Thank you, Lisa.”

May cupid’s arrow pierce her heart right now. Jennie’s expression was so soft, and her heart was just flipping out as she said her name so softly. Lisa softly smiled and nodded despite herself.

“Of course, Jennie.”

And then Jennie let go and Lisa walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked away from her room and headed into Rose’s, the smell of lavender hitting her due to the scented candles which Rose likes to light in the room. She fell onto the blonde’s bed and sighed, staring up to the ceiling as her mind went through the day’s events.

She witnessed a forbidden couple’s love, sang at a dance competition, won said dance competition, invited to a club, practically had a fan meeting at a club, saw the fiancé of said forbidden relationship, got into a fight with the Queen B, witness the breakup of the campus couple, chased after the Queen B, kissed the Queen B and now letting the said Queen B sleep in her bed.

…

..

.

Things are not going to be the way they were before.


	24. Chapter 24

The beginning of something is always the most memorable. Be it turning over a new page, or you have been given a second chance. The beginning of a story is the most important. It is where the magic begins, when the sparks fly, and the interest is furthered.

And Rose will always remember the beginning of everything when she first met her.

_She really should have brought the campus map with her, because with all the buildings looking practically the same, it was hard for any new student to find their way to their classes._

_Rose had her arms filled with books, one wrapped around them while her other hand was holding up her phone, trying to follow the directions which Soyeon has sent her. She managed to find the Language building for her English class, but now it was literally finding the right class which was the most difficult part._

_The number system was strange, and Rose would expect the classroom numbers to run in chronological order. But apparently not in Belvoire. It also did not help that a lot of other students were rushing past her, also heading for their classes which they were no doubt trying not to be late for. And with the bumps and shoves along the way, Rose just became a lost soul in Tartarus as she squeaked and grunt each time she got bumped into, hastily trying to dodge out of the way of everyone while trying to keep a hold of all of her belongings._

_Rose was flustered and she was losing every track of direction and so much so, she eventually bumped hard into someone, knocking herself to the floor with all of her stuff, as well as the other person’s bag to the floor. Rose grunted as she landed on her tailbone, but she immediately looked up to the person she had bumped into when she heard a grunt of pain coming from them due to landing on the ground as well._

_“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! I am-“_

_“Stunning.”_

_Rose stopped talking, blinking several times before staring at the person she had bumped into, her apologetic mind suddenly going blind as she looked at the woman in front of her._

_She had long raven hair and had heart shaped lips, which were slightly pouty and glistened with pale pink lip-gloss. Her skin and face were flawless and dark brown eyes were locked with Rose’s as she sat on the floor. Rose eyed the outfit the raven girl was wearing, and her eyes almost bugged out when she recognised the Dior clothing brand._

_So, she bumped into a rich girl…this cannot be good. Especially considering that the few confrontations that she has had with quite a few of them already, being Joy and Yeri, she did not have the best impression of the rich kids at Belvoire, especially with their attitudes towards the poorer students._

_But then Rose recalled what the raven girl had said in the midst of Rose’s apology for bumping into her and suddenly Rose blushed as she stared at the said raven girl._

_“I’m…sorry?” Rose asked, her cheeks pink as her heart fluttered slightly._

_It was then the raven’s girls turn to blush. A beautiful pink dusted along her pale cheeks and she raised a hand to tuck a raven strand of hair behind her ear in embarrassment._

_“I-I’m sorry, I…uh…I just couldn’t help and notice that you…are stunning and I…um…I’m going to keep quiet now.”_

_The girl’s blush intensified even more, and she bashfully looked down at the floor, her fingers toying with her hair while Rose just stared at her. The Australian couldn’t help but let out a confused chuckle, not at all expecting a compliment to come out of a girl’s mouth who was dressed up in very high branded clothes._

_“Well…um…thank you, I guess. No one…has really said that to me before.” Rose said truthfully, wincing afterwards at home lame that sounded out loud. But then the raven raised her head again and this time donned a shocked expression, her eyebrows furrowed together._

_“What? No one? How could someone not notice how pretty you are? They need glasses.”_

_Rose smiled and let out a laugh, shaking her head. Rose noticed all her books and her phone on the floor, along with the raven’s bag which had a few contents sliding out as well. Like a light switch, Rose immediately got up and began to gather her things, her cheeks blazing._

_“I am so sorry for bumping into you! I didn’t mean it! It was just the crowd was shoving me and I was just trying to find my class and then I just-“_

_“It’s okay, really. I wasn’t looking where I was going either.”_

_A second pair of hands joined Rose’s as the raven girl began to help her gather her things, piling the books on top of each other and gathering the few pieces of paper together. Rose reached out for her phone, hoping that the screen wasn’t cracked, but as she touched it, a hand touched the top of hers. Tingles immediately spread from the touch and Rose snapped her head up and was looking straight into the brown eyes of the raven girl, her heart lips separated slightly as she gazed at Rose._

_They gazed at each other for a few moments, just looking at each other’s eyes before Rose realised that she was blatantly staring and she quickly grabbed her phone and pulled it away, the raven’s hand getting left hovering above the ground while Rose blushed intensely. After gathering all her stuff, she took them in her arms and stood up, her cheeks still hot as she looked at the raven who was still crouching on the ground._

_“I’m so sorry again, I hope I didn’t dirty your clothes or anything.”_

_“You didn’t. And even if you did, I don’t really like this outfit so it would be of no loss.”_

_Rose couldn’t help but laugh at those words and she glanced at girl to see her smiling serenely at her. The held each other’s gazes again and this time, the raven girl held out her hand to her._

_“Jisoo Kim, it’s nice to have bumped into you.”_

_While the last name was setting off some bells in her head, sounding somewhat familiar from what she has heard from around the dorm, Rose smiled and reached out with her one hand to wrap it around the raven’s, looking into her eyes._

_“Roseanne Park, it’s nice to have bumped into you as well.”_

_And thus, the beginning of everything had started._

Rose rested her head on the pillow, the scent of ginger spice and chocolate filled her nose, such a familiar smell to the blonde which she could never forget. The mattress was soft, but hard enough that one would not sink in it. The sheets were crisp white, and they felt like silk on Rose’s bare skin. And the body next to her as warm and breathing steadily as they slept beside her.

Jisoo’s bare back was facing her, donned with some red lines going down them, caused by the Australian who was thinking back on last night. Rose stared at the woman who clouded her mind ever since she arrived at Belvoire, the woman who has made her feel so much. Good things and bad things. Jisoo is someone who had stolen her heart, keeping it locked in her hands with a key thrown away so that Rose can never get it back.

Rose glanced around the room and sighed. It doesn’t feel like it has been long since she has been in Jisoo’s room. It very much represented the raven’s personality, a large computer screen pressed against the wall with a small bookshelf next to it which contained all of the raven’s computer games. For someone who had such a regal look to others and had such a big responsibility in the future, she was quite a serious gamer and Rose still remembers the nights they would spend together in here and rose would watch the raven in her competitive mode as she would play her games.

A smile crawled along Rose’s face, the memories still fresh despite it happening so long ago. She looked around, seeing a few posters of her favourite singers, as well as a few landscape shots which she took when she went on various vacations with her family. The armchair in her room was decorated with red pillows and Rose could make out the skirt which she was wearing at the festival. On the fluffy cream rug were scattered clothes, mixed with Jisoo’s branded ones and Rose’s non branded ones.

Rose recalls laying on top of that rug, running her fingers through it for hours and completely representing a cat with her resting on top of it. Jisoo always got so amused by the blonde’s behaviour, always eventually joining the blonde and covering her body with hers, laughing as she would begin to snuggle her nose in Rose’s neck and laying on top of her, trapping her between herself and the rug. Those were such innocent times, times where the two of them lived in an escaped reality.

Rose lifted herself up slightly and peered over the sleeping rave’s shoulder to see her profile. Jisoo’s eyes were closed and her lips were slightly swollen, courtesy to the reacquaintance their lips had with one another last night. Rose’s licked her own swollen lips, them still tingling from the kisses. She never released just how much she missed kissing Jisoo. It was like a light bulb suddenly being brought back to life after a long blackout. It just woke Rose up in a way. And she all but gave in to the desperate touches and pleads that the raven was giving, allowing herself to be indulged of the attention of the oldest Kim.

Rose looked away from Jisoo’s sleeping face and looked at the digital clock on Jisoo’s side table. 6 am. She has practically been here all night and morning. But she then noticed the other object on the side table and squinting her eyes slightly to get a better look, Rose’s eyes widened as she recognised it as a photo frame, and it contained a picture which Rose had all but forgotten about.

(<https://za.pinterest.com/pin/839428818028783653/>)

Rose was hugging Jisoo in the photo, the two of them in the passageway heading towards the plane which they were taking to JeJu for a weekend getaway. Rose had tried to turn down the offer, but she remembers just how adamant the raven was for them to go.

_“I want to spend time with you away from others. I want to go, and I know you want too as well.”_

And while Rose still tried to turn it down, her heart still flutters at the excitement she felt when the day came, Jisoo picking her up from the dorm and driving the two of them to the airport for their flight.

_“Just why do you have my demo CD with you?!” Rose exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment as her own voice was coming from the sound speakers, the CD which contained a few original songs playing from it. Jisoo smiled at her from the driver’s seat._

_“Because it was a gift from you, and I intend to show off just how talented my girlfriend is!”_

_Rose couldn’t help but groan in embarrassment. She knew it was a bad idea to gift that to Jisoo. The raven has been one of the few to listen to Rose’s songs and she has been by far the biggest fan of her work. Half of the time, she just loves to lay on the blonde’s bed and listen to her playing her guitar, smiling lazily as the Australian sang for her. She loved listening to her sing, and it has made the blonde a little bit more confident in her abilities._

_“If you dare play that for anyone else, I will literally do worse than kill you.”_

_“Oh really, and just what will you do?” Jisoo teased, raising an eyebrow as she kept her eyes on the road._

_“I’ll smash all your games and toss it into the Belvoire fountain.”_

_“Oh, you are a sadistic woman!”_

_Rose immediately started laughing at Jisoo’s scandalised look and tone. She must say, she can easily threaten the raven by just using her games as leverage. Guess dating a gamer girl has its advantages. Rose giggled and reached out to lay her hand on Jisoo’s thigh, squeezing it gently._

_“Don’t worry baby, I won’t lay a hand on your games.”_

_“You better not!” Jisoo grumbled, but she then took Rose’s hand off her thigh and lifted it to her lips where she pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “And I will never play your songs to someone else without permission. You will do it in your own time, and I respect that.”_

_Love filled Rose’s chest and her entire body felt warm from the touching words that came out of her girlfriend’s mouth. Jisoo was just so understanding and she knew her boundaries when it came to Rose’s music. Music is a big part to Rose’s life and she still has insecurities about letting the vulnerable side out. But Jisoo has seen that side of her and hasn’t judged her at all. She has just embraced it, all of it. And with that in mind, Rose has been growing on the idea that others will do the same when they hear her songs._

_“I love you.” The blonde blurted out, unable to keep the words in. And like usual, a wide smile graced Jisoo’s face as she pressed a second kiss to Rose’s hand._

_“I love you too.”_

_The two of them eventually made it to the airport and Jisoo parked in the reserved parking where her car would be kept during the whole weekend getaway, there for them when they came back. They quickly got their luggage and went to go check in, holding hands the whole time as they headed towards the counter where the air ticket lady was sitting. She smiled and took the two girls’ passports, scanning them through the system while she typed on the computer._

_“Are you two a couple by any chance?” She asked, glancing at the two of them before looking back at the screen._

_Rose blushed by nature, but her hand squeezed Jisoo’s back as she felt the raven squeeze her hand and she nodded._

_“Yes we are.”_

_“You two are a very beautiful couple, if you don’t mind me saying.”_

_“We don’t mind at all.” Jisoo said, turning her head to smile at Rose, reaching out with her free hand to gently tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her fingertips grazing Rose’s skin. “My Chae is the most beautiful girl there is, I’m happy that someone else has noticed.”_

_Rose immediately blushed at Jisoo’s honeyed words and even the other ticket lady awed at the affection which Jisoo was giving. While most called Rose by her English name, Jisoo likes to call her by her Korean name at times, finding it to be a bit more in intimate than her normal name which people call her by. The ticket lady swooned at the words as well, quickly printing their tickets and attaching them to their luggage and then handing them to the both of them with a smile._

_“I hope the two of you have a pleasant trip. I hope the two of you stay together for a long time.”_

_“I plan to.” Jisoo said, taking their tickets with a smile and turning to press a kiss to Rose’s pink cheek. Rose blushed again but couldn’t help but smile._

_“Me too.”_

_“Have a pleasant flight!” The ticket lady called out to them, smiling at the young couples’ words and gestures before turning to help the next traveller._

_After getting a coffee at one of the airport cafes, the two of them headed towards the gate their flight was designated to and quickly went through the process of getting their passports scanned and then showing their tickets before being granted access to the tunnel heading to the airplane. There was a small wait as the plane staff were busy opening the plane door and attaching it to the tunnel, so Rose hugged Jisoo from behind, the raven’s hands immediately covering hers as they swayed on the spot._

_“That is adorable. Would the two of you like me to take a photo?” A man said with his wife to them, a kind smile on his face while his wife’s arm was linked with his own. Rose turned and looked at him surprise, but Jisoo’s eyes lit up and she immediately nodded before pulling her phone out of the hoody which she had stolen from Rose and handed it to him. She then returned to her previous position and pressed a kiss to Rose’s cheek which made the blonde smile._

_“All right, smile!” The man said, smiling himself as he raised the phone to taking the photo._

_Rose smiled brightly and her arms tightened slightly around Jisoo while Jisoo’s hands squeezed the blonde’s hand in return. The camera flashed and the man lowered the phone to look at the photo. He smiled before handing it back to them, the couple looking at the photo which was just taken. Jisoo smiled and immediately went to put the photo as her lock screen._

_“Perfect.” She said, turning around to press a kiss to Rose’s cheek. Rose smiled and pressed a kiss to Jisoo’s forehead._

_“Very perfect.”_

That trip had been so memorable, and Rose enjoyed every second of it as the two of them freely explored Jeju like any other couple would. They ate at cafes, shopped, did every type of tourist thing possible and of course, made love every night in the hotel room which Jisoo had booked them. It was a taste of heaven which Rose loved with her whole heart. Jisoo was her heart and she made her the happiest she had ever been.

But like she had said before. It was an escaped reality and the blonde realised later on that she could not be in that same situation forever. In the situation where she had to hide all of her love for Jisoo and the love that Jisoo had for her.

Just like all the other couples who are from different classes, the type of forbidden love which Jisoo and Rose had for each other was hidden. While Jisoo is very much against the system which is set in place in Belvoire, she did nothing to stop it. She was practically still a sheep in the flock who showed no intention to become a wolf and lead on with her chosen life. She stayed in line and followed the unsaid rule.

Do not date the lower class. They are inferior. They will only taint your reputation.

But Jisoo made Rose feel everything but inferior. She loved the blonde with so much love and she opened up to Rose in so many ways possible. The two of them have had deep meaning conversations with each other, the stresses of Jisoo’s life and responsibilities getting laid bare to the blonde and the tears which she shed was wiped away by the poor girl, cradling the older girl like she was a child and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she comforted her.

Jisoo may appear to live a life full of glamour, but there is a dark side to every light side. She is a child who has a future planned for her and she intends to carry out her plan. Her parents and uncle and aunt expected a lot from her, and she intended to fill in the shoes which her father has laid out for her. She had the brain to and the responsibility. A Kim must do what a Kim must do.

A Kim always keeps their promises, no matter what.

And Jisoo had promised to love her forever. She has promised her multiple times, but eventually each time had just lost its meaning and credibility. She knows that Jisoo loves her, but not in the way which Rose desires the most.

Openly.

Officially.

Proudly.

It is all very well when the two of them are out of Belvoire and out of the city where no one will recognize them. Then is where Jisoo is her normal, affectionate self. Holding Rose’s hand, stealing kisses in public, and just smothering her with so much love that the blonde feels like an overfilled wine glass. But when they were on campus, it was like Rose just didn’t exist. As if she was every other blank face in the poor population which was intermixed in the classes of Belvoire. Jisoo was not unkind to the poor kids, but she did not do much to stop the torment to them. Especially when it came to her cousin.

Jennie was the ruling Queen B of the campus and it honestly shocked Rose just how different Jisoo was from her cousin. Although when the raven is angry, she can very clearly see the relation of the raven and the brunette. And Jennie did not care of the poor, having a personal vendetta against them which seemed much more abnormal to the common rich kid. She did once ask Jisoo but the raven as pretty tight lipped about it.

“It isn’t something we really talk about. But let me just say she was heartbroken when the incident occurred. That is all I can say.”

And even though Jisoo is just about the only person who can control Jennie in any type of way, she did not do anything which Jennie decided to pick on Rose the one time, choosing her as the one at fault for her not being in the mood for coffee anymore and she all bust doused Rose with the caffeinated drink, it still being hot.

That was probably the time when Rose realised the situation of the relationship.

_“Chae?”_

_Rose stiffened at the sound of Jisoo’s voice, looking up to see the raven’s reflection in the mirror, guilt in her eyes as she closed the bathroom door behind her and clicked it shut before heading towards her. It was a good thing that the coffee wasn’t piping hot, so it didn’t burn the blonde, but it was still hot coffee and it definitely ruined the blonde’s clothes and make up. She probably had to head back to the dorm to change but then she will be late for her music class and with how Taeyeon has been lately, she is most likely going to get yelled at again._

_“What?” Rose asked, looking down to keep dabbing the coffee off her shirt with the paper towels in the bathroom, a bundle of them already on the floor._

_“Are you okay?” Jisoo asked, full of concern._

_“No Jisoo, I’m not okay. Isn’t it obvious?” Rose turned around to look at Jisoo with a narrowed look, her appearance no doubt horrifying due to the coffee splash. “You were literally there when it happened. And yet you did nothing to stop her. How on earth do you think that makes me feel?”_

_Jisoo had a very guilty look in her face, regret in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped, and her eyes were dull as she looked down, ashamed of her behaviour as she simply stood by and watched her cousin douse the love of her life in her coffee in her normal bullying manner. She heard Rose coff and looked up to see the blonde shaking her head._

_“You could have stopped her. But you didn’t.”_

_“Rose, you have to understand there was nothing I could do.”_

_Rose turned around and looked at Jisoo in disbelief, her hand paused from its ministrations. “Nothing you could do? Jisoo, you literally could have told her to stop! You could have stopped her!”_

_“But then that would make her suspicious and then she will ant to know why. I could risk us being found out Rose! I can’t have that.”_

_“Right, because I’m a big secret which will be the cause of your downfall if found out.” Rose said bitterly, turning around to gather up the paper towels and dumping them in the bathroom bin. Jisoo reached out to Rose, touching her arm with a broken expression._

_“Rose, it’s not-“_

_“Just forget it. I’m sticky and smell like a Starbucks. I’m going home. See you whenever.” Rose said, not looking at the raven as she didn’t want her to see the tears which had formed in her eyes due to the stabbing in her heart at the bitterness of the words which Jisoo had said. She walked past the raven and unlocked the door, opening it and walking out of the bathroom and leaving the raven behind._

_Only when she walked to the dorms and passed Hani by her desk did she let the tears fall, a small trail of them mapping out her face as she entered her room._

Jisoo of course apologized profusely after the incident and made up with the blonde afterwards, but it was basically on repeat as months went on. Ignoring, making up, bullied, making up, getting humiliated, making up. It was the same pattern and towards the end of the relationship, Rose just could not handle it anymore.

She hated being treated like she was one big secret. She felt like she was the other woman in an affair, and yet she was the only one in Jisoo’s life who was a romantic partner. Fortunately, Jisoo’s and Jennie’s parents were not the kind of parents who arranged marriages for them. They believed that the girls should find their own love, not being forced into one just for the benefit of the company.

But it was quite heavily indicated just what kind of person they were looking for their daughters. Someone who could grant them a better life. A life where they do not have to worry about a thing. A life which is as picture perfect as the ones that their parents have. Luckily, Jennie has Kai who already has the approval for a future partner and family member for the Kim family, but unfortunately Rose does not exactly fit the bill for that for Jisoo.

And while Rose knows that she makes Jisoo happy, the whole dynamic of the need of a rich partner which could help the raven in wealth and business was just suffocating. Rose wasn’t anything like the ideal partner which Jisoo’s parents had in mind for their daughter. She was studying music and she wanted to be a singer. And the music industry was hard to get into. So already her chances of becoming a successful singer were put at a disadvantage. Not much of a good impression for her parents.

Of course, Rose was kept a secret from them as well. What else would she be? And while there have been arguments between the two about the issue, it has just been swept under the carpet for another time. They would make up eventually and continue on with their relationship, but the cycle was just killing the blonde. It was a slow poison which was numbing every part of her which was beginning to just leave her as a shell of herself.

The secrets, the hiding, and the restrictions…it was just all too much.

That night when Rose broke up with Jisoo, it was the hardest and most painful decision she had ever made. There was never a right time to break up with the raven and it was the worst thing she could have ever done, especially after such a wonderful date that the two had. But it was the selfish side of Rose which just allowed it.

Just to have one more memory with the raven. To have one last experience with her, where she was the happiest and most loved girl in the world. But she had to end it. For her own sake, as well for Jisoo’s. She deserves someone who offers more than what Rose can. And she knows how much the family business means to the raven, so who is she to be a hurdle in that and make things more difficult for her because of her social class?

But she mainly broke up with Jisoo for herself. She knows her self-worth and she knows that she deserves so much more than this. While Jisoo has all the money in the world to spoil Rose with and has so much love for the blonde that is one hundred percent sincere, she still can’t give what Rose truly wants.

To be able to love her in front of her friends and family without being ashamed about it.

Is it wrong to want to be able to freely show her love for the raven and not feel like a hunted animal whose head was worth billions?

And even after the breakup, she never truly recovered. Jisoo desperately tried to talk to her but Rose completely shut her out. She couldn’t let her slide back into her life and make her feel the way that she did before. She loved Jisoo but she can’t be in that kind of relationship anymore. She can’t stand being a secret anymore. She wants to be able to love openly and freely, and not feel like she is walking on eggshells the whole time.

It is no wonder why celebrities are so tight-lipped when it comes to dating. The rich class are all like Dispatch and the way they just hunt for any type of scandal just to bring them down is disgusting. And Jisoo Kim was practically a celebrity at Belvoire, as well as Jennie in the eyes of the public. The two of them were heiresses to the Kim Company. They were in the public eye even out of Belvoire. If it was ever caught wind that Jisoo was associated with a common class girl, what a large scandal it will be indeed.

And so, she will not let herself getting pulled into such a dark hole again.

And yet here she is. Naked and in bed with the said woman she tried to hard to avoid. Last night’s memories replayed through her mind, her heart fluttering like it always did when the two of them were so close to each other. She had never seen the raven look so wild before. She looked like a cornered animal, her eyes wide and wild as she stared at Rose so hard before crashing into her, the words the two of them spoke before completely wiped away as she reacquainted herself with Rose’s lips, moaning as the taste they had was still the same as ever.

And Rose did the same, because Jisoo was like a drug which was personally made for the Australian.

_Jisoo knew the song was about her. She immediately picked up the message which the blonde was trying to send. And she was not appreciative of it at all as she dragged the said blonde away from Lisa and the others, needing to get her away from everyone. Rose stumbled along behind her, gasping each time she tripped and quickly righted herself before getting dragged again by the raven._

_“J-Jisoo, just what do you think-“_

_“Not another word.” Jisoo snapped, looking over her shoulder and flashing the blonde an intense glare before looking away and continuing on her journey._

_While Jennie is scary when she is angry, Jisoo is so much more. It is always the quiet ones who are the scariest 0ens when triggered and so like an obedient puppy, Rose snapped her mouth shut and instead just let herself get dragged to the raven’s destination, which ended up being the luxury dorms._

_Rose did try to resist at first when she spotted the rich dorms, not wanting to be in such a place again, but a tightened grip and a hard look from Jisoo was all that it took to complete silence her again and soon she was following the familiar trail that she used to take before when she visited Jisoo in the dorms, Jisoo leading her all the way until she was in her room and locking the door behind her._

_Thankfully, the whole dorm was empty due to all the students being at the music festival, but it was not comforting to the blonde as she was the only one here with Jisoo. A very angry Jisoo if she might add._

_“How can you be so cruel?”_

_Rose’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice of the woman who practically kidnapped her from her friends. She looked up to see Jisoo staring at her, her eyes whirled with emotions as she tightened her hands into fists._

_“How can you say that my love for you was fake?!” Jisoo’s voice boomed into the room and Rose couldn’t help but flinch as the volume of it. Jisoo glared at her and took several steps towards her, her body shaking._

_“You are the only person I want in this world! You are the one who made my life meaningful! You are the one who I breathe for! And you just say all of that is fake? That all of it was just a lie? How dare you!”_

_Rose tried to back away, but it had been some time since she had been in the raven’s room and she quite soon tripped over the rug on the floor and feel backwards into the armchair, the same one which the raven likes to read in. And like a hunter, Jisoo pounced. She placed her hands on the arm rests and essentially caged Rose in the chair, her face near hers as she peered down at her._

_“Jisoo-“_

_“No! No! How can you say such things like that! How can you say that it was all fake love? How on earth could you say that our love was not real?”_

_“Because it wasn’t Jisoo! It was all a fantasy, one which could be kept in the shadows so no one could see. It was suffocating and just broke the both of us!”_

_“No it wasn’t! It was beautiful! It was so beautiful that it filled my life with so much life. You were my sun and heaven Rose; you still are even now.”_

_Tears were pricking at Rose’s eyes and she violently began to shake her head, her hands covering her ears as she refused to hear any types of things from Jisoo._

_“That’s a lie, that’s a lie!” Rose chanted, closing her eyes, and feeling her tears escaping from her eyes as she allowed denial to swallow her up. But then she felt those familiar hands grab her wrists and pull her hands away from her ears._

_“It’s not Rose, I love you and I never stopped!”_

_Just hearing those three words made Rose’s eyes snap upon and her head lift towards the raven. It has been so long since she has said those words field with so much emotion and hearing them now from the hysterical heiress was just mind numbing. Jisoo’s eyes were wild and Rose then noticed the tears misting over in those dark brown eyes as well, desperation pushing them forward as Jisoo pressed Rose’s hands down in her lap and then let go to cup her face._

_“I need you, now and forever.”_

_And then she smashed her lips to Rose’s, a waterfall of emotions pouring into the kiss as Jisoo clutched at her head, her one knee kneeling in the cushion seat between Rose’s legs while the other remained standing, keeping the raven up as she pressed herself closer to Rose._

_The blonde knew that she should not let this continue. It was a crack which would only spit her open and leave her in the mess that she was in all those months ago. This will only end in more pain, pain much worse than before. She had to stop this. She had to._

_…_

_.._

_._

_And yet she couldn’t._

_It has been too long since she has kissed Jisoo and just like she always had, Jisoo’s kisses just lit up fire in her which would only consume more._

_And so, Rose kissed back. Like the practiced motions from before, she moved her hands and clutched the back of Jisoo’s neck, pulling her closer as she began to deepen the kiss, craving the raven’s taste just as Jisoo was craving her own. She wrapped her arms around Jisoo’s shoulders, pulling herself closer and that was when Jisoo hastily tugged the blonde up, her hands sliding under Rose’s thighs and lifting her up into the air, Rose’s legs automatically wrapping around her waist._

_Pulling away from barely a second of breath, Jisoo pressed her lips back to Rose’s and stumbled towards her bed where she pressed the blonde into the mattress. Her hands hastily began to go for Rose’s shirt, tugging it out of her skirts and furiously pulling it over her head, their lips separating for the action but immediately meeting each other again once the fabric passed Rose’s lips._

_She pulled the rest of the garment off and tossed it away, her hands going for Rose’s skirt next. And while the raven was undressing her, Rose was busy undressing Jisoo as well. With practiced fingers, the unbuttoned Jisoo’s outfit, sliding it off the delicate, pale shoulders which she loved so much, and her hand immediately went to touch the bare skin, her nails grating down it as she reacquainted herself with it._

_Jisoo pulled away, the both of them anting heavily as she quickly unbuttoned the pants she was wearing and hastily tugged them off to her thighs before pressing herself back onto Rose, her lips seeking the blonde’s while she proceeded to wiggle her legs out of the pants, kicking them off once they reached her feet._

_Her kisses and touches were desperate, almost like a starved man in a bakery after so long without food. She needed Rose and her hands were all over the blonde that Rose didn’t know which part of her or Jisoo ended. They were just entwined into one and she gasped when she felt Jisoo’s lips on her neck, nibbling and sucking at the pale skin which had gone unmarked for so long._

_“I love you. I love you. I love you.” She heard Jisoo rasp out, her lips praying against her skin as she said them before she moved her head back up in line with Rose’s, her eyes locked with hers. “I love you.”_

_And then she kissed her and the fire in Rose just exploded into so much more. The both of them were left in their undergarments, but not for long. Jisoo urged the blonde higher on the bed and once the blonde’s head hit the pillows, she quickly went to unclip Rose’s bra and pull down her underwear down her pale legs._

_“I need you so much.” Jisoo whispered, pressing a kiss to Rose’s lips before trailing them down, kissing every inch of skin as she did so, until she finally reached the core which was already begging for attention._

_“Jisoo!” Rose gasped, the raven’s mouth on her and already making her hips arch off the bed in pleasure. Rose clawed at the sheets, the sensation of the raven between her legs just exploding enough. It was like a forest fire, ever consuming and unending. The raven’s motions were rapid and desperate, and her intention was to show juts how much she missed the blonde, how much she craved the touch and taste of her again._

_Soon fingers replaced the raven’s mouth and Rose felt so filled once again as Jisoo kissed herself up to Rose’s chest where she began to give the blonde’s breasts attention. Simultaneously, she pleasured the blonde, Rose’s left tangled in Jisoo’s hair, bringing her closer to her chest while the other clawed at the sheets, tensing and clenching in pleasure at the overload of sensations._

_“Jisoo…Jisoo…” Rose chanted, the raven being the only thing on her mind as her hips rocked in movement of Jisoo’s thrusts. Jisoo pulled away from the blonde’s chests and moved so that her lips were only a breath away from Rose’s._

_“Rose…I love you…” She said, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the blonde’s jaw as her hand worked at rapid pace, getting clumsier by each passing moment, but hitting each part of Rose which gave her the utmost pleasure. And eventually, the pleasure had built so much, Rose’s entire body tensed and she all but clutched at the raven as the dam broke, her nails scathing down Jisoo’s back._

_“JISOO!”_

The two of them went on for hours, never stopping. They were on auto pilot and they just never seemed to run out of each other. Tasting each other, touching each other, it was all just of being with one another again.

Jisoo was a drug to Rose and once an addict gets a taste, it is impossible to stop. And so, Rose didn’t. She kept tasting and tasting until eventually she passed out from all the pleasure, Jisoo joining her soon afterwards as they reached their peak together, cores touching and legs entwined, clutching at each other desperately.

But now, reality has settled in once again and Rose knew that she couldn’t stay. While everything in her was telling her to just curl into Jisoo’s back and to wrap her arm around her waist just like she had done before, she knew that she couldn’t. She had to keep strong.

But how can she keep strong when Jisoo managed to break down her walls so easily?

Rose sighed, her heart heavy as she slowly slid herself out from under the sheets, being silent as she got out of bed and crept around it to gather up her clothes. Her eyes lingered on the raven, pausing when she heard any type of movement or sound from her in case she was to wake up. But she didn’t. She lay blissfully unaware in bed as Rose changed and tip toed towards the door, slowly unlocking the door, and opening it.

She paused when she was in the doorway and she turned to look at the raven one last time, her heart hammering against her chest as her bottom lip trembled and a lump formed in her throat.

“I love you too.” Rose whispered softly before stepping though the doorway and closing the door softly behind her.

Luckily, the corridors were empty due to most of the rich students being in their rooms, sleeping off the effects of the festival and probably its after party. Solji wasn’t at the reception area, being asleep herself, so Rose didn’t have to worry about the questions as she stepped outside the doors and into the cold morning air.

Rose’s heart was heavy and as she made her way back to the dorms, she couldn’t get out of her own head. How could she let her walls get broken down so easily? She had promised herself to not let herself get sucked in like that again. And yet it happened with one simple touch from Jisoo. One touch just ended her, just like a bullet to the brain.

Rose reached the dorms and was about to open the door to her own dorm when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She turned her head and looked up to see another raven which she is close with, look similar as she looked right now.

Seulgi looked up and the two shared a gaze, Seulgi reaching for the door handle of her own dorm as well. Her hair and clothes were ruffled, much like Rose’s, and the blonde could already see from her position the various hickies which were on her neck, red and claiming. Seulgi’s lips were slightly swollen as well and the very composure of the girl told Rose just where she had been.

But like she did before, she just nodded, an understanding passing between the both of them as Seulgi nodded back, knowing all well just where Rose had been as well. Seulgi opened the door to her dorm and hurried in, not wanting to be caught by any of the other poor kids in the dorm and Rose quickly did the same. Opening the door, Rose stepped in and closed it, entering the reality of her and everyone else’s life at Belvoire.

Classes are not to intermix. The rich belong with the rich and the poor belong to the poor. Nothing can be mixed. But what if two souls yearn for each other to complete the other? Surely the law of society cannot stand in the way of that. Who knows, but Rose does know one thing and she is certain that all the other forbidden couples on campus know this already.

She is in love with Jisoo, but it is wrong to love her. So, she is best to love herself to spare them both the pain.


	25. Chapter 25

_It was second nature for Lisa to have her camera with her. Photography is something special to the Thai and it has been a part of her life ever since she got her first cell phone, and she discovered the camera app._

_She loves taking photos and she has so many files saved of just all the photos she has ever taken. Landscapes, times with her friends and family, anything you can think of. Lisa’s mother always used to get annoyed with the blonde when she asked for more hard drives so that she had storage for her photos but how could she say no to her only daughter? Her father was very supportive of her hobby, being the one to by her first proper camera._

_Lisa remembers just how quick she filled up the memory card of that camera, her father had to get a new one about two weeks since gifting it to her. But that was filled up rather quickly as well and that was probably when she was set down and taught to control herself when it comes to capturing pictures._

_But she couldn’t help it. Life was short and a photographer’s duty is to capture that moment of life so that the beautiful memory can last forever._

_And right now, she was busy doing that._

_Even though her focus should have been taking the photo, she couldn’t help but lower the camera, staring at the model in memorization as her gummy smile smiled down at her, her feline eyes glinting playfully as she stood on the stage in a white floral dress which just danced in the air with the wind._

_Jennie was beautiful, beyond beautiful. And her beauty was something which just did not give her camera the right to camera because there is no way someone could forget the beautiful brunette in front of them. Lisa just stared at her from her spot, her feet rooted to the ground as she lowered the camera, it hanging from her neck as she continued to stare at the feline._

_Jennie didn’t say a word, just holding the gummy smile on her face as she turned to Lisa and held out her hand. And without a second thought, Lisa reached out for it._

_She doesn’t exactly know where they are, she can just make out that Jennie was on a stage and it seemed that all the spotlights of the stage were shining down on her. She was the star of the show and it was only her and Lisa there with no one else to bother them. Lisa was probably just photographing her, but she couldn’t just do that. And it seemed that Lisa didn’t want her to just do that either._

_Lisa’s feet unconsciously walked up the steps of the stage and she was soon joining Jennie on the stage, everywhere dark except for the light on the stage which made Jennie glimmer like an angel. Her brown locks were loose, and they tumbled down her back in brown waves .She wasn’t wearing makeup or jewellery either, being as bare as she was when she was born with no cosmetics. And she looked beautiful just like that._

_Not a single piece of Chanel could be seen, just a white floral dress which stopped at her knees and flowed with the air. Her delicate shoulders were shown, and Lisa’s mouth couldn’t help but go dry at the sight of them, the pale skin shining from the spotlight. Jennie has a dancer’s body, and it was very clear with her delicate features, but toned body structure. She may be shorter than Lisa, but she could see the hidden strength behind her. She has seen it first-hand after all._

_When her hand touched Jennie’s, electricity just sparked through Lisa’s body. It was like she had suddenly been rebooted and she could just see everything in a much clearer way. She could feel the softness of Jennie’s skin and she could smell the vanilla scent which the brunette always seems to carry. She can make out the delicate, long eyelashes which Jennie had, and she could make out the tiny freckles which Jennie had on her shoulders, so small that they were almost invisible. She could also make out the slight cleavage, which was being revealed to the blonde, making her mouth go drier as the brunette’s gummy smile shifted into a smirk, catching the blonde’s sudden diverted attention._

_She then felt a hand on her cheek and Lisa’s head was being guided up to lock eyes with the chocolate brown ones which the blonde couldn’t help but long for. She never really liked the colour brown, and yet it has somehow starting to become her favourite because it reminded her of the brunette which had been plaguing her mind and dreams. Like a ghost she cannot escape._

_“Lisa…” Her name left Jennie’s lips and goosebumps just began to form all over her body as Jennie’s husky voice reached her ears. Lisa licked her lips, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed those brown eyes flicking down to watch the small, pink muscle moisturising its owner’s lips before darting back into its cave. Jennie’s eyes then flicked back up again and bit down on her bottom lip._

_“Lisa…” She husked again and breathing suddenly became hard for the blonde, it trapped in her throat as she watched Jennie take a step closer to her, invading her space bubble while her eyes stayed locked with hers._

_The hand which was hold hers let go but was then wrapping around her waist, tugging the blonde closer and into Jennie’s body, their stomachs pressing against each other. Lisa’s hands were hanging awkwardly in the air, unsure on where they should go but judging from the darkening of Jennie’s eyes, she quickly got the idea where to put them. She wrapped them Jennie’s shoulders and she was rewarded with wink which just made the blonde chuckle._

_Dorky, but cute. Something she didn’t ever think to associate with Jennie before._

_Jennie’s hand on the blonde’s face traced her jaw, her thumb rubbing the skin and her smile widening as her eyes softened, tenderly looking at Lisa as if she were the most delicate thing she had ever seen before. No one had ever looked at her like that before._

_“Lisa…” She husked a little bit louder, her face edging closer to Lisa’s which made the Lisa swallow in nerves, her heartbeat in her ears as she watched the brunette get closer._

_“Jennie…” Lisa murmured out, her eyes flinting down to those soft, pink lips which were just begging to be kissed. Just remembering the last time, she kissed them…those were emotions she had just never had before. She tightened her arms around Jennie’s shoulders and began to lean down to meet the brunette halfway._

_“Lisa.” Jennie’s voice was slightly louder this time, her face pauses and twitching slightly while Lisa began to lean closer._

_“Jennie.” Lisa mumbled, her nose brushing against the brunette’s._

_“Lisa!” Jennie said louder, her tone a little exasperated and a twinge of Australian in it._

_Wait a minute…since when does Jennie have an Australian accent?_

_Lisa stopped when she was a breath away from Jennie’s lips and looked up and her eyes bulged out when she saw Jennie’s face shift, her cheeks becoming chubbier and her hair turning blonde. She started to grow a little taller and her mouth opened to deliver a very high-pitched scream._

_“LALISA MANOBAN!”_

“Gah!” Lisa screamed, shooting up from her laying position, her eyes wild and her mind completely boggled.

She looked around rapidly, the sleep in her eyes getting blinked away as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. She was sitting in a bed and the smell of lavender reminded her just where she was. But then when she finally managed to get her head on straight, she turned to see standing beside the bed was the very owner of the room, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the blonde in disbelief.

“Lalisa Manoban, just why the hell are you in my bed?”

Ah shit, Rose is back.

Lisa stared at the blonde slack jawed, not at all expecting her to suddenly appear. She had completely forgotten about her, only remembering the last time that she saw her was when Jisoo was dragging her off somewhere, no doubt about the song that they performed at the festival, but otherwise Lisa did not consider the fact that she would most probably return to her own dorm for the next day. And thinking of the day, Lisa looked around for the time, wondering just what time it was.

“What time is it?” She asked, looking for her phone but then realizing that she left it in her own room where currently the guest is. Rose huffed.

“6 am. Now are you going to answer my question?”

“What quest-“ Lisa turned back to look at the blonde but then she cut herself off as she finally took the time to take in the blonde’s state.

Rose usually is very impeccable when it comes to her appearance. She is a natural beauty and takes decent care of herself. But right now, she completely looked like she was taken through a tornado. Her clothes were ruffled, and she could just make out a tear in her skirt. Her hair was wild, like fingers had been run through it continuously and her lips were swollen, and bags were under her eyes from a lack of sleep. But the most noticeable thing that the blonde made out were the several red marks on the Australian’s neck, very clearly marking the girl’s skin which even the blonde knew just what they were.

“…Before I answer our question, think you can answer mine?”

“What question do you have?”

“Just how to do you plan to hide those hickies on your neck?”

Squeaking suddenly, Rose immediately slammed her hand on the right side of her neck but that barely covered a quarter of them.

“There are some on the other side.” Lisa pointed out, looking at the blonde blankly as she squeaked again and slammed her other hand on the left side of her neck in an attempt to cover the very defined love bites. Her cheeks went bright red, and she turned to look at Lisa with shocked eyes, locked with Lisa’s who looked like a mother waiting for an explanation from her child.

“I…um…” The Australian started, unable to form any words while her fingers spread across her skin to try cover as many marks as she could.

“By any chance…were those caused by the very woman who was the muse to our performance?”

Rose’s silence and reddening cheeks was all the blonde needed to get her answer and she sighed as she shook her head. While Rose has told the Thai about her past relationship with the oldest Kim, she did make it very clear to Lisa that she had no intentions in reigniting the relationship with Jisoo. And yet the sight she was looking at right now was proof that rose just went back on that promise she made to herself. And Lisa just does not know how she feels about that.

Although guess she doesn’t really have a right to judge, considering on who her crush is.

“Never mind that no. You can tell me later, but what was your question?”

Taking the chance that Lisa was offering her to spare her from the explanation of where she had been the entire morning and night, Rose cleared her throat and lowered her hands before looking at her roommate.

“Just why are you in my bed? I am pretty sure that you have your own room, and we didn’t have a movie night, so you don’t really have a reason of why you are sleeping in here.”

Ah, and there it is.

Lisa sheepishly raised her hand to rub her neck, unsure if she should tell the blonde on all that had happened last night. It was quite a long story and Lisa does remember that the said protagonist of the whole story is one a few rooms away from this one, asleep in her bed and dressed in her clothes.

Wow…Jennie in her clothes. She remembers how her heart fluttered when she saw the brunette in them last night. She made her clothes look so good. Her clothes never looked so good on someone before. Especially on someone as beautiful as-

_Focus!_

Lisa snapped herself out of her trance and looked up at the blonde who was looking at her expectantly, clearly waiting for her explanation. Lisa sighed. Guess she did kind of have to tell Rose, especially considering the little dilemma she has had with the Queen B’s cousin, as well as being her best friend and being the witness of the turmoil of feelings that the Thai has had towards the third party in the building.

“Sit down, you have missed out a lot since you were kidnapped at the music festival.”

Giving Lisa a confused look, Rose took a seat next to her on the bed and listened as Lisa began to tell her all what happened after she had been taken by Jisoo after the group win. She told her about the after party, the interactions with all the students at the club, Kai’s hissy fit and Mina’s defending of the group, as well as her meeting Chaeyoung officially. She then went on to the confrontation that she had in the bathroom with Jennie, telling her what Jennie had said to her and then her storming away.

Lisa clenched her hand into a fist when she got to the part where Kai cheated on Jennie in the middle of the club and Jennie’s reaction to it. Just how dare he do that to Jennie? Yeah, Jennie was quite high maintenance but that is no excuse to cheat, especially in public where the brunette could see him and have everyone’s eyes on her and the whole cheating affair. It is her laundry getting aired out to everyone and even though Kai was drunk, it still counts as cheating and it is disgusting that he did.

Rose seemed to agree due to the hardening of her eyes and her clenched fists as well. But then Lisa carried on from that, telling her about chasing after Jennie and then finding her in the alleyway.

Lisa’s heart strings just tugged as she recalled Jennie’s vulnerable and raw side. She was so incredibly hurt, and she was letting all her insecurities and fears out, no filter on her as her emotions took over her mind and body. She had never seen the usually so confident woman look so broken; it truly did affect the blonde in a way she didn’t expect.

Rose listened to the whole story, not once interrupting as she was getting caught up with the recent happenings around Belvoire. But then she did predictably react when Lisa told her the smidge on information which was still make the Thai’s heart race as it has been plaguing her mind as well.

“YOU KISSED HER?”

“SHHHH, yes I did!”

“What the hell Lisa!”

“She was having a panic attack and I remembered some information which said a shock can get one out of one!”

“Yeah, but it is not recommended! You could have made it so much worse! What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t okay, I just wanted her to calm down!”

“Well, I don’t know if you have bloody done that well! You decided to shoot your shot just after she literally saw her boyfriend cheating on her/ Just what kind of person are you?”

“Stop making me sound like I am such a villain!”

“Well in my perspective, I just don’t know if you are the hero or the villain!”

“Will you just hear the rest of it out please!”

After a few more moments of quips back and forth with one another, Lisa told Rose the rest of the story. How she drove Jennie back to campus and just sub-c0nsily brought her to the dorms. She told her how she let the brunette in and let her take a shower and use some of her clothes to wear while she stayed.

“And then I offered her my room. She can’t be alone after something big like that. What else was I supposed to do?”

Rose looked at Lisa with a furrowed look, her fingers plucking at the sheet on the mattress as she processed all that Lisa had told her. She eventually sighed.

“You seriously are too kind for your own good Lis. That much I can tell you.”

“Are you saying I should have just left her there? All on her own?”

“No Lisa, but you have kind of complicated yourself a bit.” Rose sighed again, raising her hand, and massaging her temple as if she were battling a headache. She looked back at the Thai. “Is she still here?”

Lisa’s lips pursed. “I think so, I didn’t hear her leave.”

“You wouldn’t have anyway because you sleep like the dead. But I did notice a Mercedes outside the dorms, so I am guessing that is hers. So, she must still be here. Take my advice, it is probably best if you wake her up and get her out of here. I know that you probably are yearning for her to stay,” Rose raised her hand to stop Lisa from interrupting her as Lisa was ready to argue against that point, “But I think the last thing Jennie wants is for people to know that she was somewhere like here. You know how much she values her reputation and even though she has gotten some kind of comfort from you, she probably should get back to her own dorm. Her friends are probably worried as well.”

Lisa slumped her shoulder, disappointment filling her as she knew that her roommate was right, and it was probably best for the brunette to leave before any of the other dorm residents woke up and saw the Mercedes in the parking lot. Even though some of the students in the poor dorm do come from decent families, Jennie’s Mercedes is an obviously expensive car, and it is painfully obvious that it would belong to a rich kid.

“Fine, I’ll go wake her up.”

"Good, and don’t worry about me interrupting your first morning moment with her. I’m exhausted and I have no intentions of leaving my bed today. So just pretend I’m not here, I’m going to sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want to tell me about what happened between you and-“

“No! Out!”

Lisa quickly dodged the pillow which Rose immediately threw at her, chuckling at the pink which painted across the Australian’s cheeks as Lisa hurried out the room and closed the door behind her. Well, she is certainly going to find out more what happened between the two later, but she guesses that she should give Rose her chance to rest. Because taking in her appearance, she clearly pulled an all-nighter and not in a study way.

Lisa brushed her hair with her fingers and breathed in deeply, realising that she was going to have to wake up the sleeping guest in her own bedroom. Last night was still on her mind and Lisa’s fingers went to her lips to trace them, remembering the feeling of the feline’s lips against hers. They were soft and tasted of the lip-gloss she was wearing. Lisa has kissed others before, having dated back in Thailand. And yet the kiss with Jennie was different. Given that she didn’t kiss back, Lisa could just feel in her gut that it was different.

It almost felt like her lips were made for Lisa.

Lisa shook her head. No thoughts like that right now. Like Rose had said, the brunette had just seen her boyfriend cheating on her and promptly dumped him. She couldn’t exactly be thinking like that now. But now with the knowledge that Jennie is now single, she somehow feels hope in her. And she had to scold herself for feeling like that.

Lisa walked to her bedroom, surprisingly getting a little nervous as she got to it. She twisted the door handle and opened it, peaking in to see her bedroom in complete darkness but she could make out the sleeping figure in her bed. Lisa bit her lip.

“…Jennie?” Lisa called out, hoping for some kind of response. All she got was a ruffle of sheets.

“Jennie.” Lisa called out a little bit louder, grip on the door handle tightening as she tried again to wake up the sleeping brunette. This time she got a slight grumble.

“Jennie, it’s time to get up. It’s 6 and it is probably best for you to head back to your own dorm.”

“Go away.” Lisa heard a mumble coming from her bed, realizing that it was coming from under the sheets which the brunette had pulled over her head. Hmm, maybe a different tactic.

“Jennie, if you don’t get up, Jisoo is going to steal all your Chanel.”

“She doesn’t like Chanel; she is a Dior girl.” Jennie quipped back, pulling the blanket off her head, and turning around to face Lisa with closed eyes, a scowl on her face. Lisa couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, pardon me, please excuse my stupidity.”

“Not excused, you’re stupid anyway.”

“My, aren’t you a morning person.”

“Fuck off Lice. Make me some coffee.”

“Ever heard of please?”

‘Yes, but you haven’t earned that word from me. So, piss off.”

“Yikes, moody Jennie.” Lisa couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head as she pushed the rest of the door opening so that the natural light would light up the room and then headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. She laughed when she heard a soft ‘fuck off’ coming from her room as she left, and she just smiled at herself as she poured the water into the kettle.

Guess she just learnt something new today about Jennie. And that is she is not a morning person. Who would have figured?

Lisa made herself a cup of coffee, about to take a sip when she heard the trudging of footsteps heading towards the kitchen. She turned around and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a bleary-eyed Jennie making her way towards her, her hair ruffled from sleep and Lisa’s clothes on her looking very worn in, the brunette still making them look like runaway clothes even though they were thoroughly unbranded pieces of clothing.

Jennie obviously has not woken up yet and she blearily looked at Lisa with a scowl on her face. She grunted and reached out a hand to Lisa, making a grabby motion as she nodded with her chin towards the blue cup which Lisa had in her hand. Lisa glanced at her mug and then at Jennie before pursing her lips. She placed it on the counter and slid it to one of the kitchen stools where the brunette headed towards.

“I give my coffee to the Demon Queen.”

“Fuck off Lice.” Jennie snapped back, taking a seat, and then grabbing the coffee and bringing it to her lips and taking a big gulp.

Lisa watched as Jennie swallowed and her eyed immediately snapped open to attention as she pulled her lips away from the mug to look at it, her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to inspect the coffee. She looked at Lisa accusingly, making the blonde immediately look at her defensively, before looking back at the mug and taking a sip again. She tasted it on her lips and frowned before looking at Lisa.

“What?”

“What is this?”

“…Coffee?” Lisa said, unsure on how to take Jennie’s cryptic look. Jennie looked back at the coffee before taking a sip.

“It tastes…different.”

Lisa looked at her weirdly. “It’s coffee.”

“What beans did you use?”

“Huh?”

“What coffee beans did you use to grind up for the coffee?”

“In..stant?”

Jennie’s eyes immediately narrowed, and Lisa raised her hands immediately in case the brunette decided to throw any hands at her.

“What? You asked!”

Jennie continued to glare at her, and Lisa was pretty certain that she was going to insult her about something. But then she snapped her eyes to look at the mug and then took another sip from it, a small smile forming after she swallowed.

“…It’s nice.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Jennie continued to drink her coffee without saying another word and Lisa took that as a sign that it was time to make herself another cup, seeing that her previous one was promptly stolen from the brunette. So, after fixing herself another cup, Lisa seated herself across the brunette, drinking her coffee while Jennie was drinking hers. Both of them sat in silence, Lisa unsure if she should break it until Jennie decided to be the one to do that.

“Is your roommate back?” She asked, making Lisa snap to attention. Lisa glanced for a millisecond at Rose’s room, knowing that the owner was in there but then looked at Jennie, who raised her head and was looking at her questionably.

“No.” Jennie narrowed her eyes.

“Are you lying to me.”

“…Yes.”

Jennie cursed and slammed her mug on the counter, making Lisa yelp as she immediately lunged across the counter to inspect it, surprising the brunette slightly when she grabbed it out of her hand.

  
“Careful! It’s my favourite mug!”

“Its just a blue mug!”

“And it’s my favourite! So, don’t break it!”

“Ugh, you are so stupid!”

“And you are so temperamental, so we both have our flaws!”

Jennie glared at Lisa, Lisa matching it with her own as she inspected the mug for any cracks. But then the corners of Jennie’s lip quirked upwards, and she let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking her head.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Meh, you have called me worse.” Lisa said, a small smile gracing her lips as well as she stood up from her seat and went back to the kettle to quickly boil it again and then filling the mug with a spoonful of instant coffee again before pouring the water in it again and mixing in some milk and sugar before heading back to the counter and sliding it back to Jennie. Jennie picked it up without saying a word and brought it to her lips, taking another sip and this time the smile on her face widening after she swallowed it.

Lisa sat herself back down in her seat and she couldn’t help but gaze at the brunette, taking in the new side of her which she has never seen before. She is used to haughty Jennie, bitchy Jennie, and downright mean Jennie. But she has never seen such a relaxed Jennie before. Fixed in Lisa’s hoody and nursing a cup of coffee while with a bed head, Lisa’s heart just couldn’t take it.

Jennie looked absolutely adorable.

And seeing the brunette in such a domestic type of setting was doing wonders to Lisa’s heart and she couldn’t help but shuffle in her seat. She remembers last night vividly and when she swallowed her coffee, it felt hotter than usual as she remembers the kiss that she shared with the brunette and the following after of it.

Jennie was so shocked, staring at Lisa with her lips parted when she pulled away. Even though that Lisa had seemingly stopped Jennie from panicking, she was unsure on what the brunette was thinking. When she drove her here, she hardly said a word. She simply stared out the window and played with her fingers. She was completely lost to her own thoughts and Lisa had no idea if she was in them at all. And looking at Jennie so relaxed with her at the moment, she wondered if Jennie would be willing to discuss any of it.

“Jennie?” Lisa called out, prompting the brunette to look at her, the mug still at her lips as she nursed the cup. Lisa swallowed, a sudden nervousness filling her as she tried to get her heart under control. “Do you…want to talk about last night?”

Jennie’s face immediately darkened, and Lisa could just kick herself for ruining the relaxed mood which the two of them had going. Jennie slammed the mug back to the counter, albeit a little bit gentler this time due to blonde’s worry of her mug earlier and she scoffed.

“What is there to talk about? You and your stupid club stole me and my group of our rightful win. My father thinks that my dancing is just a hobby which needs to be passed on to focus on my business major, my boyfriend of three years made out with a girl who is by far worth less than me and my reputation is literally hanging on a thread after just one night. Just what part would you like to talk about Lice?” She demanded, her dark eyes glaring at Lisa. And Lisa swallowed as she calmly spoke back.

“About what happened in the alleyway.”

Jennie’s mouth closed and her jaw tensed, her lips in a thin line as she stared at Lisa. Lisa dared to stare back, trying to get a read on the brunette but it appears that having a poker face is a talent of the Kim’s because she was not giving anything away.

“What about what happened in the alleyway Lice.”

“Umm…you know…you had…a…um, a panic attack and then I…” Lisa was blushing, and she just trailed off as she looked at the brunette. Surely Jennie had an idea of what she was referring to.

While Jennie’s weren’t giving any indication of the acknowledgment, Lisa did just make out a faint pink dust along her cheeks, it slowly darkening as Jennie quickly distracted herself by taking a sip of her coffee.

“That…was a moment of weakness. Nothing else.”

“Jennie-“ Lisa started, her heart pinching slightly at the brunette’s sudden brushing aside of the subject. But Jennie cut her off before she could say anything else.

“No, it is nothing else. You…saw something you shouldn’t have. No one should have ever seen that. I was just caught up in everything and you shouldn’t have seen me like that.”

“But I did Jennie, and you have to know that I-“

“I don’t need your pity Lisa. I already know that is why you let me spend the night here and I don’t need any more of it.”

Lisa looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, hurt filling her slowly to the brim. “ I don’t pity you Jennie and that wasn’t why I let you spend the night here.”

“You’re a terrible liar Lisa.” Jennie quipped, downing the rest of her coffee. Lisa immediately clenched her jaw.

“I’m not lying. I don’t pity you.”

“Oh, then why the hell did you let me stay here then? Last I remember, you completely hate my guts.” Jennie asked, turning to glare at her. But Lisa met her glare.

“I don’t hate anyone, not even you. And I let you stay here because you shouldn’t be alone. Nobody should be left alone, especially with the night that you had.”

Both of them had a stare down, neither looking away as they both analyzed each other. Jennie was trying to look for any flicker of deception in the blonde, trying to find her in a lie but Lisa was not showing any sign of that. She stared at Jennie openly and honestly, proving that what she was saying was genuine. And that made Jennie frown.

“Whatever, I’m not some charity case. I just got to recover from this. That is all.”

“Jennie, people won’t think any less of you if you just hide away for a while. To take a break from all of this.” Lisa tried to suggest, not completely sure on what the brunette was feeling. Jennie scoffed.

“Don’t talk to me as if you know what is best for me Lisa. I already have enough people doing that to me.” Jennie stood up from her seat, flicking her hair over her shoulders before looking at Lisa with a hard look. “And don’t think that what happened last night changes anything. Nothing between us has changed. And if you even think about blabbing about what happened, I will personally end you. That is a promise. I know that you think you have some type of dirt on me, but don’t think that information comes scot free. I can easily twist what you did to me last night into something which will ruin your entire life.”

Jennie turned around to head back to Lisa’s room, but Lisa s surprised herself and Jennie by jumping up and grabbing her by the hand. Electricity shot through the both of them and Lisa knew that Jennie felt it too as she heard the small gasp come from the brunette and watched her turn to look at their hands in surprise before glancing up at Lisa.

Hearing the brunette’s words hurt and Lisa’s heart was pinching as she listened to the brunette completely dismiss what happened between them. They kissed. _Kissed_. And she wants to forget it. And she honestly thinks that Lisa would blab about what she heard from Jennie’s panicked mind last night, and even going as far to twist their kiss into something which could completely ruin the blonde just hurt. It hurt in the most possible way.

Why would she want to do something like that to someone who helped her when she was at a low?

But Lisa knew that all this big talk coming from the brunette was because she was feeling vulnerable, and she hated it. Jennie has a strong persona, and no one has seen past those layers of hers. But last night Lisa did and that probably terrified the heiress as because Lisa is someone who could reveal the side of the brunette who she hides from everyone. And given the volatile relationship the two have, it would not be surprising if Lisa would spread the word about Jennie’s panic attack. If it were any other person who had suffered from Jennie’s bullying, they would do it in a flash.

But Lisa is not just any other person.

She tightened her grip on Jennie’s hand and even though she was hurting from the brunette’s dismissal, she looked at her sincerely in the eyes.

“I would never do that to you Jennie. I know that you may have a mixed opinion of me, but I would never spout about your insecurities like that, especially not after all that had happened to you last night. You may have a poor opinion of me, but please don’t insult my character like that. I may be poor, but I don’t have a poor heart. I don’t pity you and I won’t hurt you like that. I could never hurt a person like that. I could never hurt _you_ like that.”

Jennie stared at Lisa; her lips slightly parted as she listened to her. She was frozen in place and she looked into the blonde’s eyes and saw no deception in them. Lisa was being honest her, completely genuine and sincere.

Swallowing down the hurt which she was feeling, Lisa let go of Jennie hand, even though her heart was yearning for her not to and she sighed. She brushed her hair behind her ear before looking down at the floor.

“I think it would best for you to head out now. It is still pretty early, so I think you can get away without anyone seeing you. I know that you will probably not want anyone to see you here. So now would be the best time to go.”

Even though the last thing that Lisa wanted was for the brunette to leave, she knew she had to. Rose’s words were ringing true and Jennie’s need to keep her image intact was the driving force of why she would have to leave. Belvoire’s class system was extreme and is literally reputation ruining if classes are seeing mixing with open another. It is taboo and scandalous, and Lisa can just imagine what would happen if the queen b of Belvoire was caught in a poor dorm, the very thing which contains the very people who Jennie detests the most.

“Right. Yeah, I’m going to leave.” Jennie said after a few moments, clearing her throat before turning around and heading to the door. That caught Lisa’s attention.

“W-Woah, wait, hold on a second.” Lisa said, calling after Jennie who just turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Umm, your clothes? Your dress is still in the washing basket and you are still wearing my stuff. Don’t you want to change before you leave?’ Lisa asked, looking at her in confusion. Jennie glared.

“And risk my cover being blown? No way! Besides, I think I will fit in if I wear these rags. So, I am taking them with me!” The brunette suddenly explained, crossing her arms, and clinging to the sleeves of Lisa’s hoody with a defensive look.

Lisa stared at her in disbelief, not even acknowledging the diss she just gave her clothes. “What? But what about your dress?”

“Keep it, I’m not going to wear it again.” She said, turning around to walk towards the door again.

“Huh? Just like that?!”

“Yes, it’s Chanel by the way, so be sure to hand washed it. It cost $3000.” Jennie said, reaching out to open the door. Lisa’s eyes bulged out.

“$3000 for a dress! You are mad woman! What am I going to do with a dress like that?”

“Wear it, consider it a gift.” Jennie said, quickly stepping out the doorway and turning to close it. Lisa rushed at the door.

“Hey wait-“

“Thank you for last night. Goodbye!” Jennie said quickly, slamming the door shut before Lisa could stop her.

Lisa stopped herself before she slammed into the door and she stared at it in disbelief before hastily opening it and stepping out. She saw the Jennie retreating rather quickly through the corridor, her back facing the blonde and the hood up as she ran away from the room faster than a cheetah before turning the corner. Lisa stared out in disbelief before quickly hurrying back into her dorm and then hurrying into Rose’s room, switching on the lights which immediately woke up the blonde who was in a slumber just now.

“What the hell Lisa?!”

Lisa ignored her as she went to the curtains of the room and hastily drew them open. She could make out the parking lot from Rose’s room and even though the blonde was swearing at her right now, she ignored it as she just noticed the little distant figure with a blue hoody on hurrying towards the Black Mercedes, hurrying to it and the lights flashing as it got unlocked. Jennie slipped inside her car and hastily revved it to life before promptly skidding her tires out of the parking bay and shooting out the parking lot and in the direction to the rich dorms, probably waking up the poor dorm while at it due to her noisy retreat.

“You honestly set your heart on a mad woman Lisa.” Rose groaned from her bed, covering her head with a pillow while Lisa just watched the car fade into nothing. Lisa couldn’t help but let out a disbelieving laugh.

“Yeah, I think so too. I can’t get a read on her at all.”

“No one ever does. But let me just tell you this, you are probably the only one who have made her so flustered before.”

“Huh? Flustered?’ Lisa questioned, turning around to look at the blonde. Rose removed the pillow from her face and looked at the Thai blankly.

“Yeah, flustered. Because do you honestly think that she would make such a loud escape from a place she would hate to be spotted at with no reason? She obviously wasn’t thinking straight, so that tells me that whatever you said to her or whatever flustered her.”

“H-Huh?’ Lisa’s heart fluttered, thinking about the possible chance that she may have flustered Jennie. Was it maybe about what she said? But all she said was the truth, why would she be flustered about that? Lisa blushed at the thought of that but then she remembered something.

“She just left me a $3000 Chanel dress and stole my Hoody and pyjama pants.” She said out loud, and that just earned another groan from Rose.

“Great. You have your heart set on a mad woman, and a thief. Oh, you really know how to pick them.”

Lisa couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
